


Assassin's creed one shots!

by ZA_Black92



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Author is Drunk, Fluff and Smut, Multi, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Shameless Smut, from my tumblr
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-01-13 12:09:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 87,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21243860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZA_Black92/pseuds/ZA_Black92
Summary: Like Title says will update when ever I feel like it! All of these were Originally posted on my Tumblr: HarveyWabbit-Writtings





	1. Interesting Hobby: Arno x Female! reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my Tumblr writing prompt list: 15. “Not that I’m complaining, but why are you walking around your apartment naked, when we had a date today?” == “Look I just-.. It’s something I like to do-…Wait, we had a date? Shit I thought that was tomorrow!”

Arno frowned as he approached your building, he’d been waiting in front of the cafe for two hours before figuring you weren’t coming, Worried that something happened he went to check on you crouching on the neighboring building.

Arno used eagle vision to try and see if anything was disturbed or if you were hurt or sick.But he couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary…Maybe you were still sleeping? He hummed and jumped over to your balcony and check the handle; Locked… He picked the lock and entered your living room.

“Y/n, Ma Ange? Et tu-…” his voice died down when you walked into the room oblivious to his presence reading a book, eating an apple and naked as the day you were born!…Arno’s mind went blank as a smirk slowly played on his lips as he gave you once over, this was first time he’d seen you naked and frankly he wasn’t disappointed. You were still void to his presence and turned around giving the assassin a nice view of your ass it took everything he had not to giggle, you had a heart-shaped birthmark on your right tush! 

You were putting your book away, Arno started taking his blue robe off decided to make his presence known he coughed causing the h/c girl to stiffen she whipped her head around and gawked at her boyfriend wide eyed .“ What the-” He tossed his robe at her letting the y/ht girl to cover herself as she stared a him mortified! 

_“Not that I’m complaining, but why are you walking around your apartment naked, when we had date today?”_ Arno asked huskily causing Y/n to blush he chuckled taking a seat on her couch, The h/c blushed as she pulled his jacket on while sputtering out._ “Look I just-.. It’s something I like to do-“_ She stopped when she registered what he had just said _"…Wait, we had a date? Shit! I thought that was tomorrow!” _

Y/n said running a hand through her hair feeling rueful that she’d forgotten; again Arno wasn’t even mad! seeing her in noting but his blue robes was making it hard to…In fact it it was really making him feel a lot of _other_ things. 

"I’m so sorry Arno I’ll ju-..oof!” She went to go put on some clothes, only for The french man wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled Y/n on to his lap and into a deep heated kiss. “Oh, I think you can make it up to me.~” He purred nipping at her neck making her squeak. “And while we’re at it you can tell me more about this hobby of yours.~” he chirped enjoying her flustered expression. 

**~End. **


	2. Starting over: Jacob Frye x Reader x Platonic! Arno Dorian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my Tumblr writing prompt list: 5. “Rough night?” == “I just found out my fiancee knocked up my sister, what do you think?!” and 6. “How did I get here?” == “The bar called me, I couldn’t just leave you there!” 
> 
> [ Y/n] = you, obviously!
> 
> [Scum.] = Fiancee
> 
> Set in the modern AU

“Rough night, Ma Cherie?” The french bartender asked as he poured the h/c haired woman her third drink for night, the tired h/c woman just grimaced as she took a long sip of her Jack and coke, before turning her tired red eyes onto the Frenchman who winced at her miserable state it was obvious she was in an abusive relationship, his sharp eyes could see bruises under her make-up and what appeared to be burns on her arms.

"I just found out my fiancee knocked up my sister what do you think?!“ Y/n said voice hoarse from the alcohol or from crying over the two people she trusted betraying her like they did, The bartender blanched and was going to apologize meaning not to upset her farther! But the drunken woman continued speaking.

"Y'know this isn’t the first time someone I loved pulled this sort cruel trick on me…” the bartender cocked a brow at the now weeping h/c woman who let out a bitter laugh. “Don’t pretend like you don’t remember me Arno.” she sighed taking another drink. “After you’re the one who held and comforted me after I caught Jacob having sex with Pearl.” a moment of silence passed between to two old acquaintances, the Frenchman realized who he was staring at Y/n L/n his best friend Jacob’s ex-Girlfriend, Arno immediately told his trainee he was taking a break and took a seat across from her.

“Y/N, Mon Dieu what happened to you?” He asked stunned the he knew Y/n was always bubbly with smile that lit up a room, not this bitter lifeless shell! "after what that situation… you just disappeared! everyone was worried even Jac-“ He was cut off by a short bark off wheezing laughter as her glazed eyes looked at him pessimistically. "Right, Jack-off Frye was worried about me! That’s rich!” She snorted before going to take another drink only to grimace when she realized her glass was empty… "if he really did care, then he wouldn’t have slept with another woman…“ She raised her glass and called for another Jack and coke.

Arno frowned he stopped his trainee and quickly went to the bar and made a regular coke with splash of lemon juice and brought it back to Y/n, who luckily was already too drunk to notice. "If you really wanna know? [Scum.] happened after Jacob, he picked up the pieces, he was caring treated me like a queen, but then he started having… outbursts.” She explained how [scum] would starting angry over little things, break her stuff monitor her calls, track her phone.

[Scum] manipulated her into thinking no one loved her and that he only one she could trust, And she foolishly believed him. then [Scum] started acting distant coming home late ignoring her calls and when she asked if something was wrong? he got mad and started beating on her, Y/n threatened to leave…He’d apologize later begging for her stay he’ll be better, again she foolishly believed him…

“And two days ago I finally found out why he so distant, I caught him kissing my younger sister! She told me they were in love and they were having a baby.” Y/n started crying as recalled the all the abuse and emotional pain Scum put her through the years, she remembered screaming and lunging at Scum of course the y/ht got her ass handed to her, She then wished them the best and wandered around for the last two days in a daze before walking into Arno’s bar.

Arno now furious slammed his hands on the table, causing Y/n jumped suddenly when he quietly went over to his employee whispered something soon the lights turned on causing everyone to wince and groan in protest, and the trainee bartender apologized order everyone out, they were closing! Y/n grimaced went to get up on her legs didn’t want to work…what was the point? there was nowhere for her to go! she sighed pitifully before resting her head on the table soon her eyes felt heavy and the h/c woman drifted off to sleep, Oblivious about Arno leaving a very angry voicemail to a certain Brit who’d been looking for you the past five years. 

_“Easy Love it’s okay, I’ve got you..I’ve got you…” _A hauntingly familiar voice soothed, a warm touch enveloped her Y/n strained to try and place it's owner as Arno’s voice chimed _“You are an idiot, cheated on the love of your life because …”_ a lot of voices were talking over each other the warmth cradling her tightened around her body it was too much! and soon the y/ht had drifted off again. 

The next time Y/n opened her eyes she winced as sunlight burned her retinas. she whimpered and went pull her hoodie up and rollover on the bench, but instead of the familiar tug of fabric she felt nothing…then the h/c woman realized she wasn’t curled up under a musty old bench. But instead in an oversize T-shirt, her arms and head were bandaged her was laying down on bed, hooked up to an IV, her brows furrowed was she in a hospital? 

Y/n’s eyes stung trying to figure where she was the door opened, and that same voice from earlier spoke up. “Y/n thank god…” They sounded very relived for some reason. her y/ec eyes finally adjusted and she finally got a good look at where she was and who was talking to her.

It was her ex-boyfriend; Jacob Frye smiling softly at her then noticed her discomfort. "Shit, is the sun too bright? Hold on love.“ she watch him stunned as went to the window and pulled the curtains closed dimming light in the bedroom…Correction his bedroom. Why was she in his bedroom, Why was she in his house? "How do you feel, dizzy, lightheaded…any nausea?” he asked warily as he took seat on a beanbag chair next to his bed Y/n could only gawk at him in disbelief, was this some kind of sick joke?

“How did I get here?”

“The bar called me, I couldn’t just leave you there!”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Everything!” Y/n hissed sitting up only to gasp when her chest erupted in pain from the sudden action, Jacob carefully pushed her back down on the bed. “Don’t get up so quickly,that bastard broke your ribs…"he muttered the h/c glared at him with a heated look that could melt steel, as the brown hair man sat back down and pinched the bridge of his nose obviously choosing his words carefully before looking up at the e/c eyes that used hold joy, integrity and mischief, were now cold, hollow and mistrustful…He wish he could travel back in time and punch his younger self for being an idiot!

"I know you every right not to trust me, but believe me when say I’ve hated myself ever since that day…” Jacob told her how everyone kept telling him that He and Y/n were wrong for each other he didn’t deserve her, and was dragging her down and setting her up for failure. The British man started to believe them and was thinking she does deserved better…Then he remembered Pearl always had a thing for him and he needed a reason for you to dump him, Jacob made it so she’d catch him in the act but, the second he saw that broken look in her eyes he regretted it immediately. 

“When a week passed and you didn’t come back I went to your [hometown/city] but, they told me you left.” He took a shaky breath as he tried keep his temper in check. “Then Arno called me, You were in his bar beaten to bloody hell…just be glad my sister married a rich bloke, Greenie got a doctor here right quick.” Jacob let out nervous chuckle, Y/n knew it well it was the one he uses when he’s masking a sob before breaking down crying. The cogs in Y/n’s head were turning as the h/c stared at Jacob apathetically, The image of Jacob in bed with Pearl and Scum telling her no one cared about her, left her timid, scared and doubting all this was true… But the tears welling in Jacob’s eyes seemed real, but it could like Scum when would pretend to cry and shower her with false promises…

“How do I know this isn’t a trick…”

“What do you mean?”

“People change Jacob, How do I know you aren’t like him?”

“Y/n look at me…” the h/c hesitantly looked up the Brit’s green eyes, his steely gaze remained only on hers. “I would never put my hands on you, I love you and I always will, but Scum?” he gestured to her body and of all the the broken ribs, the burns, the bruises that damaged her skin done by ex-fiance. " Y/n that wasn’t love it was abuse, Scum didn’t love you, he just loved being in control of you…“ He spat with that it was like a bucket of cold water was dumped on Y/n, That was she had to and wanted to hear for years, tears started pouring down her cheeks and she started to cry causing Jacob to panic.

"Fuck! Shit, I’m sorry love!” He hugged her cradling her head against his chest Y/n could hear his heart drumming in his chest, he shushed her kissed the top her head mumbling he was sorry… When Jacob was sure she calm he pulled away from the y/ht girl wipe stray tears away, as her eyes held a familiar shine Jacob had fallen in love with all those years ago…that was sign for Mr. Frye it’ll take time for wounds to heal and trust to rebuild itself. but with a little push he’ll help pull Y/n back from the brink…and they can start over if she’ll have him. 

**~end~**


	3. Soulmate AU: Jacob Frye x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate Timer with a slight twist; timer counts down as you get closer to your soulmate, when you're finally in range/found them their name appears on your wrist. So, You don't lose or get them confused with someone else. 

Y/n sighed for the umpteenth time this evening, here she was dressed as a princess at a royal ball hosted by the bloody queen! and all she wanted to do was go home, sneak out to a club and watch some brawlers get their teeth knocked out...But her harpy of a mother had turned her crazy dial up more so than usual, and decided to forbid Y/n from having a soulmate and she will marry a well off son of noble's family.

Which was just ridiculous! How can one just forbid fate? well, her mother answer was simple "I ignored the timer and married your father and it worked out well." The y/ht girl scoffed and rolled her eyes! Yeah, Mom screams and Dad drinks a real fucking fairy tale that! Well, hopefully destiny will play in motion and she'll meet her soulmate tonight...But Y/n was having her doubts.

The h/c grimaced her body...it was suddenly hot and tingly she coughed struggling to breathe _'Damn corset...' _she wheezed tried shifting it around in a poor attempt to loosen the awful contraption and get some wiggle room, unfortunately her actions attracted the wrong sort of attention as a blond man found her alone and fiddling with her bust...a dark smirked graced his lips. 

The man smirked and approached Y/n who was too preoccupied with her wardrobe to notice the threat, until a slimy voice greeted the h/c over the muffled music. "Ello there poppet.~" Y/n felt a chill go down her back as she turned around to face the strange! Well actually he wasn't really a stranger on closer inspection he was that banker's son her mother tried to force her to talk to, before wandering away from the ball, And for good reason he made her skin crawl with the way he was eyeing the women.

The y/ht girl remind quiet as she backed away only for her back to hit a wall, he had her against a pillar as alarms were going off in her head she opened her mouth but nothing came years of being told: _"ladies should be seen not heard"_ echoed in her head, a load of bullocks that is! what if the wanted to be heard due to just such a situation?!

"Now, what's pretty little thing like you doing alone out here, waitin' for someone?~" He purred caressing the nervous girl's cheek as Y/n finally found her voice "I-" only to be quickly interrupted. "Ah, there you are Love!" both Y/n and the man turned towards the voice, the h/c felt her breath hitch when she saw the man coming towards her. He was tall, muscular and roguishly handsome...his hazel-green eyes held mischief, curiosity and affection when he looked at her, but it was soon replaced with a deadly gleam; making Y/n's unwanted guest take step back. "Sorry I'm late, my sister was nagging me." He said wrapping his arm around the e/c girl's waist pulling her close, "I-it's fine" she stammered out feeling her face heat up in embarrassment at how small she sounded.

Her mysterious hero however found Y/n's timidness amusing as his lips formed into small smirk, while keeping his eyes trained on the blond man, who clearly didn't like having his toy taken from him, "Who the hell are you?" He demanded puffing out his chest and narrowing his gray beady eyes at the stranger in attempts to intimidate; Only it failed. Honestly it was like a rat trying to stare down a wolf.

"Her husband, if it ain't bloody obvious you thickheaded sod." The mystery man proclaimed briskly as the angered man immediately turned purple then looked down at their hands searching for their rings; they weren't wearing any, and went to smugly point that out only for Y/n's savior to flash his wrist at the man, her e/c eyes widened as warm fuzzy feeling settled her stomach there on the stranger's wrist was _Y/n L/n_...then that means! she glanced down at her gloved arm and went to see; only for her presumed soulmate to squeeze her hip, clearly telling her _'Not here, wait till he's gone!' _....

She looked up at him as he briefly side glanced her then turned his attention back at the banker's son who looked a less scary to her. "Now I suggest you leave us, Unless you want to start eating all your meals through a straw..." the brown haired man growled venomously while cracking his neck and slipping on some brass-knuckles, The blond man went pale and ran with his tail between his legs. Y/n relaxed for a split second only to yelp in surprise when she was swept off her feet into a tight hug then set back on the ground.

"You have no bloody idea long I've wanted to meet you, love."

"Likewise Mr...."

"Frye, Jacob Frye." He introduced kissing her hand causing her to flush, causing him smirk, "You've gone pink again." he teased caressing her cheek then frowned when he noticed Abberline watching him from behind a pillar mouthing _'we have to go..' _ Y/n blinked why he was suddenly upset and went to see what was bothering him, Only for Jacob to pull her into quick passion filled kiss he pulled away took one last look at her face, then took confusing Y/n.

"Jacob?!"

"Sorry Love, after I'm done I'll find you I promise!"

Y/n nodded and watch him and a guard disappear into the palace, leaving the bewildered girl wondering just who Jacob Frye was? Only to be pulled out of her thoughts by her seething mother stomping towards her and grabbed her arm before snarling out. "How dare you? embarrassing me like this! Crawford Starrick is in attendance!? this could have our chance to get you wedded! and you go running off?" Y/n yelped in pain when her mother slapped her leaving a scratch on Y/n's cheek from her mother's ring hooking her, the y/ht girl bit the inside of her cheek as she tried not to cry.

the enraged woman dragged her daughter out of the ball and towards their carriage her father was waiting inside drinking from a flask before glaring miserably at his feet. Listening to his wife rant and insult their daughter, he briefly glanced up at the h/c blank doll like face and winced his forlorn expression screamed 'I'm so sorry.' before looking down at his feet again. 

The next night it was 8 pm Y/n was woken by a chill in the air causing her shudder, E/c eyes opened as she looked around her room confused she saw her was window open, alarmed she sat straight up went to the window; the curtains were fluttering in the wind as her e/c eyes looked around the yard cautiously; Not seeing anything or anyone the h/c girl had assumed maybe she had opened it and forgot? Y/n wouldn't put it passed her it had been a long night she could hardly remember all she glanced down a her arm and frowned...

**_Jacob Frye_ ** _was written on her wrist, her parents saw it her father looked genuinely happy, but her mother had a conniption going on tirade about how no child of hers was going to marry some guttersnipe gang lord! and forbade her from leaving! Y/n did something she hadn't done before she told that fat cow "No." which earned her another slap which the h/c responded by holding her ground. "You can hit me all you like it, won't change my mind!" this pissed her mother off to no end and threatened disownment! _

_She smirked smugly at her daughters surprise bemusement before Y/n suddenly broke out in smile causing her mother's brow to furrow. "Thank you, I'll be sure to write!" the h/c chirped and went to go pack a suitcase, only for her mother to screech suddenly grabbing Y/n by her hair and drag her all the way up to her room. "You will not marry that filthy clod! you will stay in this room until you've regained your senses!" the old woman bellowed before ordering two guards to lock the door and don't let her daughter leave! _

_Then turned back to Y/n smiled maliciously "Starrick by be out, but I met this nice banker with a son just perfect for you.." she sneered Y/n felt her stomach drop when she realized who her mother was talking about...before her door slammed locked leaving Y/n trapped, the h/c frowned as she ran a hand through her hair and hissed. she pulled her hand back found little specks of blood on her finger tips mother's nails must've cut in her scalp, Christ, that woman has a hell of a grip! with a sigh she went to wash up and go to bed. _

"Why the long face love?" Y/n gasped and whipped her head towards the voice there sitting at her desk was Jacob Frye flowers in hand and smirking as she ran up and hugged him, His smirk morphed into a frown noticing the bruises on her face and his thumb gently traced over the scratch on her cheek. "Who did this?" he asked concerned though Y/n didn't miss the promise of returning the favor in his voice, making shiver go up her spine.

"M-my mother, saw my wrist she kind of lost it." she mutter Jacob's eyes developed an odd almost glow to them as he scanned her up and down before his gently ran a hand through her hair making her wince finding the bruise and more scratches her mother had left from grabbing her hair, his frowned deepened. "I take this isn't the first time she's done something like this?" Jacob asked ask Y/n sighed sadly "No, she's always been like that, she even forbade to seek you out and-" she and Jacob stiffened when they heard footsteps and the two dashed for her bed, and laid in an awkward position to try and hide Jacob! 

The tall man had his arms around her waist and his face in her chest, Y/n grabbed a pillow and made it look like she was hugging it; just as the bedroom door open! The soulmates held their breaths no doubt both could hear and feel their hearts drumming against one another's as quiet footsteps crept into the room, then they heard the window close and whoever came in leaving and second later a guard saying "Her window was open, you probably just heard someone in the street talking..."as their voice fade away the two sighed in relief as Jacob pulled himself out from under the covers a laid down next to Y/n with a smirk. "Y'know this isn't bad sight, you in bed laying in my arms..." he cooed as Y/n blushed then sadly averted her eyes.

"You might not another chance." His brows furrowed confused. "What do you mean?" he pressed wondering why he wouldn't share a bed with her again? "That man the one from the ball, my mother planning to marry me to him!" she said feeling her face hot as tears welled from her eyes, suddenly Jacob pulled her into a heated kissed more intense then first one she gasped feeling his knee between her legs pulled himself on top of her. 

Jacob pulled away his eyes had darkened with need. "Trust me love, that won't happen, not if I can help it!" he said with determination his eyes had that odd glow to them again as he surveyed her room listening carefully to any disturbances, then looked back down at Y/n an idea already forming as he pulled himself off the bed trying to calm his other intentions down. "Your going have to get changed do you have any trousers?" he asked Y/n brows furrowed in confusion.

Y/n was shaking like a leaf as she clung to Jacob's back while he scaled down the side of her house she finally let out a sigh of relief when her feet finally touched the ground, Jacob was shaking, but not from the cold. but from trying not to laugh at Y/n for thanking god and practically kissing the ground as they crept through the garden, they pause when they heard her mother talking through an open window. Y/n felt sick when she realized her mother was making wedding arrangement with the banker and his son just like she said would, without her daughter's permission! She heard the banker ask if Y/n was truly alright with this, her mother lied through her teeth insisting that her daughter was ecstatic!

Jacob tightened his jaw before gesturing for the h/c girl to follow him they made to the front gates, the assassin waved at a group of people dressed in green and gold, they nodded and ran at the gate guards. one of the men pushed a guard to the ground and a woman stole another guard's hat causing the guards to chase them away from the house, the soulmates were home free!

Jacob led Y/n down an alley and the two kept walking until they reached a more populated area and Jacob explained bluntly they were eloping, with a twist! they were getting married tonight and he going to drop her back home in an hour or three, then they'll let her mom go with her little scheme and she'll be in for a nasty surprise on the wedding day!

Y/n felt giddy as Jacob explained his plan, But a sudden thought cause to her pause, how could they get married tonight? don't they need a few days to register with the city or something? "Oh don't worry love, I got some people who owe me some favors." He grinned Y/n was confused just who the hell was she marrying? her curiosity was again roused when she saw Jacob leading her to a train.

"Wait, why are we getting on a train?" the brown haired man paused realizing he'd forgotten to tell her he lived on a train."It's kind of my home, come on I'll show you." he said grabbing her hand and taking her into a car where she was greeted by more people dressed in green and gold, a woman who kind of looked like Jacob, a Indian man, a police inspector and tired old man still in his pajamas holding holding some papers.

The woman introduced herself as Evie Frye, Jacob's twin sister and her husband Henry followed after then Inspector Abberline, the rooks and finally the old man introduced himself as Judge Monroe. apparently Jacob saved him from a house fire some Blighters had started when he refused to give them some documents that would give them ownership of an orphanage, So yes he owed Jacob big time.

Y/n was surprised to find the judge had all the necessary paperwork for them for them to sign, Jacob's sister and his friends acted as witnesses to the whole ceremony. when everything was said and done Jacob took Y/n took an small date, he was very happy to find a sneaky and mischievous side to his new wife, when he brought her to a fight club, worried she was going to be upset only to find h/c girl would often sneak out of her house from time to time to watch the fights or rigged a fake door-chime under her desk to distract her mother whenever she was on rant ladies this and high society that!...

Y/n watched her new husband in awe as her took down his opponents with ease, he was showing off to some extent as he would taunt and fake-out his opponent and then knock them out, it made Y/n and the rooks holler and cheer, when he finally won it was a riot the crowd erupted in cheers as Jacob happily walked up to Y/n a gave her quick kiss on the forehead before waving his hands at the crowd, then had few pints with his wife as the two exchanged stories and got to know each other. 

Later Jacob snuck Y/n back into her house they shared one last kiss before the gang leader disappeared into the night, It went on like this during the course of two weeks, And y/n's mother suspected nothing! she was busy planner her wedding, hell she didn't even notice her daughter seemed happier then usual her father did however, the h/c was tipped off that the old man knew something, but wasn't saying anything that's why she and father got along they too much alike and always had each others back, Maybe that's why he's offering her a sip from his flask as the carriage was drawing them closer to Y/n's doom, the h/c frowned as she glanced down at his hand when something caught her eye...A name her father's wrist.

Her eyes widened slowly looked up at her father's face he grimaced and fix his glove; the one he claimed covered up a burn, Y/n was stupefied before slowly dissolving into empathy. 

"Daddy...when did?"

"...two weeks after your tenth birthday."

"B-But I don't underst...why would you stay?"

Her father held his hand up to quiet her down. "I wanted to but, then I walked in on your mother yelling at you and destroying that quilt your aunt left before she passed." Y/n remembered that day, that was the day her mother started acting cold and abusive towards her. She couldn't remember what she had done, but she could remember a tea cup being thrown at her; being hit with a book and then her mother cutting up her aunt's quilt... "I couldn't just drop everything and leave you with that witch." He mumbled sadly Y/n felt her stomach flop realizing her father had stayed with her mother because of her, the h/c felt tears burn her eyes as her father reached up caressed her cheek. "Now, Now none of that...She'll be upset you ruined her make-up." he cooed even though he was feeling disappointed in himself that he was the one enabling his daughter's misery. 

Y/n took a deep breath as they approached the church, a valet opened the door and Y/n was helped out by her father and led down a red carpet as her eyes scanned the crowed and did a double take when she noticed something in the crowed. Something that never leave her mind, something she'll never forget for the rest of her natural life. 

A lady twirling a parasol, who had a mustache...

Wait...

That's no lady!

It was a man dressed a woman who smiled and waved at the weirded out bride, for a few moments Y/n looked like she was having an out of body experience, as she tried processed who the man was? she'd seen him before...then the pence dropped.

_"Abberline?!"_ she mentally screamed, a wheeze escaped the stunned girl's throat nearly dropping her bouquet in the process! The inspector winked brought his finger up to his red lips as Y/n and her father kept walking down the aisle and into the church. 

The decorations were bright,expensive and tacky...different from the simple and short sighted decorations the rooks had made and put up for their boss and his lady special night, Y/n frowned as she scanned the church's interior, all this pastel pink,white and bright green really destroyed it's old Gothic charm and..._was that Evie?_ she glanced near the rafters where she thought she saw a hooded figure move out of sight, So then she really did see Mr. Green in the back of the church...come to think of it security was rather lacking, the h/c had noticed the lack of guards around the church.

She knew for a fact her mother hire extra guards to help make sure Y/n stayed in and Jacob stayed out..._"Nothing was going to ruin this day for us!"_ is what her mother said as the maids got Y/n dressed, Too bad her mother didn't take into account that the _filthy gang lord _who was destined to be with her daughter was a highly skilled, cocky and stubborn assassin, Y/n was lost in thought that she hadn't noticed she was at the alter until she felt her father let go and she looked into the sleazy face of the man her mother picked out, his beady gray eyes held a sickening gleam that made Y/n dirty and violated by the mere thought of what he wants to do with her.

The priest began his hold speech about love, togetherness being faithful and then he said the magic words. "If there are reasons why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace..." Y/n glanced at her mother's smug face thinking she's won when a loud voice bellowed from the back "Yeah I gotta reason, that's _my_ wife!" in an instant Mrs. l/n face dropped into one of disbelief, horror then contorted into anger as she and half the church turned to face Jacob Frye who was in the back of the church leaning against the door frame. Smirking at the overbearing woman's red face she finally stammered out "Wh-What nonsense is this?! Security!...Security!!" she shrieked loudly while stomping her feet but, none of the guards came,as the guests all gawked at Y/n's mother like she was possessed.

Jacob ignored her as his hazel-eyes landed on the blond who was touching _his_ woman, Blond scoffed as him "As if I'd believe that a second time." the brown haired man's eyes darkened dangerously as he pushed off the wall began stalking towards them he spoke up. "I assure you sir, this time I tell the truth even got a copy of the certificate." He said waving a letter in the man's face the L/n's lawyer who was also invited took the envelope from he and read it over and recognized Judge Monroe's signature and blanched when he found a second letter from Queen Victoria who congratulated Jacob on his marriage. "What Mr. Frye says is true, this wedding is illegal and invalid." people started murmuring and getting up to leave.

Jacob held his hand out to his wife who smiled taking his hand and the two walked out of the church happy and content that the plan went off without a hitch, that was until Y/n's mother who was now frothing at the mouth started screeching. "I won't accept this! Y/n get over here now!!" Her daughter just ignored kept walking. "You will do as your told young lady! or else I'll-" She was cut off by Y/n's father throwing his flask down and bellowing.

"M/N SHUT UP!" A pregnant silence echoed through out the church as he wife looked like he'd slapped her across the face as he continued to let everything he's been holding. "19 years, I had to listen to you throw tantrums and control our lives, not anymore!" his wife gawked at him like fish. "I'm taking a page from _my daughter_, I'm leaving." He declared before locking eyes with a redheaded man who was sitting in the back, the two smiled at each other fondly, before his soon to be Ex-wife snapped out of her shock and screamed "You can't leave me, I f-" She was cut off by F/n mocking her "_I forbid it_...Sorry dear, but I'm not one of your servants, have a nice life." He sneered and walked away from her, as the redhead followed after him.

They ran into Jacob's group who were deciding how to get back to their train with Y/n dressed like a kidnapped princess, when she noticed her father. the Frye twins subconsciously stepped in front y/ht girl who looked at her father curiously, While her husband and sister in-law were thinking he was there to take her from Jacob, only for the man to hold his hand up in surrender. "That's that was very maddening thing you did back there, You have my respect boy" he held his hand out and Jacob hesitantly shook it.

"Take good care of my daughter, she's the only good thing that came out of that nightmare." 

"I will, I promise sir"

"Good, Y/n? thank you."

He said hugging his daughter before leaving, Y/n's brows furrowed curious why her father thanked her when she noticed the redheaded man wanting in the carriage her father was getting into, she smiled happy as the carriage disappeared around the corner. "I can't wait to get you out of that dress." she heard Jacob whisper huskily but, not to her...Y/n jumped when she heard someone getting shoved and a male voice yell "Sod off ya bloody git!" she whipped her head around to see Jacob on his arse laughing while Abberline still in a dress was stopping away to find somewhere to change.

Evie nudged Henry "Erm, were going to find a free carriage." he explained as he and the female Frye twin scurried away leaving the soulmates alone, Jacob regained his composure and turned too face Y/n who was fiddling with her dress's corset trying to loosen it a bit so she could breathe, "Oi, come here." he said holding his arms open, the h/c blinked as her husband pulled her close.

She heard his hidden blade eject and felt it glide along the back of her dress felt looser and Y/n took a breath no longer having her chest and insides being squeezed to death! "Now, is that better?" Jacob asked recalling how he bumped into Y/n at the ball how hard she was breathing and ran away before could he say anything, then he felt his timer go off! and saw her name on his wrist and immediately went after her, only to find her backed into a corner by that blond rat.

"My hips are gonna be sore later..." She moaned as Jacob gave her a wolfish grin which confused Y/n.."What?" her husband snicker pulling her close "Oh, nothing love, just thinking about the fun were going to have tonight.~" he purred kissing her on the forehead as Evie and Henry pulled up in a carriage. "Well then shall we Mrs. Frye?" he held his hand out to her and Y/n smirked "Oh, yes we shall." and two soulmate took the first steps into the rest of their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not about this ending. Like it feels rushed y'know? But I really couldn't think of anything.


	4. Soulmate AU: Dead kings! Arno x reader 1/?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate if your soulmate gets hurt you feel it and share their scars. 
> 
> [Kinda mean and angsty to the reader at the beginning Because Arno rejects them at first because he though Elise was his soulmate, but becomes it happy in the end.] 

**Pt 1/?**

* * *

For the longest time Arno had thought Elise his soulmate after an incident where he got hurt and she coincidentally got a scar in the same place, Unfortunately the redhead had not been truthful at the time, her mark was from a broken teacup a few day's before meeting Arno, she figured it out after Arno scraped his knee and didn't feel any pain or got a scar, Upset but accepting of this she was going to correct him, but he'd just lost his father and needed a friend, throughout the years the guilt kept building up. especially when Arno came looking for her after his prison escape. 

He had to have notice she didn't have the scar on her face, Arno assumed she was covering it with make-up, that why he couldn't see it...But he sensed something amiss when they fought together, when Elise got hit Arno felt nothing, if she got cut no marks appeared on his arms or anywhere on his body! He wanted to believe so hard that the love of his life was his soulmate; he didn't even consider that his real soulmate was out there looking for him, Until one day he doing restock shopping for the cafe, when he bumped into a y/bt y/ht girl with y/hc, y/hl wearing a f/c floral dress, baring the same scars as him on her face, her y/c eyes lit up in awe, but before she could say anything; Arno shoved her aside and harshly rebuffed her when she called out to him.

He did briefly glance back at her, some people who saw the exchange were whispering mocking the H/c girl who stared at him in disbelief then down her feet she looked lost, dejected and shaken...Arno's chest felt tight he bit the inside of his cheek and kept walking, it wasn't his problem they'll never see each other again anyways! Or so Arno thought he didn't tell Elise about what had transpired and tried to act normal. 

However there were times where the french man couldn't help but wonder how that girl he rejected was doing? the thought made his stomach churned when he thought back to how devastated she looked when he left her alone in that street. A melancholy feeling settled in his chest he was very quiet during his missions, Which didn't go unnoticed by Elise who wasn't a fool she could tell Arno was upset, She often catch him examining himself and his scars.

The redhead suspected it had something to with his soulmate...Had Arno finally found them? Why hasn't he said anything?? after some careful thought Elise deduced that she might be the reason he hadn't said anything, which caused her heart to twist as guilt weighed down on her hon her soul, it was then she decided that when this was all over, They'll have talk about this about their relationship, Elise accepted it was time to let Arno go and hopefully somewhere out there she'll find her soulmate. a small smile graced her lips as she wondered what that would be like?

Unfortunately neither She nor Arno could predict the tragedy that was to come...it was two weeks after Elise's death; Arno spent most of his time drinking or killing he hardly acted like himself, nor did he think about anything other then his regrets and what he could've done to stop Elise from getting killed...

He grunted suddenly as pain erupted from his right shoulder, Arno immediately stood up from his perch on the rooftops and used eagle eye on his surroundings when her spotted them a group of men dragging a woman into an alley, Arno knew who she was... her image still haunts his mind and for some reason it pissed him off...

The assassin leapt from the rooftops and into the alley he'd seen the group go in, he could he could hear the men struggle trying to get the y/ht to stop moving "Hold her legs." one barked as another man snarled in pain. "The bitch bit me!" the Arno's left cheek stung as a slap echoed in the alley, he gritted his teeth rounded the corner in time to see the men trying to force the girl's tights open, but she wasn't making it easy she'd already been injured her right shoulder was bleeding as she punched and kicked trying to push the men off her! Suddenly there was an explosion as smoke filed the alley Arno's soulmate was thrown to the ground roughly as one by one of her would be rapists were taking out quick and brutally. 

The h/c girl gasped in horror as one of the men's bodies landed near her feet his lifeless eyes stared up at her as screaming _'help me'_ the girl didn't realize she was crying as she held on to her injured shoulder as the man's body's was kicked away from her sight! She fearfully looked up at her savior who was revealed to be her soulmate; glaring down at her coldly, she flinched as he crouched down to her level grabbed the back of her head pulled her close to his face.

The girl winced smelling liquor on him as Arno's dark eyes scanned her face she was scared of him...Good, without second thought he bought her close and licked a small cut on her cheek. "You're Pathetic...." he hissed in her ear before letting the girl go and disappearing into shadows leaving his soulmate rejected and alone again...


	5. Soulmate au: DK! Arno Dorian x Reader pt 2/?

_Some years later..._

Arno was approached by the Marque De Sade with a mission to recover some artifacts from the tombs of the dead kings before a group of raiders do, Arno was reluctant at first so the sadist noble asked what the assassin desired in return? Arno asked for his tab to be payed and passage to Egypt, The Marque didn't even hesitate. but did however condition that Arno work and protect his contact, a woman archaeologist of sorts named Y/n L/n whose excavation of the catacombs was recently hijacked and would like to know who took her research from her, however, she's not very skilled at defending herself.

He explained handing the cynical man a ripped note with an odd symbol drawn on it. "And just what does this contact look like?" Arno inquired the flamboyant man smiled slyly at the dark eyed assassin. "Oh, you'll know the second you see her." he hummed with that Arno left the tavern not noticing the cheeky grin on the Marque's face as he flipped a coin.

"This has to be a cruel joke..." Arno thought out loud as he spotted someone he thought he left behind in Paris...His soulmate. She was standing down in the market place, the assassin frowned he wasn't sure how to feel after seeing her after so long, She'd traded her bright floral f/c dress [that was the last thing he saw her in], for a black scarf, white long sleeve shirt, hooded gray short sleeve jacket,dark worn out tights [left thigh has a poorly patched tear in it.] and boots.

He wanted to believe she wasn't who the marque was talking about, But that hope was dashed when her tired e/c eyes scanned around the market before taking a ripped note with the second half of the symbol the marque had given him out of her satchel checked it then took a watch out of her pocket and frowned, Y/n was waiting for him probably not even aware of who her partner/bodyguard was in this excavation her head turned in his direction!

Arno ducked out of sight as his heart rate spiked he put a hand on his chest to try and calm it down then checked to see if she was still waiting. The assassin cussed under his breath she was..."Merde." looking around Arno saw some scarves hanging off a clothesline checking around he made sure no one was watching, he took a gray one and covered his face with it, before approaching the h/c woman who did not look impressed at his tardiness.

"So, are you the one Marque sent?" she asked cautiously Arno silently nodded as the woman cocked a brow. "Hm, a silent one eh? well I have to say it's a nice change." She huffed as the two started walking the assassin hummed while cocking an eyebrow in response. she led him down a series of alleys before stopping across a cemetery and kept walking towards the royal crypt the gate was locked, Arno calmly pushed Y/n aside and got to picking the lock. "So do you have a name Mr Quiet, or are you one of those broody types?" The assassin cheeks heat up at her jab. "Arno" he huffed.

The gate creaked open and the assassin let the y/ht woman through first pretty sure the was nothing down there to hurt her unless she afraid of a few cobwebs and cracked tiles..."Do you have the other half of this note?" Y/n asked causing Arno nodded as he reached into his jacket and handed it to her, the woman squinted as she tried to see the symbol only to cuss; it was too dark down here!

She grumbled about getting a lantern only for Arno to take the paper from her y/n gawked as this odd gold glow emanated from the silent man's eyes he looked around the crypt and waved at her to follow him, He led her to a tomb that wasn't broken into...yet. The bemused girl watched as he pushed the tomb's lid open was going to ask what that was, and how he did do that? When he cussed suddenly the tomb was empty, Y/n was going to suggest they regroup or check the other coffins but the sound of the crypt gate opening caused them to whip their heads around to see a light and shadows slowly coming down the stairs.

Y/n bit back a yelp as her bodyguard suddenly pulled her down to the floor and behind a tomb as group of raiders entered. From what they could gather the men were hired by some noble to track to dead king for the same thing Y/n and Arno were hired search for...But were having trouble finding a door? They mentioned something about the library too, before the leader of the group shoved their scout to the floor and locked them in the tomb the man got up and turned on his lantern and looked around the tomb warily before spotting rat Arno had flicked aside and immediately tipped the scout off he wasn't alone. "Whose there?!" he barked Arno stood up and the man took off the assassin cussed and turned to the Archaeologist. 

" We're going after him, try and keep up!"

"Funny was going to say the same you..."

"hrmn"

They ran after the man through the catacombs as he screamed for help, he eventually turned a corner and there was a scream! Arno stopped suddenly nearly causing Y/n to slam into his back, The y/hc girl blinked to see way he stop? and saw a gap in the floor that was home to a very long drop they looked over the edge and could faintly see the man's lantern at the bottom of this drop. The Assassin assessed the the width of the gap and determined it to wide and unstable for him to help Y/n across, He was about to tell archaeologist to go back and wait for him to double back to cemetery and unlock the crypt for her, but the woman had other ideas. 

_[If reader is physically fit and athletic: Suddenly a figure in gray bolted passed him and jumping over the gap, it took a full second for the assassin to realize it was Y/n, he watch her land on the other side almost stumbling backwards before steadying herself.]_

** _[If reader is chubby or just not athletic in general, Arno turned around to find Y/n gone! he frantically looked around when he heard something scraping along the stones and looked across the gap to see a tile being pushed aside and saw her crawling out of a small crevice coughing up dust.]_ **

Y/n wheezed and tried to catch her breath/**_patted dust off her jacket_** before turning to face her bewildered bodyguard who was trying to understand what just happened? _She went on ahead, she didn't wait for him... _Images of Elise flashed in his mind before Y/n's voice echoed in his head."Are you going sit there gawking like an owl, or are we going to continue?" She huffed about to walk off; snapping the french man out of his stupor, Arno's eyes turned cold as he made his way to her with a stern look.

"Don't ever do something like that again, without telling me..." He growled causing Y/n to flinch at his tone, before he roughly shouldered passed her, he held back a hiss as a dull pain pulsed through his right shoulder, his brows furrowed knowing full well he didn't bump her that hard. "Merde.." she hissed using her other arm to move and flex her right arm as she followed after him there was audible pop and the pain went away, Arno jaw tightened when he remember back in Paris when thugs had caught her, Y/n shoulder was bleeding, at the time he was just so overwhelmed with grief and anger he hadn't even thought about how bad her injuries were, Arno was soon brought out of his memory by Y/n asking. 

"Have we met, before all this I mean?"

Something about this man's voice was triggering alarm bells in Y/n's head, she's heard his voice before! but can't place it, her bodyguard looked over his shoulder at her; his dark eyes had that weird light in them again, after few seconds of consideration his eyes narrowed before returning back to looking ahead. "No." He huffed causing the archaeologist's brows to furrows in bemusement, as she silently followed after him. they eventually found they're way to the exit they had to climb up a well wall. 

Arno was going to tell y/n to get on his back, only for the girl again to surprise him when she took a hidden blade out of her bag, but it was different from his this one was thick and bent in into hook? he watched her equip it to her bad arm and and started to climb up the wall before while using the hook blade's traction to help propel herself up similar to a climb leap, Arno wasn't far behind her as they climb out of the well. When they were out the assassin turned to the archaeologist."Where did you get that?" he demanded pointing at the hook blade knowing full well she was not an assassin, even a novice wouldn't be sloppy and insubordinate as she was today! Y/n hummed as she readjusted her sleeves and flexed her arm the brown haired man tried not flinch as he felt pins and needles in his shoulder.

"I found it, well what was left of it. among some stolen cargo from Constantinople." She further explained that she also found the schematics for it, decided to restore it, Believe her it was not easy and a real bitch to fix! Y/n had to pay a pretty mint just to get the right materials for it's repair, then taught herself how to use it. she demonstrated by releasing and retracting it. "It comes in handy when I'm in bind." Said starting to walk causing Arno to follow after her annoyed that the archaeologist had no idea what that blade symbolized and made her walking target, the walk to the library was a silent one until Arno broke. "What's wrong with your arm?" 

"Hm?..Oh, A shady client hired me to find a tomb, without his bosses permission." She awkwardly patted her right shoulder "...they found out and didn't take kindly to being made fools of, and decided to send him a message." she hadn't noticed her bodyguard stopped walking. 

"Message?"

"They ordered my head to be delivered to my client, didn't even see it coming, I had found a lead was walking back to my lodgings to review my findings, when I felt this...pinch I suppose? in my shoulder, next thing I know my whole right is covered in blood,and this group of men are just surrounding me, they told what their business with me was..." she licked her lips in disdain. "And one of them decided I was_ too pretty_ to kill right than and there they wanted to have some _fun _first."

She hissed that time always pissed her off when she recalled that time. Yes, she knew how to fight, But Y/n never carried weapons with her; what was the point? she was no one special, harmless and hardly caused any trouble! So, she hadn't really though about the prospects of her getting attacked, after few minutes she sighed and turned to look at with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "Doctor tried to fix it as best they could...But, whats done is done. I'm still here, and life continues to move on...Besides, I'd be pretty _pathetic_ if I dwelled on it..." The assassin remind silent as he mull over her story up using his own words as a insult aimed towards herself.

At the time he wasn't thinking when he said it, he was just so angry! Elise was gone, but Y/n...she was still here alive, Why? why was she alive while Elise died? at the time he saw it as cruel joke that fate played on him. 

Then he saw her being attacked by those men, she just looked so scared, vulnerable,...weak. his Rage, grief, and pride gotten the best of him! he was temporarily blinded by a white flash of rage; Next thing Arno knew Y/n was staring up at him crying and terrified surround by the bodies of her would be killers... 

He hadn't even thought of the consequences on leaving her alone bleeding out in an alley, He never stopped to think if she had found her way home? or had her wounds properly tended to? Truth be told, a deep dark part of him actually wanted her die, so he wouldn't have to feel anything anymore... He brought out of his thoughts by Y/n cussing he came up behind her, to see Rose's men had beaten them to the library. Arno eyes scanned the structure and layout he when he was sure he found his way in he turned to Y/n and sternly told her to stay put he'll be right back.

Y/n sighed and did as she was told that was until some of the raider and recognized her and immediately started walking...fast walking, spri-Fuck it! She was running! started weaving and ducking into alley. but the men were persistent! "Aw piss!..." Y/n wheezed as she came to a dead end when she spied a pulley baring a load wood on a weak platform, running towards it she grabbed to rope took out a pistol and fired at the stand knocking it out from under the platform bring the wood load down with it.

Y/n was soon air born as she zipped up to the roof tops, she used the hook-blade to grapple onto the ledge of a roof and flip herself onto the roof however due to the speed and sudden redirection of her momentum her landing wasn't smooth, and soon the girl was caught in a roll which led to her colliding with a wall and hitting her head, she blacked out...


	6. Connor Kenway x Albino! Native! reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers Native name is: Otsi'tsa A Mohawk name meaning: Flower. The reader and Ratonhnhaké:ton were childhood friends until she was captured by colonists at a young age because they thought she was a white child who was kidnapped by the Mohawk, And was renamed Y/n L/n by the orphanage the colonists had left her at, she eventually escaped the orphanage eventually finding her way to Davenport ending with her being adopted by Achilles.

_Italics = _ _Kanienʼkéha _

Normal = English

_"father I've done my work can I go out please?" _You ask hopping on your toes in anticipation as Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon both stood outside waiting for her as the other children ran passed them, after some consideration your father silently nodded. You smiled along with the two boys and ran off as your father yelled _"Be sure to keep your hood on! and stay within sight of the village!"_

You nodded pulling the small hood over your head protecting you're pale skin from the sun as you white braid rest over you left shoulder as you and the other kids gathered around in a group trying to figure out what to play when they heard a twig snap you and all the children whipped your heads in the direction it came from and were terrified when group of white men appeared from the woods started walking towards the group.

You felt your heart sink into you're feet as one of the men pointed at you. "See, I told ya them savages kidnapped a little one!" he said gruffly as the presumed leader took a step forward causing the other kids to scatter and hide.

You were too scared to move or scream as one them went to grab you only for Ratonhnhaké:ton to suddenly jump in and hit the man's hand away with a large stick. "Get away from her!" he hissed standing in front of you protectively.

Despite how brave he was trying to act; You could tell he was scared he was shaking like a leaf! The men laughed gave the little boy a swift kick in the stomach knocking the air out of him and sent him off his feet, and the men got a hold of you! you screamed kicked and struggled as they dragged you away all while hearing Ratonhnhaké:ton and Kanen'tó:kon screaming. _"Otsi'tsa! NO! give her back! help!!_" over and over until the voices faded...

_ **3rd pov: That was six years ago...** _

Six years since those men took her from her home. Six years since they left her at this awful orphanage! Six years since they forced her to change her name...

Well, not anymore! Otsi'tsa or Y/n as She had been dubbed had been causing a lot of trouble for the nuns and any potential families interested in her...much to the other kids enjoyment.

the nuns chased her around the orphanage demanding she behave herself. _"Make me donkey face!!"_ she'd yell in her people's language causing the old woman to turn beet red due to not understanding what she was saying, and she'd get the ruler foe speaking the devils tongue, it was during one such time something seem to snap in the other kids; they started running around and acting out with the white haired girl!

Soon the entire orphanage was in a tizzy as the head nun tried in vain to get the children under control, Otsi'tsa used the commotion to quietly slip out of the orphanage before they noticed she was gone and hid in the first cart she saw turns out it was headed to the frontier...

The albino was awoken abruptly by the cart stopping she quick got out and jumped into some bushes as the driver came around grumbling and checking the back of his grumbling about the wheel coming loose and looking for tools only to find apple cores and a couple bites taken out of one of the cheese wheels!

...They barely fed them at the orphanage, So the little native couldn't help herself! luckily she was long gone as the owner frantically look around for who or what was responsible for eating his supplies.

Otsi'tsa wasn't sure how long she trekked through those lands for, But she thanked whatever forces out there, that she hadn't had any run ins wolves, bears or mountain lions! soon she found herself on a doorstep of a of a large mansion, dirty, cold,wet and hungry...

She knocked hoping someone was home and maybe she could get them to give her job in exchange for food? and then continue her way home...there was a cranky voice on the other side that snapped at her to go away...She blinked and knock again causing whoever was yelling to cuss.

the swung open and an angry old man was standing in front of her Otsi'tsa shrank back, as he got one look at her miserable state and his glare soften before sighing and let her inside, She introduced herself as Otsi'tsa,The old man bluntly told the white haired girl he can't pronounce that! So she said he can call her Y/n.

Soon the native girl had gotten to know her host (after he had given her a bath and clean clothes) and noticed how lonely the old man or Achilles as he introduced himself was; she noticed he looked sad whenever she asked where his family was, Since the clothes he'd given her were boys clothes so surely he couldn't be living in this manor by himself?

Eventually she got her answer; While pulling weeds around the property, her red eyes widened when she found his wife and son's tombstones after some coaxing he told her his life story.

And soon Y/n's overnight stay, turned into permanent residency and with that Achilles had started training her to be an Assassin, Three years into her training Y/n was stunned when a ghost from her past showed up on their doorstep.

She was in the kitchen making spiced apple bread when she heard a knock at the front door, surprising the albino native as they hardly had visitors except for Faulkner...But only when he was low on Alcohol, and she'd had already went on a keg run for him not even a day ago! She heard Achilles grumble get up from his chair and answer the door and talk to someone...

Curious Y/n wiped her hands on her apron and went to see who was there, just in time to see Achilles yell and slam the door in that person's face! Odd...And rude. "Who was that?" The red eyed girl asked blowing her bangs out of her face as the old assassin grimaced "No one to worry about!" he huffed scudding to the sitting room as the knocking came from the backdoor.

The native girl hummed bemused and went to see for herself, only for her mentor to bark "Leave it!" from the other room "_Stubborn old man.._." She mumbled in Kanienʼkéha then she saw someone move out of sight out the window and Achilles move upstairs soon the knocking started up there too! Whoever this person was, they do not give up! She heard the old man snap at the visitor to go away...

But they didn't, they came back the next day! and kept badgering the old man, Y/n could only sigh and shake her head at this whole scenario! when one stubborn hot-head meet another sparks are bound to fly! on the third night, the albino was awoken in the wee hours of the morning by voices coming from outside, they aren't the boy who had been badgering Achilles. No, these were different malicious...

The female assassin got up from bed just in time to see said boy fighting off a group of crooks and immediately she went on high alert as she got her hidden blade started making her way downstairs, Achilles had the same idea, the albino silently snuck up behind one and stabbed him the back while Achilles took of the boss, And went to help the boy of the ground she grabbed his hand and...

"Otsi'tsa?"

"How do y...Ratonhnhaké:ton?"

The albino gawked at her old childhood friend trying to process how he could be here? next thing she knew Y/n was swept up in a tight bone crushing hug by Ratonhnhaké:ton! she was still in shock before it hit her that he was really here..and return the hug the two pulled away as they got a good look at each other. "_I can't believe it's really you.."_Ratonhnhaké:ton he said with slight tremble in his voice as he held her cheeks in his hand, his childhood friend cracked a smile.

_"Me neither..._" she said back tucking some hair behind her ear and wanted to ask about her father and the tribe but was interrupted by Achilles clearing his throat "As heartwarming as this all is Children, would you help clean this mess up so we can get down to business?" the two teens separated and got to cleaning up the bodies, than joined Achilles in the manor. The old man went on to explain the creed history and precursors to Ratonhnhaké:ton while the albino went to make something to eat and drink as the two talked as she had heard this all before.

"Until you're ready, Y/n will act as you teacher while out on the field." Achilles announced confusing the native boy as far as he could tell Achilles and Otsi'tsa were the only ones living here? When his friend sheepishly announced that she was Y/n. "No you're Otsi'tsa." He said confused and the red eyed girl had to explain that the orphanage she was sent to gave her a new name, that... and Achilles doesn't speak their language so Y/n L/n sorta stuck.

"You can still call me by my real name." She assured as Ratonhnhaké:ton awkwardly tested her second name few times, before Achilles explain why she was in charge of him during training as Y/n had more experience then took them down to the basement to show them the wall.

there Ratonhnhaké:ton was temporarily distracted by some assassin robes before Y/n "You have long road ahead before you're ready for those." she stated without even looking at him, the Mohawk boy blushed and started to stammer insisting that he meant no harm.

the albino giggled as Achilles slammed his cane into the ground making the look at him, Needless to say Y/n was horrified ti find out what happened after she was kidnapped the village burned, Ziio and her father's death and most shocking of all Haytham Kenway the grand master of the colonial Templar order was the one responsible and Ratonhnhaké:ton's father.

Y/n didn't know how to process this went out for a run to get some air and think... she eventually found herself at Faulkner's shack the few sailors that stuck around the old sea dog could see something was bothering their _Little Missy,_ but it was clear she didn't really want to talk about it, She always comes to the docks when she wants to think, she heard Faulkner come up behind her a sat down next to her.

"Now Girly what seems to be the ailment of the day?" he coax after a few seconds she unloaded everything meeting her childhood finding out his father killed her father and half their village, now she doesn't what to do or think! the old sea dog hummed took a sip from his flask.

"That's quite the debacle...I don't have anything to say to that other than don't hold it against the boy it's not like he'd had known who his father was, and good luck." He said gruffly and then offered her a swig from his flask the pale girl cocked a brow and took a sip before noticing Ratonhnhaké:ton coming up to them causing her to choke and start coughing as she handed the flask back to Faulkner who got up and left. "_*cough*_ H-How..wh-what are you doing here?" she stammered the boy shyly rubbed the back of his head.

"I saw you leaving the basement you looked haunted.." he said sadly "I didn't mean for you to find out like that." he said taking Faulkner's spot next to her, grimacing when he smelled the alcohol on her person the albino shook her head. "Don't sorry, it was probably for the best I find out now then later." She said knowing full well if Ratonhnhaké:ton had kept his parentage from her she would've been on guard and suspicious of him for the rest of their lives, the two sat on that dock for the rest of the morning exchanging stories and how much had changed since they'd last seen each other.

Ratonhnhaké:ton was amazed how Otsi'tsa escaped from the orphanage by rebelling and starting a riot, it was shocking to him to say the least considering she was the most timid and cautious child in their tribe, mainly due to her condition and her father's over protectiveness, she wouldn't even harm a rabbit unless she was positively sure she wouldn't get in trouble! The Albino wasn't even phased when Ratonhnhaké:ton was given orders by the spirits to seek out the Creed and help stop the Templars, she always felt like he was meant for something greater in life that something wasn't staying with their tribe.

She informed him they had a lot of work ahead of them, and he had better be prepared because the Old man wasn't the one he had to worry about, "I'm one harsh teacher." She teased causing Ratonhnhaké:ton to playfully bump her shoulder. "Sure you are!" he hummed as they got up to raced back the manor. 

Needless to say Achilles was unimpressed that his student and foster daughter were late, dirty and smelled like a bar! Nor was he impressed by the _"will they? won't they?_" game they played with each other through the years, But that is a story for another day!

**~End~**


	7.  Arno x reincarnated! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [Y/n always knew she was different growing up, but being the reincarnation of a Templar and the lover of a master Assassin who lived during the french revolution, well that just takes the cake.]

**The following is a non profit fan based story Assassin’s creed belongs to Ubisoft please support the official release.**

**_**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

** _[Year 20xx.] _ **

Elise De la Serre was dead, very dead that much was for sure... however, the universe liked to throw curve balls. Example? Oh I dunno..Like reaching down in the well of souls and bring miss De La Serre back into a newborn baby girl name Y/n L/n. 

The former templar was terrified when she first opened her eyes and saw bright lights, unknown machines that made a god awful beeping noise! “What is it?…A Girl?” A new voice causing her eyes to search around frantically as a masked man came into view his e/c eyes shined warmly at her confusing Elise, Who was this man?

"_*laugh*_ Oh, hear that M/n We have a daughter!..Hi there sweetie! I’m your daddy.“Her daddy?! Impossible! This man was not her father! she went to protest this only to be stunned when a baby’s wail left her mouth causing the man to chuckle and as a woman’s voice happily chime "Oh a daughter? I’m so happy we have a little girl…" 

The woman voice was breathless and oddly comforting before that infernal beeping starting Elise started crying as M/n’s voice started panicking "F–F/n?” she wheezed as F/n handed the new born off to a masked as he and the other people in the bright room tried to help the poor woman.

It would seen Elise was not meant to know her mother in this life either, M/n name didn’t make it apparently she had a heart condition, and knew the risks of having children would cost her. but that didn’t matter to her, she wanted a baby. 

F/n was wreck for the first couple weeks his colleagues would tend to Elise or rather Y/n as she was now known as; It wasn’t a bad name or anything it just felt odd…And she was still trying understand this world and where she fit into it?

It's obvious something awful must've happened because sometimes when one of her "Aunts took her out; Elise could see destroyed landmarks and nature slowly taking back the streets of {Y/city}... Soon a year had passed F/n had come around and was starting to raise his daughter himself and Elise's consciousness started to fade slowly being taken over by Y/n's. but that doesn't mean Elise wasn't completely gone! some of her traits shone through the girl through the years.

When Y/n started school, she somehow knew more about history and the arts, and took up french, aced that with flying colors despite never speaking the language, _( She always knew how to speak french, But had no idea why or how? So, she just kinda pretended she was a newbie to the language)_; and when she was 12 she took up Fencing had a real flare for it and was even captain of the school's team for a while...

But those were the positives… the negatives were the dreams! Those legitimately scared Y/n because they feel so real,and during those dreams she’s still herself…but at the same time she’s someone else, and they often revolve around a boy or a man …Arno, He always looked so broken when ever she saw him in her visions…It made her want to slap and talk some sense into who ever was causing him pain! But, sad to say it was her causing him that pain…or at least she thinks it was her?

He calls her Elise..But that’s not the y/hc’s name. Y/n would often wake up crying or screaming at the end of those dreams; scaring her dad half to death! he would rushing into her room holding a hammer, looking around frantically for what was hurting his daughter? after seeing nothing, he would calm her down and coax her into telling her what happened? Y/n would apologize and say it was a bad dream.

Then came her nineteenth birthday Y/n brows furrowed as she was awoken a four in the fricking morning?! she sighed grumbling about being right there passing her dad’s room the door was opened and his bed was undisturbed… Did he pull another all nighter in his lab? the y/ht yawned as un-bothered by this it wouldn’t be the first time her old man the whole night down there.

"I’ll bring down his cereal and coffee later…" she mumbled as she went down the stairs to front door she undid the chain and was confused to find Dr. Kit standing on their front porch…Odd Y/n knows that Kit and her father aren’t exactly on speaking terms.

"Dr. Kit, what are you doing here?”

“Look, I’m gonna keep this short sweetheart cuz' i know yer dad and I don’t get along.”

“Wha-”

“It’s starts tonight.”

"What starts tonight?!" Y/n demanded flabbergasted, but Kit had already thrown their hoodie up and took off into the night. Leaving a confused birthday girl standing on her porch, Y/n blinked and went back inside before heading downstairs to her dad’s lab she knocked on the basement door once, walked down the stairs while running a hand through her hair. “Hey dad, Kit was here, and they were acting weird and…” The y/wt girl finally looked and saw her dad’s lab empty? “Dad?” she called out confused as she surveyed the dark spake the only light source being a blank computer screen…

Y/n’s heart started to speed up. “Daddy?” She called out again more awake now, Maybe he’s in the laundry room? she reasoned and went to check only to hiss in pain the second she step foot on the basement floor.

Y/n grabbed the little cord for the lights and turned them on, the pain in her foot; which turned out to be broken glass, was all but for gotten she saw the state of her father’s lab it was trashed! The cellar door was busted open and it looked like whoever trash was looking for something as all the drawers and containers were ripped open and rummaged through, then she saw blood not her blood.

Y/n swallowed still ignoring the pain in her foot went to check the laundry room where the trail ended or began? She certainly hoped it was the second one… The y/hc sighed in relief when she swung the laundry door open to find no dead dad…but her over packed duffle bag stuffed into the dryer, Her cell phone went off in her bag reminding her it was her birthday…

Why was her phone in… "_Right dad wanted to take me camping today, he always made sure everything was packed"_ she took the bag out of the dryer and saw a small box fall out of it, her brows furrowed as she opened the box to find a bracelet? 

Along a small note from her father saying _[I’m sorry Y/n please protect this, get it to the sanctuary in [other town]-Dad] _That certainly doesn’t explain what happening? Surely this little gold band isn’t the reason behind all this?! Y/n took the bracelet from the box and put it on her right wrist, as soon as the metal made contact with her skin a flash lit up the entire room temporarily blinding the confused girl.

When the light died down, Y/n cautiously looked down at the little gold band unnerved, and tried to pull herself of the floor when she felt like the air was suddenly knocked out of her, Y/n remembered grabbing the straps of her duffle bag before everything went black… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Dr Kit is non-Binary


	8. Soulmate au: DK! Arno Dorian x reader 3/4

Y/n was woken up by someone gently running their hand along her head. Her e/c eyed opened adjusted to find the culprit was Arno, she hissed when his fingers grazed along the bump causing her yelp her bodyguard muttered an apology,

And without warning the french man pulled her against him, Y/n’s face felt hot wondering why Arno was hugging her so suddenly? then she felt his other hand firmly grasped her right shoulder..She looked down noticed it was slightly dislodged and realized what Arno was intending to do…“Hey wai-ngh!” she started to protest only to yelp when he popped the dislocated limb back into place, the french man hissed feeling her pain and her nails dig into his shoulder.

He apologized again and after making sure she wasn’t sick or dizzy he let loose on her. “I told you to stay put!” he growled harshly pointing his finger at Y/n who was examining her hook blade making sure it didn’t break.“And I did, unfortunately some guards recognized me!” she said calmly before telling him what was she supposed to do, stand in the street like idiot let them kill her? fuck that! "You weren’t there to help, So I ran!“ she exclaimed throwing her good arm up exasperation, Arno was about to argue but bit his tongue she was right, even if she had the means to fight back, it would’ve alerted the others and Y/n would’ve been in even more trouble.

"Did you get the manuscript?" 

"No, I did find a list, it said we find someone named Leon at an old red house.”

“I know where that is, C'mon I’m parked outside of it.”

“Parked?”

“Extended Inn stays are expensive, So, I have a Vardo." 

Arno gave her look he didn’t know what that was, "I’s kind of like a wagon mix with a cottage?” she tried to describe what a Vardo was the french man was having a rough time imagining it, They began to climb down the roof via ladder and wandered the streets avoiding Rose’s men. 

_She then explained that one of her excavations crossed paths with a Romani caravan traveling to Britain but, they noticed that one of the girl’s had disappeared, her Vardo was abandoned and all her belongings were gone!_

_They feared she was kidnapped or dead somewhere…The authorities wouldn’t help as they outsiders and were contently under scrutiny by the upper class and the church; Y/n never fancied herself a detective but, she was the closest thing they had to one. So, she put her job aside to help the gypsies, It was strenuous task whenever Y/n found a lead, a new mystery would pop up but that didn’t stop her,_

_The y/hc woman eventually came to the conclusion that the girl was taken by someone…And that someone had a lot influence and friends, who were loyal and weren’t talking. So, the archaeologist used a fake doubloon she had whipped up to bribe one of her suspects…he pointed her to a little hamlet near the border, and got the hell outta of there before the man realized it just a tampered copper coin._

_Y/n finally found the girl alive,married and pregnant, turns out she and a wealthy family’s son were soulmates, Both knew their families would never allow it, So She packed up and sold all of her belongings and they eloped, then settled into a simple farm life, It was obvious neither of them were planning on leaving their new home. So Y/n comprised with the couple, in the end Y/n returned to the camp with a letter addressed to her family and a necklace to be used as proof that she found the girl._

_And though the family was happy the girl was alive they were upset that she wasn’t coming home, also there was the issue regarding Y/n’s payment at first the y/ht woman refused it was obvious the camp didn’t have much; so it felt wrong to take their money! Turns out they weren’t talking about money, the now not missing girl knew her camp wouldn’t have the funds to pay Y/n, So she offered her Vardo up as accommodation._

“And here she is.” Y/n mused mused towards a colorful wagon parked across the road of a red building, Arno cocked a brow as the h/c climbed up the mini porch and unlocked the small door he glanced inside, it was cozy? if he was using the word right the was a loft bed over the desk, a fireplace and pictures and research notes scattered around the small space and Y/n scurried around the place checking compartments and books, Arno’s brow furrowed when he found a framed scorched parchment with schematics written in Italian for some sort of gun? maybe. 

The paper was too burnt to read.“Uh, please be careful with that, I found it in Monteriggioni and it’s very fragile!" Y/n stated warily as the french man put the frame back. "What exactly are you looking for?” He asked watch her scuttle through the small space. “Just some precautions should we ever get separated during our excursion…” She hummed before telling him to go check the orphanage she’ll join him in a moment. Arno complied and knocked on the red house door a small hatch slip open and a man glared at Arno.

“Bonjour Is Leon here?”

“He ain’t here.”

“*knocks again*”

“He ain’t here we haven’t see him for days..”

The man went to close the hatch "Has he been arrested again?“a stern voice chimed in from behind Arno the assassin looked behind him to see an older woman holding a candle looking at the man warily as Y/n exited her locked up her Vardo and approached them. "Not that we know of.” He said incredulously as the woman turn to Y/n and regard the sharply the h/c shifted uncomfortably before turning back to Arno.

"A lot of people would like to see his hands cut off..He’s a vicious thief..“ she muttered the last part somewhat proud as the two kept their eyes on her. "We need his help.” Arno insisted as the woman went to light her porch lantern up. “He went out the window yesterday, I haven’t seen him since.” She frowned and closed the lantern. “Give him my name. Madam Margot…” Aron thanked her and he and Y/n went to search as Margot spoke"And please tell him to come home.“ she begged as the archaeologist silently nodded and followed after her bodyguard.

_[Timeskip.]_

"Of course it’s him…” Y/n whispered in annoyed while rubbing her temples, she should’ve known Leon was the boy who kept following her like a lost puppy. “I take it you know him? Arno sighed tiredly as he crossed his arms, they watched the scene down below, "Long story, I saved his life and he won’t leave me alone…I think he has a crush on me.” She grumbled then her eyes widened stunned, Arno cocked a brow and looked to see what caught her eye and was equally shocked to see Napoleon Bonaparte enter the cavern. 

the statesman regarded the child with mild interest before taking out a glowing key from his pocket and comparing it to the carving. as Leon on struggled and demanded to know what was behind the door, Commandant silenced the boy and left Rose to bring him back topside, Rose waited till after Napoleon was gone from sight did Rose order his men kill Leon!

Y/n stood up from her hiding spot she may find the boy a bit vexing, but that didn’t mean she wanted to see him dead! She was about to climb down Arno for to pull her back he didn’t even have to tell her stay as he hop down intending to surprise the men only for Leon to give away his presence, the men were swiftly taken care of by Arno again setting off alarms in Y/n’s head something about his ruthlessness…She subconsciously brought her left hand over her right shoulder, as images of her murder attempt flashed in her mind bit her lip hard causing it to bleed. 

Arno felt his lip sting and called out to the archaeologist to come down, she didn’t answer; the first time he thought she run off again, he growled and climb back up instead she found her staring off into space looking wrong. “Y/n?” he said cautiously she didn’t answer and when he went to touch her the y/wt girl suddenly jumped and slap his hand away from her looked at him terrified…like caged animal about be killed. 

Unlike in Paris… Arno was sober and coherent, his face felt hot as his heart pounded against his chest; his stomach was in a twist as Shame, anger and disgust towards himself washed over the assassin like cold bucket of water, the two looked at each other incredulously before Y/n seem to snap out of her trance; looked around like she’d woke up from a nap…

“A-Arno..” She stammered as he noticed him watching her warily his hands were shaking, why was he so jittery? she tasted iron…was her lip bleeding? she wipe her mouth saw red on her sleeve why was she bleeding… then she remembered; Leon! “The boy-” she went to see but was cut by her bodyguard “He’s fine.."Arno said trying to keep his voice even, as He silently helped her down Leon looked very happy to see her! nearly drag the y/hc woman down the corridor, He led them through the catacombs and would switch between the two adults asking Arno where he learned to fight and Y/n if she travel a lot what it’s like living in her wagon? 

Their answers weren’t as glamorous as the boy pictured, Arno’s answers were curt and short, and although Y/n humored him a bit, letting him look through one of her journals, let him know yes it’s exciting, but it can be very exhausting working alone and dangerous…She’s made quite a few enemies on the road and tries not to stay long.

She had a feeling Leon wasn’t listening; he seemed engrossed in her sketches, even Arno found himself curiously glancing over the boy’s shoulder to see a sketch of a what appeared to be man with no head riding a black horse while holding a flaming pumpkin in the air. <strike>[Un canular évident] </strike> was crossed out, Je ne comprends pas! sloppily written in it’s place. 

Leon gave the journal back looking a looking a bit unnerved by it. Y/n stored it back in her bag as the boy lead them to a small crypt and moved a rotted corpse fro a small in the wall and pulled out this huge gun. Surprising the hell out of Arno and Y/n "Where did you get that?” the assassin said stunned as he took it from the boy the archaeologist moved out of the way as Arno looked down the sights. “I stole it from some raiders, yesterday… hid it here.” Leon boasted as the man admired the feel and size of the gun…

Y/n thought something funny about men and gun size in her head causing her to giggle out loud "Something you’d like to share?…“ Arno asked cocking a brow, Y/n’s cheeks heated up as looked Leon then at Arno. "Oh, Just a little…_Pistol_ humor.” She chortled it took a moment for the assassin to catch on and tried to be offended. “Oh, really now! We’re in a crypt woman!” he chided with a slight snort trying not to laugh, confusing Leon who was wondering what had gotten into the two adults? 

Seriously what was the joke? "…and it’s a good size!“ Arno hissed lowly so the boy couldn’t hear. "The fact that you have to tell me about your _pistol _size means it’s not up to scale.~” She whispered teasingly causing him blush and glower at her about to snap that his _pistol _size was none of her business! before remembering Leon was still watching, immediately composed himself and instead flicked her in the forehead. 

Then turned their attention back to the boy and Y/n had to ask what exactly he was doing with that gun? Which Leon happily declared he was saving France! Y/n and Arno locked eyes for a brief second. Needless the y/ht girl didn’t like how a light went off in the french man’s head as he followed after the excitable child. 

He again asked for the manuscript and lied telling Leon it was for the fight against the enemies of France and the boy ate it up, her stomach twisted as the boy looked at the y/st woman for confirmation she hesitantly nodded and with that Leon told them it was in his fortress and that they had to escape the catacombs first. 

While they followed after Leon who decided to act as a distraction so Arno could get the jump on the guards; he went to give Y/n his gun but the archaeologist said she’ll be fine, while they were making they’re way to Leon’s location Arno sighed looked back at her. “What was that back there, It was like you weren’t here?” he asked Y/n sighed “Sorry I didn’t tell you everything about my murder attempt…” she swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat. “That day …I was saved by my soulmate, but it wasn’t fairytale like situation…he was a monster,” Y/n lips twitched trying not to cry. "Rejecting me the first time wasn’t enough, he had to humiliate and traumatize me.“ She croaked Arno heart sank into his feet, she went explain how she was accused of killing the men who tried to murder her. 

The day before her execution someone paid her fines and had her arm tended to; though it was very obvious there was no fixing it was too damaged, that's how Y/n and the Marque became… Acquainted. 

He freed her and said he’ll expect her lend him her skills services should the time come. "And here I am…” After that she started noticing she would kind of faded in and out from time to time reliving her encounter in the alley,she went to a doctor to try figure what these “Daymares were? 

They concluded they she may have some form of hysteria, but she was deemed too cognitive and alert to be admitted to an asylum; considering she went there to get assessed at her own free will, She had to push it aside focused on her work, the episodes became less Y/n assumed she was back to normal. "Je suis disole…” Arno said hoarsely Y/n just looked at him bemused. “Don’t be be it’s not like you had anything to do with it.” Arno’s jaw tighten under his scarf as the two went o find Leon… 

_______________________________________

_Arno drunkenly described his soulmate to the Marque de sade before he fled Paris, so the sadist noble got to asking his informants to keep an eye out for someone matching her description, found out she was in prison for a crime she never committed and was set for execution, luckily he had ties on the inside so it was easy to pay off Y/n's fines and free the girl... though he expected a debt in return. _

—————————————————————

Notes: **_Un canular évident = An obvious hoax_**

**_Je ne comprends pas! = I don’t understand! _**

_ [I’d know know because I am french! francophone Canadian but still…]_


	9. Soulmate AU: Connor Kenway x Italian! Reader

**[Soulmate Au: first thing you say to your soulmate appears on your skin as a tattoo.} [shorter then my other fics.]**

**Connor’s tattoo: _“Guardalo Tonto!_” [watch it fool!]**

**Reader’s tattoo: “_I’m Sorry, what did you call me?_”**

Connor glanced at his soul-mark curiously at first he the words obviously confused him when they first appeared, none of his people were able to translate them they weren't Kanienʼkéha or English because they were Italian as he learned from Achilles who informed him that his Soulmate probably still overseas in Italy...Well, hopefully they'll get tired of Italy and come to Boston. 

So, during his free time in between missions he kept his eyes and ears open for any foreigners, new to the Boston area as it turned out he didn’t have to wait long! He was about ready to leave port and set foot on the Aquila when he heard a commotion a couple ships over.

There was a loud boom followed by several colorful explosions and smoke, Connor and half the port were fixated on the disturbance and realized it was fireworks going off, the native assassin and his crew brushed it off as someone being negligent with their cargo, that was until someone ran into Connor.

The large man grunted and looked down to see a woman y/ht Y/wt with pretty but dingy y/hl y/hc wearing a dirty and somewhat revealing dress her fierce y/ec glared up at him. 

“_Guardalo Tonto!_” she hissed jumping to her feet ready to run; only for the stunned native to grab her wrist. “_I’m Sorry, what did you call me?_ ” He asked The woman was about to snap at him to let go... before processing what he had just said, but was sidetracked by a group of men covered in colorful powder and soot searching the port’s market.

“Spread out search every nook the putana couldn’t have gotten far!” the ship’s captain snarled coughing up purple dust as his men started going up the stalls and other ships asking if they’ve seen an Italian woman fitting Connor’s assumed soulmates description. 

The woman immediately hid behind Connor who stood up straighter as his protective instincts were on the immediate high; and before the woman knew what was happening the native assassin grabbed her hand and lead her aboard his ship. 

He brought her to the captain’s cabin and hid her in a small hidden compartment in the wall with his assassin uniform. “Wait here and don’t make a sound.” he said closing the door the woman nodded cautiously after a few minutes in the dark, She curiously pressed her ear against the door and could hear the man talking to one of her pursuers.

“Have you seen a woman, Y/ht Y/hc, Goes by Y/n, she may have cuts on her left wrists?" 

"No. I’ve haven't seen any woman like that.”

“He’s lying look around the ship, the putana is here.”

“I assure sir she’s not; this is an exploration ship, not a passenger ship.”

Y/n held her breath as she heard the men who were holding her captive, walking around the ship she tensed hearing the captain’s cabin door open, she tensed hearing the wardrobe that right next to the hidden door open then slam shut and the footsteps go around room and before returning to door “Satisfied?” She heard her soulmate huffed annoyed having these strangers poking his ship. 

The captain of the growled and shouted “You find her?” his men must’ve said “No” the scared woman heard him punch the wall before his one of his men mention the man her uncle sold her to, the captain bellowed “Screw her owner! that Bruja is dead when I get my hands—"the man was cut off by her soulmate’s intimidating voice.

”_You need to get off my ship, **now.**.._“

His voice held promise of harm towards slaver captain, Y/n felt chill go down her spine as a pregnant silence filled the air after what seemed like hours the slave captain spoke up. "keep searching the other ships she couldn’t have gotten far…” he growled finally leaving the Aquila…

She the heard her soulmate yell that they were returning home rise the anchors… _*was he the captain?*_ She wondered a few seconds later the door of her hiding spot opened she winced as light filled her vision blinked as her eyes adjusted to see her soulmate staring at her curiously as cogs in his head turned and stalled at the same "… Ratonhnhaké:ton" he blurted out suddenly confusing Y/n who winced. “urm,…Bless you?” she said unsure before the native man’s cheeks flushed he cleared his throat.

"I…uh, that’s my name, if you have trouble pronouncing it you can call mt Connor.“ he said helping her out of the compartment, the Italian girl nodded he saw the blood rag tied to her left wrist, and poor state the woman was in she very thin and bruised. "Y/n L/n.” she mumbled tiredly spots started to fill her vision as Connor called out to her before blacking out…

When Y/n woke up she was confused and terrified when she woke up in an unknown room, she looked down saw her hand was bandaged and she was wearing a shirt and who ever owned it was a giant. “Awake I see.” she jumped at the sudden voice and saw an old man standing the door. “w-Where am I, who are you?” she stammered in fear was this the man who bought her?

“Achilles Davenport, you’re at my homestead.” he said calmly Achilles could tell she terrified of him causing the old man to frown. “You don'y have to be scared child, You’re safe now…” he said taking a seat at the edge of the bed. “Though I have to say you gave the boy quite a scare, I’ve never seen Connor that worked up before.” he chuckled when he saw the spark of recognition in the Italian girl eyes.

“So that wasn’t dream? I really did meet…” she mumbled before flinched when she felt a hand on her head as the old man gently pat her head in a grandfatherly fashion, it had been years since someone was this nice to her Y/n couldn’t help but start crying.

“What’s going on here?” a familiar voice spoke up Y/n looked up from her lap to see her soulmate standing in the doorway eyeing Achilles suspiciously. “You’re soulmates awake."the old man pointed out. "I can see that." the native hummed "And she’s crying why?” Connor huffed Y/n sniffled before speaking up. “I’m happy..” she croaked before crying again. 

Achilles got up from Connor’s bed "Don’t just sit there boy, talk to her…“ he hissed knocking Connor’s butt with he cane as he left the room Leaving the soulmates alone, the native assassin swallowed and took cautious steps before sitting at the edge of his bed, a few minutes of awkward silence and Y/n sniffling Connor finally spoke.

”…Your hand, does it hurt?“ 

"No..Who ever tended it did good job.”

“That’s good, How did you hurt it?”

“..”

Y/n looked uncomfortable Connor put his hands up and stammered “Y-you don’t have to..I ju-” Y/n wiped her eyes with the shirt and shook her head. “I did it before I set fireworks off, I found flaw in shackle they had me chained to.” She shudders but continues. “they gave me this glass jar to drink out of I smashed it and just started stuffing shards after shards into between my skin and the metal until..pop! it opened." 

She set the fire using the guard lantern she finished as the Native man was both impressed at her escape and angry that he didn't kill that slave trader when he had chance. "They didn’t…” he didn’t want the say it, luckily the y/hc knew what he was asking and shook her head Connor relaxed.

“Who ever bought me insisted I stay a virgin…"She winced when she tired to sit the native hesitantly helped by grabbing a pillow and placing it behind her back. "You can’t be moving around on your own, Dr. white said you’re too malnourished.” he informed according to White; it was miracle she could even walk in her state, let alone get to Connor! whatever god she worships must’ve been listening and really wanted her to live! because any normal person would’ve been dead days… maybe hours before her arrival to Boston. 

Connor had thank whoever was watching out for his soulmate and guided her to him otherwise…he shook his head not wanting to think about it he’s heard the stories and seen what happens to people when losing their soulmates before they even met, they don’t often end well.

“How long will I have to stay in bed?” Y/n voice cut into his thoughts. “Few weeks a month maybe? until your body’s weight is healthy and then Dr. White will see if you can leave.” he replied automatically trying to recall White’s instructions.

“However he did say if you feel up for it you try and walk, slow steps, it’ll help your legs, but make sure someone’s with you.” He informed cautiously as he won’t be around much, Achilles let him take break to look after Y/n while she was comatose and for the first week of her waking up, but afterwards it was back to business. 

Conner was conflicted wondering how he was going to explain to Y/n that he was an assassin? when he felt something small touch his hand he looked and saw it was Y/n’s hand… usually when someone tries to touch him Connor would shrug them off or tell them otherwise, but not the h/c woman never her, before he even knew what he was doing his fingers had intertwined with Y/n’s and a rare smile graced Connor’s lips as the two chatted and got to know each other.

Soon two years had passed, had Y/n integrated fine with the homesteaders. And though the y/ht woman was back to full health she wasn’t with out her scars, her left pinky and ring finger don’t bend and are always half curled and she has slight limp when she walks and has to use a cane. 

Despite that she’s just a normal woman… well, to any other person she was normal woman to Connor she was his _dea della felicità_, [Goddess of Happiness.] he declared in broken Italian, often talking about her to his friends; if he trusts them enough, and acting somewhat flustered and blushy when the she’s near by.

It was almost comical when he introduced her to his tribe, He was red in the face and kept stuttering over his words so badly that Y/n had to take over! Much to Ratonhnhaké:ton and his tribe’s astonishment, she’d picked up his mother tongue so quickly. So, needles say his wish to marry Y/n and adopt her into his tribe was definitely approved. 

Then again he would have married her even without their approval, he had the homestead’s unyielding support and that would worked just as well, Y/n cheeks flushed as Ratonhnhaké:ton flashed her one of his rare smiles on the way back home, The y/ht woman had a ghost of smile on her lips she placed a gentle hand on her belly, if her husband to-be was happy now, he was gonna be over the moon when she tells him the news.~ 

**~End~ **


	10. Ezio Auditore x Wife! Reader

From my Tumblr writing prompt list: 13. **“Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” =_= “House sitting in the next town over, didn’t you read the note I left you?” _**

* * *

Ezio sighed forlornly as he sat on his bed this was the fifth day he's returned to an empty house, what happened where was his wife? was she kidnapped? Lost?...did she get sick of him humoring the women who were flirting with him? Their marriage wasn't well known within the creed for safety reasons, He's told Y/n time and time again that those woman met nothing to him! Y/n was the only woman for him! He's always assured her of that, Hasn't he? Maybe...Maybe, She saw that blond Novice force her tongue down his throat?!

Ezio felt ill as he recalled hearing a gasp and seeing a flash of familiar f/c dress quickly move out of sight, as he pushed the young assassin off of him immediately as soon as he realized what was going on, and demanded to know what in fresh hell she thought she was doing?!

She blushed and started going on about how she was in love with him and noticed how he would always praise to her, and the little looks he'd been giving her when no one was watching, just knew he felt same way! She tried to kiss him again only for her face to drop when she saw the vexed expression on his face. 

Ezio looked at the blond woman like she'd grown three heads before harshly and firmly informed her that: He had no idea what she was talking about?! He treats her the same way he would treat any other novice; like a younger sibling! and finally. Ezio was piratically yelling when he told her, that he was a happily married man! and it would be a cold day in hell before he let another person come between him and his wife!

There was tense silence as the other assassin's gawked at the scene some stunned or jealous and heartbroken, He pretty much told his admires they had no chance, as the blond novice's lip quivered before accusing him of leading her on and with that she ran away crying. 

While Ezio shook his head and went searching for his wife. hours turned into days...but the master assassin couldn't find hide nor hair of the h/c woman around the city or at their home... it was starting to scare him, the Italian knew he had enemies scattered around and if any one of them has found out about his _cara moglie._ he wouldn't know what to do! Just as he was going out search again, the frontdoor unlock and loudly creaked open. 

"I'M HOME!" Ezio jumped to his feet when he heard that voice, Y/n's voice!! he ran out of their bedroom and looked over the second floor railing and saw a y/ht and Y/wt woman closing the door her tired but warm e/c looked up at him with before she could ask how he was? 

Ezio vaulted over the railing and landed a few feet from her, he gave her a heated looked Y/n felt a chill go down her back last time her husband gave her that look was when they were teens, she'd taken a punch meant for Ezio; courtesy of a jealous man who accused the then playboy of stealing his girlfriend. That was the first time Ezio had ever raised his voice at her and kissed her...

The h/c swallowed wondering what she'd done? as he rose from the floor went up and trapped her between himself and the door she noticed his eyes had their odd glow to them as he kept a calculating gaze on her as he wasn't sure it was her? Ezio blinked and his eyes returned to normal with his lips twitched into a snarl as she looked at him warily._"Where have you been? I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”_ he demanded as his wife flinched at his tone Y/n licked her lips as she found her voice "_h-House sitting in the next town over..._" his brows furrowed at her next words _"Didn’t you read the note I left you?”_ Note? he never saw any...his caught something in his peripheral; moving away from Y/n, he walked into the den to the small dresser next to a bookshelf.

Ezio crouched down and slipped his hand between the furniture his brows furrowed he pulled a piece of dusty paper from the space, Y/n winced it must of blown under the dresser when she opened the door...Ezio's scanned the paper.

_[Ezio, My brother and asked to watch his home while he goes to fetch his wife at his mother in laws, will be gone for a few days, Sorry for not telling you in person. PS: We have a niece!]_ The Italian assassin let out a breath of relief she was tell the truth...thank god. as Y/n cautiously came up behind him. "What did you think happened to me?" she asked softly as she stared at him concerned.

"I...saw you in the bureau when that blond...I thought you ran away."

"Ezio, I trust you and I know you would never break that trust..."

"Dare I ask, however?"

"However seeing that blond putana kiss you...._*sigh*_ I left because I was scared... That I might say or do something I might regret." 

The y/wt woman's cheeks felt hot feeling silly being jealous over a love struck teenager who obviously misunderstood Ezio's friendly guidance for romantic interest, she felt something grasp her wrist; Y/n was pulled to the floor pinned under her husband who captured her lips in a heated kiss, Ezio pulled away with lust clouded eyes " Va bene mia cara." He muttered huskily as he undid the front her shirt.

"I'm sure we can make it up to each other.~" she moaned as he nibbled on her collarbone. "...and maybe give our new niece a little cugino to play with, hm?~" he purred in her ear Y/n's eyes widened as she looked up at Ezio if he was serious... He was the assassin yelped when his wife pulled in into one of the deepest hottest kisses he ever gotten from her, if he knew she'd react like this Ezio would've suggested children a_ looong_ time ago!~ 


	11. Someone flirts/asks you out in front of them: Ezio,Connor,Jacob,Arno

**Ezio Auditore [modern Au] : **You were a temporary sub for the local high-school while the math teacher was on early maternity leave, due to getting sick...And due to your young and pretty appearance, these over hormonal charged teens were smitten with you! Well the boys are anyway...

the girls on the other hand, were very passive aggressive towards you! in their young developing minds they saw every little praise or smile as you hitting on or attempting to steal their crushes. So, of course you'd find someone had vandalized your desk or left a message on your blackboard calling you a very colorful name, of course one of the boys would jump over their desk in a heartbeat to clean up the mess or tattle on whoever did it.

Needless to say You found the whole thing hilarious! You thought if the girls were upset now, they'll be royally destroyed once they find out who you're married to! that was until Travis transferred to your class He was tall, blond, and had blue eyes and was very good looking...Well at least to a teenage girl's perspective, To you? he was another pimply faced teen with a crush, He'd often offered to help with carry boxes, clean up after class, and was always volunteering to get something for you.

His flirting wasn't subtle either more then often you have to duck or walk around to avoid him touching you, since that was big no-no in the school_ [unless he was dying you can't touch him and vice versa] _that and he started asking for your number and address to hang out, You shot him down everytime, even made sure to mention your husband and flashed your ring a few times, but the blond was persistent! then the rumor started that Travis was planning to ask you out after class was floating around... Maybe he'd get the hint if he saw you with Ezio?

**3rd pov **

Y/n pretty much clung to her husband after explaining the situation to him, Ezio downplayed at first thinking she was just overreacting, "He's a kid Mi Bella, they get crushes all the time!" He said trying to calm her nerves, But seeing how shaken up his wife was, caused his protective instincts to go on high alert! right as her class was ending everyone who had heard what Travis was planning stuck around curious to see where it goes.

Y/n was on edge Ezio was late and Travis was eagerly waiting for the bell, which went off as she felt a bead of sweat fall of her chin, she watched the blond teen get up Y/n tried not to cringe as he approached her desk. "Hey, Miss L/n." purred leaning on her desk she wince hearing his voice crack a little.

"Hi Travis." Y/n said trying to back away from him trying not to gag he was wearing way too much axe. "I wondering if you wanted to go out, maybe see a movie or something." he muttered looking her up and down before the y/hc teacher could open her mouth a smooth Italian voice answered "Well it depends what are we going to watch?~" Travis jumped back in shock that it wasn't Y/n's cute voice answering him and saw Mr. Auditore standing in the doorway large bouquet in hand. 

"Wh-what?" Travis sputtered out confused as the Italian teacher walked over to Y/n's desk handing her the flowers kissed her on the cheek, then turned to the gobsmacked teen. "I said what are we..." he gestured the three of them. "You, me and my wife. what are _we_ going watch? Hopefully nothing R Rated or keeps you up passed your bedtime, it's a school night after all." Ezio said in a matter of factly way, But it was obvious he was teasing the boy causing the other students to snicker, once they got over their shock, Travis's face turned red with embarrassment. 

When he heard Miss L/n was actually a Mrs. he pictured some plain nerdy looking dude... Not Ezio frickin' Auditore! the Italian history teacher and to quote the girls "The sex-bomb of [School-name] high!" His ego deflated immediately crush fucking over! he can't compete with that! Travis left the class with his tail between his legs... 

* * *

**Connor Kenway [Cannon Time]: [This the albino Reader from my Connor Oneshot]**

Otsi'tsa was looking through some documents an apprentice had pocketed from a templar envoy, she used a candle to see in there was hidden message or code was written in invisible ink, when she heard footsteps coming up the steps to the library, she briefly glanced up to see the newest Novice to join the creed standing in the door watching her. 

The albino cocked brow at the young man curiously. "What can I do for you John?" she hummed as the man glanced around to make sure they were alone, He hadn't noticed Connor obscured by the book shelf. "Miss Y/n I have to confess something." He put his hand on her shoulder the native woman tensed, and slowly looked at the black haired novice like. 

_*what the hell, why are you touching me?_...

He didn't seem to notice her discomfort "What?" She said trying to shrug his hand off. "I liked you for a while now, And I'd like to perhaps court you..." the white haired woman gawked at him in disbelief before finding her voice. "...I..o-oh, I'm sorry." his hopeful expression dropped. "but... I'm already spoken for." Y/n explained confusing the novice farther he hadn't heard of or seen any signs of miss Y/n in courtship with another? "You..With who?" the green eyed man demanded.

A loud bang caused John to jolt, he looked behind him and saw Master Connor standing by the center table; with a stack of heavy books he'd slammed down on the table lips curled into a snarl. "That would be me..." Connor hiss as he scrutinized the novice who still hadn't taken his hand off his woman the green eyed man saw the way his mentor was eyeing his hand on the albino woman's shoulder, the larger man's eyes darkened with a very clear message

_*Take it off or else I'll rip it off..*_

John withdrew his hand like Otsi'tsa was made of hot iron and apologized before scurrying away as soon he was sure John was gone Y/n was suddenly pulled into tight hug by Ratonhnhaké:ton He started talking to her in _Kanienʼkéha "**You wouldn't leave me for a man like John, would you?**"_ He croaked warily the Albino looked at him surprised. _"**No, never! I made a promise to you, And I intend to keep it."**_ Her fiancee smirked before suddenly latching his to her collarbone.

She squeaked feeling him nip and suck on a sensitive spot before pulling away from her looking satisfied. "That should tell unwanted guests to back off for a while." He hummed giving her a peck on the forehead before setting her down and leaving, Otsi'tsa's whole body had turned pink as she threw her hand over the mark Ratonhnhaké:ton left on her neck. 

* * *

**Jacob Frye [Modern AU]: [Reader is Bi and the girl is an ex]**

"Oh, fuck me sideways!" Y/n groaned in annoyance as Jacob pulled away from her small baby bump; ever since she told he was going to be a father Jacob makes sure to talk to and cuddle her belly every chance he gets, his hazel eyes scanned the park to see what's got his wife riled up, and saw this fake tanned blond woman looking their way. "Friend of yours?" He asked unsure Blondie didn't seem the type Y/n would associate herself with, the y/hc woman snorted in disgust. "Hardly, that's Vanessa she and I dated for while..." She mumbled knowing Jacob doesn't like discussing exes.

"For how long a while?" the brown haired man pressed. "three years then she ghosted me, found out through a mutual that she had been seeing some rich bloke..."Y/n told him how the blond had gotten married that man who was like thirty years older than them, while just a week before she told Y/n marriage was stupid, the y/ec woman cussed as her ex seem to recognize her. "Turns out she never cared about me, I was just her string along if sugar daddy ever dumped her ass." Jacob looked pretty pissed that someone had the audacity to do such a thing to his wife, and gonna ask if she wanted to go home, but a nasally voice cut in. "Y/n, oh my god! I haven't you been returning my calls babe?" Vanessa rudely pushed herself between Jacob and the pregnant woman. 

"I tried your apartment and some old creeper opened the door." She whined as Y/n cringed bemused. "I move outta that flat six yea-" The blond put her figure over the y/nat woman's lips and shushed her. "That's nice honey, I'm talking now!" she started gave the y/ht the run that her husband croaked and left all his money to his gross kids, the blonds lips curled in disgusted as she mentioned her step children, how dare he?! such selfish asshole then turned to Y/n with her fake smile.

"But I know my little n/n will never do that me.~" she purred trying to kiss her the h/c leaned away from the skinny woman who was confused when she felt something on her stomach and saw Y/n's pregnant belly "Ew, what the fuck is that, Why are you so fat?!" Vanessa demanded in disgust as she shoved her away, luckily the y/nat caught herself before she fell off the bench and Y/n saw Jacob's lips do that little twitch when he's about to fuck shit up.

Before Vanessa could try something else she was suddenly tossed off the bench and she hit the ground with a yelped, then looked up to see a pissed off Jacob holding Y/n bridal style whilst glowering at the gold digging tramp, who was about to demand his name only for him to bark "Shut up!" the blond flinched at his tone as Y/n carefully rubbed her belly. "Now you listen here and you listen well you plastic tart, Y/n isn't your bloody meal-ticket anymore..." He growled enjoying the blonde squirm like a child who just got caught stealing cookies.

"She's moved on married and happy..." His lips formed thin as people were watching. "And if you or anyone wants my wife, they'll have to go through me." he hissed before carrying Y/n out of the park and away from her toxic ex who just sat there gawking at the man's back, Jacob carried her all the way to their car he opened the backseat and climbed in with her still his arms and closed the doors and just held her...she felt his hand slip under her shirt and feel her belly. "Mine..." he sighed kissing her forehead. 

* * *

**Arno Dorian [Cannon time]: **

Arno was free running in the city being careful as he kept out of her sight if his wife knew he was following her, she'd have his head on a pike! It not like Y/n hasn't gone out alone before! She can handle herself, he's never had any problems with it before! It was just different now...this was the first time Y/n had gone out for a walk a month since giving birth to their daughter, said babe was currently napping whilst carefully wrapped save and snug in a sling against her mother's chest...

So, of course Arno was wary he just wanted to make sure his girls were okay! It was fifteen minutes in when Arno spotted him. A man following his wife, The assassin had see the man before! but Arno couldn't quite place where... He managed to get closer and realized it was one of his novices! what could they possibly want with Y/n? she was civilian not an enemy!

He followed for while before doing leap of faith into a hay pile neither Y/n or the novice had noticed the master assassin who was listening to conversation. "Uh, Bonjour madame!" the younger assassin greeted Y/n who jumped from the sudden voice , and subconsciously held her daughter closer. "Who are you?" Y/n ask as she scrutinized the hooded stranger. who staring at her nervously Arno could see and blush from under the gray hood...his stomach churned when he realized what was happening. just then D/n's eyes looked over at the hay and she got fussy.

Y/n didn't notice as her eyes were trained on the assassin in front of her who introduced himself as Rodrick. "And what do you want Mr. Rodrick?" she asked still cautious as the gray hooded, shifted uncomfortably. "I've seen at the cafe a lot, I enjoy your singing.." Her brows furrowed as she thanked him still lost on where this red bearded man was going with this. "I was wondering if you would be interested and in perhaps g-going out with me?" he stammered at little as the y/ht woman's brows shot up to her hairline.

"I'm sorry I misheard you..." He shook his head now hopeful and a bit more brave. "You do realize I married, right?" she pointed at her ring the man's demeanor hadn't change. "And yet he let's you wander the streets alone and never once seen you preform, tell me what kind of husband does that?" Y/n frowned and sighed as agreeing with him as she looked down at D/n little brown eyes that mirrored her father's blinked tiredly at her before closing again. "Maybe you should ask him..." she then looked up at the rooftops. "Arno?" she called out to her husband Rodrick blanched as figure rose out of the hay pile whilst glaring at daggers at the red bearded novice who just realized he tried to steal his mentor's wife!? 

"M-master Dorian! I-I though she I- didn't know she was yours!" Rodrick stumbled over his words trying to apologize as the master came up beside he wife with a stern expression. "I think you need to leave, now." Arno growled the gray clad novice didn't need to be told twice! and ran disappearing into the crowds, Arno made a mental note of dealing with him later, He then turned to his wife intrigued and bemused.

"How did you know I was following you?"

"I didn't...D/n did."

" What...how?"

"I don't know how, but she always knows when her papa's nearby..."

Arno's heart sped up at the prospects that his daughter may have his gift and wondesr what future she'll have when that time comes, But for now he opted to just finish having an afternoon walk with his girls. 


	12. Soulmate AU Ezio Auditore x Reader 1/2

**Soulmate AU:** _heterochromia one of your eyes is the color of your Soulmates. Note: if your eyes are the same color as your bonded one's eyes you are blind in that eye until you meet them, like it's dull and clouded._

* * *

**Monteriggioni, Tuscany**

Y/n sighed annoyed as her boss handed her some crates containing dresses for the brothel. He barked that they needed to be delivered last week! And now the Madame was paying them half of what they were promised! All because someone went and got herself sick. "Yep... that's me miss selfish!" She sassed as the old man turned purple and piratically shoved the poor girl out of the tailor shop!

Y/n grimaced as she tried to look over the boxes that obscured her vision, when the y/ht felt the hair on the back of her neck stand straight up! her mismatched/half-blind eyes started looking around unnerved and as she kept walking the y/hc woman felt someone burning holes in the back of her head and finally looked behind her to see...

The blacksmith's assistant? um...Abilio? ducking behind a hay cart! Y/n felt fear pierce her heart recalling the look he was giving her, the y/wt woman swallowed she couldn't really place it...she quickly looked back ahead unsure of what to do, why was he following her? she whipped her head back around not really noticing what was going on in front of her; Until she walked right into to someone, and almost causing one of the box to fall!

luckily the person she bumped into caught it. "Oh that was close one." The person mused The y/ht was going to thank and apologize to the person she bump into only to for them to reveal it was her old neighbor Leonardo Da Vinci..Y/n sighed in relief that it was just him and not one of the rich traders coming through! She then cautiously glanced back behind her to see Abilio sulking back towards the shopping district. 

"Are you you alright Y/n?" Leonardo asked noticing her unease, the y/ht woman put on a brave face insisted she was fine, the inventor gave her a concerned look recalling how she was ill the week before and thought she was still recovering, he then offered to help deliver the boxes with her, before she could protest Leo had already taken two of the four boxes she was force to carry.

"You really didn't have to help Leo..."

"Nonsense Mia amica, what kind of man would I be if I let a woman carry all these heavy crates by herself?"

"I suppose, Grazie."

"How's Monteriggioni been treating you by the way?"

The two old neighbors chatted as they finally made to the brothel with no other problems, Leonardo set the boxes down as the Madame scrutinized the one of the dresses she taken out of the crates while she was doing this Y/n was looking anywhere that didn't have half naked drunk people pissing away their life savings on cheap women and wine, Before accidentally locking eyes with a handsome man who was in mid romp with some painted redhead.

_[Reader has different colored eyes: Y/n grimaced and turned to Leonardo and the Madame both gasped causing the y/nat woman's brows to furrow bemused. "What's wrong?" the inventor just pointed at his face...No, his letf/right eye? then at her stunned, It took a moment before she realized he was trying tell Y/n that her eyes were...She let out a scoff as Y/n's brief flicker of happiness slowly dissolved into disgust, as she realized just who her soulmate was! she shot the man she locked eyes with a waspish look, just as the Prostitute mentioned his eyes had changed he looked up at the h/c...]_

**[Reader's eyes are the same color as Ezio's: Y/n scoffed at the man in disgust when the y/ht woman realized she could see out of her Left/Right eye, he must've realized it to, because he stopped his actions and gawked at her... then looked down at the prostitute he was busy with, all the color drained from his face. Y/n humph'd and turned a stunned Leonardo who was trying to figure what got Y/n suddenly rattled...]**

"Figures I would get some sporco maiale for a soulmate," She sneered at the still gawking man the redheaded woman under him giggled and pulled him into a kiss. He didn't even bother pulling away, well, at least from the disgusted woman's perspective. "let's go Leo I'm gonna be sick..." Y/n spat dragging the inventor out of the brothel, the madame sheepishly thanked Y/n for delivering the dresses, and paid the annoyed woman in full instead of half-price then apologized that she had to find her soulmate in a place like this, Y/n didn't care! she just wanted to wanted to go home, to forget this day and sleep off the wave of nausea she was feeling.

The walk back to the tailor shop was rather tense, Leonardo didn't know what to say, what could one say after meeting your soulmate in _that_ kind of situation? The inventor didn't even have the heart to tell Y/n that he was best friends with her soulmate and knew what Ezio was like when it came to women, He wanted to tell her that the dark haired man always did say; if he ever encountered his soulmate he would give up that lifestyle... But to have met his soulmate whilst he was indulging in said lifestyle, may have just blown Ezio's chances with Y/n altogether! He was probably going to get barrage of questions from the young man when he returned to the Villa.

After Leonardo dropped her off at the tailor shop, Y/n was confronted by her boss looked ready to tear into her again only to shut up when she toss him a large sack of coin, He grunted as he counted it out and glowered at her only to do a double take when he noticed her eyes. "You found your soulmate." he pointed out gruffly the y/ht woman nodded curtly he cocked a brow. "You don't seem too happ-" Y/n cut him off. "I don't want to talk about it..." she huffed returning to checking the fabrics inventory,Then her boss realized that Y/n's soulmate may have been a patron at the brothel... the old man winced wishing the poor soul good luck Y/n doesn't forgive so easily. 

Unbeknownst to Y/n and her boss Abilio was listening in on their conversation he got a dark look in his eyes "She's mine, if I can't have her.." he muttered darkly before returning to the forge, not realizing he also being watched, A figure with glowing eyes and white hood watched from the rooftops as the young man disappeared into the blacksmith's a frown formed on the mystery man's scared lips seeing the man's aura change from blue to red, he silently stepped away from the ledge and into the shadows...

**A few days later...**

Something was going on...this morning Y/n found a planter outside her house filled with Hyacinths,white Daffodils and Violets. she frowned cocking a brow at them before checking around for who could of left them, but there was no one in her alley, save for a thief sitting on a roof smoking a pipe and the occasional Mercenary doing their patrol rounds.

The h/c hummed and brought the flowers inside, she left them on her dinner table before heading to work. making sure to speed walked passed the blacksmith's when she was at the shop. Y/n was greeted by a note left by her boss. that he and his wife have gone to Forli for the renew of their vows... Don't get the y/ht woman wrong she was happy for her boss but that means she was left with unfinished commissions and deliveries...

She checked the list for today luckily there was only one delivery t'was repair and dye job for the daughter some well off wine family in the vineyards not far from the city. Y/n hanged out of her dress into a simple shirt and trousers and packed the dress to a crate and secured it to a frame and carried it on her back she got her cane sword. and she made sure to leave a note telling customers of her absence and she should return in an hour or so, and to please leave any clothes or requests with the blacksmith until she returned, The y/ec woman then swallowed her nerves and went to Francisco to tell him to hold her customers until she got back...

Franco gladly agreed to keep an eye on the shop for her, but before she even took a step away Y/n noticed a new man working the forge. "What happen to Abilio?" she asked reluctantly as a look of disappoint and anger crossed the old man's face. "I had to let him go...Seems he was planning to steal from Ezio Auditore." He said before a clanging noise caused them the jump the blacksmith and seamstress looked to see Franco's new apprentice had just knocked a rack of daggers off the shelf the old man cussed the younger one out as Y/n winced at the colorful language being thrown around and quickly got out of there! 

"He and a my Granny would've gotten along fine..." The y/wt woman mused she felt like a little girl back in Florence again! Franco used words she hadn't heard in years! she made her way to the stables, Y/n sighed relived to find a gray horse left and the stable master napping on a stool. "Excuse May I borrow that horse?" the man didn't even open his eyes before gruffly answering. "No." The y/hc woman frowned taking a carriage would be too expensive, her grip on the frame straps tightened. "Please, I'll bring it back!" the lazy stable master snorted still not opening his eyes. "Like I haven't heard that before!" just then the stable boy got one look at her blanched dropped a bucket and walked over to the stable master frantically whispering something to him.

The man's eyes snapped open and immediately jumped to his feet looked at the very startled and confused woman. "Mi dispiace! Madonna! y-you wanted this horse, right?" he stammered pointing at the gray mare as Y/n briefly looked at the stable bot who was face-palming behind his boss, as the y/hc woman smiled tightly and nodded as the stable master got the horse ready. The stable boy helped her up on to the mare and his boss kept apologizing, disconcerting the y/ht woman even more as her horse trotted down the road Y/n briefly glanced back at the guarded walls of Monteriggioni bemused.

People have been treating her differently seemingly overnight! Women would glare at her, Men would kind of avoid her; the market was giving her discounts on her purchases, thieves would pick her pockets one minute then return it the next scared out of there minds, and just the other day a group of drunk men had cornered her, only for the y/ht woman to be saved by a coterie of courtesans, at night a couple of mercenaries have started to follow her home; and now there was the incident at the stables... it was starting to freak her out! 

Her thoughts drifted back to that perverted oaf fate seemed to cruelly bond her to. _*does he have something to do with this?*_ she thought was he someone of importance? well, he did have nice clothes...even if they were on the floor. He must've belong to some wealthy family that would explain her nightly escorts, but that didn't explain the Courtesans or the thieves...

Y/n was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of thunder in the distance her y/ec squinted and and saw greenish storm clouds in the distance..._*I better get this job done now, I don't want to get caught in that.*_ she thought to herself she finally made to the farm the girl loved the dress and her father seemed pleased with the work and paid Y/n in full as she haphazardly listened to the the girl gush to her mother about if Ezio would like it?

_*that name again..*_ The girl's mum seemed worried saying she's doesn't think that'll happen, she heard rumors he's found his soulmate and has lost interest in other women, the girl looked upset before smugly declaring "he'll forget all about that _Nobody_ once he sees her in this dress!" Her parents immediately scolded her and the father offered Y/n a room because of the on coming storm. but the seamstress declined saying she had other orders to fill and her boss would have fit before leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FLOWER MEANINGS: purple Hyacinths= Forgive me, white Daffodils= New beginnings/second chances, Violets= My destiny in your hands. 
> 
> Ezio thoughts when he realized who Y/n is: Nooo! Not now, not like this! never like this!


	13. Assassin's creed incorrect quote dump!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sources: that 70s show, Night court, Parks and Rec, Scrubs, Vine, Modern Family,TFLN, Malcolm in the middle, IASIP,
> 
> Most of these quotes are set in modern times.

_[Evie and Jacob stop by Arno’s house to drop off a birthday card and flowers for Y/n who’s pissed that Arno forgot her birthday.]_

**Evie**: No, Y/n, you have every right to be mad. In fact, you should be madder. You’re, like, the best wife in the world.

**Y/n**: Yeah! Thank you, Evie. I just wish my own family would say that once in a while. _[.Noticing the twins are splitting a chocolate bar]_ Oh, sweeties, that’s not your breakfast, is it?

**Evie**: Yeah.

**Y/n**: Oh. Hahahahah! Why don’t you just let me make you some nice waffles instead?

**Jacob:** Oh, cool. we love frozen waffles.

**Y/n**: Oh, honey. No, no, no, no. I make my waffles from scratch.

_[the twins stare at her amazed, then get mad.]_

**Evie & Jacob:** That french bastard!

* * *

_{After Arno found out Elise drunkenly kissed Jacob.]_

**Elise**: Arno, look, I’m so sorry but you have to believe me. It was barely anything.

**Jacob.**: It was barely even a kiss dude; it was like an accidental lip bump, like oops.

_[He leans towards Elise to prove his point but Arno doesn’t like this.]_

**Arno**: WHOOAAA! Don’t even look at her. Sit on the floor.

**Jacob**: Sitting (he does so).

**Elise**: Fine, I’ll show you with Y/n.

_[Elise & Y/n lean in towards each other to demonstrate cut to Jacob on the floor between the two ladies looking upwards with a dropped jaw, in utter disbelief of what he is seeing]._

_CUT TO - a Hot-Dog Stand Ezio is sat, about to eat a hot-dog but he stops to sniff the air & suddenly realizes._

**Ezio**: Something wonderful is happening.

**[Later.]**

**Elise**: Arno, you know how I was so upset because you started calling your ex-girlfriend? I just couldn’t understand how a person in a relationship could slip up like that, now I do. I’m so sorry.

**Jacob**.: _(Looking up & behind him)_ Me too buddy.

**Arno**: (Smiling) Guys, as insane as this may sound I’m actually gonna be OK with this. Just do me a favor, no more apologies and no more explanations and for the love of God, honey, no more girl-on-girl kissing demonstrations.

_CUT TO - a Bar Ezio is now sat about to open a beer but again he stops to sniff the air & realizes and suddenly crushes the can in anger._

**Ezio**: Something horrible has happened.

* * *

**Arno Dorian**: Check out what I found when I was takin’ out the trash!_[Shown wearing a top hat]_

**Jacob Frye.**: That is the most ridiculous hat I have ever seen. _[inner voice]_ _And I must have it! _

* * *

_{Arno steals a painting that Leonardo had done of Elise as the birth Venus and had taken it to Jacob’s house so they can destroy it] _

**Jacob Frye**: _[To Arno}_ Not to sound like I’m bad because you’re my boss and my friend, but I would hit that.

**Y/n L/n**: …Me too.

_[Cue both Jacob and Arno with goofy grins on their faces as they fantasize about their girlfriends hooking up.]_

**Y/n L/n**_:_what are you guys thinking about?

**_Arno & _Jacob**:NASCAR!._.[smirk and high-five each other!] awesome_, Nice!

* * *

> Well, last week, Jacob was supposed to buy gas but he instead bought novelty cookie cutters. Now everything we eat is shaped like a dinosaur. [smiles] He’s amazing.   
Y/n to Evie and Henry after they asked how Jacob and her were doing? 

* * *

[Jacob falls for a time traveler]

**Jacob Frye**:Hey, I love you.

**Y/n**: Dude, shut up! That is awesomesauce!

* * *

Y/n hates Valentine’s Day. And brunch, and outside, and smiling. [laughs] She’s weird.

**Jacob Frye bragging to his sister and Henry about his girlfriend.**

* * *

**Ezio:** I’ve got an Idea vaginal mesh…

**Claudia:** _[from down stairs] *GASP*_ WHAT THE FUCK?!?!

**Ezio**:_ [confused]_

_[cut to Ezio, Mario,and Claudia screaming bloody murder at a snake slithering into his house through a window.]_

* * *

_[At a party celebrating Haytham’s ‘death’]_

**Ziio**: Are you having fun?

**Haytham**: No. Turns out I was mistaken. Life is too short to spend it with people who annoy you. I just wanna spend it with people I really, really love. Like you and, uh…Well, mostly just you. _[taps glass]_Everybody. _[guests look at him]_ Thanks for being here. And I just wanna say…when my time comes, I want to be buried face down, so that anyone who doesn’t like me can kiss my ass!_[Awkward silence.]_

**Ziio**: _[Laughs nervously]__[Everyone else laughs.]_

* * *

_[Y/n runs out of Jacob’s bedroom and into Elise’s; she sees Arno and Elise making out]_

**Elise**: Y/n! Get out!

**Arno**: Whoa, not so fast,Elise[Elise_ and Y/n slap Arno]_

**Y/n**: You idiot! Achilles’s doing bed checks.

**Achilles**: _[knocks on Elise’s door]_ Bed checks!_[Y/n and Arno hide under the bed while Elise pretends to pray]_

**Elise**: And bless miss Ziio, and bless Mr Davenport, and bless Grandma… Oh, hi, Achilles.

**Achilles**: Sorry to bother you, Dear._[He leaves]_

**Y/n**: Arno, get your hand off my ass!

**Arno**: It was an accident.

**Y/n**: It’s still there! _[Elise shushes them.]_

**Arno**: It’s still an accident!

**Y/n**: Arno, it’s still there!

**Arno**: …Yeah.

[Y/n slaps him]

* * *

**Connor**: [Badly hungover] My head hurts…

**Achilles**: That’s your brain trying to comprehend it’s own stupidity…

* * *

**Altair: **I sort of did something and I need your advice, but I don’t want any judgement or criticism.

**Malik**: And you came to me?

* * *

_[Henry demonstrating pressure points by pinching the back of Jacob’s neck to relieve tension.] _

**Henry Green**: Of course if you miss this spot a quarter inch either way, you could render a man blind or impotent.

_[releases Jacob]_

**Y/n:** Jacob, are you okay?

**Jacob Frye**: [looks at Y/n] Well, I can see.

[Y/n drops a something leans over to look for it. Jacob’s looking at her butt and smirks.]

**Jacob Frye**: Oh, yeah, I’m fine.~

* * *

**Inspector Abberline: **_[to the Frye’s + Henry] _Oh bother, this is the second time this idiot has been caught for robbing the Butcher Shop.

**Jacob Frye**: [to the thief] So we _*meat*_ again. Looks like someone hasn’t _*loined*_ their lesson. Well, apparently they doesn’t realize what’s at _*steak*_ here.

_[Abberline, The thief, Evie and Henry all leave unamused] _

**Jacob Frye**: Hey, where you going? This is_ *prime*_ stuff!

* * *

**Marquis De Sade:** I thought you’d have died of alcohol poisoning years ago! 

**Arno:** How’d you get my number?

* * *

_[Connor finds Haytham still in his chair at the office]_

**Connor**: Do you live here?

**Haytham**: Connor?

**Connor**: Yeah. Do you live here?

**Haytham**: No.

**Connor**: Catch. _[throws a marker at his father and it just hits him in the face]_ Yeah I thought so. I went home but I had this strange feeling that there was something wrong with you so I came back.

**Haytham**: It’s just a minor medical issue.

**Connor**: AIDS?

**Haytham**: …No I’m safe.

**Connor**: Blindness?

**Haytham**: …No.

**Connor**: Is it like a parasite or a virus or something you get from a bee?

**Haytham**: I have a hernia.

**Connor**: Do you have syphilis?

**Haytham**: I said it’s a hernia.

**Connor**: I know. It’s possible to have two things.

_[Few seconds of awkward silence.]_

**Connor :** Do you need a ride to the hospital?

**Haytham :** Yes, please.

**Connor**: Okay. But I rode my bike here, so I have to go home to get Achilles’s station wagon.

**Haytham :** Thank you.

**Connor :** Bye. _[Stomps feet pretends to leave]_

**Haytham :** You still here?

**Connor**: Yeah, I just wanted to see if you could tell. [he leaves for real.]

**Haytham: …**Are you still here?

_[Haytham is waiting for Connor to return with a car and bring him to the hospital. Conner.enters.]_

**Connor**: Yo. I had to wait ‘til the old man fell asleep so I could steal his keys. You ready?

**Haytham**: I was born ready. I’m Haytham _Fucking _Kenway. 

_[Connor cocks a brow and starts wheeling him away.]_

**Haytham: **_[Connor is wheeling him down the hall in his chair] _Easy. Careful. _[hits bump,groans] _Careful!

* * *

**Arno**: From now on, we will be using code names. You can address me as Eagle One. 

Elise, code name: Been There, Done That. _ [Elise looks mortified]_

Y/n, is Currently Doing That. _[Arno and Y/n high-five]_

Evie, is It Happened Once In A Dream. _[Evie frowns mumbles ‘you wish..’]_

Jacob, code name: If I Had To Pick A Dude. _[Jacob winks at him]_

Ezio, If I ever want a threesome I know who to call. _[Ezio smirks.]_

Conner, is I’d be lying if I haven’t thought about it. [Connor is confused.] 

Altair is…. Eagle Two.

**Altair**: Oh thank God.

* * *

_[Arno watching his kids on playground.]_

**Arno: **_[to toddler son climbing up a ladder] _Great job buddy… 

_[then notices his daughter attempting to twirl around on a pole.] _

**Arno:** Non no no! I said no dancing on poles…

_[Looks at Y/n and smirks]_

**Arno**: But,Oh…wait, hey mommy!~ 

**Y/n**: [_blushes]_ *slaps him upside the head*

* * *

**Jacob**: Jazz hands!_ [waves novelty hands.] _

**Y/n:** Should’ve never taken him to see “The Wiz.” 

[_Cut to Jacob and Y/n in a fancy theater dressed in formal evening attire…_

_**Jacob:** Jazz Hands! *waves hands*_

_**Y/n**: *shakes head*..]_

**Evie:** The Broadway show or the movie?

**Y/n**: Both

_[Flashback to Jacob and Y/n in a movie theater. _

_**Jacob:** Jazz hands! *waves hands*_

_**Y/n:*** face-palm*]_

* * *

_[Everyone glares at Achilles office as the loud obnoxious taps from his typewriter echoes through out the warehouse.]_

**Achilles: ** I found this typewriter next to the courtyard dumpster — an old Underwood Five with original carriage return. _[pulls the carriage return and it slides back, making a *ding* sound; he relishes the sound] _Took her home, polished her up, and bought a brand new ribbon off of ElectronicBay.com.

_[typing continues as everyone crowds around Conner’s desk who shifts uncomfortable under their stares.]_

**Evie:** Somebody’s gotta to do something, I’m getting a cluster headache.

_[the typing stops, Achilles gets up.]_

**Arno:** He’s leaving

**Ezio:** let’s go! I gotta throw it away _[he and the other’s run into the office and the Italian tries to lift typewriter but, fails]_ Or not, it weights a billion tons!

**_Altair:_ **what is he typing anyways?

_[They lean in as Jacob reads it out loud.]_

**Jacob:** If you sons of bitches try to remove this typewriter I’ll kill you…

_[they all look at each other terrified as the break room door opens causing them all to scurry back to their cubicles. Achilles walks back in with a huge grin and stack of papers.]_

**Achilles: **I’m going to type every word I know! [_typing continues, as everyone looks around nervously.] _Rectangle!…. America!… Megaphone!… Monday! …Butt-hole!

* * *

**Evie Frye**: _(showing Jacob a comic in the newspaper)_ Check this out.  
**Jacob Frye**: What does it say?

**Evie Frye**: Just read it, it’s funny.  
**Jacob Frye**: I don’t read. Not unless I absolutely have to for school. Otherwise I feel like they’ve won.

**Evie Frye** : You never read the paper?  
**Jacob Frye** : No.

**Evie Frye** : Not even comics? Like Peanuts. You never read Peanuts?  
**Jacob Frye** : Nope.

**Evie Frye** : Are you serious? You’ve never read Peanuts?

**Jacob Frye** : Uh-uh.

_[Cut to Evie outside crouched down holding up a football, While Jacob idles a couple feet away.]_

**Evie Frye**: Go ahead! I promise I’ll hold it! 

_[Jacob starts running]_

* * *

**Connor Kenway**: Bad things keep happening to me, like I have bad luck or something.

**Haytham Kenway**: Son, you don’t have bad luck. The reason bad things happen to you? is because you’re a dumbass.

* * *

**Evie Frye** : _[on the California beach]_ I miss Henry. That guy even looks like Henry.

_[Double take]_

**Evie Frye** : Henry? Oh my God, Henry!

**Henry Green**: _[Looking around Jacob’s van, he turns sharp at Evie’s voice] _Evie!

_[They run to each other in slow motion, Jacob tries to run along side Evie, but she pushes him down; they stop short of each other, just staring deeply into each other’s eyes for a long moment and then… Jacob tackles Evie, wrestling her to the ground.] _

**Henry Green**: _[Incredulous]_ Jacob, what the Hell are you doing?

**Jacob Frye**: Winning!

_[Evie gets free, stands up and kicks Jacob in the side, then returns to looking at Henry]_

**Evie Frye**: Henry… I can’t believe you came for me.

**Henry Green**: Of course I did. Evie… Evie I love you. And I… I…

_[he can’t find the words]_

**Evie Frye**: _[Steps forward and kisses him passionately]_

**Jacob Frye**: You guys can smooch all you want, I totally won!

_[walks off]_

* * *

**Jacob frye:** Guys, can we do something besides cruise? That’s the third time tonight we’ve driven by that house.

**Arno Dorian:** I know what we could do. We could go skinny dipping.

_[everyone looks at him]_

**Arno Dorian**: Naked! That’s the way God intended.

**Evie** **Frye :** No way.

**Arno Dorian** : Why not? It’d be fun.

**Y/n:** Sure, it’s fun for you guys, ‘cause you can look at us, and that’s a treat. But we just look at you. And that’s nasty.

**Altair ibn-La Ahad**: So, you don’t want to do it?

**Y/n:** Well… I don’t care. I’ll do it.

**Connor Kenway**: You… Okay, I’m in.

**Ezio Auditore :** Naked is dirty.

_[singing]_

**Ezio Auditore**: Dirty, dirty, dirty. Dirty, dirty, dirty.

**All**: Dirty, dirty, dirty. Dirty, dirty, dirty. Dirty, dirty, dirty.

_[Everyone in Connor’s car, naked and pissed off.] _

**Evie Frye**: This was such a great idea, Arno. This was so much fun. Oh, wait, except for the part when our clothes got stolen, you idiot!

**Jacob Frye**: By the way, Ezio, nice tattoo, man.

**Ezio Auditore**: Thank you. It is the Blessed Virgin of Yorba Linda. Do you want to see her dance?

**All**: No!

* * *

**Achilles**: _[on Ezio getting hurt]_ So, you were chasing him on the roof because he took you’re little rubber ball?

**Connor** : No, it wasn’t a ball, it was a super ball.

**Jacob**: Yeah, you should see that thing bounce, it’s pretty super.

**Achilles** : _[annoyed]_ Dumbasses.

* * *

_[The guys are trading candy and listen to Arno telling lame ghost stories]_

**Arno**: And the man said, “Here’s your daughter’s sweater. She left it in my car last night.” And the woman said, “Why, that’s impossible. My daughter died ten years ago. Wearing that…very…sweater.”

**Connor**: So?

**Arno**: So, she was dead. And…he gave her a ride. And she was dead!

**Connor**: I grew up on tales about cannibalistic half man half deer monsters wandering around the woods eating people, your story was not scary.

**Arno**: Not scary? The ghost of a dead girl gave him her sweater!

**Connor**: What does a ghost need with a sweater, man?

**Jacob**: Maybe it’s to keep her guts from fallin’ out.

**Ezio**: You can tell it was not scary because Jacob-_ina_ here didn’t run screaming for the door.

**Jacob**: Hey! Where is it written that a guy has to protect his girl, huh? And I’ll have you know that the feminine form of my name is Jaclyn!

**Altair**: Look, Jaclyn. I don’t wanna come out in favor of saving Y/n, but that’s the price you pay for docking your love boat in Y/n Vallarta.

**Arno**: OK, so Ichabod Crane lived in the village of Sleepy Hollow.

**Ezio**: Wait, don’t tell me! He left his jacket somewhere.

**Arno**: OK, that’s it! Halloween’s over!

_{edited}_

* * *

No, you’re the looks, I’m the brains, and Jacob is the wildcard. 

**-Evie to Henry while discussing their roles in their group.**

* * *

_[Jacob finds his runaway sister in pub who is in extreme denial about her feelings for Henry, drunk and flirting with a random man who walks away the second he sees her brother stalking towards them.]_

**Evie Frye**: _[Drunkenly rants off at bar patrons]_ Ah come back here! Nobody ignores Easy Skye! I am adorable! I am engaging and I’m DAMN likable. And if you’re too stupid to see that, then I feel sorry for you! _[her dress slips off her shoulder]_ ‘Cause if anyone should be the center of attention here, it’s me.

**Jacob Frye**: Evie! _[ tries to cover his sister up!]_

**Evie Frye**: Get off me! _[Jacob whispers something in her ear]_ What the hell is a “boobs out”? _[looks down]_AAARRGGHHHH!!!!

* * *

**Jacob Frye **: I’m sorry. Look, I’ve been screwed by Darwinism… never needed to evolve listening skills ‘cause my looks are so highly developed.

**Evie Frye**: Um, that’s not how evolution works.

**Jacob Frye **: Yeah, sure it is. Look, say I had to catch my own food, right? But I only ate really fast animals? My feet would eventually evolve into rockets.

**Arno Dorian**: Man, it’s amazing your brain doesn’t evolve into pudding.

* * *

**Edward Kenway**: [A Drunk Edward and Jacob playing Battleships] B3!

**Jacob Frye** : Hit! Damn, you sank my battleship!

**Edward Kenway **: You know a well-maintained fleet is the backbone of any military structure, and with your floating arsenal depleted, your troops are likely to suffer some serious collateral damage.

**Jacob Frye** : [confused] Huh…

**Edward Kenway** : Hey, you know what, man? I think I might have been in the Navy!

* * *

**Connor Kenway** : I got busted for possession.

**Jacob Frye** : Join the club.

**Connor Kenway** : Yeah, thanks.

**Jacob Frye **: No, I mean join the club, man. We meet every Thursday. We’re trying to raise money for a field trip to Amsterdam.

* * *

**[After one Jacob’s missions ends with some sort of ramification.] **

**Evie** :Hey, this is not the time to blame Jacob.

**Jacob**: Thank you. Finally.

**Evie**: There will be plenty of time to blame Jacob later, when all of this is resolved.

* * *

**Jacob**: Got a sister who thinks she looks particularly ugly today? Reassure her!

_[sits down next Evie whose in her pajamas trying to hide her face.]_

**Jacob**: Wha’cha mean you look ugly today? You look ugly every fucking day, Ya prick!

* * *

**Evie: ***_Napping on the couch._*******  
****Jacob**:[holding gun.] _*Trying not to laugh shoots ceiling*_  
**Evie**: _*wakes up terrified and falls off the couch.* _THIS IS WHY FATHER DOESN’T FUCKING LOVE YOU!?  
**Jacob**: _*snorts and laughs*_

* * *

**Leonardo:** How do you keep your pants up while you’re free-running? It’s amazing!

**Ezio:** … … Belt.

* * *

_[Ezio, Jacob, Edward and Faulkner are playing fuss ball.]_

**Ezio**: You lose again tomato face! Why don’t you go home and cry to your big Red momma?

**Edward**: Well first of all gents, I think I’m English with a bad sunburn. [takes a swig of his flask.] And second of all, let me see you put your money where your mouth is _(he puts money on the table)_

**Jacob:** I don’t know…twenty pounds…I’m gonna have to dip into my babysitting money _(they look at him oddly)_ I mean my fight club money!

**Ezio**: Time to lose little barbe grigie! [grey beards/old timers]

_[Edward spins the lever once and wins the game for his team.] _

**Edward**: SCORE! Yeah I just remembered man, I’m really good at this game.

_[Ezio and Jacob gawk at the burned out sailor.] _

* * *

_[Elise sees Jacob and Ezio’s ex [y/n] kissing in the Kenway’s driveway, and tries to use Connor block the view but Ezio sees anyways]_

**Ezio**: _[laughs]_ Why is Jacob kissing Y/n?

_[He looks back at Elise who’s putting her hand through her hair, while Connor awkwardly coughs and looks at the floor]_

**Ezio:**_[realizes whats going on.]_ What the hell? He’s dead!

_[He slams a peanut butter jar on the counter and starts pulling at the kitchen sliding door unable to open it]_

**Elise:** Ezio..

_{Jacob and Y/n run for it when they realize Ezio saw them.]_

**Ezio:** They’re getting away! what is wrong with this thing?!

**Connor:** It’s against my better judgment but..

_[Connor reaches over flips the lock open]_

**Ezio:** Thank you, now Jacob’s really dead _[He walks into the screen door, knocking it out of the frame]_ Well that’s invisible!

_[Cut to Elise,Arno and Connor watching Ezio pacing angrily around the basement.]_

**Ezio**: I can’t believe that you knew that Jacob and Y/n were together and you didn’t tell me.

**Connor**: We…barely knew.

**Elise**: Yeah, we knew, but we were in denial because it’s so unnatural.

**Arno**: Like radioactive spiders.

**Ezio**: Well, that’s true. It’s just, how could Jacob do this to me?_[Ziio and Desmond walk down the stairs.]_

**Ziio**: Uh-oh, sounds like he knows.

**Desmond**: Finally.

**Ezio**: _[to Connor]_ What, your mom knew?! And Desmond?! Desmond never knows anything!

_[he turns red sits down and starts grumbling]_

**Arno**: Okay Elise we need to stabilize him, we’re gonna need pudding and lots of it

**Ezio**: _[getting up] _Who chooses a chick over a friend?

**Arno:** What, come on, Ezio remember when you made me walk home in a blizzard because you wanted 10 extra minutes with Cristina?

**Ezio:** I didn’t steal Cristina from you and you could’ve played in the snow until we were done

**Elise:** Y/n wanted to get married and you bailed; now she doesn’t want to marry you, that solves your problem albeit with a disturbing twist ending

**Ezio:** I’m kicking Jacob’s ass!

**Connor:** Ezio you couldn’t open my kitchen door…


	14. Someone flirts/asks you out in front of them: Altair, Malik Modern au

**Altair Modern AU: **Y/n was taking community college courses for her job, She was currently on her free period before going home when her husband decided to stop by on his way home from work,And holy hell was he exhausted! The y/nat could see the bags under his eyes; poor thing looked dead on his feet! So, the y/hc woman told him to sit down and have a little rest and She'll drive them both home when she was done studying.

Altair was reluctant at first he wasn't really big on PDA let alone napping in public! but after some coaxing he agreed and His wife scooted forward on her chair letting him sit behind her, the Arab man wrapped his arms around her waist with his head resting on her shoulder,he gave her neck a small peck and relaxed. 

Y/n didn't know how much time had passed, but she was suddenly brought out of her study trance by a coffee cup being put down, next to her laptop which confused her, Altair was still sleeping on her back. the y/ht woman a brow and looked to see who brought it and saw one of her classmates standing there with a eager smile. She couldn't remember his name. but knew he was in her class, He had a I'm better than you air which made Y/n mentally grimace...

She then heard chuckling and noticed the guys group of D-bag friends one of whom was a nasty girl,[NG/n] that just didn't like Y/n for some reason, the group was snickering at them. It took a moment for the y/wt woman to realize what was going on; because this was how she met Altair! through a cruel bet that backfired when he got to know Y/n and fell for her for real... When the truth came out, It took him nearly a year to win her back! and here they are four years later married.

She gave the guy a tight smile and asked what she could do for him? She mentally cringed as the guy gave her a false confession almost identical to Altair's saying he's noticed her from afar for a while now and wondered if she was free tonight? Y/n felt her husband tense up and his arms tighten around her waist he lifted head up and his golden eyes glared up at D-bag alight with murderous intent, D-bag hadn't even noticed Altair he thought the mass behind Y/n was a hoodie laying over her backpack. So, when he found out it was a man he nearly jumped out of his shoes. "Holy shit who the fu-" D-bag yelped when the Arab man grabbed him by the front of his shirt.

"I'm only going to say this once..." Altair huffed as he rose to his full height lifting D-bag off his feet in the process said jerk looked ready to pissed himself. "Stay away from my wife..." Altair hissed loud for D-bag's friends to hear they all blanched as their stooge was thrown to the floor, Before Altair grabbed Y/n who just barely manage to put her things away as her Husband dragged her out of the library, He got them to the car and well....

Altair had a bit of meltdown! ranting about how shallow people can be, how arrogant, immature and miserable does one have to be to play with a girl's heart like that?!...And how stupid it was that He used be like that! He slammed his fist on the dash as his temper simmered only to be blindsided when Y/n gave him a small peck on the lips.

"No, You were never like that." His brows furrowed bemused wondering exactly where her mind was right now. "When you first approached me you were blank and hollow, nothing was there when you smiled." Y/n trailed off then watched some leaves swirl around in the wind outside. "I think it was right after you told me about the bet that I noticed the change..that desperation and raw emotion when ever you tried talking to me,That's what drew me back to y-" She cut off now by Altair passing out on her lap, a small smile stretched on his scarred lips, the poor dear really was exhausted! "I'll tell you later, Rest well sweetie." Y/n cooed patting his head.

* * *

**Malik Modern AU: **Y/n and Malik were at the movies waiting for some of her work friends, but the couple were confused why only one person showed up a man named Ryan who was dressed a little to nice for just watching movies with friends...while Y/n and Ryan chatted Malik scanned to street trying to pinpoint were the rest of the group was? he saw someone duck behind a car. His eyes narrowed something fishy was going on here....

He was brought out of his thoughts by Y/n grabbing his hand and leading him inside during the entire movie Malik noticed the same group from outside hiding waay back in the theater, a frowned graced his lips and was about to tell Y/n to be cautious, when she suddenly leaned close to him while giving Ryan an uncomfortable look.

Her fiancee gave the man a pointed look causing him to sink into his chair, then he noticed Ryan kept trying to hold the y/hc woman's hand or put his arm around her he whispered something to her that made her grimace Malik tapped her on the shoulder and gave her a look that said _*Do you want to switch?*_ she nodded timidly and the couple switched seats. Ryan frowned annoyed then took out his phone he didn't even try to hide it, as Malik read the texts. 

_**(Ryan)**{Yo, does Y/n volunteer at hospital for amputees or something? Cus this guy will not Fcking leave!]  
_

_**(Geoff)**[Hey yur the one who pussy'd out and said it was group thing, just tell her it was date when you drop the guy off and ask 4 a do over or something...}_

_**(Katty)** [Wait...ur on a date with Y/n? ...Y/N L/n from [job department].}_

**(Ryan)** _{ Yeh Why?]_

**(Katty)** _[ Ya'll know she's getting married next week right?}_

Malik resisted the urge to burst out laughing at Ryan's face as the ginger haired man scrutinized the text, like he wasn't reading it right then looked at the Arab man sitting next to him who seemed focused on the movie before going back to his phone.

**(Ryan)** _{what does her fiancee look like?]_

**(Katty)** _ [tall, middle eastern, black hair, has a prosthetic arm in a sling...I think his name is Milkweed?}_

**(Katty)** _[Malik*....damn phone.} _

**(Geoff)** _[Dude abort! get the hell outta there!}_

Ryan blanched and gawked at Malik who was now staring right at him. "Everything okay Ryan?" he asked trying not to laugh as Y/n looked over her fiancee's shoulder, to see what her co-worker was doing, the ginger haired man coughed then sputtered something about needing the bathroom and running out of the theater like the bat out of hell, knocking a few things out of peoples laps in the process, causing them to cuss him out.

"What was that that about?" She asked bemused why Ryan ran out here like someone told him his house was on fire? Malik just put his arm around her shoulder while watching the rest of the movie. "Oh nothing, he just forgot to do his homework." the brown eyed man mused pulling her close. 


	15. Jacob Frye x Reader: Prompt 12.

From my writing prompts 12.** “Why have you been avoidin- What happened to your arm?!” =**= _**“ I tripped on some ice and landed on it, Also broke my phone that’s why haven’t called you, sorry.” **_

_ **Note: obviously there were no phones in the 19 century just yet, so the reader asked a female Rook to deliver a note to Jacob that "got lost" somehow. ** _

Evie's brow twitched as she watched her brother pace around the train grumbling to himself, he's been like this for two weeks her patience wearing thin! Two weeks ago Y/n went silent and Jacob been at his wits end trying to figure out where and why? "I just don't get why she hasn't sent a message or something?" Her twin sighed before sitting on a couch across from her desk. "I don't know Jacob have you tried her cousin?" Evie huffed just wanting her brother out of her hair for five minutes! 

Jacob gave her a blank stare causing Evie to face-palm "Aleck! her cousin is Mr. Bell have you check with him?" She snapped vexed and in disbelief that he hadn't figured out that Y/n was Aleck's cousin! They dating for what, since they first arrived to London? Evie closed her eyes for a moment and rubbed her temples then went tell him to go ask, But Jacob was already gone and his sister sighed relieved to finally get some peace! 

Jacob was traveling via rooftops when something caused him to stopped on a chimney he looked down into a nearby market, he focused his eyes and he saw a familiar golden glow in the sea of blues and greens, "There you are love." he cooed before leaping into a hay cart before hopping out and rushing after the y/hc woman who nearly shrieked as his arms snaked around her waist, before realizing who it was. "Jacob, you scared me!" She sighed clutching her chest.

Then noticed he seemed upset. "Is something wrong?" Y/n asked concerned Jacob frowned he doesn't hear from her for two weeks the nerve of her obliviousness! He let go of her “Yes there is..._Why have you been avoidin_-" She turned fully around so she can face him Jacob got an eye full of her broken arm splint and plastered. "_What happened to your arm?!_" he demanded carefully examining her cast."I tripped on some ice and landed on it." Jacob winced having that mental image in his head, of his girlfriend in pain. 

"I told a Rook to give you a note detailing what happen, maybe _she_ lost it? Sorry." Y/n said completely naive to what really happened,Jacob's lips twitched knowing full well that his Rooks never forget things... especially something important like this! he made a mental note to have a little chat with the rooks who were on patrol on the day of y/n's accident, particularly the women; He noticed she was struggling to hold groceries and took the bags from her.

"Jacob you don't need-" He cut her off by booping her on the nose "Oh, but I do!~" he purred before the two walked back to Alec's Jacob kept fussing asking how she tripped and if she had gotten hurt anywhere else..if she was taking anything for pain? The Y/ht woman wouldn't say much knowing full well he was gonna try and help, don't get Y/n wrong Jacob means well, it's just his bedside manner can be a little... overbearing? She recalled Evie getting a cold and the hazel eyed brawler pretty much went full mother hen and banned her from leaving the train...to make a long story short there were eight fires at least in the dinning car that week! The y/nat made a mental promise of never getting sick around her boyfriend.

Y/n didn't want to think what he'll do! Luckily he seem to sense her cunctation to his questions and shifted to Alec and upgrades or if Y/n's obtained any building blueprints _(Reader works for the city this allows her to obtain building layouts for the twins to copy off, then she puts the blueprints back.)_ or maps to any hidden brotherhood caches around the city.

"I might though I still need time to translate it who wrote it did so in Hebrew." She explained then thought back to when they first met, the y/ht woman could hardly stand Mr. Frye he was always short towards her, Jacob noticed her inner thoughts and and asked her what was she was thinking about? " Oh just thinking back a few months ago," The gang leader cocked a brow "Oh?" genuinely curious Y/n giggled "When you thought me some priss to afraid to get herself dirty." She mused enjoying how his ear turned pink.

"Well, you were dressed to impress so, I just thought..." Jacob didn't really want to finish that sentence, he was glad his assumptions of Y/n being a posh princess were wrong, he nearly dropped to his knees and proposed, the first time she pulled the layout plans for the Whitechapel stronghold out under her skirt giving him a nice view of her succulent thighs...speaking of her body were her bosoms getting bigger? Y/n noticed him staring at her chest and cleared her throat snapping him out of it. 

Soon, they were back at Alec's the inventor hadn't even noticed they're entranced until his cousin snuck up behind and tickled his neck with her cold fingers. Mr. Bell nearly jump of his stool in fright before realize who it was. "Y/n dear! you gave me a fright!" He noticed Jacob and the shopping "Did you go out, is that alright?!" he asked asked warily causing Jacob to cock a brow at the inventor then shoot Y/n a look a that said _*And here you thought I was overbearing?*_ The y/wt explained to her cousin that it was fine for her to walking outside she wasn't made of porcelain! She just broke her arm she wasn't dying. 

"Sorry,it just when those children told me what happened I nearly had heart-attack, I promised your parents I'd look after you." Alec said really fast that Jacob and Y/n could hardly understand as Alec started hyperventilating, causing Y/n to try and calm him down. "Aleck, Aleck...*snap,Snap* hey, hey I'm fine I'm still breathing aren't I?" she said gesturing to herself and sat her cousin back down. "It'll take more than a broken bone and a concussion to put me down." She forgetting Jacob was still there. "What? You didn't say you had a concussion!" He blurted out The y/nat woman winced..yeah she did leave that little detail out didn't she? 

"What else You have been keeping from me?" he demanded Y/n assured him nothing, but then Aleck had to open his mouth "She can't hear in her right ear.." His cousin shot him a venomous look the assassin gave the y/ht an identical look, that clearly explained how she hadn't heard him running after her. "Y/n how bad was it?" He wasn't asking he was telling her to answer him, Aleck didn't want to get caught in the crossfire slipped away.

**_*Way to look out for me cousin dear!*_ **Y/n pouted the she told Jacob the whole story of slipping on the ice, and remembered falling down some stairs...then blacking out, when she woke up she was in the hospital! Mr. Darwin and her cousin were waiting on her. "So you were comatose for three days, a have temporary hearing loss...and decided to keep it from me." Jacob exasperatedly summed up her injuries Y/n nodded then winced seeing his eyes narrow he was mad at her. 

Jacob got up she flinched expecting him to blow up! instead she was surprised when Jacob pulled her into a tight hug. "_*sigh*_ Woman you'll be the death of me." he huffed pulling away as Y/n stared at him bemused "a-Aren't you mad?" she stammered as the assassin pulled smirked at her. "Oh, I'm furious~...But, I not about let my temper out someone in recovery." he said scrutinizing her form looking for sign of discomfort, his lips twitched seeing none.That was good but, he really wanted to make her squirm."Of course You realize, Now I won't leave you alone, right?" He chirped enjoying how the color drained from her face, needless to say Y/n was totally thankful to have that cast off and her hearing back in full, Cause Dr. Jacob had the bedside manners of a house cat and was a terrible cook!


	16. AC Headcannon: Reader doesn’t like dressing like a girl, and the guys don’t care!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by mrs-frye on Tumblr

**Jacob Frye**

  * You dressed in women’s clothes to keep up appearances with your prissy family, who viewed your hobby as unladylike, that’s how you and Jacob met.
  * He thinks your cheating on him when he finds a set men’s clothes that aren’t his in your closet.
  * Seems to believe you when you tell him that they belong to (Lazy/clueless male relative) who drops his laundry off sometimes to be washed.
  * Catches “Your side man” sneaking out of your back window.
  * Is confused at first because he’d been spying on your house all day, And didn’t see anyone except you go in.
  * Chases then tackles the guy with demands of how long this has been going on for? and to stay away from– “Y/n?!?!”
  * Has near out of body experience when he realizes he’s sitting on top of You; Hidden blade aimed at your neck! 
  * Immediately backtracks and gets off you! and starts apologizing!
  * You explain that you like dress men’s clothes sometimes because you feel more comfortable in them-blah blah.
  * Not really paying attention…He accidentally ripped some of you shirt buttons off when he tackled you, sooooo… Boobs.
  * He gets it though. Men’s clothes are pretty great! they’re warm, baggy and no there’s corset squeezing your guts to oblivion, and you have pockets!
  * Will tease you sometime by slipping his hand down your back pockets and squeezes your butt! 
  * Stifles a laugh when you squeak! loud enough for Evie and Henry to look at you bemused, causing you to stutter and fumble trying to explain yourself.
  * Would soo get Kinky with it! Role plays as a the notorious gang-lord who just found out his right hand man was really a woman, things get steamy.~ 

**————————————————————————————————  
**

**Connor**

  * Y/n was drinking and hanging out with Miriam and the other homestead women when truth or dare came up!
  * Y/n choose truth and Catherine drunkenly asked ‘what’s Connor like i-“ Immediately switched to dare!
  * Cathy dared you to steal Connor robes and wear them!
  * And you did! Luckily he was outside in the stables checking the horses, so it was easy!
  * Connor wasn’t happy when he found his robes missing! immediately went to work tracking the thief!
  * It certainly wasn’t hard for him to figure out who did it, your perfume still lingered in the air. But he was curious as to why you stole them?
  * He got his answer… When he walked in on you in his robes and the women cheering, before noticing Connor standing behind you and went dead quiet…
  * You were obviously confused and looked around at the stunned faces, before turning to see Connor gawking at you…
  * Cue an awkward staring contest as said assassin eyes you in his robes, he’s seen you in men’s clothes before. But seeing you in his clothes the robes they were too large on you, your hands weren’t visible, the hood almost covered your entire face!..you were adorable.
  * It made Connor feel…Hot. Very,very hot.
  * The native man leaves without saying anything, Y/n follows thinking she’s upset him.
  * In actuality he didn’t want you to see his face red as tomato! 
  * He’s about ready to jump to the cold lake, when you’ve caught up to him…

Let’s say when Achilles woke up from his nap in the library, He nearly jumped out of his skin seeing Connor sitting on the opposite couch reading, with this whimsical smile on his face, he informed the old man his chores were done and to try not to make too much noise. "Y/n is Very tired~” he chortled before returning to his book. 

**————————————————————————————————**

**Arno Dorian**

  * You were a pickpocket poor guy, He thought you were a short slim man, who suddenly kissed him out of nowhere, while you’re friend nicked his coin-purse.
  * Can’t stop thinking about it, has existential-crisis about his sexuality after that encounter, Starts seeking you out.
  * You stole from him a second time.
  * This time Arno got a look at you. Your body and voice were very feminine…. 
  * Arno chases you halfway across the city, demanding his money back! He loses you eventually.
  * Few weeks you did it again! He chases you, loses you. You do it again! It becomes sort of game between the Assassin and thief!
  * Finally found out you were female when during one of these chases, You fell into the river Seine! 
  * Without even thinking Arno jumped in after you!
  * Helps you to shore rubs your back as you cough up water.
  * Stops suddenly.
  * He’s fixated on your shirt. your soaked white shirt that was now see through and showing Arno a nice view of 'the goods’
  * Snaps out of his stupor takes his jacket off and drapes over you, cheeks red while glaring in the direction of their audience.
  * Takes you back to the cafe while actually asking what your name was, might as well get to know the girl he’s smitten with. 
  * Definitely wants to see what you’d look like in his clothes.
  * Not disappointed, Of course they looked way better on his floor.

**————————————————————————————————**


	17. Assassin's creed Incorrect quote dump 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sources TFLN, American dad, The author [aka myself], the detectorists, A million ways to die in the west, the Simpsons,Scary movie 3, Night court, According to Jim,parks and rec,
> 
> Most are set in the modern au.

**Y/N [Insert whatever name here]**: Come get your idiot brother!

**Evie [Thank Gawd it’s Fryeday!]:** Oh no, What’s he done now?

**Y/N [Insert whatever name here]:** Him and Arno are drunkenly arguing over which one of them would look hotter as a girl! And it’s making me feel conforny!

**Evie [Thank Gawd it’s Fryeday!]:** Conforny?

**Y/N [Insert whatever name here]:** Confused and horny, please end my suffering!

**Ezio[one sexy cannoli]**: Isn’t Evie technically a female Jacob? 

**Evie [Thank Gawd it’s Fryeday!]:** Never say that again… 

**Y/N [Insert whatever name here]:** Are you coming or not? they just asked me what I think their bra sizes would be, and I’m too afraid to answer!?

* * *

_[Y/n and Arno are camping when she sees something coming in distance.]_

**Y/n**:_ [To Arno]_ Oi mate!

_[He looks up from the fire and watches as a trampoline rolls passed them.]_

**Arno**: What was that?

**Y/n**: a trampoline.

**Arno**: huh…

[_they hear a car and see a jeep come down the road with Edward inside._]

**Edward:** Have you lot seen a Trampoline?

**Arno**: Went that way _[Points where they last saw it.]_

**Edward**: …. Was there a child in it?

_[She and Arno share a confused look.]_

**Y/n**: Don’t think so?

**Edward**: Right.

**Arno**: Isn’t that good news?

**Edward**: Potentially. 

_[He drives off without another word leaving Arno and Y/n wondering what the hell just happened??]_

** _[the child in question is Connor.]_ **

* * *

_[Jacob notices a glow from inside a building and peeks inside]_

**Jacob**: Hello?

_[He sees Y/n working on an odd metal contraption [Her Time machine RV], which is under a tarp; She notices Jacob and quickly covers up the truck]_

**Jacob**: What, uh… what’s that?

**Y/n**: Nothing! It’s uh…

_[She stammers]_

**Y/n**: _[Leans against the truck]_ It’s a weather experiment.

**Jacob:** Oh. 

_[He slowly backs out of the building, closes the door]_

**Y/n**: _*whew*_…Great Scott!

* * *

**Shay {just a little Irish daddy}:**

WHY IS MY CAR MISSING A DOOR YOU BITCH

**Haytham [World’s morally grayish dad]:**  
budget cuts

**Shay {just a little Irish daddy}:**  
YOU CANT BLAME EVERYTHING YOU DO WHILE DRUNK ON BUDGET CUTS

**Haytham [World’s morally grayish dad]:**  
budget cuts are serious business

* * *

**Edward [Wherez meh rum gone?]**

I stumbled in at 6am to find my cat in the window making a noise I’ve never heard her make. When I went to the window there was a goat outside staring at us.

**Haytham [World’s morally grayish dad]**:  
Are you sure? Or did you just think there was a goat?

**Edward [Wherez meh rum gone?]** :  
No there was a goat. I gave it a donut.

* * *

_[Edward sitting in a bar whose patrons are all women.]_

**Edward Kenway:** Wait a minute…there’s something bothering me about this place…._[he surveys the area.]_ I know! This lesbian bar doesn’t have a fire exit!

_[He chuckles]_

**Edward Kenway**: enjoy yer deathtrap ladies! _[runs out the door.] _

**Pixie hair girl**: _[referring to Edward.] _What was her problem?

**Woman in green**: *shrugs*

* * *

_[The Frye twins investigate a haunted mirror they see a lady brushing her hair in the mirror a fly lands on it Evie hits it with a rolled up news paper, the ghost jolts back like Evie had just hit her.]_

**Evie**: There we go._{ghost hit her with duster] _Ugh!

**Jacob:**Now, Evie.

**Evie:** I knew that was gonna happen.

**Jacob**: Uh-oh.

**Ghost:** _[Whistling] [spits on Evie .]_

**Evie:** Oh, hell, no. Get your ass out of the mirror! [Grabs hold of ghost and tries to drag her out of the mirror.] What’s wrong with you? I’m gonna teach you! Get out of that Mirror!

**Jacob:**_[Trying to pull his sister off the ghost]_ Evie, no! No!Let her go! Let her go! We’re gonna get another lawsuit!

**Evie**: She spat on me. I’m gonna kill the bitch._ [Jacob finally pulls her off]_ Ah!

**Jacob:** You won. You won. - Upstairs. _[Evie hi-fives him]_\- Okay.- Down low. - Okay.- All right.

_[Jacob turns his back and Evie Lunges for the mirror.]_

**Jacob:** Evie, no! _{ghost bites him when he tries to pull them apart]_ Ow bitch! kick her ass Evie!

_[Evie Laughs as Henry shows up and pulls Evie away from the mirror]_

**Evie**: What’cha gonna brush now? _[holding a clump of hair]_What’cha gonna brush now, huh?

_[Ghost holds her new bald spot before passing out form a hay maker Evie threw at her.]_

**Jacob**:Right on,Evie! Bitch picked the wrong mirror to crawl out of!

* * *

** _[Sequel to Arno forgetting Y/n’s Birthday.] _ **

**[Arno is fishing with Altair,Ezio,Connor and Desmond.]**

**Arno**: This midnight fishing is great.

**Ezio**: Sounds to me like someone doesn’t want to go home.

**Arno**: Yeah, I’m laying low. Today’s is not a very good day to be around Y/n.

**Desmond**: Yeah? Whys that?

**Arno**: I’m not really sure, She’s been acting weird, all day Like I forgot her birthday or something!

_[Ezio,Connor and Desmond look at each other wince, knowing exactly what today-…yesterday was!]_

**Connor**: I…

_[Altair cuts him off. Arno takes a drink of his beer and sighs. He then takes another drink…but then.]_

**Arno** _: [spits beer out] …_ ** _ARHHHHGGG!_ **

**Altair**: There it is!

* * *

**Arno[Yah No I’m Sotally Tober]: **

Elise won’t return my calls WTF happened?

**Y/n [Insert whatever name here] **:

You couldn’t find any paper towel to clean up the wine you spilled, so you tried to use her cat.

**Arno[Yah No I’m Sotally Tober]**

ooh i remember now. Not very absorbent.

* * *

**Y/n [Insert whatever name here]**:  
I went on a psycho cleaning spree so I feel I’ve earned the right to spend the day in bed watching porn and eating sausage biscuits. If you bring alcohol you can join me.

**Jacob [Pretty fly for a Frye guy]**:  
All other girlfriends are inferior. You are the chosen one.

* * *

[_Jacob and Y/n were getting hot and heavy only for Evie to interrupt them and drag her brother off for a mission]_

**Jacob Frye:**  
Objection!

**Evie Frye**:  
Overruled.

**Jacob Frye**:  
Exception!

**Evie Frye**:  
Noted.

**Jacob Frye**:  
_Frustration!_

**Evie Frye**:  
Vented.

* * *

> **He’s brilliant. He’s pretending to be a moron to cover up being a jackass.**  
— Evie to Henry on her brothers behavior. 

* * *

**Shay [Just a little Irish Daddy]:**  
Had a dream last night that we survived the apocalypse. And we celebrated Christmas.

**Haytham [World’s Morally Grayish Dad]**:

What did I get you?

**Shay [Just a little Irish Daddy]: **  
A 12 gauge and a bottle of whiskey that was waist high.

**Haytham [World’s Morally Grayish Dad]:**  
Sounds about right

* * *

> **Shaun got a portable breathalyzer for christmas so now we can tell who the biggest pussy is at the end of the night.**  
— Rebecca Crane to Desmond.

* * *

**Edward {Where’z Mah Rum gone?]**:  
i just got fired from my job because i was “too smart” and my immedate response was i am WAY too stoned to be considered smart, and theni walked out the door.

**Haytham [World’s Morally grayish Dad]**:  
wow. i have no words.

* * *

**Y/n [Insert whatever name here]**:  
Remember the time we were horrifically hung over, went to mcdonalds, an you merely felt the weight of the mcnuggets box and knew there was an extra?

**Jacob [Pretty fly for a Frye guy]**:  
like it was yesterday

* * *

**Jacob [Pretty Fly for Frye guy]**:  
Your christmas gifts are already wrapped, how on top of my shit am I?

**Arno** **[Yah No I’m Sotally Tober]**:  
I’m hungover as fuck and had to break into my own house by throwing a cinder block through my back door at 4am. You’re more on top of your shit than me.

* * *

> **Nope, Im Irish and pissed with some drunk mixed in…therefore punching things is the best solution to every problem.**  
— Shay Cormac, probably…

* * *

**Jacob [Pretty fly for a Frye guy]**:  
Heyyyy darlin are you busy?

**Y/n [Insert whatever name here.]:**  
Why hello drunk Jacob. It’s sober Y/n, I’ll tell drunk Y/n you booty called. She’ll probably be around tomorrow night.

* * *

**Ezio [One Sexy Cannoli]**:  
Omg! Love it! Cant find Y/n!

**Arno [Yah No I’m Sotally Tober]**:  
What!!?? Like after last night you lost her?

**Ezio [One sexy Cannoli]**:  
Yea me and Y/n came back to out hotel at 3am to regroup then went back out; police and 2 bars later, I don’t know what happened. Vegas is nuts!

* * *

**Y/n [Insert whatever name here]:**  
The least you could do is send me some gibberish so I know you’re alive.

**Arno [Yah no I’m Sotally Tober]:**  
Fuhga

**Y/n [Insert whatever name here]:**  
Thank you.

* * *

**Evie [Thank Gawd it’s Frye-day!]:**Y/n texted me this morning asking why all of her house pillows were inside her mini-van.

**Jacob [pretty fly for a Frye guy]:**  
So thats where i built my buckingham palace

* * *

**[Henry and Evie go to the pub Y/n DJ’s at in and try to coax her into talking to some of the patrons to help her get over Jacob who dumped her out of nowhere.]**

**Henry**: Hey, N/n, can we change up the music? It kinda sounds like the end of a movie about a monk who killed himself.

**Y/n**: It is.

**Henry**: Listen! There’s some attractive people here! Why don’t you rebound!?

**Y/n**: Nobody here compares to Jacob. Except maybe Evie. Y’know, they share 50% of the same DNA. _[starts staring longingly at Evie]_

**Henry**: Stop staring at My wife like that!

* * *

**Jacob [Pretty Fly for a Frye guy]:**  
Hey. Did I get punched in the face last night?

**Arno [Yah No I’m Sotally Tober!]: **  
Yeah. I told you I would and you didn’t believe me.

* * *

**Y/n [Insert whatever name here]:**  
I just woke up naked in a bed with your brother. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO NOT LETTING EACH OTHER DO STUPID THINGS?

**Evie [Thank Gawd it’s Frye-day!]:**  
You fucked my brother?!

* * *

**Jacob [Pretty fly for a Frye guy]: **Excuse me. I’m a mature responsible adult.

**Y/n [Insert whatever name here]:**  
You got your arm stuck in a vending machine trying to get fruit snacks.

**Jacob [Pretty fly for a Frye guy] :**  
I had a cast on my hand and if I paid for my fruit snacks, I’m getting my fruit snacks!

* * *

**Jacob Frye [Pretty Fly for a Frye guy]**:

Sorry I didn’t have my phone all night. Did we hang last night?

**Y/n [whatever name insert here]:**

You bit me!

**Jacob Frye [Pretty Fly for a Frye guy]** :

Oh lord I need to hear this story!

* * *

> **What the fuck is wrong with your family? Why do you have unfrosted pop tarts?!**  
— Jacob Frye to Bayek.

* * *


	18. Someone flirts/asks them out in front of you: Ezio,Jacob,Arno

**Ezio (Modern AU):**

The school had hired a new secretary, [S/n] she was cute, tall, redhead,... And thirsty as hell for Ezio and she wasn't subtle about it! Students and staff alike would noticed and watch her flirt with every chance she got, Example: unbuttoning her blouse to flash her bra, 'accidentally' dropping something and bending down to pick it up, while giving her ass a little wiggle and would peek over her shoulder to see Ezio was watching? (he wasn't he was checking over his lesson plan.) When that didn't work, she boldly pressed her tits as against his back as she wrapped her arms around his bicep, only for the Italian man to tense up and pull out of her hold, she pouted as he told her the _'no touching during school hours'_ rule and would like to keep his job thank-you.

Now you think the kids or the staff would step in and tell S/n that Mr. Auditore was spoken for, But she was a grade 'A' B*tch to people when he wasn't around. putting people down, talking about them behind their backs and straight up bullying the kids.

Then S/n saw Ezio leaving for the day, Now was her chance! she ran over to him about to call out, only to back-peddle and sneer in disdain when she saw Y/n with him...why would someone like Ezio talk to some mouse like Y/n? She decided not to dwell on it, Y/n was plain and S/n was beautiful as if he'll refuse her! she thought smugly.

"Ezio!~, So this is where you've been hiding.~"

"Hello, S/n what I can do for you." 

"Oh, what can't you do for me?~" She purred caressing his arm, Ezio looks every uncomfortable, but S/n hadn't noticed as she bit her lip, picturing just what he'd be like in bed. "Maybe you can show me after dinner perhaps?" She purred eyeing him hungrily.

"Sorry, but he has plans tonight." Y/n's voice cut in sternly S/n pulled away the Italian and glaring daggers at the y/ht woman. "Oh, really and just how do you know that?" the redhead hissed venomously.

"Cuz I'm the one who made them." Y/n barked back with equal animosity, S/n snorted and looked at some spectators like _'do you believe this crap?'_ And was going to voice that thought! until one of the girl's shouted "You tell her Mrs. Auditore! Fight for yo man!" that's when S/n pulled her head out of her ass long enough noticed the wedding ring on Ezio's raised his hand as he waved the kids off.

"No,no there will be no fighting! Go home." he ordered the students murmured disappointed that there wasn't going to be a cat-fight as Ezio turned to the bemused secretary. "And you, se non vuoi fotterti così tanto, fottiti, cagna!" he huffed annoyed as the redhead raised a drawn on brow obviously not understanding.

"He said if you wan't to f*ck something so badly, Just f*ck yourself bitch!" Y/n translated and high-fives her husband, S/n gawked at the couple in disbelief as they got into their car and drove off, before letting out this pterodactyl like screech. She quit the next day. 

* * *

**Jacob [modern au] (Jacob runs a gym called Rooks: Fitness and self-defense.):**

"She's not here for just fitness training you know.." Evie said to her sister-in law while they observed the new gym members from the front desk. "Who's not just here for the fitness?" Y/n asked cocking a brow curiously, and briefly wondering if someone signed for the defense package and she'd mislabeled them! Her husband had her on desk duty now that she was in her second trimester for their second child, (your son was at school.)

"that brunette girl in purple, apparently she's just smitten with that thick headed oaf of ours." She explained to the y/hc woman hummed not even surprised, this wouldn't be the first time a woman or man joined the gym with the intention of bedding Jacob, they of course they usually backed off once they figured out he was married and wasn't budging from Y/n. 

Well, except for that one man who stalked them and desperately tried to coax the couple into having a threesome with him, He was like 50, smelled like sardines and looked like a gargoyle! He threw a big toddler level tantrum; stomping his feet, screaming and name calling, when they told him that he had to leave, he threw a metal sports bottle at Y/n which broke her nose! Needless to say that guy left the gym in an ambulance with three cracked ribs, two black eyes a broken jaw.

Y/n was brought out of her thoughts by a beeping she looked down at the monitor call from training room 4. "Excuse me Evie, Jacob asking for water." She said pulling a water bottle out of the fridge, and heading to the room. When she got there Y/n could hear [purple girl/PG] talking with Jacob they were using the weights if hearing correctly, and the brunette made no effort trying to hide she was flirting with the British man hard. Every time she tried steer him to details about himself or asked for his number he'd say. "You've got enough details, You've already got the gym number." Basically shooting her down everytime, but she wasn't taking the hint. 

Y/n knocked and walked in Jacob's eyes lit up the second he saw her. "Hey there darlin.~" Jacob purred in an instant Y/n watched P/G's face sour as her husband pulled away from the weight machine turning his attention on her. "Hi Jacob." the y/ht woman smiled shyly as her husband moved closer to her, his body was radiating heat like furnace a welcoming feeling to the pregnant woman; the AC upfront was on full blast so Y/n was freezing her arse off! It took everything she had not to hug and leech off of Jacob who was pretty much oblivious to P/G getting irate as he playfully chatted with his wife. "How goes manning the front?" he mused and before Y/n could even answer.

"Why are you even talking to that cow Jacob, her hair so obviously fake!" P/g's voice rudely cut in jealousy evident in her tone. After a few seconds of silence, Jacob scrutinized the brunette who was giving his wife a nasty look. "Really now? It certainly didn't look fake last night or when she gave birth to my son." he quipped it took a split-second for the brunette to register what the British man had said, her face turned maroon before grabbing her things and leaving in a huff.

The couple watched her leave not even fazed.

"That was what, the third one this month?" Jacob asked pulling Y/n close to him noticing she was shivering, the y/nat woman paused thinking it over. "hmm, The Fifth. four was that blond dude who asked me who the daddy was?" the hazel eyed hummed remembering now, whilst gently rubbing her belly. "one and two just gave up and started dating each other..."she trailed off trying to recall the third person. 

"and number three didn't even make through the front door, she walked in saw us kissing did a U-turn and left." she felt Jacob chuckle against her back they walked back to the front desk, Where Evie was sitting she said P/G cancelled her membership before leaving and was absolutely livid. Her brother and SIL just shrugged "Hey she was the one wouldn't take the hint." Jacob said his sister just rolled her eyes and the three went back to work.

* * *

**Arno Dorian :** ** [Takes place before they had a kid.]**

Y/n was getting sick her throat was sore meaning she was unable to sing for a while, so Arno had to hire a temporary stand in for his wife. {Temp's name: T/n] she was spoiled, had raven hair, was pretty and had blue eyes... And oh, boy did did the others see the dollar signs in the young lady's eyes the second she stepped foot in the cafe and noticed Arno, it was obvious she took this job because she saw Arno was young, attractive and had money. All the attributes a gold-digger looks for in a man. 

But what the ravenette didn't know was that Arno was already spoken for, His and Y/n's marriage wasn't exactly common knowledge only a few selection of friends knew including his employees. But none of them had bothered telling [T/n] assuming Arno already told her of his marital status and the french man assumed they told her.

Needless to say T/n laid the flirting and attention seeking on thick, she would always act super sweet and flirty when Arno was around, tried to drag his attention away from the other female staff and customers, The blue eyed vixen tried to convince the brown haired man to take _special_ practice sessions with her too help her improve her melody. Unfortunately for her Arno too busy with his _other_ job and he also knew little to nothing about singing, according to those around him. ""Monsieur Dorian you are man of many talents... But singing is not one of them."" She didn't let that deter her as far as T/n was concern, she and Arno were already together he just didn't know it yet.

_[Unbeknownst to Arno, Y/n would secretly leaving their room while he was busy or out doing assassin contracts, She wanted to see how things were going with T/n and if any of her fans was giving the younger girl trouble, what she saw was the opposite, It became quite clear what the ravenette was a spoiled brat whose never been told "no" before, nor had she ever lifted a finger to help around the cafe. and matters worse it was quite clear T/n was fishing for a husband and it was obvious she had her eyes set on Arno, luckily he was too worried over Y/n's health and his other work to care.]_

Arno was gone for a few days and T/n decided to boss everyone around make them redecorate and cook for her and her friends, of course no one did anything she told them to do! It was like they didn't realize who she was? She was to be Mrs. Dorian one day, and and they best remember that! she snarked at one of the cooks who looked at her like she'd grown three heads. "Oh Little girl, You are many things. But Madame Dorian you are not." the old man barked before pointing behind her "that's Madame Dorian." he stated T/n nose scrunched up as she whirled around to see a sickly looking Y/nat woman coming down the stairs she Y/ht &Y/wt and had Y/hl/hc hair and wary Y/ec, T/n was confused qui était cette garce? and why was she coming from _Her_ Arno's apartment?! 

The ravenette made her way over to this, this...Harlot! with the intention of throwing her out and giving her piece of her mind! How dare she sneak into her cafe! when Arno's voice cut in. "Y/n! what are you doing out of bed?" the french man said fretfully rushing over to the y/ht woman who was looking around confused. "I heard yelling, and someone calling me so I came to see..." She said as Arno checked her temperature and sighed before noticing T/n staring at them gobsmacked.

The brown haired man frowned. "T/n? go back upfront you're not allowed back here." he informed as the confused ravenette snapped out of her stupor and pointed an accusatory finger at Y/n "You let_ that _in!!" She shrieked as Arno pushed the Y/hc behind him. " Her name is Y/n, She's _my wife_ and can go where she pleases..." he hissed venomously the young woman jaw tightened. "What do you mean she's your wife?!?!" T/n was frothing at the mouth declaring Arno was hers.

"Mine,Mine Mine!!!" she whined throwing a tantrum and like a child denied a new toy, next thing they knew _*Slap*_ T/n stopped screaming held on to her now sore cheek as a stony faced Y/n stood before her. "Stop acting like a brat! You're an adult for Christ's sake!" The y/nat woman said sternly as the ravenette gawked at her before glancing at Arno who had the same cold look as his wife.

"Don't look at him, he's not going to help you!"

"*starts crying crocodile tears*"

"Crying won't help either!" Y/n crossed her arms as the ravenette realized no one was falling for her tricks as the y/ht woman kept her gaze on her. "Now you going swallow what little dignity you have left, and your going tell friends to pay for their meals and to leave," T/n opened her mouth to protest but Y/n cut her off. 

"Than you're going apologize to the staff."

"I don't have to take this you can't boss me!"

T/n snapped Y/n turned to Arno with a cock brow he shrugged. "You're fired." he said nonchalantly as the ravenette gaped at Arno like a fish, before realizing he wasn't joking! the blue eyed girl turned a nice shade of purple and stomped out of the kitchen screeching at her friends that they were leaving! Her friends who hadn't finished their food looked at her confused before Arno snapped they weren't going anywhere until they paid, Which one of them said something about T/n being engaged to the owner and he was paying for it. "Funny because I don't remember making such a deal nor do I remember proposing..." He sneered at the audacity this woman. 

They all paled and stammered about leaving their coin-purses at home before looking at annoyed T/n the ravenette blanched realizing she didn't have the money to pay for all of it she spent it all, the situation was eventually settled as Y/n sent one of their wait staff to go fetch T/n's father who was livid and embarrassed by his daughter's behavior and basically lat her have it it was the last straw! She's was going to her aunt's farm to learn an honest days work and some discipline! as T/n kept her head down as he drag her out of the cafe. Causing Arno and Y/n to burst out laughing a few minutes later in disbelief that this seriously happened. 

"Oh by the way I'm pregnant." Y/n chirped before disappearing up the stairs Arno who was still laughing at the whole situation didn't even register what his wife had just told. "Your pregnant!" He chortled then slowly his laughter died down and his expression changed to bemusement then shock. "Your preg..pr.Pregnant?!" He stammered got up from his chair nearly tripping on his feet as he ran up the stairs calling her name. 


	19. soulmate AU: Ezio Auditore x Reader 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU: heterochromia one of your eyes is the color of your Soulmates. Note: if your eyes are the same color as your bonded one's eyes you are blind in that eye until you meet them, like it's dull and clouded.

_hours later after Y/n had left the winery …_

“What the hell do you mean she’s missing?!” Ezio demanded furious the stabled boy flinched at his tone terrified as the mercenaries look down at their feet, see an hour ago the horse they had lent Y/n had come back sans rider, the stable master alerted the boy who went to go tell the mercenaries patrolling around the tailor shop who told Ezio of the situation,

Needless to say the assassin was pissed and terrified that something had happened to her… he talked to blacksmith who pointed the assassin to the vineyards he hopped on the horse the Y/hc woman was last riding and prayed nothing had happen to her!

Meanwhile Y/n was cold, wet, and very sure her left shoulder was broken, after the horse got spooked by lighting, it tossed her off! knocking her out…when she woke up the horse was long gone and the storm was still going, The y/ht woman gasped in pain when she tried to move her left shoulder biting the inside of her cheek she forced herself to stand and held her lame limb with her good arm and looked around spying an old watchtower with a rotted wooden door.

The hurt woman used her cane to help her up and limped over to the tower and forced the door open by pushing her weight and good shoulder into to a few times before it collapsed, Y/n let out a pained cry as she hit the stone floor, after a few seconds of catching her breath the seamstress pulled herself up and looked around the old tower she could see some old tools a pile of dead leaves and a fire pit; she shivered and started pulling pieces of the door sweeping the leaves towards the pit. 

She then checked the tools sighing when she found a fire-striker and some flint; however she was very stumped on how she was going to start a fire with one hand? the Y/hc woman looked at the tower's stone work. before finding some bricks that had come loose and used those to hold the flint for her, she struck it a few time before sparks started flying off the tiny block and on to the dead leaves in the pit soon a nice fire formed and Y/n sat down cradling her bad arm as the warmth slowly started returning to her body.

Hopefully Franco noticed she was gone longer then she said she’d be! and sent someone out to look for her? Luckily for her someone was searching and had noticed the smoke leaving the old watch tower. 

Ezio had left the farm Y/n had delivered to; the daughter kept trying to get him stay. but he ignored her advances, when his nose caught something in the air…smoke? His brows furrowed bemused it was close by and rode off to where the smoke was coming from and saw one of the old towers being used his eyes faintly saw the muddy y/fs steps and holes leading up to the tower and followed them to the now broken down door. 

Ezio nearly collapsed to his knees when he found Y/n alive, the Y/hc woman looked up at him incredulously as he ran up to her and hugged her tight only to pull away quickly when she yelped in pain and noticed her arm. “Why are you here..” she croaked bemused as he scrutinized her arm “I’m your soulmate, why wouldn’t I be here?” he frowned Ezio may not be a doctor, but he’s hurt his shoulders enough times to recognize a dislocation when he sees one… “I mean shouldn’t you be busy with some diseased harlot?” she spat before gasping as he tried rotating her arm just to make sure it really was a dislocation and not a fracture…

“Look, I was just as shocked as you were when we met…" 

"Bull crap, you didn’t even stop! You perver-ngh..”

“Mi dispiace… I left as soon as it hit me, Leonardo then told me who you-”

“How do you know Leonardo?”

Y/n demanded suspiciously surely her friend wasn’t involved with this womanizer? she got her answer as her soulmate explained that he and the inventor had been best friends for years, the inventor's helped him out through out the years…He frowned realizing he was going to have to reset her shoulder. "Bite my shoulder.“ He ordered suddenly said causing Y/n to freak, and try and struggle away from him, but Ezio kept his grip on her stayed firm.

"I don’t mean for _**that**_!..I going fix your arm, but it’s going to hurt.” the assassin explained the injured woman was skeptical as he pulled her close and started counting backwards from ten, he stopped at three and popped it back in without warning; he frowned hearing Y/n shriek painfully while biting down on his leather shoulder guards she started sobbing into his shoulder.

“Mi dispiace…mia bella.” he cooed rubbing her back before letting her pull away from him then noticed tiny specks of red on the back of her shirt. “Were you hurt anywhere else.” He asked keeping a calculated gaze on her, the Y/hc shook her head. 

“My pack took most of the impact…” she nodding at a broken carry frame leaning against the wall, that didn’t put his mind at ease she could have sustained injuries and not realize it because of shock.

She was freezing too…Ezio brought his cape over her letting her leech off his body heat deciding there to take her to the doctor just to be sure…

His sensitive hearing heard the rumbling getting farther the storm was passing, he put the fire out using an old jug left outside “Come on it should be safe now..” he said before Y/n could even try stand the assassin had already sweep her off the floor and carried her to the horse, after the sun was setting in the distance as the ride back to Monteriggioni was relatively silent until Y/n mustered the courage to speak up.

“you’re the one who left the flowers on my doorstep?”

“Oh, you got them bene! I was worried someone else would’ve taken them.”

“So my assumptions are correct then, you’re the reason everyone’s treating me oddly.”

“The Townsfolk have been mistreating you?" 

Ezio asked inquisitively thrown off that the town might be ostracizing his soulmate, they put him on a high pedestal so seeing a lowly seamstress as his soulmate and not some strong warrior or delicate noble may have disheartened them, Y/n shook her head "Not really half are too helpful to the point of overbearingness and the other half avoids me like I’m diseased.” Y/n explained as simply as she could the next words out of her mouth nearly caused Ezio to choke on his spit.

“You must be very important to garner such a reaction Mr..” She noticed him staring at her awestruck, the y/hc woman shifted uncomfortably as he stammered out. “You..you don’t know who I am?” and chuckled when Y/n shook her head Introductions weren’t exactly exchanged when they met given the circumstances.“do you know who the Auditore are?” She nodded saying she’s lives next to their family crypt and knows about Mario he visits the Blacksmith a lot and little about his relatives moving in with him, but she hasn’t really encountered them, she knows Claudia often orders from the shop. but her boss delivers them to the villa.

“I think his nephew is the landlord now, uh Elio?” she heard her soulmate snort trying his hardest not to laugh. “It’s Ezio actually.” he said clearing his throat. “Oh." Ezio… that’s the name everyone muttered around her whenever she walked by, the man who got Abilio fired and the same man the customers daughter gushed about, Now that she thought about it Y/n may have spotted Ezio a few times; walking by the shop, but she really couldn’t say, because he always wore these hooded white rob-… 

The y/ht woman’s eyes widened to to size saucers as she eyed what the man who was holding her was wearing! It took a few moments for Y/n to connect the dots and realize who her soulmate was! She saw a knowing smirk grace his lips. 

  
"Ezio Auditore da Firenze Per favore, fai la tua conoscenza”

Y/n l/n da Firenze…“ {non Italian reader: Y/n L/n da parti sconosciute…} 

_[If reader is Italian: Ezio blinked surprised that they were from the same city yet never encountered each other…"Odd I don’t ever recall seeing you around.” Y/n sighed saying it was no surprise considering she was from a lower class family, so there was a chance they would’ve never met, that and she was profiled as an uneducated orphan so that put her on an even lower bar than him.]_

**[Reader is half Italian: Ezio tested her name a few times it sounded odd and must’ve felt odd to him. “You and your are name very… exotic.” he said she could hear the confusion and curiosity in his voice. “Foreign by name Italian by birth, my [parent of choice] was from [country] they traveled here for work/education met their soulmate [other parent.] and had me. unfortunately they both passed when ship they were on sank.] **

** _[Reader isn’t Italian: "That’s an odd introduction, I take it you moved here when you were young?" Ezio asked The y/hc woman hummed in confirmation."I know I’m from [Country]…But when I was little my family sold me to some rich old man to be his bride." Ezio took a sharp breath his hands tightened on the reins, she may have just set him off as she continued._ ** ** _ "Luckily he died before he had done anything, killed by a man with robes like yours, he brought me to Firenze, set me up with a nice lady who became my grandmother.” She felt him relax as she smiled fondly at the memories. "He would stop by sometimes to play chess and to see how I was doing…I think his name was Giovanni?“ Y/n heard Ezio gasp then mutter prayers and gratitude towards his father.] _ **

The assassin was happy for the first time in weeks! he wished this was how they met instead of at the brothel. "What brought you to Monteriggioni?” He asked curiously her grandmother died the bank took their house, she would’ve been on the streets if Leonardo hadn’t taken her in, she worked for him as an assistant for a while, then she met her boss’s wife. 

The old woman had ripped her dress and Y/n mended it for her, she showed it to her husband next thing Y/n knows he’s offering her an apprenticeship and she accepted,moved out of Leo’s and moved in with them. When about three years later, her boss heard that there was an there was a tailor shop in Monteriggioni in need of workers, he decided to pack and move to the small village.

as it turns out she moved out of Leo’s the day his father was betrayed; just an hour shy of Ezio and Maria arriving to Leonardo’s… it was bewildering! had she waited a little longer, they would’ve met then and there, and who knows what would’ve happened? No… Ezio knew exactly what would’ve happened, he frowned thinking back to what he had to leave behind in Firenze and knew she would’ve been one of them.

Monteriggioni soon came into place Ezio helped Y/n off the horse and carried her on his back to the doctor. “Mr. Auditore what seems to be the problem today?” the doctor asked before noticing the injured woman on his back. “Y/n? oh dear what’s happened?” the old man went to the door to let them inside and the doctor cleared a table for them and had Ezio set her down and the doctor got to work on Y/n while her soulmate observed to the side, the doctor asked how she got hurt Y/n explained the horse being spooked, her getting thrown off and her arm and back bothering her.

The old man lips formed a thin line as he scrutinized her shoulder then complimented Ezio on fixing it, but elevated it in a sling informing her it’ll have to stay on for a week or so, then check her both the doctor and Ezio winced seeing her back was was all scratched up a large bruise shaped like the carry-frame marred her skin an ugly purple.

The y/ht hissed as the doctor cleaned out the scratches "that my dear could’ve been much worse, but I suggest you don’t do any heavy lifting for month, hopefully that buffoon you call a boss will abide or he may find his performance in bed lacking…“ The doctor huffed as he ranted that he had clearly told her boss let Y/n off while he was gone, in case just such a thing happened, that man was too stingy and paranoid to hire more workers, Hell, his wife had to jump through flaming hoops to even consider taking Y/n on as an apprentice! someone cleared their throat the doctor turned to see both Ezio and Y/n giving him a look the old man backtracked. "Erm, sorry I got off topic now, please don’t do any taxing. rest, Doctor’s orders.”

With that he let Ezio handle it from there, the assassin carried Y/n back to her home despite her claims that she could walk! the y/hc woman’s face was on fire as people shot her and Ezio looks some of amusement others of vexation and envy, her home wasn’t hard to find, it was right next to his family’s crypt, Y/n explained the townsfolk think the alley is haunted, so rent is cheap and no nosy neighbors.

Ezio chuckled feeling a sense giddiness he hadn’t felt since he was a child, when he heard the description of the fantasma there’s a good chance he might be the culprit. Y/n didn’t really think much of it she just assumed Ezio was laughing at people’s superstitions, She suppose it was kind of funny if she didn’t mildly believe in the supernatural as well! Neither of them slept that night they stood up talking mainly about themselves.

Ezio told her about his father and brothers how he’d been fighting to bring their deaths to justice, Y/n was mainly about her parents their death, her how grandmother’s health mind slipping away as she got older the old woman would often forget who Y/n was or mistake her for her [parent.] then breakdown crying/apologizing when Y/n reminded her that [parent] was gone or who she was. 

When they did finely fall asleep Ezio was awoken abruptly by Y/n’s door being harshly pushed open, he looked down at Y/n who was still passed out hugging his waist, then turned to glare at whoever woke him up and saw the tailor gawking at him with a deer in the cross-hairs look, No words were spoken as the assassin watched the old man backed out of the house and quietly closed the door…“Hmm?” Y/n lifted her head up bemused Ezio gently pulled her back down. “Go back to sleep cara.” the Italian man cooed running ad through her hair, knowing no one will bother them for a while. 

**———-**

Per favore, fai la tua conoscenza = please to meet your acquaintance.

da parti sconosciute = From parts unknown.

Fantasma = ghost


	20. 40yr old! Jacob Frye x reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From my Tumblr writing prompt list: 15. “Not that I’m complaining, but why are you walking around your apartment naked, when we had a date today?” == “Look I just-.. It’s something I like to do-…Wait, we had a date? Shit I thought that was tomorrow!”

Jacob huffed annoyed as he walked along the cobble stone street to your house, Y/n stood him up! and Jacob intended to find out why? he hesitated when he got to her front door at first he thought maybe she was sick and he was over thinking things? Yesterday the young woman seemed fine and excited when he asked her out, maybe she changed her mind? but why? sure they're mutual friends have been giving them grief recently for dating outside their respected age groups... But Y/n didn't seem to bothered.

He took the spare key Y/n had given him after one too many times of him picking her locks and walked in without a word Jacob cautiously looked around for any signs of his girl...but the house was quiet that was until he heard papers rustling in her den and went to see who or what moving around in there when Jacob rounded the corner his eyes widened and brain stalled to mush when he caught sight of Y/n prancing around her office completely nude!!!

His hazel blinked slowly as he tried to comprehend that this wasn't an illusion that he really was seeing a disrobed goddess wandering in front of him, the reality slowly came crashing down as the thoughts that the y/ht woman was fooling around with someone else and that's why she ditched him.

He focused his senses and did a quick sweep of the house, listened to every groan and creek that settled through out the structure, they were the only ones here and Jacob couldn't smell or see any on her body that told him Y/n had been unfaithful to him... He cocked a brow as he watched her read a letter might as well let her know he's here. 

Jacob smirk a let out a wolf whistle "Well, young people sure are brazen these days!~" he chortled catching the y/hc off guard and nearly causing her to fall out of her chair! from fright! "J-Jacob..i-i" she stammered cheeks bright red as her lover watched her from the door way with mischievous glint in his eye enjoying the view, "“Not that I’m complaining, but why are you walking around your house naked, when we had a date today?” he purred cocking at brow her reaction enjoying how she was squirming as she tried to form a sentence.

“Look I just-.. It’s something I like to do-" then her eyes widened as she seem to realized what he had just said jumped to her feet, Jacob's jaw clenched seeing her _assets_ bounce in the process Jacob's pants felt hot and uncomfortable.

He swallowed and crossed his legs as Y/n's voice caused to him look back at her face "…Wait, we had a date? Shit I thought that was tomorrow!” the y/ch woman said running a hand through her hair feeling awful that she'd forgotten their date and immediately tried to figure how she was going to make it up to him. "I am so sorry Jacob, If there's anything I can do-" the brown haired assassin had pushed of the door frame as a noticeable bulge was pressing painfully against his pants, he strode over to the y/nat and pulling her into a deep kiss "I might have some ideas.~" he purred before tossing her over his shoulder and carried her up the stairs!

**END **


	21. *SMUT* Jacob Frye x Shy Short! Reader: wanna bet?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> {Evie get annoyed a how sickly sweet affectionate her Brother acts towards his girlfriend and bets Jacob can't go a week with out kissing/touching Y/n! being the competitive fellow that he is, Jacob accepts the challenge without hesitation! It's too bad Henry let her in on it and now Jacob's little Dormouse decides to to take advantage of the opportunity to get revenge and tease him.} 

Jacob was staring intently at his snow cone and very tempted to dump the whole thing down his pants as he watch Y/n licking her ice-cream suggestively and moaning occasionally, his pants felt like he was going to burst! She was mad at him and was doing it on purpose! Evie was apparently was sick and tired at how fuzzy and domestic he and his Dormouse have been the last couple days...so his ever dear sister proposed a bet.

"If you can go whole week without kissing Y/n, I will let you pick out my wardrobe for a week. if I win then you have to read a whole book of my choice." her twin smirked as the cogs began to turn; Jacob decided to up the ante and added no touching, well unless Y/n was absolute in danger then all bets were off;[let's be smart people.] also no telling Y/n, the twins shook on it while Henry shook his head already knowing how this was going to end. 

Needless to say Y/n was confuse and hurt over why Jacob was suddenly repulsed by her? Did she do something to make him angry?was he planning on breaking up her? Jacob's been acting distant and avoiding her the last three days! Has he already find someone else? were that better then her? Y/n's eyes burned as tears burned her eyes she hadn't even notice Henry run after her, the crying y/nat woman looked up from the bench she was sitting on bemused Y/n sighed defeated and tired and wanted to go home, but after a moment she decided she should try and thank Mr Green for saving her life before leaving...

**earlier...**

Y/n thought she could get the jump on her boyfriend she tried to surprise kiss Jacob! he saw her and dodged nearly causing the h/c woman to face plant into the tracks! luckily a fast moving Henry caught her pulled Y/n back onto the platform just as a train thundered passed them. The three stood spellbound no one moved or even breathed...

Jacob went pale his eyes were wide and filled with terror; transfixed on the spot his girlfriend was standing just seconds ago... for a brief moment he was convinced that Y/n was dead. and the girl being held by Greenie was just an illusion;before she snapped out of her own shock pulled away from Henry whilst shrieking at the catatonic assassin. "**_If You don't want me anymore just say so!_**" before running off crying, Henry went after her the second they were gone; Jacob's legs gave out his whole body felt cold, His breathing became shallower as he pulled his hood over his head an attempt to hide the tears as sobs rock through his body...

Evie was instantly terrified when she found her brother rocking and crying on the platform. "She...I...My Y/n!" he bellowed her eyes widened she looked between her hysterical brother and the tracks horrified, the female Frye twin swallowed and cautiously look over ledge and sighed; relieved to find nothing.

Evie immediately tended to her brother. "It's alright Jacob, she's not there." she shushed him as he hoarsely said Greenie "What?" His sister coaxed as he choke out what happened "Greenie... Greenie saved her...a-and I couldn't fucking move! or hold her!" he snarled through shaky breaths, Evie decided to call the stupid bet off so her brother could go hug his girlfriend, But Henry had returned somewhat nervous. "Where's Y/n? I'm calling this off." Evie said as Jacob tried stand, but it was obviously he was still too shambolic to function properly or hold it's own weight he was visibly shaking as Henry and Evie watched him concerned.

"That won't really be necessary, I told her what was going with Mr. Frye, she's not very happy right now." he informed as he and Evie caught Jacob who nearly fell over helped him to his train car and tried to put him to bed but he kept resisting. "Can't stay..I need to find-" his sister pushed him back down and gave him a stern look. "Jacob you're in shock, and are in no condition to move around, lay down, please.." She begged her younger brother grimaced and did as he told it didn't take long for him to fall asleep, Allowing Evie to sigh in relief the turn to Henry "Tell me exactly what happened?" as they left his train car...

**[Today.]**

It was the last day of the bet yesterday Y/n gave him a taste of his own medicine, the short woman locked him out of her house by using a trick he had taught her. Y/n avoided the assassin and gave him the silent treatment as he followed her around the last two days trying to apologize! she dodging him if he tried grabbing her hand _[Evie gave him a thirty second pass.]_ But the y/nat wasn't having it! he started it and by her word, in the end of it she'll have him squirming...

Torturing him all day even going out of her comfort zones; ie: flirting other people, wearing a revealing outfit, [a knee length skirt and low button top, that show some of her camisole and no pantyhose,remember this is Victorian England we're talking about!] just to commit to her plan, which didn't go passed her boyfriends sharp eyes everytime she act out, he'd noticed her fear behind all that confidence, one of the things he found attractive about Y/n; was her competitive nature, even when she was scared she never backed down!

**flashback start**

_That's how they met in the first place it was at a fair, he was with a different woman when she pointed a gun stall with a bunch stuffed toys, and ask him to win one for her. He approached the vendor he saw and short woman who he almost mistook for a child, until he got a good look at her body and face and realized she was around his age. _

_Jacob being crowd-pleaser that he was the bragged he was gonna win the grand prize, "Good luck with that." He heard the y/hc woman coo almost smugly he noticed the gun in her hand and smirked the game was on! the crowd nearby stared in awe as the two shot the targets down with perfect precision. Jacob's date was loving the attention this was getting (at first) Jacob was sure he was going to win. the bell went off and the Vendor went to check the clay targets and 10 black {Jacob} 10 Green {y/n} a tie! Both assassin and civilian were stunned it was clear neither of them have never tied at shooting games before and demanded another round! game 2 tie game 3 tie...game 8 tie. You get the idea! _

_The Vendor and crowd were bloody fixated on the two players and it became obvious that their playful banter had shifted to intense flirting, Much to Jacob's original date's annoyance; he hadn't even noticed her trying to pull his attention away from the stall ;before getting fed up and leaving! At the 15th turn the vendor subconsciously went to grabbed more targets, but they're were none to grab._

_"Sorry Gents I'm all out Targets...14 ties, that's madding!" he said scratching his head then went to shake the players hands and let them choose whatever prize they wanted only to find Jacob and Y/n long gone..._

_the two had scurried off to a dingy alley hidden from public eyes Y/n was sandwiched between the wall and the hazel eyed man; her skirt was hiked up, and her legs were wrapped around Jacob's waist who was slowly thrusting into her needy core, he pulled her into a deep kiss."What's your name?" Jacob asked pulling away as a low husky groan escaped his throat when he felt his cock being by squeezed her tight heat._

_"Ngh...Y-Y/n..." she whimpered feeling her walls stretch his thrusts were getting rougher, gang leaders ego was certainly boosted she felt him smirk against her neck."Y/n...Cute name for a little Dormouse.~" Jacob purred leaving kisses along her neck while shifting his angle making the y/hc woman mewl in bliss when he hit a sweet spot insider her that made the short woman melt. they continued to casually introduced themselves to each other, while the assassin fucked the tiny woman against the wall... They've been together ever since. _

**end flashback**

Jacob would smile if he could at the memory. but, right now he's using every muscle in his body to bottle in as much of his self-restraint; mainly due to the fear of jumping Y/n in public and being accuse of molestation, just five more minutes and the bet was over he urged as they approached her house came a group of blighters... instead of annoyance Jacob felt somewhat relived he'll have something to vent some of his frustration out of on! Y/n knew acting like an idiot wasn't going to do her any favors. she went on ahead as the blighters fought her boyfriend. she knew they weren't interested in her after all; some plain face like her could never be _the great Jacob Frye's woman!_

that was till one of the them did the mistake of touching her...Y/n hadn't realize the men weren't paying attention to Jacob in fact they hadn't even noticed him, as they instead were fixated on her smooth legs and f/c camisole peeking out of her shirt, the y/nat had so absorbed in getting back at Jacob, she'd forgotten what she wearing.

One of the blighters grabbed her wrist "Oi, where do you think yer goin' poppet?~" he purred her e/c eyes widened in fear as another tried sliding his arm around her waist that snapped the short woman out of it. "Get your hands off me bas-" she let out a pained yelp as a hand connected to her cheek knocking Y/n to the ground, then like that hell broke lose the men were laughing then they noticed the brute was oddly quiet, he didn't blink and his eyes were empty. "ey, Filch you alri-" his friends voice died when the large man fell to ground; kukri lodged in his back, immediately Y/n was forgotten the other blighters were on high alert. "Whose there?!" A blond blighter demanded only to be yanked into alley and emerge a few seconds later with his throat slashed then there were three... make that one as two yelps were heard 

The Blighter that hit Y/n turned around to see the bodies of his friends along with Jacob Frye the man with the iron fist and devilish smile on his face, except he wasn't smiling right now, it was clear he was seriously pissed and out for blood...the color drained from the blighters face as he tried to run but Jacob was far more agile then him, as he was tackled and pair of large hands caught a hold of his head in a vice like grip, before his assailant twisted his head at an off angle; a cracking noise filled the air and man dropped dead at the Assassin's feet. 

A tense silence filled the air Jacob got up and stood over the blighters body for a few seconds collecting his thoughts his breaths came out rough, he eventually he looked at Y/n from under his hood, she was crying rubbing her jaw and pulling herself off the ground, He approached her pulling his knife out of the brutes back along the way, as the brown haired man checked his pocket watch; 8:16...one week and the exact hour he and Evie made the bet, if he were in a more playful mood right now, he would've been grinning ear to ear... But that's two times he's nearly lost her because of this stupid bet, he gritted his teeth turned his hazel eyes onto her face.

There was bruise he instinctively went to touch it but Y/n went slap his hand away, he caught her hand and felt shock go through him, he was so starved for her touch he couldn't hold back anymore. "Not here..." he hissed out loud as he drag the stunned short woman down the last few steps towards her house, practically carrying her, he dragged Y/n up her front steps. 

"You --" whatever she going to say was cut off when Jacob crashed his lips against hers in a deep heated kiss and didn't break away even when he lifted Y/n off the ground and pulled her spare key out of his jacket, unlocked the door and pulled them both inside and kicked the door shut, he found his way to the living room setting the y/hc woman down on the couch and finally pulled away as string of saliva connected the two out of breathe lovers. Y/n's felt a shock go up her back the heated look Jacob gave her it was intense, angry and hungry...

he made quick work taking off his gear and coat off as he roughly reclaimed Y/n's lips as he hand grabbed a hand full of her shirt, The flustered woman gasped hearing a tearing sound and looked to see Jacob had torn her shirt open causing her to snap. "Do you know how much that cost?!" the assassin didn't really care. "I'll buy you a new one..." he huffed kissing a trail down her neck before pulling her camisole down to revealing her bare breast to him, Jacob cocked a brow at her "You really were pushing my limits today..." he growled in her ear "Let's see how much I can push you?" he said taking one of her harden buds into his mouth started licking and rolling it between his teeth. Y/n bit her lips trying to hold back any moans that tried to escape her mouth, She felt Jacob's ministrations get rougher as he pressed his knee against her sex. 

while his right hand pinched and rolled her other breast with his thumb Y/n's hips buck against his knee as Jacob continued to abuse her breast suddenly Y/n felt a hot coil tighten in her belly she felt Jacob bit down and that caused her to unravel as she bite back a whimper still trying to be silent at the assassin, the brown haired man cocked brow taking in her flushed face suspiciously, he slipped his free hand up her skirt and felt just how sensitive and drenched she was. "Oh, you naughty little minx who said you could cum?" he hissed bringing his drenched fingers up to her lips. "Clean em'" he ordered as Y/n shyly licked and sucked his fingers clean.

Jacob's eyes were dark and clouded with need lust a smirk played on his lip feeling her tongue work his fingers She came so quickly... he decided a little punishment was in order.~ after she was done with his fingers, Y/n brows furrowed as Jacob started fiddling with what was left of her shirt he pushed his small lovers arms behind her behind her back and twist the sleeves into a knot of course the y/hc didn't know this until she realized she couldn't move her arms. She watched as Jacob remove his vest and shirts and loosened his belt. Before returning his attention back to her. "Know here's what's going to happen..." he said trailing kisses down towards her navel.

"I'm going enjoy a snack, and you don't get to cum until You've said my name, now doesn't that sound good?" The response he got was stubborn silence, well for now Jacob guarantee he'll have her screaming in five minutes. Y/n nearly did say his name in anger when he tore her skirt off this time leaving her almost bare saved for her panties which he didn't rip thankfully, he slowly removed them keeping an eye on her facial expression this would be the first time he's done oral on Y/n... And she didn't seem to be backing down, _*It's that competitive nature of hers...*_ Jacob smirked as he situated his head between the short woman's legs, 

Y/n felt a warm shock go up her back feeling his beard brush up against her thighs as he threw a leg over his shoulder as he gave her slit a experimental lick Y/n let out a sharp gasp biting back a squeal, Jacob's mouth had wrapped around her needy core he began sucking and lapping at her heat, she bit her cheek trying not to moan, the y/nat woman nearly screamed when she felt his tongue roll over a sensitive bundle she threw her head back, as added his fingers into the mix, they and stretched her walls edging her closer to edge, she could feel her self control break.

Then he stopped! Y/n whimpered protest and looked down to see Jacob resting his chin on her thigh, looking at her his pupils were so wide she could hardly make out their hazel color. "Oh, I'm sorry love did you want something?~" he teased trying her patience as his fingers made slow circles around her clit teasingly then pull away if she bucked hips. "Tell me what you need, Y/n" he purred kissing her inner thigh leaving a mark.

"Jacob..please." 

"Please what?"

"...b.. ck.. me"

"What's that love? didn't quite hear that."

Y/n felt his fingers teasing her again causing the y/nat to cry in frustration. "Break me!" she sobbed before Jacob pulled her into a deep rough kiss, "Oh, believe me darling I intend to..." He purred against her lips, He pulled his cock free from it confines and aligned himself with her dripping core, Y/n shut her eyes tightly at the force of his entrance; Jacob compared to her previous lover was a rather large man, so usually he gave her time to adjust to his girth not this time, days of being touch starved and holding back tension had left Jacob almost feral, he showed her no mercy he began to thrust fast, hard and shallow a throaty groan left him as her walls tightened around him.

"J-Jacob..please.."

Y/n tried to beg for her arms to be untied as her hands tugged and clawed against the restrains of her shirt as Jacob threw a leg over his switch the angle the y/hc woman threw her head back when she felt his cock hit a spot that made spots cloud her vision, Jacob took full advantage of her exposed neck leaving marks along her collar bone, every thrust had Y/n screaming and babbling incoherently and nearly falling off the couch as the assassin bit her ear. 

"God, woman you're drivin' me insane..."

He growled before pulling out suddenly causing Y/n to look at him confused until she found her arms free and flipped on to her stomach with her ass in the air before she felt Jacob's cock back inside her a wanton moan escaped from the y/nat woman's mouth surprised that sound came from her, She didn't have time to dwell on it as he continued his harsh treatment only faster and this position only made him feel bigger to the short woman, Making the twisting heat return in her belly as carnal moans mixed with Jacob's throaty groans and growls; her end was nearing he could tell the way her tight little walls squeezed around his cock he wasn't doing any better he could feel his climax boiling inside him. 

"Tell me who's you woman are love?..." Jacob growled biting down on her neck suddenly making her cry out louder. "J-Jacob." she stammered as the hazel eyed assassin pulled her into deep kiss. "That right...Only me." He groaned feeling her instinctively tightened around him, Christ! Y/n was so wet and stimulated, she sounded like a broken record babbling his name over and over soon Jacob found that bundle of nerves again, causing her scream into the couch cushions. 

Jacob kept hitting that spot as he pace became more shallow and desperate, he used his free hand to hold onto the armrest while his other hand stay firmly on her hip Y/n cried into the couch as the coil finally snapped she came all over Jacob's dick who followed soon after he spilled deep inside her and braced himself on his elbows so he wouldn't crush Y/n whose heart felt like it was going to burst as she caught her breath she felt leave a trail of kisses along her back before huskily whispering. "don't fall asleep Love, I'm not done with you yet.." Her y/ec eyes snapped open surprised...

** _[The next morning] _ **

Y/n whimpered as the sun shone harshly in her eyes, she sat up from her living room floor letting a out small hiss as her hips painfully protested, she looked down under what was covering her which turned out to be Jacob's coat and saw bruises covering her hips, she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror and saw a canvas of hickies decorating her neck, apparently she wasn't the only one awake as Jacob had rolled over wrapped his arms around her waist. "Morning love.."He mumbled into her hair before gently kissing her head. "Morning" She croaked back coughed her throat was sore, Jacob frowned at her voice then took in her debauched state.

"Bloody fuck, Did I do...I didn't hurt you did I?" he said worried while scrutinizing the bruises on her hips and the marks he'd left on her neck, the y/ht woman shook her head dazed, then she noticed that Jacob was using her table cloth as a blanket then saw the messy state they left her living room in; She heard the assassin get up she looked at his back and neck shocked! He had scratches and hickies too! he noticed and winced when he saw them in the mirror.

"Blimey... Well, looks like we can call it even,yeah?" 

"Even? I can't walk!"

"Well ya did tell me to break you!"

"..."

Y/n face was red with embarrassment as Jacob found his pants put those on and picked Y/n off the floor and carried her upstairs to her bathroom, luckily her family was well off enough to afford one, and helped her get cleaned up and dressed. Evie showed up at her house looking for her brother when she saw a note attached to the door addressed to her. _[Won the bet! Y/n can confirm. FAIR WARNING: coitus in progress! Don't come in unless you want to be traumatized! - J.F.]_ Evie blanched as she reread the note; then faintly heard giggling and shuffling around inside the house! and got the hell out dodge; hopefully Jacob will forget about this whole thing once he's finished..._ reconciling_ with Y/n.

P.S.: He didn't he had Evie dressed up like a chimney sweep the second he got back to the hide out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't write drunk/hungover kids!


	22. Body switch: Jacob, Arno, Connor, Malik, Altair.

**Jacob Frye: **

"Jacob... for the eighteenth time, Leave my tits alone!" Y/n in Jacob's body bellowed at her boyfriend who was trapped in her body pouted at her as he cupped her breasts. "But they're so nice and squishy!" He whined in her voice as the body-swapped woman rolled her now hazel eyes at her boyfriend’s behavior ever since they woke up like this, Jacob's been a like a twelve year old on a sugar rush! 

He would not stop looking down his shirt and playing with Y/n's boobs! since then Y/n been keeping watch on him to make sure he didn't try and strip and rummage through her underwear! She wasn't sure how this happened or why and decided the best course of action was to wait it out. 

Which was hard considering Jacob kept trying to sneak peeks and begging Y/n to look a himself naked when a idea occurred: _what would their sex would be like right now?._.. He started badgering his girlfriend harder then Y/n said those magical words "Go Fuck yourself Frye!" Jacob smirked as he pulled himself on to her lap. "That can be arranged.~" He purred watching Y/n reaction in his body was plus as pulled her into a kiss..

**Arno Dorian:**

"Kill me.." Arno in Y/n's body begged as he hugged his stomach and rest his head in Y/n's lap who was trapped in his body was trying her hardest not to laugh at him, while Elise was sitting in front them just losing her mind laughing! see this morning when they woke up both lovers were shocked to find they had switched bodies somehow! and to make matters worst Y/n had just started her cycle and judging by Arno's pained reaction it was a heavy one....

"Ce n'est pas drole!" the now Frenchwoman snapped at his ex who laughed even harder! "Sorry mon cher Arno, But it is." Y/n chortled running a hand through his y/hc hair. "If anything this is karma for giving us a hard time." the y/nat woman mused as the redhead wiped tears from her eyes and said something about checking the library for how to reverse this before disappearing. 

Arno grabbed Y/n's hands apologizing for very red-week joke he's made at her expense. "Oh suck it up, Your on your period not dying!" Y/n mocked then went back to reading as Arno whined in pain.

**Connor:**

"Have I always been this.... intimidating?" Connor asked from Otsi'tsa's body his now red eyes gawked up at his tall form towering over him as they'd both switched bodies after coming into contact with a shard of Eden. Since then Connor's been little on edge/in awe at the difference between himself and the albino woman "Only to strangers." Otsi'tsa said looking ahead as Connor looked like scared child under her gaze it made her feel bad, she wasn't trying to scare him.. 

Her husband seem to noticed her shift in mood and reluctantly wrapped his tiny arms around her now large waist Otsi'tsa hesitantly returned the gesture but after a few seconds both got awkward about it, and pulled away it was too weird! Luckily the shard's effects wore off after a few minutes and they were returned to normal! 

**Altair: **

"Altair open the door!" Y/n who was trapped in his body begged from the hall. "No..." Her voice snapped back from the other side ever since he realized what was going on, He locked himself up in their room and Y/n has been trying to coax him out, of course the stubborn fool was embarrassed to be seen like this, Y/n was out of options when Malik came up behind her disguising his voice. 

"Heh, so the great Altair's mind has switch with some whore's? this should be fun." He winked as Y/n caught on to what he was doing, started making sounds like there was struggle happening in the hall in flash a swung open and shrill voice screeched.

"Get away from her!" as Altair in Y/n's body stood in the doorway crossbow aimed at...nothing? his brows furrowed bemused as Y/n calmly took the crossbow from his shaking hands {Reader is a civilian} then turned to Malik muttering a short thanks before walking to the bedroom to listen to Altair scream at her for scaring him like that. "Love you too Alty..OW!"he slapped her upside the head.

**Malik modern au: **

This was surreal he had both arms again! but they didn't belong to him, they were his girlfriend's who was sitting next him on the couch at the waiting for whatever this was to pass! They woke up body swapped after getting over the shock to tried to go on about their day, But it was hard especially when Y/n finally spoke halfway through Jurassic park with: "Malik?" The swapped man hummed curiously as his eyes stayed glued to the screen.

"I have to pee.." His brows furrowed confused. "So, go.." he muttered forgetting how feminine his voice was. "I would, but there seems problem with that!" he turned to see what the problem was then realized he was looking at himself, Malik felt his face heat up. "Oh...Right." What followed was the most awkward experience of Malik's life as he gave his girlfriend a step by step on how to use the toilet... 

Of course that moment was soon when not even five minutes later Malik was in Y/n's position as she warily told him through the door how to do the business and clean himself, needless the couples practically kissed their reflections the next withe phenomenon wore off! 


	23. They find out you get love letters: Jacob, Arno, Connor, Altair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AKA: they find out you have secret admirers

**Jacob Frye:**

He was up earlier then usual and decided to patrol the city for a while, when he realized he'd subconsciously walked to Y/n's street, Jacob hummed to himself and decided to see if his girlfriend was awake. When he got to you front step Jacob was greeted by a postman giving the y/nat woman letters he assumed they were for the mistress of the house. Y/n was a maid and all, that was until he saw the shy blush on the postman's face as he pulled another letter from his pocket stuttered something to her and scurried off.

Y/n winced obviously uncomfortable as Mrs. Disraeli came up behind her and took three letters from the y/ht maid then snorted at the stack addressed to the y/hc woman. "More love letters dear?" Y/n sighed vexed that she was going have to spend her break replying to each one. "So, it would seem..." the viscountess chuckles when a frustrated blush appeared on the younger girl's face/ watched the way her eyes averted when she read one of them.

"Mr. Frye best be careful... one of those suitors might steal you away from him.~" She chirped before disappearing inside the house, Y/n grumbled something under her breath before closing the door, meanwhile a fuming and jealous Jacob went work finding that postman! Let's just say the postman was sporting a nice shiner for the next couple weeks and the love letters stopped next time the mail came around. 

**Arno Dorian:**

He was sleeping in your room the Frenchman was too exhausted to make it back to the cafe. So, he snuck into the house his girlfriend was employed in and fell asleep in Y/n’s room this wouldn’t be the first time he’s done so, It happens frequently that she keeps the window unlocked just in case Arno does show up, they were both glad the family respects y/nat woman’s privacy enough not to barge in, while he was dozing off when he heard Y/n talking to her employers daughter (Y/n is a nanny).

"I envy you Madam L/n, I wish a secret admirer would send me letters…” the child mumbled jealously as Arno jaw tightened hearing that his Y/n has been getting love letters from another man! he heard the y/ht woman sigh obviously not as enthused was the little girl was.

“Trust me ma petite, It isn’t as glamorous as you may think…Considering" the y/ht woman huffed tired about the whole situation, she obviously not interested in whoever keeps leaving the letters at the frontdoor, the little girl hummed obviously not understanding before one of the maids came to help the young child to bed.

Y/n sighed tiredly entered her room and put the letters and was about to get ready for bed, when she was suddenly pulled onto to bed, the stunned woman held back a scream when she found herself pinned under a hooded figure… it took a moment for her eyes to adjust and realize it was a very annoyed looking Arno looming over her, without a word he suddenly buried his face in her neck! 

She gasped suddenly feeling him latch on to her neck and started sucking and nipping before pulling away, He gave her a sleepy smile before passing out on top of her while Y/n was flustered out of her mind wondering why he would so brazenly leave a mark on her neck? She got her answer when the florist across the street saw her and Arno together he noticed them holding hands and the mark on her neck, The letters stopped after that… 

**Connor:**

"Another present from a admirer Y/n?” Connor’s arrow missed its target when he heard those word leave Achilles’s mouth, the teenage native peeked in through one of the windows, to see the albino girl frowning as she scrutinized the label on a bottle of wine obviously not enthused by the gift,“So, is it from that French merchant or the Italian boy?” the old man asked curiously as the native woman read the letter that came with the wine. ‘the Italian boy, the only thing I can understand is he likes me and “reply”…I don’t think he understands English very well…“ the y/ht woman muttered vexed by this whole situation.

Her red eyes glanced towards the window as Connor ducked out of sight, his stomach suddenly felt upset, as he though about other men seeking out Otsi'tsa’s affections. He hasn’t admitted to her yet. But for last couple months since reuniting, his feelings for her have changed into something beyond friendship, unfortunately Connor didn’t know how to approach the snow haired beauty his childhood friend’s grown into! Or if she even felt the same way… 

The conversation inside shifted to what she was going to do with the wine? since she couldn’t return it. "I’m not sure.. I guess give it to Faulkner? if he doesn’t want it, I'll save it for any guests stopping by.” Achilles snorted at her suggestions, Meanwhile Connor was laying on the grass thinking to himself and after a while decided to write a letter of his own telling Otsi'tsa about his inner thoughts and feelings. but in the end, Connor never gave it to her! He felt to too flustered and chickened out to even think about it! Even now that they were together, Its still hidden in a drawer somewhere in his room six years later… 

**Altair modern au :**

Altair he was coming home after a month long mission all he wanted was to go home and see Y/n he got there, she wasn’t home, the Arab man frowned and put his bags down and decided to settle down for a nap, when his ears picked up on someone sneaking into his yard. 

The footfalls were too heavy to be his wife’s, Altair got up and went to the front door and was greeted by a brown haired man holding a envelope with his wife, “Who are you?” he growled his gold eyes narrowed he’s never seen this man before.

“uh..” was the only response he got from the man. “What that?” Altair pointed at the letter, the mystery man tried to hide it saying it was nothing! “Then why is my wife’s name on it?” the man blanched squeaked “She really is married?!” before running off confusing Altair who snapped at him to come back, just as Y/n’s car pulled in she got out saw the man run passed her and cringed.

“What the hell did he leave now?” she huffed only to backtrack when she saw her husband standing in the door looking at her perplexed. “Who was that?” Altair demanded glaring at the man retreating into a house at the end of the block.

"Greg Turner, our new neighbor and my apparent secret admirer.“ She grumbled obviously sick and tired of the love sick man’s crap, she helped him get settled and mistook her friendliness for interest.

"I told him I have a husband but he rolled his eyes at me!” the y/nat mumbled as she cringed not seeing Greg watching them from his house, Altair noticed and glared at him, the Arab man kissed Y/n on the forehead and walked over to the Greg’s house and had a talk with their new neighbor, his love letters stopped after that he was pretty much terrified to go near Y/n. 


	24. Soulmate AU Jacob Frye x Reader 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au Chibi clone: basically when you've cross paths with with your soulmate a small chibi of them appears to you, it's about the size of a guinea pig and won't leave your side the longer you're in denial of your feelings or until you've met your soulmate again, after which they disappear. 

Y/n was in a rush trying to get to work she wasn't paying attention to the road to notice the blighter carriage speeding towards her! when she did everything just sort of slowed down for the y/ht woman who thought this was it for her, when suddenly she was suddenly tackled out of the way at the last second.

"Gotta be more careful lad" a playful voice warned as hooded man climbed off her and hopped on to another carriage and chased after the one the one that nearly ran her over. All before Y/n could even thank him or correct him, the day was mostly a blur at the glass smith Y/n had told her mentor what had happened and he asked if she was good to work, the y/nat insisted she was fine and went about her shift.

Later when she got back to her shoddy home and collapsed on her bed, only to jump away suddenly in fright when she heard something squeak in distress under the covers, she grimaced seeing something moving under them Y/n swallowed hard as she reached for the covers praying it wasn't a rat! It definitely wasn't a rat... it was a little man? the two just sat stared at each other.

He had mischievous hazel eyes and slicked back brown hair under a brown flat cap and his attire was very... wild? the tiny man wearing a very unkempt outfit the jacket and pants had patches on them, his shirt was untucked and there appeared to be a hood tucked under the collar of his jacket. the little man cocked a brow which she noticed the left one had a scar as he started to paced back and forth in thought pausing every now and again to scrutinize her, apparently he was liking what he was seeing, because a few moments later he ran over hugged and snuggle her belly while making this weird humming noises!

Meanwhile Y/n was freaking out trying to understand what the hell was going on?! what-.. why was there a tiny man in her bed? where'd did it come from?! before looking over at her bookcase and saw a book her mother had left her.  
  
_The Little Soulmates. _  
  
She got up causing the little man to whine in protest as he clung on to her shirt Y/n calmly placed him back on her bed, and went over to her bookcase only to yelp in surprise when this tiny rope shot out from behind her and the little man came flying passed zipping lining up to the top of her desk!

Y/n blinked and squinted she saw this odd gauntlet on his arm, he saw her staring and immediately started humming all proud of himself and looked at the y/ht woman as if he were asking "Are you impressed?" with his chest puffed out, she chuckled nervously and patted him on the head causing him to blush. before grabbing the worn out storybook.

She started reading,_ it was about two people from rival families a boy and a girl who were taught to disliked each other. Then one day a tiny fairy appeared to the boy to his surprise the fairy bore a striking resemblance to the girl. Through the years the fairy stayed by his side for years, then one day the man the boy had grow into had heard the girl was to be married to awful old Duke, distraught he rushed to the church and confronted the woman the girl had grown into and was stunned to find her running to his house and not only that she had a tiny fairy in her arms! and it looked just like him! the two declared their love for each other then and there! then mysteriously as they appeared the fairies disappeared and the two lovers lived happily ever after..._

Y/n's brows furrowed and turned the pages to the author's bio and found out this was actually a true story! it was about her grandparent then went into detail about soulmates and the like, It seemed silly at the time, But Y/n vaguely recalled her mother talking about the tiny fairies too a friend how she met hers and rejected him for Y/n's father because he was rich.

She regretted it when her father left them high and dry for another woman and it was too late to start over, her mother's soulmate had passed away due to fever. Her mother never forgiven herself for that... As she told her daughter on her deathbed. 

Y/n frowned at the memory then looked at her 'Fairy' who's distracted himself when he found a bag some of the reject beads she made at work he seemed particularly fixated on this one the size of a chickpea that was black and had a gold and green bird on it... 

"So, your supposed to be an avatar of my soulmate, eh?" She rested chin on her hand still coming to terms with it, He certainly wasn't anyone she recognized her thoughts swam back to when she was almost ran over...To the hooded man her y/ec eyes narrowed at the little hood tucked into the fairy man's collar and without warn gave it a little tug. 

the hazel eyed fae squeaked in protest and batted her hand away. "Sorry I was curious..." She mumbled he stared at her inquisitively before taking his cap off and pulling his hood up. "So I was right...Do you have a name?" she asked crossing her arms the fae man looked at her like 'well obviously.' Y/n cocked a brown at him.

"Are you going tell me or do I have to wait for a another carriage to run me down?" She sassed causing the little man to whistle impressed by her cheekiness before looking around for something to write with, confusing Y/n; before realizing what he was doing and opened a chest under her bed and pulled out a small black make-up box* setting it down next to him, surprising the hazel eyed fae who looked her up and down curiously. before Y/nat woman found her old slate-board* and the smallest piece of chalk and gave it to him. [J-A-C-O-B F-R-Y-E] he wrote down and looked up at her.

"Jacob Frye...Jacob Fry- where have I heard that name?" She muttered then heard tapping and saw mini-Frye writing something else down.

[Are you a girl?}

"O-of course I'm girl, what else would I be?!"

[No chest...No dress.. why?}

'You do realize where we are right?" He tilted his head obviously not,Y/n pinched her brow in frustration. "Whitechapel? A lone woman walking by herself especially at night, that be like a mouse walking into a house full of hungry cats!" He looked upset now and wrote something along the lines if anyone had tried grabbing her, she shook her head luckily she's just as good an actress as her mother was, people just think she's silent male. the she looked at the [no chest] again and blushed before unbuttoning her shirt causing Jacob to become flustered and squeaked in and flail his hands in protest!

but she didn't stop and opened her shirt to show him the leather wrap she had around her chest keeping her breasts flat when she's at work, he blinked and stared at it curiously and yelped when she undid the pins loosing it so she could breathe and well her chest kind of expanded to y/chest size before looking at him. "does that answer your question?" before disappearing to a small closet and coming out with her yhl/hc down and just wearing a men's white button up shirt. and got into bed Jacob had zipped lined over to her before settling next to her to sleep, while Y/n stayed up a few minutes wondering how the real Jacob was putting up with this. 

**[1800's make up was usually associated with The Upper class, Actors or prostitutes, the readers mother was actress so make-up was common thing in her house.  
**

**A slate was like a mini-chalkboard that often used in schools for writing practice.  
**

**Excluding her boss everyone at the glass-smith thinks the reader a boy]**


	25. You get genderbend: Connor, Jacob, Arno

** _YM/n = Your Male Name_ **

**Connor:** He/she was sulking the entire time Otsi'tsa/YM/n was taller then him as a man a scary 6'8" and built like a bull! while he was a measly 5'3" looked like as intimidating at as chipmunk! Needless to say the brown eyed woman refused to leave the house, that was until Connor/Connie noticed one of the visitors daughters started following his wif- her husband around... 

Shit hit the wheel real fast! see, like Connor; Otsi'tsa was just as oblivious to people when they're being direct trying to woo her..it took four months for the red eyed assassin to realize she and Connor were courting! So, seeing Otsi'tsa being touched and ogled by a stranger set the native assassin right off and rushed over and climbed on to his lap pulled the stunned albino into a deep kiss before turning to the fuming traveling woman. "Sorry but he's spoken for.." Connie hissed the colonist woman huffed stomped away crying to her father while the two natives stood flustered out of their minds...vowing never speak of this again! 

* * *

**Jacob Modern AU: **Jaclyn as Evie has so have affectionately dubbed him was not a happy camper, He/She finally understands why women hate being women once every month! as the hazel eyed assassin sat next to her now boyfriend sobbing while eating chocolate and watching a Dog's purpose. "Why bailey...Why!!" she sobbed into YM/n's waist while her boyfriend who awkwardly hugged back.

"Gets yer hand off me before I sock ya.." the brunette hissed angrily causing the y/nat man to blanch and retract his hands...Before Jaclyn burst out crying demanding to be cuddled all while YM/n prayed that whatever switched their genders wears off soon! Because he doesn't know how he can last with the mood swings! 

* * *

**Arno**: Arno/Anne was starring at herself in the mirror completely in awe she really was fricken gorgeous! She hummed and noticed Y/n or rather...She thought it over YM/n if she recalled was awake watching hi-..her curiously "what are you doing Arno?" the now taller then y/ht man muttered tiredly as the now Frenchwoman calmly walked over to the bed with a playful smirk. "Waiting for you mon cher.~" she purred kissing him on the cheek, lips then his neck the kept getting lower. 

"W-what are you doing?" the y/nat man stuttered trying to dissuade Anne who pouted at him and whined that they haven't had sex in two weeks this this happened and to look her in the eyes and tell her that he wasn't at least bit curious about what it would be like? after a few seconds YM/n shrugged "eh, what the hell?" might as well have some fun with this while it lasts! 


	26. Soulmate AU: Jacob Frye x Reader 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au Chibi clone: basically when you’ve cross paths with with your soulmate a small chibi of them appears to you, it’s about the size of a guinea pig and won’t leave your side the longer you’re in denial of your feelings or until you’ve met your soulmate again, after which they disappear.

**Jacobs’s side of the story**

Jacob was grouchy, cold and tired when he finally got back to the hideout all he wanted to do was get out of his clothes and crawl into bed and sleep for like a year! He moaned relief to be off his feet and was about to take his boots off… when he saw something scurry out of sight behind a sweet jar… did the train have a rodent infestation?

No, they would’ve noticed until now. standing up Jacob started lifting up jars and other knickknacks nothing…He hummed confused wondering if he just imagined the whole thing due to exhaustion? Then he noticed his top-hat on the floor was slowly making it’s way around the room, it turned as if realizing he could see it! 

Whatever was making it move squeaked and started running, Jacob immediately started chasing it unfortunately whatever had his hat couldn’t see what was in front of it and they slammed right into the side Jacob’s ottoman hard seemly knocking it out.

Jacob pick the hat up and nearly passed out himself when he pulled a little person out of his hat! he staring a the tiny y/nat thing trying to figure what the hell it was? then he recalled seeing what looked like a tiny Henry running around his sister’s room._ (no, matter how many times she denied it…)_ He then thought back to when his grandmother told them about a tiny being called a fairy that would appear resembling your soulmate and follow you around until you encountered them again…

Jacob was stunned that it was true! then he looked down at the little knocked out fae in his hands. He?? at least he thinks it’s a male was cute, he won’t lie about that! and wondered why people were so private about these faeries? probably a society thing! the rich don’t want to be bound by the poor?

He hummed using the back of his index finger to rub the passed out fae’s cheek; they woke up and grumbled swatting his finger away…his lips twitched decided to show Evie.. she should still be awake, maybe she can give him a more detailed explanation? 

Evie said that there really wasn’t much to explain, her brother surprisingly got the gist of it. these fairies were basically fractured manifestations of your bonded one’s soul, their supposed is to guide you back to your soulmate should you want to pursue them. “So what I just let him r -” Evie cut him off. “_Her._” Jacob’s brows shot up as he looked at his sister bemused.

“Her? how do you know?” His sister cocked a brow and pointed to the counter where he set the fae down; he glanced over and did a double take when he saw mini-Henry blushing and covering his eyes! 

Jacob’s fae was now in only a white button-up shirt her y/hc was now down to y/hl and the button’s on the shirt were down just enough to show small bust, and that they were indeed female, Henry’s fae immediately tossed a handkerchief over the compromised female who looked around tired and confused. 

All while Jacob was in awe at the sudden wardrobe change. “When the hell did she change into that?!” he looked at his sister who shrugged. “I haven’t the slightest Idea how they change clothes …it just happens.” Evie sighed tiredly really wanting this meeting to end so she could go to sleep.

"Now is that all you wanted to know, or did you have anything else you’d like to share?“ she slurred trying to hold back a yawn her brother shook his head and got up and carefully picked up the little lady off the counter she yelped surprised by the sudden motion and looked up at Jacob clearly wary of him. 

The hazel eyed assassin took notice of this and made a point of gaining her trust before convincing her to help him find the woman with his fae double, who the real Jacob might add is one lucky little bastard to sleeping next to the real… his face dropped It just occurred to him has no idea what his soulmates name is! that detail sort escaped him in the excitement. "Oi.” the the fae in his hand tensed up at looked at him.

“You don’t have to be afraid me, you gotta name?” he asked gently as the y/hc color fae tilted her head Jacob frowned wondering if she could understand English? and winced trying to remember those french lessons his father tried to teach him. “urm…q-Quel est votre nom?” he stammered hoping that was right! Again the fae just stared before making a gesture like she was writing. 

Jacob’s eyes widened and set her down on his bed and looked around for her to use be for settling on some ink and paper, he watched the little y/sc woman dip her hand in the ink and used her hand to write, while he got ready for bed. while taking his shirt off he heard her chirp and looked over to see what she’d wrote down. 

[Y-O-U-R-N-A-M-E …L-A-S-T-N-A-M-E] Jacob repeated the name a few times it’s was kind of odd… but hey! If that’s her name then that’s her name! He asked where she lived [Whitechapel.] he frowned knowing exactly what goes on in Whitechapel and though Y/n didn’t seem the type to sell her body, looks can be …He was brought out by Y/n huffing and puffing while stomping her foot; her face was red with embarrassment. [I’M NOT A PROSTITUTE!] was messily slathered on to the paper.

Jacob blanched started apologizing as the tiny woman crossed her arms and humph’d at him. Jacob on the other hand mentally sighed relieved that his soulmate wasn’t being used in some brothel. "Well what exactly is your profession?“ The assassin pressed the y/hl fae eyed him before writing down [Lampworking.] Jacob cocked his head to the side intrigued that’s a word he’s never heard before. 

"You work on lamps or make lamps?” He asked perplexed as he tried to imagine a woman welding a light-post together or making house lamps… the tiny fae chirped and he looked back the paper [It’s Glass smithing for beads, marbles, paperweights…] the hazel eyed assassin hummed impressed marbles have their own blacksmiths?… Huh, go figure. 

He took a small box he had stored under his bed it had little gifts and bobbles the children had given him as thanks for saving them, and took a small purple marble out of it this was a test; he had to see this for himself. 

“Can you tell me what this is?” He handed Y/n the marble which was the size of a football to her, she scrutinized it giving a serious though as she brought it up to the light letting it shine through the glass as if looking for cracks or impurities and wrote.

_[A puple Purie* with an ash-gold swirl, nicely made but not by my shop!] _She handed it back to him and Jacob hand her a broken black glass bead with half golden bird on it, the y/hc fae examined it for a few moments and looked stunned the up at him excitedly_ [I know this, I made this!] _Jacob blinked taken aback. “Are you sure?” she nodded pointed at the broken bird.

_[See the rook? that’s my signature.]_ the hazel eyed assassin took a breath to process what she had said and almost burst out laughing at coincidence, seriously what are the chances they'd both pick a rook as a symbol? the y/ec fae seem to pick up on his giddiness and wanted to be let in on the joke? 

_[What’s so funny?]_ She raised an inquisitive brow at him. “Tell me lass have you heard of a gang called the Rooks?..” She shook her head a smirk appeared on Jacob’s face oh boy was the little fairy in for wake up call, by the time Jacob had given y/n the run about the Rooks, Blighters and Templars the tiny fae had passed out exhausted.

Jacob carefully cleaned her hands and let her use his cap as a bed, He settled down for night somewhat somber as he stared at the tiny fae knowing he can’t out right peruse the real at Y/n at the moment… it was too dangerous right now! and if the Blighters or Starrick figured out he had a soulmate they’d kill her or use her to get to him, Jacob can’t let that happen, For both their sakes! 

He reached over and carefully readjusted the handkerchief she was using as a blanket then caress her cheek with the back of his index finger then rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

**Y/n’s side**

The following weeks were relatively normal for Y/n would go to the glass-smith she used to take Mini-Jacob/M.J with her _(as long as he stayed hidden)_, however he’d get all jealous and stand offish towards her when one of her friendlier co-workers approached her, particularly the sales girl up in the jewelry store upfront, It was obvious the blond haired woman fancied Y/n.. or rather YM/n act and the other male worker knew this and would often tell their younger co-worker to ‘Go for it’ despite the Y/n’s protests and obvious disinterest towards the woman.

This caused a bit of hostility towards her males started getting ideas that YM/n wasn’t interested in women…and was more interested in one of them, Luckily the boss shot them down pretty quickly noticing the fae the y/hc woman had snuck in. 

He grabbed him much to M.J’s distress and wrapped a rag around him making it look like a dress, then snapped. “Look here ya lazy sods!” they looked over at the old man as he held the protesting fae, luckily it was dark enough in the forge that they couldn’t get a good look at the little guy.

“The lad’s obviously not interested because he’s lookin’ for his other half, So butt out!” he huffed as the men stared in awe at for a tick before breaking down into snickering and congratulating Y/n who let out a sigh of relief! That could’ve ended badly, she nodded at her boss who grunted back at her.

Needless to say that was the last time she brought the fae with her! He'd thrown a fit when she left him at home, but it was for the best! the last thing she wanted was being ganged up on due to a misunderstanding…

It’s was another slow day it felt oddly cold despite the forge being on, which should’ve tipped Y/n off that today wasn’t going to end well… But she shrugged it off to just waking up earlier then usual Jacob was oddly excitable this morning she couldn’t figure out why? 

The fae was literally jumping off her walls with so much energy, it was like a squirrel on caffeine! It also took her a while to realize that he was wearing different clothes! large coat, a green vest and a top-hat! She’d be lying if she said he didn’t look good in it, It made him seem more mysterious if anything.

She could hear M.J. squeaking and playing around with that Rook bead he’s seems oddly attached to it, maybe she should turn it into a necklace or bracelet? He’d probably like that! The Y/nat woman finished getting dressed and put her jacket and hat on before turning to M.J.. “I’ll be back at around noon to check on you alright?” the fae hummed before gesturing for her to come closer.

The y/ht woman blinked and complied and was surprised when the Hazel eyed fae gave her a kiss on the cheek! Y/n’s eyes widened her face felt hot/looked like a cherry as she gawked M.J. who gave her cheeky grin as she stammered out a goodbye! and ran across the road!

Unbeknownst to Y/n the story of YM/n finding his soulmate had reached the salesgirl’s ears and went crying to her older brother who was a Blighter, she spun him a tale of a shameless womanizer who broke her heart and humiliated her! of course the girl’s brother ate it up without hesitation, And decided some revenge was in order, He snuck passed the rooks patrolling the area and into the shop he using his sisters directions he found and sabotaged one of the stations; YM/n’s station. of course Y/n didn’t know that

…All she remembered was lighting her forge than a flash going off! Her boss later told her how he heard a huge explosion! she was sent flying out of the building and into the back alley adjacent to the shop!

when he got to her she was bleeding pretty heavily from her left eye at least he thinks it was her eye? and holding her right arm while attempting to get up before letting out this god awful wheeze and went slack! he though she was dead! Apparently so did salesgirl saw the whole thing who being dragged away bystanders. 

Started screaming and crying hysterically “I just wanted to scare him! I never wanted This!” Whatever else she was screaming was soon drowned out by the police and rescuers showing up showing up to control the crowed and Y/n was whisked away to a doctor.

All in sight of Jacob’s fae who didn’t notice he was crying as he dropped his bead… 

_ **[A purie is a cheap clear glass colored marble, they come in various colors and names like Blood Rubies, deep sea blues, green ghosts.]** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New 2020 Y'all!


	27. Soulmate au: Jacob Frye x Reader 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au Chibi clone: basically when you've cross paths with with your soulmate a small chibi of them appears to you, it's about the size of a guinea pig and won't leave your side the longer you're in denial of your feelings or until you've met your soulmate again, after which they disappear. 

Jacob was so fricken ecstatic! they'd done it! they'd killed Starrick! he was over the bloody moon! this meant he didn't have to hide or stay away from Y/n! he could finally meet her! not that he wasn't happy getting to know her through her fairy, It just wasn't the same! He explained it to his sister and Henry it was like writing a letter you get to know each other just little more each time you receive one, but you don't truly know that person until after you've met, if that makes sense? 

He was brought out of his thoughts by something wet hitting his hand, water? was it raining? Jacob looked up at the sky curiously it was clear and blue for once...Then why was there water? more wet drops kept dripping onto his hand the ground confusing the assassin even farther when his sister noticed he stopped following her. "Jacob are you alright?" Evie asked looking at her brother alarmed.

"I'm fine why?" He asked bemused as his sister looked more worried. "Jacob your crying!" She said shocked that he hadn't noticed Jacob blinked seemingly not believing her, he brought his hand up and wiped his face with his coat sleeve, His sister was right he was crying...Why? why was he crying?! he kept trying to dry his eyes. but the tears wouldn't stop! a torrent of emotion sudden wash over him Jacob's chest felt so tight he couldn't breathe! It was scaring him! Evie was telling him to calm down!

Henry caught up to them looking just as worried for the male twin as his older sister, Then a chilling thought suddenly occurred to the Indian assassin. "We need to check on his soulmate's Fairy, right now!" He said alarmed confusing the twins as Henry explained that in his country they were more knowledgeable about soulmates and understand Fairies to a larger degree, they are an extension of one's soul you feel what they feel and vice versa, meaning something horrible has happened to have cause such a reaction from Jacob!

Jacob stomach suddenly it was full of ice. "Something like what?" he croaked Henry didn't answer him, he just looked ahead forlornly causing the hazel eyed assassin's heart to twist in despair, something happened to Y/n and he wasn't there to save her... Then they got the hideout the three assassin's were alarmed by a few of the Rook's from Whitechapel being treated for burns and cuts.

Evie started asking what happened the said a Glass smith exploded three people were dead and several were injured, then Bob called Jacob to come to his car, his fae something was wrong with her! Jacob wasted no time going to his room and felt sick at the sight that greeted him. 

Y/n sitting in his cap not moving... her chest was covered in bandages her right arm was missing...and the left side of her face was bandaged and her visible eye was empty as it stared out the window. "Y/n?" he croaked she didn't respond just kept staring, Jacob sat down on his bed. "Y/n, can you hear me?" he asked again more firmly as a small a tear fell from his cheek hitting her hand.

she briefly glanced at her hand then despondently looked back out the window. "She's telling you where she is right now." Henry's voice cut in causing Jacob looked at him wildly, the Indian assassin explained that the fae naturally know where their true selves are... and Y/n was telling him to find her before slipping into unconsciousness, and Jacob intended to ...But first he needed to stop somewhere.

**A few hours later..**

Jacob's destination was Whitechapel; it wasn't hard to find which street Y/n lived on, what with the Glass-smith building being blown halfway to hell, and fenced off by police barricade was hard to miss! Jacob made a mental note to thank Freddy for calling the Bobby off for a couple hours, as he and the rooks exited their carriage, the hazel eyed assassin's held Y/n's fae close when he saw the, he told his rooks to spread out and keep a look out as he focused on a trail of phantom foot prints.

he followed them a short ways to this dingy building that were obviously workers lodgings, Entering through the back entrance the assassin silently made his way upstairs when he heard someone yelling up ahead, Jacob hid out of sight and watched as an old man held a Blighter at cane point while two more were knocked out at his feet the man's lips were curled into a snarl as the blighter was terrified and on his knees.

"I told you before, He said his sister made him do it!" 

"I didn't ask you why he did it, I asked where he is..."

"I don't know! him and his sister took off, we haven't seen them since!"

"Wrong answer."

The Blighter begged him to wait, But the old man slammed his cane into the younger man stomach causing him to double over before bringing the cane done on the Blighter's head knocking him out cold, The old man cussed them out in Irish then glanced behind him and sighed.

"I may be old but my senses are still sharp as ever... Get out here lad." He said gruffly as Jacob came out of hiding with Y/n's fae cradled in his left arm, his right had was up showing he meant no harm causing the old man to roll his eyes.

"Put yer arm down boy! I know You wouldn't harm one of your own." he huffed as pulling his sleeve down showed the assassin the symbol of the creed tattooed to his arm, he pulled it back down as he gave the younger assassin a once over and snorted. "This is what passes for an Assassin these days?" he then noticed what Jacob was holding and winced.

"Take it you've come for the wee one, eh?. " The younger assassin just nodded and old man led him to the door at the end of the hall it was lock no surprise the old had the key, but the door still wouldn't opened. "Damn bolts jammed again, step back boy..." He growled bring his leg up and kicking the door full force it swung open! 

Stunning Jacob as the old man let out a wheezy breath then handed Jacob the key. "Lock it up when you've gone." He walked off leaving Jacob wondering just who the older assassin was and why hadn't they known he was here?

He looked down a Mini-Y/n who was still sleeping before stepping inside the actual Y/n's flat there Jacob was greet by a small scale disaster! the bed and pillows were shredded and books pulled from the shelf had their pages torn and he could see scratch marks on the door and walls, meaning his fae double had tried to get to Y/n, but couldn't escape the room.

Jacob felt himself crying again, soon his ears picked up on tiny whimpers he looked around the small space and saw a shoe box on the bed flipped over, Jacob cautiously lifted it to see... well, a tiny him curled into a ball crying his eyes out, M.J. hazel's eyes looked up to see the real Jacob gawking at him before either knew how to process this; the fae had gotten up and hugged his larger half if he was apologizing for not be able to to do anything!

Jacob frowned and calmly gathered his smaller half up, letting him see Y/n's fae he watched his doubles eyes go wide and the sight of his soulmates condition and cautiously brought a tiny hand to her cheek he cooed and look up at his double sadly. "You and me both..." Jacob muttered before standing and leaving Y/n's flat. 

**_It was a another few days before Y/n's fae finally woke up._**

Jacob had a vague idea where Y/n was, no doubt his sister had already informed miss Nightingale of the situation and had the injured y/nat woman transferred into her care. 

During their carriage ride Mini-Y/n was more alert the closer they got to the hospital, much to the Jacob's relief she seemed confused at where she was before noticing the male fae holding her good hand, A small smile tugged on Jacob's seeing her fluster at his tiny double, the two seemed to be in their own little world. 

The brown haired assassin could only hope the for the same, when he meets Y/n... Hopefully she doesn't try push him away because of her injuries. No, if she try to distance herself Jacob will just keep following until she understands that he doesn't care just so long as she's with him, He'll help her through this if she'll let him.

Jacob was so engrossed watching the two fairies get acquainted he hadn't noticed they were already at the hospital, Florence led him down the hall where he heard a commotion! the nurse grumbled "that girl I swear..." she and the assassin rushed in to see. 

A very delirious Y/n fighting Evie who was trying to put her back to bed, The y/ht woman was bubbling incoherently about needing to go home "I promised him..." She whimpered to the female Frye who looked at her empathetically, as Miss Nightingale snapped at her. 

"Miss L/n, I will not tell you again! Get back in that bed and stay there, or I will have you strap you to it!" Y/'s good eye landed on the nurse then drifted over to the top hat wearing man next to her who was gawking at her, She stared back then looked down at what he was cradling it was M.J. and a tiny her... 

"w-What..." She stammered looking at the man then back at the fairies still too out of it to understand what was happening right now, Jacob stood up a bit straighter and tried to look confident as took his hat off and introduced himself. 

"Hello... Um, Y/n I'm Frcob Jaye...." His cue an awkward silence as his face turned red when he realized what he had just said! "I-I mean J-Jacob! Jacob Frye" The y/ht woman hummed at him bemused while his sister gave him a 'what the hell?' look watching him blush and hearing him stutter over his words, very out of character for her cocky brother!

She then noticed how he kept silently glancing as her and kind of nodding his head towards the door, like he was trying to say something without... Oh. Evie realized her brother wanted her to leave and handle this himself, considering Y/n seemed more docile in his immediate presence, the female twin gladly complied! Evie had grabbed miss Nightingale saying something about checking on some of the Rooks and the soulmates were left alone.

Jacob's ears carefully listened to their fading footsteps and was satisfied, the last thing he wanted was his sister seeing him get all sappy! He then carefully examined Y/n... still very but seemed to be coming around, His jaw tightened God! her injuries looked worse in person, if Jacob ever finds the ones responsible for this? well let's just say he can make things look like an accident...

He swallowed those thoughts and turned his attention at the y/ht woman who's knees buckled under as the adrenaline pumping through her system were off, Jacob caught her by the waist and held her up as he walked her to the bed. "Lay down love before you hurt yourself farther." He said calmly setting her down then set the two fairies down on the end table next to the bed, which he noted they looked very happy!, but... Something was off, it almost looked like they were fading away?

"Jacob?" Y/n croaked unsure the hazel eyed assassin and his fae counterpart looked at her along with her fae, her uninjured eye gave him a once over then scrutinized her fae then looked almost disappointed. "What? Am I that bad looking?" Jacob joked trying to lighten the mood he saw her lips twitch and a spark of mirth in her eye, so his humor wasn't in vain.

"No! It... Just I wanted to meet, but I look like this and..." the hazel eyed assassin frowned any priss or vain person would of walked the second they laid eyes on the the y/nat woman's injuries... Not Jacob he was too bullheaded to give up! especially on how much he wants something, and right now? he wants Y/n.

Jacob used brought his hand under her chin and had made her look at him. "Hey, look at at those two.." he nods a their fairies who were cuddling and chattering to each other. "Little me obviously doesn't care how you look, So obviously I don't care... Your the most gorgeous girl in my eyes." He cooed running his thumb along her cheek Y/n blushed not used to hearing that sort of thing, well at least from a man anyways...

Jacob could see he was getting through to her the two just sort of lost themselves in their own little world like they've known each other for years! they were even oblivious to their fairies disappearing until the sound of something dropping on the ground caused the soulmates to jump, Jacob looked over to see what it was and smirked.

"What is it?" Y/n asked trying to looked over his shoulder the hazel eyed assassin showed her a necklace with a two wooden bead and the black Rook bead she made at the. "A parting gift from our fairies." Jacob commented that he was wondering what little Y/n wanted with that dark green twine and the two wooden beads she took out of his trinket box and few weeks ago... 

"Maybe she was picking up on my thoughts? M.J. loved that bead..." She said eyeing the necklace M.J. must've finished it for her fae while she was passed out. without a word Jacob removed the coin around his neck and replaced it with the necklace Fairies made, then gave his coin to Y/n he smirked watch it rest just above the valley of her breasts. "It Looks good on you..." Y/n blushed before realizing his eyes were focus on her chest causing Y/n to playfully punched his arm, The two pretty talked and joked until Miss Nightingale kicked Jacob out. 

As they were heading back to the hideout Evie noticed her brother's accessory change. "That's nice where'd you get it?" she hummed eyes narrowed suspiciously, Jacob's ears turned pink. "From Y/n." He coughed his sister ooh'd and started teasing him while Jacob fired back at her about Henry the was awkward between the twins before bursting out laughing returning to the train.

a three weeks later Y/n was released from the hospital luckily she didn't hurt her eye like everyone thought, it was just a deep gash on her forehead. The y/nat will have a scar there for the rest of her life, her four of ribs were broken from blow out of the building and was shown how to sleep and to hold a pillow or something to her chest when she had to cough, and she will likely have episodes of tinnitus from being in close proximity from the blast. Is what miss Nightingale said when she was being discharged 

Then came a pressing matter Y/n didn't have any clothes with her, so Evie got her her this beige skirt and white button up shirt and wore one of Jacob's flat caps and one of his spare jackets was draped over her shoulders, Y/n couldn't go back to work now it would be hard working a forge with one arm and her prosthetic arm was made of wood! That and everyone sort of knew she was woman now.

So she decided to move back into her mother's house, She inherited it and still owned it, but no one was living there until now... Occasionally she would make wellness checks, make sure the doors and windows were secure, the gutters were clear the roof had no leaks, etc. that’s why the Y/hc woman was in a hurry to get to work the day Jacob saved her from being road kill.

She fell asleep cleaning and was running half way across London! Jacob was talking about moving in with her... when they decided to stop at a cafe for lunch and to take a break, Jacob went inside to place their orders while Y/n sat quietly watching the crowds go by.

"Y-Ym/n?" a small voice called Y/n felt a chill go down her spine she knew that voice... "Emily." she hissed as the blond woman and a large man slowly approached the table making the y/hc woman's nerves skyrocket. "You're alrigh-" Before she could finished that sentence Y/n sprung up from her seat marched over the blond and slapped her across the face as hard as she could. the y/ht woman snapped loud enough for people to stop and stare. 

"Do I fucking look alright you bitch?!" the former sales woman flinched at the venomous tone. "You ruined my life and killed three innocent people over a goddamn crush! I hope it was worth it!" The y/nat snarled Emily could only stare at Y/n in shock as her brother made a move like he was going to lunge at Y/n only for a black blur to suddenly rush in and knock him on his ass. 

Y/n didn't even register she was in Jacob's arms before she felt him growl against her back. "So, I finally get to meet the ones who did this to Y/n? Gotta say I impressed you show yourselves in public after what you done..." Jacob said a low voice he was pissed. 

Y/n felt a shiver go down her back and so did Emily and her brother who then noticed the y/ec woman was wearing a skirt his eyes widened. "A woman? You said it was a man who used you!" Y/n's nose scrunched up at the audacity of this woman. "Used? I never gave her the bloody time of day?!" the y/ht woman huffed. 

Emily face blanched while stammering there was no way her handsome YM/n was a woman! all while her brother looked even more confused. "Don't you get it ya thick headed sod? Your sister played you like fiddle!?" Jacob barked at the man's slow reaction. 

"So... you made me hurt all those people for nothing?" He said finally getting that his been manipulating him, Emily started panicking as her brother started piecing together all of his sister's false claims, while Jacob started noticed the police slowly approaching, one had a poster of Emily and her brother she noticed them too and tried to get her brother up so they could leave! but he recoiled from her reach and started demanding what else she's lied about? 

Jacob took this as a cue to leave and practically carried into the cafe where they watched the whole arrest go down Emily was hysterically crying as she was put in the police carriage while screaming for her brother who refused to even look at her. "Those bobbies are probably gonna come in here for your statement." Jacob's voice snapped Y/n out of her trance she looked at him as he kept his eyes on the street.

"I'm going to have stay out of sight when they do, are you alright that?" he asked locking his sights on her the y/nat nodded reluctantly but sure she could handle it, he noticed her hand was shaking Jacob gently covered it with his used his thumb to rub small circles around her knuckles, before seeing the police walking up to the cafe he gave her quick peck on the cheek before getting up and disappeared somewhere in the sea of costumers.

Y/n could still feel his eyes on her so, she knew Jacob wasn't to far... Once she said who she was the police finally understood why she lashed out at Emily and her brother they questioned where gentleman who was seen with the Y/nat woman went? 

She made up a story of him making sure she out of harms way and then wandered off with his friends, luckily the cops bought that story and her terrified survivor act. They told Y/n to take care of herself until the trial and go home get some rest. Jacob listened to the cops talk.

_Bobby 1: "Poor thing must be beside herself."_

**Bobby 2: "Wouldn't you? Coming face to face with the lunatics who tried to murder you."**

_Bobby 1:"Y'know she wasn't half bad lookin' Kind of reminds me of that actress M/n!"_

**Bobby 2:"Eh, don't get any ideas yer wife will have your head on pike mate..." **

Jacob resisted to urge to smack to smack the first cop upside the head before going to rejoining Y/n who relaxed when he finally sat back down across from her just as their food had arrived the two went to their earlier discussion about Jacob moving in with her, Y/n agreed but they're going to need help sorting and cleaning up her mother memorabilia, Jacob brows furrowed bemused "memorabilia?"

_ **[cut to Y/n’s living room]** _

Jacob was very horrified at the girly screams that came Freddie and Henry and two of the Rooks when they set foot in Y/n's house and realized who her mom was, "Good lord! It's M/n!! This M/n's house!" The inspector said with glee almost jumping the Frye twins just stared at them blankly. 

"Are we supposed to know who that is?" Evie asked bemused at her fiancee's excitability who just gawked at her appalled. "You don't know who M/n was? She was one of the top actresses in London!" the Indian assassin exclaimed as Freddie butted in.

"And one hell of a singer! The Queen invited her in person to sing at her birthday!" Both Henry and Freddie were both confused when they looked at Y/n "I never about her having a daughter though..." Y/n sighed bitterly.

"Yes, well the glitter of show business didn't exactly give her time to raise or acknowledge a daughter." she explained curtly obviously not wanting to unload that sort of baggage at the moment. The five of them got to work packing up and clearing out her mother's old room Y/n let Henry and Freddie take a couple posters of her mother's plays. 

while Jacob stopped cleaning when he found M/n journal and frowned as he read through it. It essentially told him what Y/n already knew; her mother loved her daughter, but she just couldn't stand the sight of her, She looked way too much like the father who abandoned them... 

So she would take every act and party out there to avoid coming home, eventually the guilt started manifesting into anger she would often yell or verbally abuse Y/n to the point of causing her daughter to become timid and dispassionate, a far cry the Y/n he's come to love.

When M/n started getting sick she hoped her daughter would be happier with her gone, and that she was sorry for every burden she put on the girl's shoulders it wasn't fair and that she hopes Y/n will forgive her... 

"And I did forgive her." Jacob jumped when Y/n's voice cut in He looked at her wide eyed, as she sighed tiredly "But it still hurts that I had to learn about this in a goddamn book, instead of from my mother." The hazel was surprised when Y/n brought her hand to his face and used her thumb the wipe the tears he hadn't noticed were falling down his face.

He cleared his throat and took a breath. "Wh-what do you want to do with this?" he asked handing Y/n the journal she scrutinized it for a few moments then without a word tossed it in the fire. "Does that answer your question?" Jacob gave her this stunned look and the y/ht woman shrugged "She wanted me destroy it after I read it, just never got around to it" the hazel eyed assassin brows furrowed bemused. 

"The last thing she wanted was that journal getting into the hands of the press, It'd make quite the scandal! her reputation would be tatters and I'd be eaten alive!" Y/n stated knowing exactly what the society does to single mothers and their "bastard" children both of them would've ostracized! And her mother would've never been able to act again!..well in London anyways.

They'd finally finished cleaning out M/n's room at around seven everything was either in the attic or set for donation in the morning. "Boy I feel bad you all did most of the work I could do was carry couple baskets and a small rug!" she mumbled while hugging a pillow to her chest her ribs were acting up from bending down after she dropped the rug she was carrying. 

" We're not the one's who are injured here." Evie quipped from the kitchen she and Henry were cooking, Freddie was checking his pocket watch to make sure the time was accurate, and the Rooks played cards at his feet while Jacob sat next to Y/n with his arm around her shoulder, He rather like this whole situation surrounded by family and friends next to the girl he loves. 

It felt like the puzzle in his life finally found the missing piece! Well almost he wouldn't mind a few little Frye's running around...But let's not rush that shall we? He and Y/n still had a long way to go and things to discover.

** _~END~ _ **


	28. Soulmate au: dead kings Arno x reader 4/4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not so sure about this one's ending, I had severe writers block with it! :/

**Soulmate if your soulmate gets hurt you feel it and share their scars. **

**[Kinda mean and angsty to the reader at the beginning Because Arno rejects them at first because he thought Elise was his soulmate, but becomes it happy in the end.] **

* * *

**[Time skip]**

He screwed up...Arno royally fucked himself! Leon got angry at him when Arno told him how his efforts for France's freedom was pipe dream and he was just going to get himself killed! the child got upset and tried to strike the man instead, Arno moved out of reach as boy grabbed his scarf and pulled it off exposing his face he heard Y/n gasp before he tried to reach out to her "Y/n-" she backed away from him "Stay away from me..." she croaked same look in her eyes when she was in that trance before running away from him. 

Arno felt hollow and listless as he finally tracked Leon down and found him hiding in the backyard of the orphanage trying to hide the manuscript under some stones. "Give me the manuscript now." he growled the boy hid it behind his back. "You liar you were never fighting for France, why do you really want it?" he demanded as the man took a few steps towards Leon. "I'm leaving the country and that's my ticket out of here." Aron huffed as the boy reluctantly handed it off to him. 

The former assassin began to walk away the boy just had to say it. "...I feel sorry for miss L/n, knowing she's stuck with a cowardly connard like you for a soulmate." Arno stopped walking then turned around and marched towards the boy. "I am no coward, little man. I just know how this twisted world works and that you can't save everyone!" and to add insult to injury he told the boy his parents weren't coming back, as a carriage rolled by Leon hid behind Arno when he realized it was Napoleon's carriage; the commandant hadn't even noticed them as he was preoccupied by a letter. 

_later..._

Arno hissed as he felt pain blossom in his left side like he'd been kicked, he ignored it and kept moving on, as the pain moved to his left hand like Y/n was hitting something repeatedly, the pain stopped leaving the feeling of pins and needles erupted in right shoulder something must've caused her to dislocate it again, Arno bit the inside of his cheek he didn't want to know what was going on. She already thinks him a monster... Well, that didn't matter anymore! Arno was done, done with Leon, done with Elise, done with... Done with this whole damn country.

Arno walked into the tavern looking for the Marque, but the pub owner said he wasn't there then told the assassin that someone was looking for him. He immediately assumed it was the Marque when he spotted a woman out of the corner of his eye, his heart stopped when he saw it was Elise?! Arno called out to her and gave chase before finally catching up to the girl and tackled her to the ground...it wasn't Elise it was a pickpocket who threw the coins she'd stolen at him before running away as Arno just sat there in the street defeated."I've been looking for you..Thank you for returning Leon." The voice of Madame Margot said causing the broken man to suck up what little pride he had left and pull himself up to face her.

"Good luck with him."

"I once had a son." 

"I'm sorry-"

"No, he's still alive. I left him, I began the orphanage afterward."

Arno let out a bitter laugh "Now, that's love." The madame cut him off "Sometimes love can be a prison, his father taught me that." she then pointed down the road. "The orphanage is my true calling..." then she gave him a sharp look. "Leon tells me You could've been the savior of France. Children..." Arno looked down at his feet as he though over what Madame Margot said Arno took a deep breath It was time to break out of his prison. "Madame Margot..." the old woman smiled victoriously.

"They're back at the orphanage." she mused guiding him back to the red building and were stunned to find marshals cleaning up bodies and a doctor tending to one of Rose's men whose body was bent in places that shouldn't bend. "What's happened here?" Margot demanded as her grounds keeper appeared before her with a black eye and a gash on his head being helped to walk by one of the older children.

"We was waitin on you, when this piss-pot and his boys barged in demanding to know where Leon and that [_skinny_/**piggy]** bitch was...they went after the kids, i tried to stop them, as you can see." He gestured to his injuries then took a breath and pointed at the broken window. "then there's this boom windows broken one of the connards drops dead bleeding from his head, then smoke started fill the house, the men thought the place was on fire." Arno reached for his belt and realized one of his smoke bombs was missing!

"Heard a struggle,when the smoke finally cleared his _*nods at Arno*_ woman was standing over the bloke; I think she drugged him or something." the tween holding him up butted in "then she says: _Go get the marshals and a doctor_, I asked; _why? you and the old man weren't that badly hurt!_ then she says to me; _oh, it's not for us. no, it's for him. Seems in his haste to get away...He tripped and fell down the stairs.~_" Arno looked at the the brutes broken body and winced.

The Marque was wrong about Y/n being bad at defending herself. "Exactly how many times did he fall down the stairs?" the assassin asked as the marshals hauled the brute onto the prison wagon, the old man just smirked. "Not really sure, seems in all the excitement we lost count..." he chortled as the kid giggled along with him as Madame Margot did head count of the children realized Leon was missing again! Arno went around back found him and Y/n who was sitting against the wall watching Leon practice sword strikes. "Little man." he called out to causing Y/n to flinch that didn't go unnoticed by Arno, the boy without hesitating Leon whirled around a pointed his sword at Arno who wasn't impressed as he lazily pushed the sword aside.

"We have three days till my ship sails."

"So what?"

"I'll get the artifact. then, I'm gone."

"Fine, But how? do you have a map to the temple in your coat?"

Leon asked in smug tone, Arno eyes as he realized something he pulled out the list of relics from his coat. "I knew I had seen those plates before. they're drawn here." he showed Leon "But this one is missing." the boy giggled, confusing the man "I'm being serious!" Arno huffed. "Moi aussi, meet me upstairs when you two have found the other plates." Arno almost impressed by the boy's self-confidence then walked over toward Y/n who tried to back away from him.

"Did I not make it clear when I said stay away from me--" She squeaked when Arno suddenly lifted her off the ground and tossed her over his shoulder like sack of potatoes. "Non, non I don't want this, put me down! " She demand while struggling in his hold. "I'll scream!" she warned Arno wasn't even fazed by her threat. "Go ahead, the guards won't help." He deadpanned just as two guards noticed them and approached. "Oi, what's going on here?" One as Y/n quick stammered out

"H-Help please! he's kidnapping me!" she pleaded as Arno happily chimed in "Sorry about her we're having a bit of a spat, I'm sure you understand." he chirped the guards were bit skeptical until they saw Y/n and Arno's matching scars, They chuckled and wished the brown haired man good luck, cause his soulmate looked pissed! the y/hc woman gawked at them in disbelief. "Told you it wouldn't work." He mumbled the walk was relatively silent Y/n stopped trying to get out of his arms but he still refused to put her down; Arno knows the second he does she'll bolt , they were almost at the first plate location when the french spoke up. "I meant it when I said I was sorry." Y/n snorted bitterly at him.

"Well can you take your apology and shove it." 

"You don't understand-"

"No, you don't understand!...I have been alone since I was 3! I had no home, no parents and no Madame Margot, I had to grow up before I even knew how talk, then your scars started showing up on my body, I actually felt hope that maybe, just maybe! I wouldn't be alone after all? someone was out there looking for me, then met I you and...*hnk* " She started crying Arno stopped walking averting his gaze to the ground, he immediately set Y/n down and rested her head against his chest in an awkward attempt at comfort; it had been a while since he held a woman in his arms, _the tips of her ears turned pink when she cries..._ he noted eventually his other arm had wrapped her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I'm sorry, At the time I blindly in love someone else, I thought she... no, I wanted her to be my soulmate. " He knew this wasn't going make everything better but, he promised before he leaves to tell her about Elise and how it all went down, but for now he needs her to trust him or at least tolerate him, She's the only other person besides Leon who can guide him in the catacombs. his arms tightened on her when Arno spied some of Rose's men nearby, but because they couldn't see Y/n's face; the soulmates were brushed off a couple having a go at each other before continuing their patrol. after a couple minutes Y/n calmed down and the plan was to split up it'll be quicker that way, Again Arno tried give Y/n his gun and a poison bomb but she told him not to worry she'll be fine.

**[Time skip]**

A small fire had broken out in one of the dig sites Arno felt his stomach drop at the sight of the smoke and the raiders running for dear life, He was ready run down there and search for the archaeologist, but a hand grabbed his wrist before he could take a step, he whipped his head around lips curled into a snarl ready to fight whoever was holding him back, Only to stared stunned to see a smirking Y/n holding the second plate!

the former assassin was curious as to how she managed get hers, the only answer was "Honor among street rats." She said then winked a one of the raider's who was standing off a ways, the man smirked and saluted her before disappearing after the others, Arno cocked a brow now curious exactly what Y/n had given the man in return for his help, and how she knew him? But y/nat woman was already heading back towards the orphanage. "I said not to go ahead me!" Arno huffed as he caught up to her then noticed her bracer looked different, his brows furrowed and grabbed her arm to examine it, she added a gun? It kind of looked like the one on that Italian parchment... then the pence dropped now he remembered where he's seen that gun before! The statue in the sanctuary!

"You replicated master Ezio's pistol?!" He exclaimed stunned as Y/n looked at him bemused. "Ezio's gun? non You mean... Da Vinci's gun?" She said raising an inquisitive brow as the dark haired man shook his head. "Non, Da Vinci was an ally of Ezio's who translated....Altair's... codex..." he trailed off Arno's soul sort of left his body for a second there, and felt a little weak in the knees when he realized he held a piece of assassin history without realizing it! then the questions started piling up: did she find any other pages? has she tried firing it? But immediately he pushed those questions aside that life was behind him now...

When they got back to the orphanage Leon surprised them with a third plate which Y/n had a suspicion was why Rose's men were after him. The three of them set the plates down and stared at them stumped "So, what happens now?" Arno shrugged "You tell me." The madame Margot came in and the plates lit up when she brought her candle to the Arno carefully arranged and held them to the light to reveal the temples location. He grabbed Y/n's hand and told Leon to stay put. 

[Time skip]

Things got bad real fast Arno fell through the floor into an old cistern, while Y/n was taken hostage by Rose and apparently she wasn't making it easy for them as several of the men were knock out she eventually did get away after tossing a smoke bomb, They found each other by literally running into each other she missing her jacket and bag, Said Rose stole it thinking the key the was in it, luckily Arno had it with him. they made their way back to the vault Arno told her to stay outside. but Y/n could see he was out numbered by Rose's men well the ones the raider hadn't killed anyways a few were actually running away while Rose was barking orders at and calling them cowards. 

Y/n saw Arno go down so she acted! She let out a whistle and getting Arno and Rose's attention the Assassin could only watch horrified as Y/n was shot in the stomach! he felt pain in his stomach he finished off the remaining men and tried to run to her, but Rose knock him down "Don't worry boy, I left her pretty face intact..."Arno glared up at the raider. Who smirked thinking he'd won, even went on a tirade about how much Y/n has been thorn in his since Paris and should of off'd her the second she fowled up that job! 

Arno's lips curled into a snarl realizing who was responsible for Y/n's attack, before feeling the pain shift in his stomach, his eyes caught Y/n very much alive and pointing her hidden pistol at Rose The assassin smirked confusing Rose who heard a click then **_*BANG*_** now the shot wasn't enough to kill Rose, but it had enough force to knock him forwards; right into Arno's hidden blade which found it's way into his neck, After watching Rose's final thoughts. Arno shot up off the ground straight to Y/n who was holding her stomach trying to get up."Don't!" Arno barked making her tense he sounded scared... without a another word he pulled her shirt up much to the y/ht woman's protests! Only to find her very bruised but otherwise undamaged belly and he was so confused when he saw something on the ground a block of wood and some kind of bloody sack... 

He looked at her Y/n rambled that Rose was always a selfish brute and knew he shoot her the second she confronted him "so I made a tr-" she was cut by Arno crashing his lips against hers in very intense kiss, before pulling away and resting his head against her shoulder. "Don't ever fucking scare me like that again..." he said voice hoarse from holding back screams. 

A few minutes of collecting themselves Arno went and got the artifact from behind the door, and rejoined Y/n just a more raiders showed up to try and steal the lantern from them, Arno held the y/nat close as used the artifact on the men, it was terrifying watching bats come out of nowhere and attacking them and even turning some against each other! She locked eyes with Arno the two silently agreed that this Artifact can't fall into the commandant's hands... 

That night Arno had spent the night with... Y/n they mostly talked mostly about his past and resolve, and they moved on to the current situation where do they go from here, and what will he do with the lantern? He decided that it'll will be going to Cairo Y/n looked somberly assuming he still wanted to leave... got off her bed to get dressed Arno pulled her back onto him "It'll be going to Cairo alone.." She looked at him stunned unsure if she heard him, He brushed her hair out of her face told this whole ordeal taught him how selfish and trapped he was feeling over Elise's death, it wasn't fair to Arno, and it certainly wasn't fair Y/n... He's decided to stay and return to Paris he didn't intend to go alone, Y/n hugged him so tightly he nearly got the wind knocked out of him!

The next morning after settled their debts with the Marquis and saying their goodbyes to Leon and Margot , Arno and Y/n were riding along the country side when they were stopped by courier he scrutinized her for a moment before handing her a letter. Arno curiously watched Y/n read before a smirk tugged on her lips. "Good news?" The assassin inquired his soulmate just looked at him with the same spark when they first met. "Depends, you up for another expedition?" the Frenchman looked at her curiously, it was rough the first couple years Arno though his life ended with Elise's death; turns out it just acted as a starting point for his new life with Y/n to begin...

End. 


	29. assassin's creed incorrect quote dump 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring some of my ocs Like Iris Adair and Penny Hightower from Hidden Blades and Cricket Bats.  
Quote sources: Castle, that 70s show, According to Jim, Texts from Last Night, and the mentalist, Weeds and the Blackadder, injustice 2, the Simpsons, Marlon Webb, Superbad,B99, night court, Trailer park Boys, the Office, Clerks

So in AC:III there this outfit called the New York outfit, that’s red and black yeah? You can’t tell me that Achilles didn’t nearly have a heart-attack, the second Connor came home wearing it! Thinking it was Shay Cormac come to finish the job! he hides behind a door frame about to swing his cane at them before ‘_Shay_’ takes his hood off revealing it’s fricking Connor!

**Achilles**: _[Drops his cane]_ Boy what the hell are you wearing?!

**Connor**: _[Taken aback] _My..Robes? I-I dyed them in New York.

**Achilles**: Why?!

**Connor:** I thought it looked cool.

_[Achilles starts coughing and holding his chest.]_

**Achilles**: Well it’s not!

* * *

> **Please come pick up your twin. he’s tap dancing in his underwear and that’s not how you want yourself represented.**  
— Y/n texting a mortified Evie.

* * *

**[Jacob finally figures who Penny Hightower is she’s Roth daughter seeking revenge for her father’s death, and part of her plans were destroying everything Jacob loves starting with Iris…]**

**Penelope Hightower-Roth (OC) _[While being arrested]_**:  
Your friend Iris is very clever. But I don’t think she realizes the rageful feeling her trickery can provoke. I’ve felt that rage. I’ve thought of various unpleasant things I would do to her. And right now someone is acting on thoughts like those. Aren’t you worried what’s being done to her? There are things so much worse than killing a someone.

**Jacob Frye**:  
You can go to Hell! And when they kill you, I’m going to be there to watch.

* * *

**[Fred Abberline is investigating a murder with the help of Jacob Frye and Iris Adair a young P.I. (my OC)**

**Abberline**: _[looking in the room]_ Is that our vic’s wife?

**Iris**: Fiancée.

**Jacob**: _[pointing to the other room on the left]_ The wife is over there.

**Abberline**: Come again?

**Iris**: _[tilts her head toward one room on the right]_ _**Fiancée**_.

**Abberline**: Mmm-hmm.

**Iris**: _[tilts head toward the other room on the left]_ _**Wife**_.

**Abberline**: Hmm. OH! _[chuckles]_ _O-ho_ boy.

**Jacob**:_[ecstatic]_ I know, isn’t it delicious?

* * *

**[Y/n watching her older boyfriend [40yr old Jacob] scolding some children for not looking both ways before crossing the street after he saved them from being roadkill.]**

**Jacob:** What?

**Y/n:** Nothing… it’s just I’m so used to seeing you act like a 12-year-old all the time, it’s refreshing to see you as an adult.

**Jacob:** [_smirks]_ It makes you want me, right?

**Y/n:** …And there’s the 12-year-old again.

* * *

**[Y/n is desperate to talk Jacob out of wanting something, and is trying to think of things to replace it]  
**

**Y/n**:  
How about… sex with another woman?

**Jacob:**  
_[brief pause] _You or me?

**Y/n:**  
M- yo-… Oh crap, I didn’t think that through!

**Jacob:**  
The answer would’ve been ‘**_No_**’ either way, _[pats her on the head.]_ good try my young bride…

* * *

_[Connor and Elise trying to distract Ziio from finding out about the surprise party Haytham is planning.] _

**Elise:**  
Mom! I, uh… I kissed a girl in college!

**[Ziio gawks at her]**

**Connor:**  
Uh… me too!

**Ziio (obviously not believing him):**  
Ratonhnhaké:ton, don’t tell stories.

* * *

**Jacob:** I’m a little worried, Arno. I don’t know how I’m going to explain all this extra money I’ve won to my sister.

**Arno:** That is the most pathetic sentence I have ever heard.

**Jacob:** I just think she’s going to catch it. She gives me 40 pounds a week spending money.

**Arno:** I stand corrected: that is the most pathetic sentence I have ever heard.

* * *

**{Jacob can’t sleep decides to get a little lovin’ But Y/n wasn’t feeling well so he gets up for snacks.]**

**Y/n:** Hey, where are you going?

**Jacob** I’m going to the kitchen. If I can’t sleep or have sex, I’m gonna eat.

* * *

_[Connor, Jacob, Ezio and Arno are in jail.]_

**Cop #1**: Alright, we’re calling your parents! Now which one of you is Connor Kenway?

**Connor:** Oh, that’s me. 

**Cop #2**: Wait a second… is your father Haytham Kenway? 

**Connor (nervously)**: Uh, Yes…. …

_[The cops look each other clearly scared then back at Connor.]_

**Cop #2**: You poor bastard!

* * *

**Edward:**  
What is your name, boy?

**Mary/James**:  
Mary.

**Edward:**  
Isn’t that a bit of a girl’s name?

**Mary/James:**  
It’s short for _[pause]_ James.

* * *

**[Ezio’s final face off with Cesare.]**

**Ezio**: Um, well, let’s take Hell. Hell isn’t as bad as it’s cracked up to be.

**Cesare**: What?

**Ezio**: No, no, no, no. The thing about Heaven is that Heaven is for people who like the sort of things that go on in Heaven, like _[makes a face]_ singing, talking to God, watering pot plants.

**Cesare**: Ecchh!

**Ezio**: Whereas Hell, on the other hand, is for people who like the other sorts of things: _[with relish]_ adultery, pillage, torture. Those areas.

**Cesare**: _[excited]_ Really?

**Ezio**: Mmm. Once you’re dead, you’ll have the time of your life.

**Cesare**: _[ecstatic]_ Adultery, pillage - through all eternity?

**Ezio**: Yep! Caesar , it’s your decision.

**Cesare**: Very well. I’ll abandon my conquest for power and my soul in the hands of the Lord. May he treat me like the piece of refuse that I am and send me to Hell where I belong. Amen!

**Ezio**: Amen. You’re a lucky man. I wish I could come with you, but being an assassin…

**Cesare**: I’m so sorry.

**Ezio**: Oh, it’s alright. [Throws Caesar off the tower]

* * *

_[Jacob and Y/n getting ready to spar.]_

**Jacob Frye**: I’ve been thinking about you.

**Y/n **: Plan to steal a kiss, Frye?

**Jacob Frye**: I’m a damn good thief.

**Y/n:** We’ll just see about that.~

* * *

_[Edward walks into his living room eating oatmeal out of a coffee mug, sees his grandson, Arno, Jacob watching TV when they’re supposed to be in school.]_

**Edward**: Hey lads! what’s going on?

**Connor:** Teenage rebellion

**Edward**: Fuck yeah! stick it to the old people!

* * *

_(Ziio trying to convince Elise not to join the local hockey team.)_

**Ziio**:I think women should be able to play any sport men play, but hockey is so violent and dangerous. Look at Jacob’s teeth. _[shows Jacob’s teeth in her hand.]_

[_Haytham, Arno, Elise and Connor grimace in disdain._]

**Connor:** MOM! Will you stop showing us those!?

_[there’s a knock at the frontdoor, cut to Jacob standing on their front porch with Evie and a dentist.]_

**Jacob**: Do you have my teef?

_[Everyone looks a Ziio who hides her hand behind her back]_

**Ziio**: …No?

* * *

**Arno [Yah no I’m sotally tober]**:  
I woke up with my left arm looking like it got mauled by a lion. Oo and Y/n said someone broke her car window.

**Arno [Yah no I’m sotally tober]** :  
Just realized these events may be related.

**Elise [Arno’s last two brain cells.]: ** _**:/ **_

* * *

**Y/n [insert whatever name here]** :  
I woke up this morning with my shirt on upside down.

**Altair [Eagle two]**:  
You mean inside out.

**Y/n [insert whatever name here] :**  
No, upside down. I ripped the neck hole in the process of getting it around my waist.

* * *

**Jacob [Pretty fly for a Frye]:**  
I woke up to a text that said “You’re a fucking asshole” Why is she so pissed at me?

**Y/n [insert whatever name here]**:  
Im guessing it has something to do with running up to her boyfriend screaming “_THIS IS SPARTA_” and kicking him in the balls.

**Jacob [Pretty fly for a Frye]:**  
Is that considered a cock block?

_ **[They’re talking about Evie and Henry BTW]** _

* * *

> **JUST BECAUSE I ANSWER THE DOOR NAKED CARRYING A BOTTLE OF RUM DOESN’T MEAN YOU CAN STARE NEIGHBORS.**

— Edward Kenway

* * *

**Jacob** _{watching the news about an arsonist blowing up a office killing ten people.]_

_[He awkwardly turns to the left.]_

**Maxwell**: _[who’s sweating and shaking uncontrollably while holding a gas can and flicking a lighter] *smiles unhinged*_

**Jacob**: _[awkwardly looks back at the TV freaking the fuck out] _

* * *

**Y/n**: Jacob, are you…uh…

_[ Jacob looks up at her, drunk as hell, his eyes half-open, and tells her how he’s in love with her and that he’s so so sorry he blew it]_

**Y/n**: You didn’t blow it, you’re a-

_[Jacob blanks out and falls forward. BAM! He head-butts Y/n in the face!]_

**Y/n**: Awww. _[holding her bloody nose]_ Yacob! wuat da phruck!

**Jacob**: _[on the ground]_ ..Help mee…

* * *

**Jacob [pretty fly for a Frye guy]**:  
im dressed up like a present. waiting for someone to unwrap me ;)

**Evie [Thank Gawd its Fryeday!]**:  
this is your sister

* * *

> **Do not let Jacob show you his naughty Santa Claus outfit. It’s a super long beard and crotchless pants**.  
— Evie warning Y/n

* * *

**Altair**: We can go to my apartment. No one knows where I live.

**Malik**: I thought you had Desmond over there once.

**Altair**: Yeah, it was fun. I moved the next day.

* * *

**Ezio**: Let’s face it, Arno. I’m all washed up.  
**Arno** : Come on, Auditore, so you…  
**Ezio** : Say it.  
**Arno** : You…  
**Ezio** : Come on, man, say it!  
**Arno** : You had a little trouble launching the ol’ Love Boat.  
**Ezio**: We are talking stuck in dry-dock, Dorian!

**Arno** : Come on, Ezio. You can’t let this get to you. Come on, every red-blooded male has had to face this problem at one time or another in his life.  
**Ezio** : Has it ever happened to you?  
**Arno** : _[jerks back, stung]_ Hell, no!

_[later] _

**Jacob **: Take heart,Ezio, this happens to every guy sooner or later.  
**Ezio** : Has it ever happened to you?  
**Jacob** : _[jerks back, stung] _ Hell, no!  
**Ezio** : Excuse me.  
_[He exits, passing Edward as he comes in]_  
**Ezio** : H-?  
**Edward** : Hell, no!

* * *

**Ezio: [to a drunk Arno]**  
There’s something you forgot about. The liquor works for both sides, compagno.

**Arno:**  
You might be sexy, Ezio, but you can’t teach me anything about liquor.

* * *

_[Arno and Jacob are looking at pictures of cars]_

**Arno:** What about this one? It’s kinda badass, right? Just seems kinda crazy in a way I might need right now.

**Jacob:** I don’t know. [looks at Achilles, who took his mug and is drinking out of it] Oh! That’s… not… yours.

**Jacob**: _[Telling the others.] _Achilles just drank OJ out of my mug, and didn’t seem to realize that it wasn’t his hot coffee. So the question has to be asked, is there no limit to what he won’t notice?

**Achilles**: What’s a seven letter word for purse?

_[everyone watches Ezio sitting at Evie’s desk, dressed like Evie] _

**Ezio:** _[high pitched voice]_ Satchel!  
**Achilles:** Nope. Starts with an H.  
**Arno**: _[shirtless, wearing only a tie]_ Handbag.  
**Achilles** : Hmmm. [glances at Arno] Thank you.

[everyone looks stunned, cut to a little while later most of Achilles’s things have been replaced with toys or flipped upside down.]

**Arno**: Shh! Shhh! _[watches Jacob puts a cardboard box over Achilles’s monitor]_

_[Altairstanding outside the conference room, wearing fake teeth, watching Achilles walk in sit down, Achilles chair is the only one facing the front while everyone else in facing the back of the room.] _

**Altair**: All right, everybody, take a seat. As you may have heard, our branch on the planet Jupiter is up eight thousand percent in sales! 

**All**: Yay! _[applause]_

**Achilles** : _[looks at the clock, then at his watch] _Hold up! That clock is slow. It is five o'clock, I will see you all tomorrow:  
**Elise**:_ [turns around, is wearing a mustache]_ Bye, Achilles! Love you! 

**Achilles: **_[waves her off.]_yeah..   
**Connor:** _[standing next to a pony]_ So long, Achilles!  
**Achilles** : Night, everybody.

* * *

**Jacob: [After finding out Henry married his sister.}**  
Oh, hey Gennie, break her heart, and I’ll kill ya. Nothing personal.

**Henry:**  
You are very protective of her, Jacob. You always have been.

**Jacob:**  
Territoriality. She was mine first.

**Henry:**  
Oh, that was so cute.

* * *

_[Jacob after walking in on_ _his sister and Henry role playing]_

**Jacob [To Henry]**_:_ What in the fuck are _you dressed_ up like a _bumblebee_ for?

[Then notices his sister's outfit weirding him out more]

**Jacob [To Evie]**: And why do _you_ look like Indianapolis Jones?

**Evie [Flustered]**: It's none of your goddamn business!

_[She starts screaming at Jacob to get out her room and slams the door in his face.]_


	30. When aunt flo comes knockin: Connor, Jacob, Arno, Altair, Shay

** Connor: **

Poor guy actually forgot about the monthly red! He thought he’d done something to upset Otsi'tsa she was irritable and short with him all day!Then he went over to her house to check on her and see what was wrong… 

Only to find the albino native in her bloody nightgown trying to clean her bloody sheets, He started freaking out! thinking she’d gotten hurt! the albino woman started telling him to leave! Connor was about to ask where blood came from? before a light went off in his head his face tuned red and apologized and went outside.

After what seemed like hours Otsi'tsa finally emerged from her house with her ruined night shirt and sheets deciding it was lost cause, “Why didn’t you tell me you were on your bleedings?” The native man ask watching her getting ready to burn her sheets. “Because I didn’t want to be locked up all week! Remember what happens when the other girls started their cycles?” She said embarrassed having been caught in this situation.

Connor frowned vaguely recalling how the older girls in their tribe. were often isolated into a special woman’s hut for a week drinking water through tubes and communicating with strings attached to the main long house. The only time they were ever allowed outside to bath was at the end of their cycle. 

And forget about asking or talking to the girls about their bleedings as his mother often told him it was taboo for men to go near the hut let alone talk to the women about their cycles because the elder’s thought it would bring bad luck to the girl or boy’s family and tribe’s hunting season.

Connor never understood why it was taboo though superstitions or not, he was talking to Otsi’sa now and nothing bad has happened. the native regarded his girlfriend intently she seemed to be alright if not a little paler and a little sadder then usual, he watch her lips twitch in pain as she slowly rubbed her stomach. 

He frowned checking to see if they were alone coming up behind her; he rested his warm hand on her abdomen rubbing her tummy gently “Are you alright? should we see doctor White?” He asked the albino native shook her head. “No Prudence gave me some candid ginger, said it should help with the pain.” The male assassin relaxed but was still embarrassed about this whole scenario and when an idea suddenly came he sent the albino assassin back to bed tell, he take care of the fire. 

_[Unbeknownst to her Ratonhnhaké:ton went back to Their tribe to ask for advice and Otsi’tsa parent’s mementos, knowing the albino woman never had a proper puberty ceremony being abducted by colonists as a child after all.] _

The next day after cleaning up and stuffing her underwear with cloth Otsi'tsa was miserable and so sure Ratonhnhaké:ton wasn’t going to let her go hunting with him today, when she found an odd sight in her kitchen Ratonhnhaké:ton sleeping at her table with a pot of her favorite flowers next to him and her assassin robes…were now dyed red and black. 

Her brows furrowed as her red eyes noticed some trinkets near him took a moment to register what they were: her mother’s necklace the one her father made for their wedding and plan to give to Otis’tsa when she came of age and her father’s tomahawk. 

The albino felt tears in her eyes as she read the clan mother had written her, congratulating her on becoming an a strong capable young woman and her parents would be proud to see who’s she’s become. Followed by a prayer and ceremonial rites welcoming her into adulthood. 

Ratonhnhaké:ton woke up to Otsi’tsa shaking while hugging mumbling thank-you to him. He smiled hugged her back giving her a small kiss in her forehead.

* * *

**Jacob Modern AU:** He has a sister, this sort of stuff isn't news to him, really it gives Y/n and Jacob an excuse to sit on the couch eating junk-food watching crime shows all day, it's usually Evie who's the monthly monster with him! The hormones turn up her crazy dial up more then usual. "Why don't you ever give me my favorite chocolates or watch shows with me?!" she sneered watching the two jealous and annoyed, Jacob cocked a brow at his sister. "Because you're my sister and I don't wanna shag you?" He said bluntly Y/n who was resting her head on his lap watched Evie's face drain of color she silently went back into her room to go call Henry. 

* * *

**Arno modern au**: "Which one of the is on their period again?" Axel [Axeman] muttered to Perry [Green coat] "The one with the tits..." he whispered back as the assassin's watched in disgust at the scene before them. Arno and Y/n were on the couch crying watching This Is Us while eating junk food and drinking wine.

See it was a week after Elise turned down Arno's proposal and came out to him, not only that she was seeing a woman from New Orleans, since then the Frenchman has been at Y/n's house getting drunk and watching sad movies and TV shows much to his two sober friends shock, they're not completely sure if Arno or Y/n have move from that damn couch in days.

"Hey, I gotta go to teh bathroom p-pause that?" Y/n slurred kissing Arno on the cheek who smiled like a moron before stuffing his face with cookies then notice two sober men watching them stunned. "Whaaat?!?!" He roared with mouth full of oreo's "Uh...you look great sir." Perry forced a smile nudging Axel. "So handsome. " Arno just smirked and nodded as Y/n came back taking her spot next to him and stuffed a whole donut in her mouth then noticed Perry and Axel gawking at her."Whaat!?" she growled at them mouth full of donut starting the whole "You look nice! so pretty.." cycle over again... 

* * *

**Altair:** He almost forgot Y/n was a woman, She never showed up for training and this annoyed Altair who went looking for the y/ht woman but, none of the other assassin saw her so he checked with her brother, Malik. who he just happen to run into holding a bucket of water and cloth, which Altair payed little mind to. "Where's Y/n she had training and never showed up." the master assassin huffed annoyed at being stood up.

Malik face was rainbow of emotion consisting of; disgust, embarrassment and fear. "Oh...Urm. She's sick? and not fit for training at the mom-" Altair cut him off. "She not sick, believe me _I'd_ know..." he hissed not even hiding the fact that he was sleeping with his best friends sister just the other night. Malik grimaced and resisted the urge to dump whole bucket of water he was carrying on Altair's head.

"Look She can't- just not for the next five days, Ok?... two if it's a light one."

"a light what?"

Malik's mouth would open but nothing close to a sentence would form just gibberish, then like sickly dove a very pale and miserable Y/n suddenly appeared sweating holding her abdomen and wearing the red robes reserved for- "Oh." was all Altair said as Y/n whined to her brother that she threw up again... Malik gave Altair the bucket "Have fun!" and escaped leaving the master to nurse his menstruating and hormonal girlfriend the brink.

* * *

**Shay Cormac: **It started while two were getting it on, neither of them have seen each other in months Shay was understanding and trying to calm Y/n down but the poor y/nat woman was crying and mortified she was so sure Shay was disgusted and going to leave! instead she was pulled off the bed and onto the floor into the Irishman's lap his girth poking her belly. "Calm yerself woman a little blood ain't gonna scare me away." He huffed pulling her into a kiss and finishing what they started.

Needles to say Haytham was alarmed finding his friend burning a pile bloody cloths and curiously inquired if Shay or miss Y/n had gotten hurt? "N-no." the former assassin stammered face red much to the grand masters confusion. "Oh, lay off him Master Kenway, Ol'Shay here just earned his red wings is all." Gist chirped slapping his captain on the back embarrassing the Irishman more. "Shaddup..." Shay hissed.

The Templar grand master was still confused until Y/n came over gave Shay kiss a on the cheek and thanked him for last night.

Haytham noted both had a certain glow to them, then the hat drop. "Oh..." the British man grimaced finally getting it. "Oh, What?" Y/n questioned "Nothing." the men all said "Alright I'll leave you to it then." She said going to make some tea ginger by the smell of it. "I think I'll get something to drink as well, fancy some red wine Shay?" Haytham joked as the assassin hunter shot him a look that screamed 'go jump in well'. 


	31. You get gender swapped 2: Altair, Ezio Shay

**Altair Modern au**: Altair or Alya… as he was dubbed by Y/n or rather YM/n now! refused to go out anywhere the last thing she wanted was, her fellow assassins seeing Altair like this! but Ym/n had said to suck it up, they couldn’t hide forever! eventually someone’s going to come looking for them. and there they were in the outdoor market grocery shopping…

Well Ym/n was shopping Altair/Alya was standing of to the side pouting, that was until the owner’s creepy nephew his wife had warned him about, came up behind the now black haired woman. Alya/Altair’s eye twitched hearing the man’s heavy mouth breathing and disgusting voice in his ear.

“Hey, pretty lady are ya new? maybe I can help-” he did the mistake of putting his hand on the assassin’s butt, there was a crash and stunned gasps Ym/n dropped the apples he was examining before looking over at his/her husband, who had the owner’s nephew on the ground arm twisted behind his back and knee digging painfully into his spine.

“Disgusting pig! What gives you the right to touch me?!” Altair snarled gold eyes alight with murderous rage as the man started crying for his uncle! Ym/n ran over and tried pulling the livid woman off he guy before the uncle shows up, her husband wasn’t having it! “Has he done this you?” Altair demanded as the now y/hc man shook his head and tried to pry her hands off the clerk.

“Alya sweetie.. we have go.”

“No we don’t-”

“Yes we do!”

“What’s going on here?!”

A new voice joined the fray and the store owner was trying to make his way through the crowd, causing Altair to become distracted long enough for Ym/n to yank him off the clerk, and run out of the market before he reached them! 

When they finally got home whatever switched their genders wore off and after helping Altair out of her clothes, her husband spent the next couple hour lecturing and trying to teach Y/n how to defend herself from threats. 

**-==-=—=-=-==-=-=-=–=–=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -==-=—=-=-==-=-=-=–=–=-=-=-**

**Shay Cormac:** Shay hummed as Y/n finished putting the last touches on his disguise, Gender swapped or not, he still had templar duties to carry out! their target was a notorious playboy.

who just so happened to be attracted to Shay’s girlfriend; who was also affected by this phenomenon, had sent her an invitation to a party he was throwing. And unfortunately Y/n had fallen ill, so her cousin Shayla has graciously decided to go in her place… 

The now Irishwoman felt a thumb glide over her lips as said y/nat man touched up her make-up. “There we go…” He cooed leaning away from her. “You can open your eyes now.” Shay did so to see YM/n dressed as a jarvey wiping his hand then turned to look in the mirror to see a very gorgeous woman starring back at him, the assassin hunter was impressed the y/hc man even managed to cover his scar!

He curiously brought his hand up to fiddle with the templar cross choker around his neck as his brown eyes looked down at the breath taking black and scarlet gown he was wearing, his lips castes a small frown, Getting Y/n’s attention who’s brows furrowed.

"What, do you not like it?“ he asked cautiously as he adjusted his jacket and grabbing a top-hat, Shay face felt hot as he tried to picture normal Y/n in his situation…"No, I look nice lass, ern lad, it just…” the y/nat hummed for the templar to continue.

“Why don’t you ever try dressing like this? Your father did make them for you.” He pointed a gloved hand to the large chest filled with dresses, He's only ever seen her in men’s clothes not that he’s complaining!

It just Shay would like to see his girl in a dress just once! Ym/n looked uncomfortable… “Believe it or not I used dress like that all time, until a boy I had feelings for ripped my dress and called me ugly…” Y/n mumbled keeping their y/ec on their reflection it still bothered her, Shay could tell her ears were turning pink they do that whenever he left on mission.

When they’re back to normal Shay intends to show Y/n just how beautiful he thinks she is, All bloody night if he has to! Also made a mental note to track down that dickless jerk down and show him what happens when you make Shay Cormac’s girl cry! 

**-==-=—=-=-==-=-=-=–=–=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -==-=—=-=-==-=-=-=–=–=-=-=-**

**Ezio**: He loved it at first! Because “Hey… I can look at myself naked.~” But his excitement soon turned annoyance and jealousy, as men wouldn’t stop trying to grab and grope him everytime he went into Rosa in Fiore asking about the Borgia, and the jealousy was stemming from watching the female novices swoon, flirt and try and throw themselves at Y/n who also had her gender swapped, and it was pissing the master assassin off!

Of course Y/n didn’t realize this the now man just though everyone was being nice! _(for once) _the when she was a woman she often get rude notes and jealous glares from the girls who were fawning over her husband.

They were rude mainly because she wasn’t an assassin, she wasn’t a civilian either but they didn’t know that! She used to be one of Mario’s mercenaries before Monteriggioni…

Any we’re getting off track! Ezio had woken up that morning feeling off he reached for Y/n only to find his spouse gone! worried he got up to check around when he heard some girls sigh contently as they looked out a window, 

Bemused Ezio went to see what they were looking at to see Ym/n shirtless and chopping wood! the assassin felt his eye twitch as a random woman approached and started squeezing Y/n’s biceps, when suddenly there was a flash of blinding light causing everyone to cover there eyes.

when the assassin opened them again Ezio was so happy to see he was a man again!! _Wait_… His smile dropped when he remembered Y/n! he heard a shriek, looked outside to see the women gawking at her stunned as she sat on the ground covering her breasts, before a group of drunk men noticed her lack of cover and immediately made a beeline towards his wife!

Thinking fast Ezio grabbed a smoke bomb jumped out the window, toss the bomb between his wife and the men, pulled his shirt off _(He’s got pants on don’t worry)_ gave it to Y/n picked her up and got her inside, all before the smoke cleared! a week later a good half of the female novices were in denial that the gender swapping ever happened, mainly out of mortification that they hit on their mentor’s wife the very woman they bullied. While Ezio was busy tracking and beating up anyone who saw his wife’s boobs! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: a Jarvey is Irish slang for a Coachman.
> 
> Altair’s name translates to “the flying one”
> 
> Alya translates to “Sky, Heaven, Loftiness”.


	32. You fall asleep on them/ They fall asleep on you: Malik,Altair, Shay, Ezio

**Malik:** You didn’t fall asleep on him more like you were watching him work around the bureau and fell asleep sitting on a stool and leaning against a bookshelf, He noticed when you stopped humming and saw napping, he took his over coat off and placed it over you like a blanket and went back to work occasionally shooing away any other assassin’s who tried to wake you. 

**How he fell asleep on you**

He’d fallen asleep on you after having been a wake for three days straight; filling out contract requests, you knew he going to crash eventually… But didn’t think it would happen literally! You were practicing leaps of faith, when he went to go lecture you on proper form, and passed out on top of you! You were trapped in that hay pile under a sleeping Malik for two hours! before your older brother Altair found you. He thought it was funny you didn’t. 

**-==-=—=-=-==-=-=-=–=–=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -==-=—=-=-==-=-=-=–=–=-=-=-**

**Altair Modern au:** Altair was review some mission dossiers and reports the others dropped off in his office, when he felt a weight on his shoulder, he looked and saw Y/n dozing of on him, He’d known you’d been having trouble sleeping with exam week coming up, without even putting the file down, he shifted a bit let her get into more comfortable position against him, and went back to what he was doing. if anyone barged in or tried to wake her. Altair would shoot them a ‘wake her and I’ll kill you look.’ and they’ scurry off. 

**How he fell asleep on you**

He hesitant about taking a nap in public like this, but he was so fricken tired driving home would be a bad call, He squeezed in behind you watching you work on the computer, his arms had wrapped around your waist and gave you a little kiss on the neck, before drifting to the sounds of shifting papers and tapping of computer keys, Altair wasn’t sure how he napped for; because next thing he knew some D-bag was hitting on his wife! and he wanted the jerks head on a spike!

**-==-=—=-=-==-=-=-=–=–=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -==-=—=-=-==-=-=-=–=–=-=-=-**

**Shay Cormac:** Shay he was injured and Y/n had spent the whole damn night stitching him back together, by the time he was back on his feet! Y/n was dead on hers, Gist was worried about the y/nat woman as she was sort of swaying around when insisting she was standing still! it came to a head when the crew stopped at a tavern, and the barmaid wouldn’t stop trying to hit on Shay! Annoyed Y/n got up and plopped herself down in the Templars lap and buried her face in his neck, Shay tensed up as this was out of character for Y/n, he assumed she was going to start kissing him or something… Then he felt the soft rhythmic breathing and realized she’d fallen asleep!

The now fuming barmaid tried to yank the y/ht woman off the Irishman who slapped her hand away, while Shay’s free arm was securely around Y/n’s waist keeping her in his lap. “She staying right here, now piss off or get me another ale…” He hissed the woman humph’d and stomped off while Shay went back to talking to Gist while occasionally rocking, kissing or playing with Y/n’s hair.

**How he fell asleep on you: **

He was drunk and somehow found his way to your house, You weren’t really expecting him, you reading when loud crash nearly caused you have a heart-attack! you put your book down and went downstairs to see. “Shay?” the Irish templar jolted at hearing his name and turned to look at you, surprised. “Y/n when you get here?” he slurred your brows furrowed. “I live here…” the you smelled the alcohol. “Shay are you drun-” He suddenly hugged you a little too tightly causing you to wince.

“Okay!” you croaked patting him on the back trying to get him to loosen up, only for him slack suddenly and you to lose your footing! the two of you fall backwards on to your staircase. “ow…” you groaned and looked to see Shay passed out sleeping on your waist, You try wiggle out from under him, but he had nice grip on you! and you may have sprained your wrist on the way down… You could feel it throbbing painfully. 

That’s how Haytham and Gist found you… four hours later. You were using Shay’s head to rest you wrist on and your legs had gone numb by this point and You needed Gist to carry you to your kitchen table, giving you a front seat view as he and the grand master woke Shay up, Who sobered up pretty quickly when he realized what he’d done! and was literally on his knees apologizing to you!

**-==-=—=-=-==-=-=-=–=–=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=- -==-=—=-=-==-=-=-=–=–=-=-=-**

**Ezio(takes place in Brotherhood):** She didn't necessarily fall asleep on him, Y/n was pregnant and wasn’t as versatile as she used to be, waddling around shopping or doing little things were more taxing as the months wore on, it was noon and very hot! So, the y/hc woman decided to take a break on a bench and somehow had fallen asleep. Y/n wasn’t sure how long she was out for but when she woke up the sun was setting and she was leaning on someone!

Y/n’s face went red and was going to apologize to the person only to recognize the white robes saw Ezio looking at her concerned. “Tell me when you go out, I thought someone took you.” he croaked while check her over making sure she wasn’t hurt… She apologized she hadn’t planned to fall asleep, it was hot and she so tired! Ezio calmed her down said it fine, just next time tell him or take someone with her, he called a horse and took her back home. 

**How he fell asleep on you(Set in AC:II)**

It was two years after he’d come to Mario, he was still reeling over the whole “My father was an assassin and Templars exist” thing, this whole situation was putting a toll on his health. Y/n would often find Ezio in his room reading his grand father’s journals and looking at his robes guilt ridden and unsure… It was obvious he hadn’t slept either, she could see the dark rings under his eyes, the few times he looked away from the books. 

What could she say to him? Y/n hardly knew Ezio and it was obvious he had it out for her for some reason, often acting short and bitter towards her! especially when he found out she was a girl, however that seemed to change after taking out Vieri De Pazzi.

He came back acting… odd.

Y/n was looking through some old documents when Ezio suddenly came in he stared at her without saying anything, it was creeping her out. “What?” she huffed trying get a reaction out of him, he didn’t say anything his golden stayed fixated on her, before looking down at his feet and silently walking outside, Y/n’s stomach knotted up and she followed after him to find him sitting on a bench with his head in his hands breathing heavily. “Ezio.” She called he didn’t answer she noticed he was shaking… was he crying?

“Ezio.” She sat down next to him. “It’s too much… the blood! they keep staring at me” he kept muttering it was then Y/n realized he was breaking down! “Hey.. look at me.” She grabbing his face making him look at her. “You’re not going let this break you Ezio, I won’t let that happen alright?” he the assassin eyes were still glazed as the y/hc woman hugged him “I’m here with you…” she cooed trying to bring him back into reality, she felt his arms shaking but he managed to bring around her waist and pulled her close to him, Y/n wasn’t sure how long they say there for, but Ezio’s body relaxed and his breathing evened out into soft rhythmic intervals he was sleeping… Y/n knew she was going back inside anytime soon, and fell asleep few moments later…

Y/n had been woken up that morning by one of the Mercenaries who was doing his morning rounds, Ezio was gone the only evidence of him being there was his cape was draped over her like a blanket, Let’s just say Ezio’s bitter attitude towards Y/n did a complete turn around when he returned from Florence. 


	33. You fall asleep on them/ They fall asleep on you 2: Arno, Jacob, Shaun

**Older!Jacob Frye: **The two decided to get away from the city for awhile, away from all the noise, kids and interruptions, Jacob was sitting by the dock early evening watching the water, enjoying smiling to himself recalling how the two of you did more then just swim in this lake, a few younger women noticed him sitting alone and were making their way towards him, when you quietly sat down next to him wearing his jacket, you spied the girls watching on enviously before scampering back to where ever they came from. "You did this on purpose didn't you?" he hummed pulling you close enjoying the smell of bonfires in the night air and the sight of you in his clothes. "Maybe..." you cooed slowly drifting to sleep as Jacob hummed kissing your hair... "Sleep well love." 

**How he fell asleep on you**** Younger! Jacob:** Evie had been working Jacob to exhaustion, you know this because he would go to visit you to vent about it, unfortunately during one of his visits it started to rain and the two of you were far from your house! the only shelter in the park was a small guard booth luckily it had no door! downside? it was only big enough for one person.

You were about to suggest finding a tree or Gazebo so one of you wouldn't have to stay outside. But Jacob already had an idea... He went inside sat down and opened his arms up to you. He wanted you to sit in his lap!? You were reluctant at first until a rumble of thunder cause you jump and stumble into his arms!

"There we go, was that so hard?" He hummed in you ear your face felt hot as the sound of the rain mixed in with Jacob's heartbeat as he let you get used to being so close to him, before gesturing to move over into a more comfortable position, you sat back to chest while his arms rested comfortably around your waist, as the two of you small talked it wasn't before long you noticed Jacob's voice was getting huskier with fatigue, poor guy, his sister's been really stressing him out with the Templars and POE hunt.

You felt his head snuggle into you shoulder as Jacob soft breath blew against you neck wasn't before long that you followed after him. Evie and Henry found the two of them hours later, the female Frye was not happy and was ready to tear Jacob a new one! but Henry got her to lay off, reminding her that she and her twin are human and everyone needs a break or else they'll break... Needless to say Evie was a little more lenient with her brother from now on. 

* * *

**Arno:** He was sober for once when you came to bring him food, You sat down next sliding a basket to him. "It's Onion soup and some croissants and apple sauce." Arno muttered a thank-you knowing you would get trouble visiting him, he about to open the basket then noticed you were soaked! ...he hadn't bothered to look outside, but he did now; and saw it was raining heavily out there! "You walked all the way over here in that?!" he demanded bewildered you nodded while trying not to shiver not really understanding why he was upset for. "Merde.." Arno hissed as he brought his hand to your neck and was alarmed at how cold you were! He grabbed some of the damaged furniture and started breaking and tossing pieces in the fireplace and lit it up. 

"Stay there" he disappeared into his old room finding a blanket and rope from his clothesline and returned to the room he left you in, and without hesitation he said "Take off your clothes." You gawked at Arno unsure if you heard him right? "I-I sorry w-what?" you stammered watch him set up the rope near the fireplace. "I said take off your clothes." he repeated again not looking at her. "Unless you want me to do it for you?" he said briefly glancing over his shoulder.

Your face felt hot but did as you were told, he saw your shirt tossed at his feet, he hung that up after few moments the rest of your clothes followed. then a blanket was tossed your way, Your wrapped that around yourself as Arno finally turned around and sat down before gesturing for you to sit down next to him, you were hesitant to do so unsure if Arno had ulterior motive. "I'm not going to do anything Y/n, you should now that by now." You frowned that was true... even when he was drunk he never really noticed or tried anything on you, that made your situation a hell of a lot more awkward considering you've had feelings for Arno for quite a while, but all he ever thought about was Elise.

You sighed sitting down next him pulling your knees to you chest a after a while the two of you started talking nothing of interest just how life been going since monsieur De La Serre's death You were working as Nanny for a some noble family, apparently the oldest son is around Arno's age. "He interested in me you know?" You don't know why you were telling him this it won't change anything...

"I see... Is he good to you?" was all Arno said making your stomach knot up. "I wouldn't know, I haven't given him an answer." You hummed leaning against him feeling tired drifting of the sleep, unbeknownst to you. Arno's heart felt like it took an acid bath hearing that someone was interested in you, and what pissed him off ever more was...he couldn't understand why? 

**How he fell asleep on you; After dead kings:**It was years since you'd last seen Arno you knew Elise has passed you put flowers on her grave when you can... So, it turns out that noble you told him about? was in it for the thrill and not love like you had forced yourself to believe, once he got what he wanted he tossed you aside when his family dismissed you, You managed to get a job at a tailors as a delivery girl. the pay was decent but not really enough to keep a roof over your head, So you spent your nights dressed as a man to keep safe. So imagine your surprise one night falling asleep in a freezing alley and waking up in a warm bed in a nice apartment with someone's arms around you! You tensed up and rolled over to see Arno? let's just say he had a lot explaining to do when he woke up! 

* * *

**Shaun**: he was working on his computer late at night when you brought him coffee, he mumbled at curt thank-you and went back to checking archives and document for any locations or connections to a piece of Eden, when he felt a weight on his back, Shaun looked behind and rolled his eyes, of course you'd fall asleep like a movie cliche...

He sighed loudly and went back to work, that was until Rebecca tried to wake you up. "Don't." he barked causing the hacker to cock a brow at him. "Is that protective aggression I hear Shaun?" the blond assassin's snorted. "What? pfft, No!" he chortled "It's just... the more Y/n sleeps, the less I have to hear her annoying voice." Shaun hissed awkwardly glancing behind him making sure they hadn't woken you. "_uh-huh, Right_...She likes [fave candy] by the way" Rebecca smirked returning to her station. 

**How he fell asleep on you:** Caffeine and whiskey plan and simple, he been up almost four days after ...Desmond.

Shaun isn't really outward with his feelings, tends to put them aside so they don't get in the way of the mission, but mission be damned! Loosing Lucy and finding out she was a traitor was one thing, But Desmond? as much as Shaun hated to admit it your brother was a good friend... possibly the closest thing Shaun's had to best friend in while, even if it was a short run!

He'd actually admitted that to you while drunk he'd stumbled into your room at the safe house, with what you though was thermos full of coffee, until you got a whiff of his breath and smelled the whiskey mixed with the coffee. After he unloaded all that emotional baggage he threw up in your trash can and passed out on your lap! leaving you process everything he said... hopefully he remembers this in the morning might just help the both of you get closure. 


	34. You save them/ They save you: Arno, Jacob, Ezio

**Jacob (Disraeli's Maid! Reader):** He was being chased through the streets by the police, they were very persistent and seem to multiply everytime he looked back, he cussed as more spotted him on the rooftops after accidentally knocking a tile off! he looked around frantically before spotting an open window...

he could hear the officers looking and Jacob didn't think twice he shot a line to the building and zipped over to the window he landed inside the room with a roll and hadn't even had time to catch his when he heard a gasp! The assassin whipped his head in direction and saw Y/n in her under garments getting ready for a bath! which meant he was in the Disraeli's estate!

Jacob had no time react as a pounding from frontdoor echoed throughout the house, followed by muffled yelling and thundering footsteps coming up the stairs! thinking fast Y/n started striping causing Jacob's ears to turn pink he started whispering frantically at her. "Wha... What are you doing?! Y/n,Stop!" she didn't the y/nat woman finished stripping then dunked her head into the tub making sure her hair was nice and wet before grabbing a towel wrapping around her and answering the door get as the police started beating their fist against the door demanding she open it! 

Y/n complied as Jacob pressed himself against the wall out of the sight. "C-Can I help you?" Y/n stammered out there was few moments of awkward silence. "Ahem, I... I'm sorry ma'am but it seems a dangerous man was-" The police was cut off by a new voice. "What's going on here?" Mrs.Disraeli demanded then noticed her maid's state on undress."Y/n! Good heavens child, why are you answering the door in a towel?!" the older woman put herself protectively between the y/ht woman and the officers who shifted uncomfortably under the blond woman's glare.

"I-I just started my bath when I heard commotion, I thought they going to break the door.." The viscountess turned her attention back to the police. "Oh really? what's this about?" the older woman demanded as the officer stammered about a dangerous man was seen in the area, and may be hiding in the house.

"Well, I assure you there's no such man here!" the officer awkwardly sputtered seeing a black coat fluttering in the window! Y/n who was shivering at this point opened the door a little wider and showed them a black curtain in the window... the officers blanched as Mrs.Disraeli demanded them out of her house! calling them a colorful array of names as she followed them. 

Y/n slammed the door feeling like she was going faint, all those men had to see her like this! Jacob grabbed her robe off a hook and draped around her shoulders pulling her close to. "Sorry love, I thought they'd give up if they lost sight of me, I didn't think they come in here." His hold tightened It was clear that he was very upset that other men had seen his girlfriends body!

Y/n face flushed as she mustered the courage to look up at him and felt a spark go off when she met his eyes, Jacob who still felt hyped up from his chase started feeling heat pumping throughout his body; and started backing Y/n against the wall and just as they were about to kiss -a knock at the door caused the couple to jump away each other. "Y/n dear, finish up before you catch your death!" Mrs.Disraeli's said from behind the door. "Yes mum." Y/n said remembering that she still needed to bathe. "Also, Mr. Frye? You're free to wait in Y/n's room for the meantime, good-day!" the couple blanched as Mrs. Disraeli's footsteps faded away... 

**How he saves you:** Two groups Blighters had a disagreement on how to do their jobs, causing a bloody infighting brawl in the middle of the Strand! Police were trying to get things under control, but soon had pull out do to the Blighters outnumbering them.

And Y/n was trapped in the middle of it! she'd been asked to go shopping by the Disraeli's and next thing she knew bullets were flying passed her head! she hissed feeling her cheek get grazed as she duck to the ground and covered her ears praying that someone would realize she's here!

Luckily someone did, Jacob and some of his Rooks were patrolling nearby when they heard the commotion and saw the civilians fleeing, He signaled for his gang to follow him and they went to the roof to see the mess the Blighters were making of themselves!

One Rook suggested they wait this out and let the Blighters off themselves, Jacob hummed actually considering it... Until his eyes caught a familiar glow peek out from behind a damaged carriage, Jacob's heart sank into his feet when he realized Y/n was down there! He started ordering the Rooks to distract the red wearing sods as he made his way down into the war zone.

None Blighters noticed him as Rook tossed a cherry bomb causing Blighters to stop fighting each other focus on the Rooks, Y/n was still huddled behind the carriage when a pair of arms got a hold of her, causing her to struggle. "Y/n, it's me love calm down..." Jacob hissed in her ear causing to blink as she looked up to see her boyfriend staring a her concerned.

she saw his eyes flash with anger when he saw her cheek bleeding, but didn't say anything as he shot a grappling hook towards the roofs. "Hang onto me, tightly now." He said seconds before they were airborne Jacob took most of the impact as they landed unceremoniously on the roof and out of harms way. 

After catching their breaths Jacob examined Y/n's cheek he sincerely hoped that was the only thing hurt as he took out a flask of whiskey and handkerchief and started cleaning the cut, the y/hc woman as soon as the whiskey soaked cloth touched her cut. "Sorry, were you hit anywhere else?" Jacob asked keeping his eyes on her. "No." the hazel eyed assassin relaxed.

Down below he heard the Blighter's fall back; they were outnumbered and too exhausted from fighting amongst themselves, and knew if The Rooks were here? that meant one or both of the Frye's weren't far behind! And they certainly didn't want to fight them right now! Smart move seeing that Jacob wants to kill them for harming his girl, He escorted Y/n home once he was sure they were gone.

**\-------------------------------------**

**Arno:** the marshals were after him he manage to hopped over a wall and hoped there was hay on the other side! there wasn't he heard a yelp and looked down and realized he was top of Y/n!? he mumbled out an apology and helped her up checking to make sure he hadn't hurt her... then he heard the marshals say they saw him go over the fence. "Desole ma belle ami, I need to leave!" He was about to to run when you grabbed his hand. "Wait, Arno! the back garden hide there." He hesitant as he could tell there was party going on "Trust me they won't even see you." Arno took her word for it and went into the back garden.

Y/n took a breath and walked to the front where she was greeted by her employers butler who seemed confused why she wasn't with the children? when the Marshals barged in demanding if they've seen a man in blue? the y/nat nanny and elderly man looked at each other bemuse then back at the soldiers.

"You're going have more descriptive." the butler stated as he led them to the back garden to reveal everyone in the party was wearing blue! "The madame likes to throw theme parties, This theme is: Lune bleue de Paris." the marshals eyes scanned the entire party, but he couldn't tell or remember what shade of blue Arno was wearing and all this blue was starting to make his eyes hurt!

He ordered search off and they left... the butler eyed Y/n suspiciously she noticed and shrugged, before returning to where she left the children who were still napping like nothing had happened. Arno showed up a few moments later and thanked her before leaving again, then she heard a commotion in garden apparently one of the guests was killed... 

**How he saves you: Sequel to how he fell asleep on you:** He'd been looking for Y/n since he'd returned to Paris. After the council reinstated him back to his old rank for stopping the artifact from falling into Rose and Napoleon's hands, Before he left he had asked Axel keep an eye on Y/n in case someone ever found out you and him were connected and tried to harm or use her against him.

Unfortunately the Axeman had updated Arno on what happened since he left, How her employer's son had used and tossed her away the second his family found out! after that Axel lost sight of the h/c woman and hadn't been able to find a trace of her since. 

Arno stomach knotted as he took this in and asked where's the last place Axel had seen her? near Arno's cafe but that was months ago! and the Frenchman started from there, it was around winter when he finally got a break he'd seen this rather feminine looking man walk around the streets at night. he asked his staff about him and was told that was fake/n they don't know much about him and hadn't bothered to ask.

Arno wasn't so sure F/n was who they appeared to be and decided to follow _him_ one night; using eagle vision to find y/ht man's trail which led him to a icy snowed in alley, where his heart briefly stopped then sped up when he found a person curled up trying to sleep Arno quickly pulled their toque off to reveal Y/n! her light was fading fast! He held the y/ht woman's hand she was freezing! 

They weren't far from the cafe, Arno scoped her into his arms and made his way back, he changed her out of her clothes and into his, and piled almost every blanket he had in his room on her, he felt himself relax as color started return to her face, she was still cold... Arno started taking his gear off and joined Y/n in his bed holding her close to him as possible and rubbing her hands. The next morning he was woken up by a shocked yelp and thud he looked over the side of his bed to find Y/n on the ground gawking at him stunned... Guess he has a lot of explaining to?

**\-------------------------------------**

**Ezio (Set in AC:II/how he also found out you were a girl)**: You were both being chased by the guards in a place that didn't seem to have to many people or hiding spots to jump into, Ezio was snapping at Y/n to hurry! wondering how in the world is this pudgy man a mercenary? when the y/ht saw a small alley coming up and quickly led the assassin down it and saw a hay pile! they shoved Ezio into it, he silently cussed as there wasn't any room for Y/n who he was going to snap at 'him' to run, only for him voice to die down when he watch, Y/n quickly untuck his shirt and all that pudge had dropped out reveal it was a skirt?!

They pulled the sleeves out from under their vest slipped they're arms through then pulled their bandanna down around their neck letting their y/hl & hc flow as making sure every thing was in it's right place, Y/n fell to the ground just as the guards rounded the corner. "You woman did you see to two men head this way?" one of the guards demanded the y/hc woman nodded and pointed farther down the alley. 

"Yes, they knocked me down and went that way." the guards ran into the direction she pointed in, after a few moments of silence she got off the ground and Ezio pulled himself out of the pile and gawked at you! "A woman?! you were a woman this entire time?" he bellowed surprising Y/n at his sudden anger needles to say Ezio certainly wasn't a fan of yours when you returned to Monteriggioni much to everyone's confusion.

**How he saved you:** a rogue mercenary working for the Templar had kidnapped Y/n! he had her captive on a boat that was set for Spain threatened to toss you overboard sink if he saw even one hood in the crowd, he made point by showing you tied up to the plank and with rocks weighed to your feet, no one went near that boat as guards tried to negotiate with the man, promising him pardons, money, women anything!

If he just let you and the crew go, yeah he had them too! They were tied up with an explosive barrel which he threat to set off if they tried anything! what he didn't take into account how much Ezio had improved in a short time, he'd already taken out the traitor's men, and freed the crew who quietly made their way off the boat until one of them accidentally stubbed his toe causing him cuss out! 

The Mercenary to whirl around and look at them wildly, before cutting you loose and flee with the guards after him, Ezio wasted no time diving in after you he found and got a hold of you and used his hidden blade to cut the weights off your legs, and swam you both to the surface you both let gasps for air one breaking to the surface.

Ezio pulled you up on to the shore caught his breath and undid the rest of your restraints. " Are you okay?" he croaked swallowing as you winced nodding He hugged you tightly vowing if that traitor was still alive the guards will be the least of his worries... 


	35. Soulmate au: Shay Cormac x Mute!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate au Compass and danger meter: The compass tell you where they are and has meter to tell you if their in danger: Green: OK, Yellow: minor distress, Red: in Mortal danger."

Shay rushing through the streets of New York before switching over to the rooftops, he took a shallow breaths as he took his glove off to reveal his soulmate compass pointing North-East from his current position, The Templar couldn't understand what could be happening, the compass was always in the green he assumed you were civilian staying out of trouble, so seeing his compass change from emerald green to blood red had him running, after was seemed like hours.

Shay finally stumbled upon a group of red coats with a group of four men and one woman lined up against a wall, the red coat captain was telling the small crowd of terrified civilians, The Irishman climbed off the roof with out being seen and hid in the crowd.

The captain announced that these people were being charged with suspicion of treason and will used as an example should any of them speak out against the king! Shay's compass was pointing right at the woman as one of the men spoke up demanding she'd be let go.

"She's innocent! We don't know her! she was never part of our-" one of the soldiers hit him with the butt of his rifle demanding he shut up, a few of the people in the crowd seem to recognize the girl. "Oi! Ain't that Y/n, the girl what works at Ol'Ed's shop?" a man stated to his friends who also in crowd stood a bit straighter so they could get a good look at her. "Aye, that is Edwin's girl! what the hell?" 

They started yelling at the red coats to let her go and edging the crowd forwards Shay realized this could end badly on both sides if he doesn't act fast! He pulled out of the crowd as red coats started realizing that they may have a riot on their hands as the captain ordered his men to fire at the prisoners, but before they could pull the trigger... 

Shay tossed a smoke bomb in the middle of it causing mayhem in the crowd who thought a fire broke out and started running into the fire squad causing them to become disoriented, the prisoners took all this panicking as their moment to escape! They blended into the terrified civilians.

Save for Y/n lost her bearings had no one idea where she was going! she ended up getting knocked over by a fleeing man, and when she looked up she was starring down the barrel on of the red coat captains gun, she closed hoping this will be quick! when suddenly she heard this gurgling noise and opened her y/ec eyes to see the captain holding his slashed throat as he was harshly pushed to the side by a hooded man in black. 

She saw a blade of some sort being retracted into his sleeve. before the y/ht woman could even try and get herself up, the man in black grabbed her by the waist and toss the poor girl over his shoulder like sack of potatoes before running away from the park leaving the chaos behind them, Shay didn't stop running until they were at fort Arsenal _(which luckily wasn't that far.)_

When he deposited his soulmate down she back away from him terrified, Shay slowly raised his hands up. "Easy lass I'm not going hurt you." he said trying to keep his voice calm the y/nat woman didn't seem convinced her eyes kept looking at his sleeve expecting the same fate as the red coat captain he noticed her gaze on his hidden blade.

He then stared a her bound hands he activated the blade, causing Y/n to flinch when he brought it towards her! instead of pain she felt her hands free examined her wrist and froze when she saw her soulmate compass was pointing at the mystery man... 

Her soulmate, Y/n didn’t know what to think she always thought her soulmate was a sailor or soldier and that’s why his compass would be in the red-zone a lot, but it was clear he was something more... deadly. But just what? Y/n couldn’t tell. She was brought out of her observation by him grabbing her hand and kissing her knuckles causing the y/nat woman to become flustered, her soulmate observed her carefully.

"Sorry for being so late Lass, I didn't want ya pulled into my affairs."

"..."

"You probably want to know my name? It's Shay, Shay Cormac... And you?"

"*winces*[points at her throat shakes head.]"

It took a moment for Shay to realize what she trying to tell him, she can't talk."You can't speak... like at all?" the Irishman looked around and found a stick and had her write her name in the dirt. {Y/n L/n} ...Shay hummed testing the name in his head a few times, Spelling was different it but it was pretty common name/[reader is different race/nationality] odd sounding but it suits her, but then came the pressing matter. 

[What happens now?] The templar cocked at brow "Good Question.." he hummed contemplating it Y/n can't exactly leave the fort, no doubt they already had bounty hunters and posters up looking for the mute woman labeling her a traitor and a killer, he would have to get to work taking them down.

"We'll figure it out, But for now? You stay here until it's safe." He said helping her to her feet leading her into the manor so they can get to know each other better, they walked passed Gist who gave Shay a wink and muttered "about bloody time..." as soon as his captain as his captain was out of ear shot.


	36. You realize you love them/they realize they love you : Shay, Jacob, Connor

**Jacob (Disraeli's Maid! Reader): **He thought he'd seen everything London had to offer, boy was he wrong! Jacob also never believed in love at first sight that was until he met Y/n... it was after he was asked to rescue Mrs. Disraeli's dog she was just so thankful to have her puppy back that she ask Jacob over for lunch as gratitude, the male Frye twin was initially nervous when he arrived at the states man's estate not sure what to expect, as he knocked on the door and was greeted by what he believed to be an angel.

She was around his age was y/ht/wt with pretty y/ec eyes that regarded him curiously and her y/hl/hc was put up in a proper bun. "Can I help you sir?" she asked her voice soft and calming. "Erm... _*ahem*_ Mrs. Disraeli is expecting me, Jacob Frye?" the Assassin said trying not to stutter "Ah, yes she was just telling me about you..."The y/nat said moving aside to let him in "Good things I hope?" Jacob's heart sped up as he followed the woman who he finally noticed was a maid and was a little concerned when she didn't answer him right away.

"Well, she said you were...spirited." Jacob wanted to know what else was said about him just to just hear the young lady's voice. but they'd arrived at the sitting room. "A Mister Frye to see you ma'am" the maid said as Mrs. Disraeli got up from her seat. "Mr. Frye so good see you again! Thank you Y/n dear." the y/nat woman bowed and left them noticing Jacob's eyes following her.

"So, her name's Y/n..." he hummed getting the viscountess's attention who smirked seeing the love sick expression on the young man's face. "She's single just to let you know Mr. Frye." that caused him snap out of his little bubble. "I'm not sure what you're talking about ma'am." Jacob said ears pink from the realization that the older woman onto to him, while at the same time he was trying to figure out how someone like Y/n wasn't already spoken for? 

**How you realized you love him:** At the wee start of their relationship Jacob started to blow Y/n off to be with this older well off woman by the name of Pearl Attaway, much to maid's distress. 

The Rooks told her not to worry it was strictly professional, Y/n wanted to believe that! She even forgave him the first time he stood her up and the second, but when he didn't bother to seek her out when he left her stranded the other times it was then that Y/n got the message that she was just a fling! 

Jacob used to sneak up and sit on her window sill to talk to her some nights, now she's lucky if she even sees him at all, and when she does all he talks about is Pearl! 

It shouldn't have bothered Y/n this much but it did, Jacob was the first man to break her walls, she let him in and showed him an energetic and mischievous side of herself she rarely shows to others...

Y/n's heart throbbed painfully as she brought a hand to her chest as she came to a startling conclusion that she was in love Jacob! But what was the point? he certainly didn't love her! 

Y/n usually composed face dropped into sadness as the dam finally broke as tears fell down her face, she sobbed into her pillow she heard her window click open she looked up to see Jacob standing halfway in her room.

"Come to tell me about how bloody great Pearl is?" she spat through sobs while getting off her bed as the hazel eyed man tried to say something but noting came out, it was then Y/n noticed his dejected look. 

"Oh did she dumped you? Oh poor Jacob Frye, thrown away like yesterdays newspaper!" she jeered jabbing her finger in his chest as Jacob just stood there not reacting at all he knows he deserves this, what he certainly doesn't deserve was Y/n... 

How many times did he leave her out and alone, in favor of acting like Pearl's lapdog? "Well?! let's hear it!?" Y/n voice snapped him out of his trance. "I'm sorry." Was all he said seemly upsetting her farther "Get out." Y/n hissed Jacob didn't budge "I said get out!" the maid to tried shove him which was futile, "I'm Sorry." He repeated the y/nat woman's shoves were getting weaker. 

Jacob wrapped his arms around her. "I'm Sorry...Y/n you'll never know how how regretful I am about this whole mess." He kissed her hair as she quietly whimpered deciding now wasn't the time to think about love and unrequited feelings, as Jacob kept apologizing promising that he won't push her aside like that again... 

**\-------------------------**

**Shay:** To be honest he hadn't thought that he would see Y/n again after the first time they met, but he kept catching glances or accidentally running into the y/ht woman around New York that slowly found himself becoming increasingly attached to her.

Often thinking of her while on high risk missions, looking at trinkets or flowers on his down time wondering if she'd like that sort of thing? He still had to thank her for hiding him from those bounty hunters. "You're thinking about her again." Gist stated pulling Shay from his thoughts the Irishman looked at him bemused.

"Thinking about who?" 

"That girl back in New York, Y/n?"

"What about her?"

"Don't play coy I know what's going on."

Shay brows furrowed obviously frustrated of being left out of the loop. "What's going on? what are you on about?" Gist's smirk dropped they were silent for a moment as Gist awkwardly laughed thinking Shay messing with him, when he realized the Irishman wasn't laughing, the surveyor's eyes bugged out of his skull. "Y'mean you two aren't lovers?" Gist blurted out stunned while Shay face went fifty shades of red as he form a sentence. "No! She's not.......we're no--" then it hit him like a cannonball "Cac._*shit*_" he was in love.

**How you realized you love him:** Y/n was exploring New York in a way she never thought possible from the rooftops, she picked up enough watching Shay monkey around the walls and figured if he can do it so can she! The y/nat woman was careful avoiding guards and curiously watching out for any gang members as she hopped roof to roof before spying a familiar black and red coat down in the streets, Shay and Gist were training down below and Y/n decided to take a break as she watched them curiously. 

Y/n was spellbound as she watched the two men spar, She's never seen the Irishman in a fight before, Shay told her he was a mercenary that's why he called out a lot it always intrigued her or rather Shay always intrigued her, He was mysterious,cunning strong and clever... and wasn't half bad to look at...her heart started speeding up as she watched Shay smile as he helped Gist to his feet after knocking him on his ass, 

_*He's got a pretty smile...I wonder if he's marr-*_ Y/n mentally slapped herself for thinking that sort of thing, while she was distracted by the men Y/n hadn't noticed the guard on the neighboring roof who noticed her legs hanging off the side. "Get DOWN!" he snarled scaring the woman half to death as her weight shifted causing Y/n to fall of the roof! she squeaked closing her eyes waiting for the impact. 

Only to hear a grunt as someone caught her, Y/n was shaking as who caught tightened their arms around her. "Yer alright lass I got ya..." a familiar voice soothed causing her to open her eyes to see Shay looking at her concerned. 

He then slowly looked up from where she fell from and narrow his eyes at the guard above who just sneered before returning to his rounds. "Um, Shay could you put me down now?" Y/n asked trying to keep her heart steady as the Irishman looked unsure as he set her down.

Y/n's legs felt like jelly as she tried to stand, Shay's arm was back around her in seconds before finding herself on the Irishman's back, Y/n's face was aflame as all those thoughts she had about Shay returned with reckoning...as she kept asking her self why? Why did she have to be in love with Shay? All while he carried her back to her home unaware of her inner turmoil. 

**\-------------------------**

**Connor [Albino! Native reader]:** It was two years into his assassin training... He thought he was sick at first, every time he was near Otis'tsa his heart would speed up, his knees would shake and his stomach would do flops, it would only go away when she was out of sight...

It got so bad that he finally went to Achilles for help, he having tea with Catherine and Diana, when Connor awkwardly walked in and just told the old man what was wrong with him, the women aww'd and giggled at him confusing the boy farther, as Achilles got this distant nostalgic look on his face. "Ah...I know what's going on, Nothing wrong with ya boy." he sighed as he looked out the window.

"Sometimes I look back... I can still feel that moment when I saw her back then, her smile always seem to warm me up on the coldest days, Her laughter *sigh* Now that was something to write songs about, Sometimes I go outside still expecting to see her on that hill eyes wide in wonder watching the seasons change and clouds go by, She was the morning to my night... She still is." he smiled as Catherine and Diana were both crying excusing themselves to go find their husbands, while misty eyed Connor wiped a rogue tear away. "Old man... that was beautiful" the teen croaked trying not to sob.

"Love is, but it's also painful..." Achilles hummed before excusing himself Leaving Connor to come to terms with this revelation just as Otis'tsa walked in "I'm home!" she called then noticed her friend sitting at the dining room table.

"Oh Ratonhnhaké:ton I-" her brow furrowed as she noticed his red eyes and runny nose "...Have you been crying?" she asked baffled the color drained from the native boy's face "No, it's just dusty in here!" he said before the native girl could blink, Connor ran upstairs to his room leaving Otis'tsa confused.

** How you realized you love him :** Otis'tsa was upset leaving the tavern, Jamie followed her as he was the only who noticed she left, he caught to the livid albino. "Are you alight miss Y/n?" he asked the y/ht woman looked at him as angry tears welled her eyes "I'm fine!" She huffed the bearded man wasn't sold. "You certainly don't sound it." he said handing her a handkerchief.

The native woman wiped her eyes mumbled something in Kanienʼkéha before giving Jamie back his handkerchief. He let her unload what had transpired in the tavern how she heard Connor talking to Dobby and the subject of marriage and 'settling down' came up at first it seemed harmless Connor told her that he wasn't really thinking about that sort of commitment at the moment, then the Irishwoman dropped this little gem.

"Well then, when this is all over give me the first crack." which the native man happily agreed to! in seconds of hearing that Otis'sa's chest felt tight and she had the suddenly felt like she needed to get out of there. "I don't understand it Jamie, he's my best friend!" She hand a hand through her white hair "I should be happy, he's thinking of something beside assassin work!" she sighed staring morosely at some kids playing in the street.

"Have you ever consider that maybe your feelings for Connor have change to something more then just friendship?" Jamie asked awkwardly rubbing the back of his head and like that the world seem to come to a screeching halt as Otis'tsa's mind slowly replayed what Jamie had said the native woman started realizing that he may be right... 

She hadn't even heard said recruit calling her while snapping his fingers. "Miss Y/n? Miss Y/n are you in there?" he called snapping her out f her trance. "huh?" she squeaked as her red eyes locked on to him. "We should get you back to the tavern-" the albino recoiled at the thought of seeing Connor right now.

"No!" Jamie looked at her surprised. "I-I mean no thanks I'm heading back to the Aquila I'm tired, I'm really tired." She said running off before Jamie could saying anything. Otisa'tsa face felt hot she knew it was red and pulled her hood up to hide it, as she got to the harbor Faulkner asked where Connor was? She kept her head down and stuttered something about him still being in the tavern before going to bed heart racing wondering how she was ever going to look Connor in the eye again?


	37. You save them/they save you 2: Shay, Malik, Altair

**Malik Set years before solomon's temple:** It was an embarrassing on both sides it was also how they met! he was being chased at night by some stubborn Templar’s when he stumbled into an open window where a very pretty woman was getting read for bed, they stared at each other for a few moments unsure of what the other was doing there…“What’s your name?” he blurted out as the woman blinked unsure. “Uh..y-Y/n.” she stammered as Malik started taking his robes off.

"Well Y/n I’m going to need you to take your clothes off…“ He said much to Y/n’s mortification. "Wh-” the assassin cut her off. “I won’t do anything I just need you to trust me.” he whipped his head toward her window those voices were getting closer… Y/n swallowed and reluctantly did as she was told. 

When the guard poked his head into the Y/n’s window he was met with a couple getting intimate the woman noticed the guard and gasped in horror before her assumed husband whipped his head around to see what scared her. “WHAT THE HELL?!” Malik snarled at the peeper who stuttered out a flurry of apologies before leaving them.

"The damn bastard got away!“ the guard yelled to his companions before leaving the area, Malik sighed then looked down at Y/n who averted her eyes from him, The assassin got off her and started getting dressed. "Sorry…And Thank-you.” He said before taking off into the night leaving Y/n wondering if she’ll see him again. 

**How he saves you:** Y/n was being followed she knew was being followed she started walking into alleys taking sharp turns and exiting into crowed areas but this stalker was persistent… she knew he was going catch her eventually do god knows what to her! Entered another alley noticing a second pair of eyes on her from above that were keeping in pace and steady eye on her unwanted guest. 

Y/n was going to try and lose him in another maze of alleys when an arm yanked her into a niche, she was going to scream when she saw the dark blue over coat and white robes “Mal-” She cut off by him suddenly kissing her and wrapping his arm around her waist, while Y/n was stunned she responded to him.

Malik opened his eyes under his hood and shot a glare behind the y/ht woman at her stalker who flinched under the taller man’s gaze before noticing the sword on his waist and took of running, Malik pulled away smirked feeling proud that he still had an intimidating presence and that made his girlfriend weak in the knees. 

**———————————– **

**Shay**: He was being chased by bounty hunters one of them managed to shoot him in the side, so he was pretty bad shape when he stubble into the undertaker’s home, shocking the hell out of Y/n. “Shay?!” she said stunned restocking the incense burners, she pulled him away from the door as Shay “I need to get out of sight lass.” he hissed in pain as the y/ht woman heard men outside looking for the Irishman, thinking fast Y/n brought him down into the room where they store and prepare the bodies for funerals and laid Shay down in a coffin.

“Sorry this is the place I can think of.” she said wincing noticing his bleeding side. “It’s fine just get rid of them.” He grimaced from the stench of death and embalming fluids as Y/n closed the lid, just as her front was pounded on… What the templar didn’t see was Y/n examining the blood drops leading to the coffin, She covered this up by cutting her hand with one of her father’s tools making it bleed heavily and put the bloody tool on the coffin lid, and following Shay’s trail to the frontdoor. 

Shay held his breath as he heard Y/n muffled voice followed by a few men he heard steps wandering around the building. “Guh, what a stench!” one man grimaced as they walked into the morgue. “Well what did you expect? for it to smell like a rose garden?" the y/nat woman sassed as the men gagged trying not to look at the bodies that weren’t covered as she pointed at the bloody tray and scalpel. 

"See? Like I told you I was cleaning my father’s tools when you brutes started pounding at my door!” she hissed holding a cloth to her hand. The men apologized and left obviously not wanting to spend another minute near the dead or with the creepy undertaker’s daughter, Y/n sighed and opened the coffin Shay was hiding in luckily her father had returned from a funeral and patched to two of them up, Shay thanked by giving her bandaged hand a kiss and disappearing into the night.

**How he saves you:** "Y/n you’ve taken the cake this time…“ she huffed to no-one in particular as two native men eyed her curiously, she saw the natives getting rounded up into two groups one for adults and the second group was just made up of children as these redcoats were loading them into carriages, Y/n silently stepped in she managed to free the kids but was caught when she went to free the adults.

"Shut-up back there!” a redcoat guard snarled as another slammed the butt of his rifle against the carriage bars, causing her to glare at them. “Why did you try to help us?” one of the captives asked the y/nat winced holding her bleeding side. “Because no one else would, this was your home long before we came around…” she said keeping her voice and breathing steady, as she was sitting in the back of that redcoat carriage bleeding out.

Y/n’s mind slowly wondered to Shay would she see him again? probably not… she’s lost a lot blood, Y/n wanted to laugh bitterly as a stray tear fell down her cheek as she thought about their short time together one of the natives looked at her sympathetically he hesitantly took her free hand held it, well at least the children got away so her efforts aren’t completely in vain …She never even got to chance to tell Shay she loved him.

Suddenly there was commotion the cart suddenly stopped as the soldiers surrounding it started rushing around panicking! Blades were swung and guns were going off Something or someone was taking them out, one of the native’s cautiously stood up to see what was going on, as it had suddenly got quiet. “The guards… They’re all dead!” he said causing a few other’s to check to see, as someone was coming around the side…

Everyone sort of huddled together as the cage door was unlocked and yanked open to reveal Shay the natives bolted as soon as the door save for the one that comforted Y/n he helped Shay get her off the cart. “Thank you.” he said to Y/n before joining the others while Shay got the y/ht woman tended to… Then yelled at her taking off on her own like that!

**———————————– **

**Altair**:He was knocked into the water by one of the guards, You were on a small fishing boat tending to the nets when you saw the arrogant Altair get thrown into the water, you snorted thinking that will that the wind from his sails._(Let’s just say you and him have a history.) _but then he didn’t come back up… You started panicking and jumped in and swam to where you last saw him. 

You dove underwater he wasn’t that hard to find his white robe were bright in contrast to the dark blue sea! You took a big gulp of air when you broke to the surface and dragged Altair to the shore you rolled him onto his back, and placed your head on his chest and cussed not hearing a heartbeat, You pull yourself on to his waist and started to try and revive him by giving him a nice punch to the sternum, Altair jolted and started coughing up water, You climbed off and let him roll onto his side when he threw up more and caught his breath.

He eventually managed to breath he rolled over and looked looked at you with an unreadable expression, probably confused why you would rescue him of all people after the way he treated you. “You’re welcome…"you huffed before getting up to leave only for Altair to pull himself up looked over a stall selling scarves and shawls and took one (the person running it ran when the guards came) and silently covered you with it. "Hard to thank woman with no modesty..” he grumbled keeping his eyes focused somewhere else, your furrowed wondering what he meant by that? you looked down to see your clothes were completely see through! Needles to say it was tense walk home.

**How he saves you:** Somehow the Templars found out your family was in the assassin order and started targeting you! of course you didn’t know this as you had left the brotherhood intending to live a normal life, So being woken up in the middle of the night by an armored man with a sword to your neck was the last thing you’d see!

Your old training kicked in and you managed to dodge out of the way from the blade coming down on your chest! Before he could raise his bade again something hit him in the back and he collapsed in a heap as a almost feral looking Altair holding his crossbow, stepped out from the shadows covered in blood splatter as his eyes roamed your body checking for injuries. “What’s going on-” the assassin cut you off. “There’s more coming we have to go.” he hissed grabbing your hand as he led you through the house which had bodies laying along the premise, more were outside… Altair really went into overkill with them.

You swallowed hard remembering why you left the assassin’s in the first place, you didn’t have the stomach for it and you certainly didn’t want to be raised to be married off like the other women born into the creed, you wanted to experience a life where killing wasn’t in the cards… Shame life doesn’t work out that way, Altair never let go of you until you were safe in Malik’s bureau. 


	38. His reaction for when you give him flowers: Jacob, Arno, Shay

**Jacob: **

*****He's very taken aback when the delivery man handed him the bouquet this was certainly different, usually he's the one who send you flowers!

*Has a mini-heart attack wondering if he'd forgotten something, like your birthday or an anniversary?!, then remember that's a long ways away/ or they've already celebrated said events.

*****Goes to Henry to figure out what the meanings are, the Indian man is noticeably touched as these flowers have very intimate meanings, but mostly just you telling him how much he means to you without saying it. _(as You're not very forward with your feelings, which a lot of people misinterpreted as rude and cold truth is your just too shy.) _

*****Feels very guilty because he hasn't really visited you the last couple weeks and wonders if you're feeling lonely as Henry mentioned the camellias in his bouquet symbolizes: I'm longing to see you.

*****Makes arrangements with Evie the more experienced members of the Rooks to look a after the boroughs for a few days, makes arrangements with the Disraeli's to let you have few days off for a small camping trip in the countryside.

*****The next few days Jacob didn't have to be, Jacob Frye the notorious gang lord or Jacob Frye the assassin... He was just plain old Jacob Frye the man in love with a pretty girl who just might be future Mrs. Frye by the end of this trip, Just as soon as he musters up courage to ask!

_ **Buckwheat: lover** _

_ **purple Carnation : you're unpredictable or impulsive  
** _

_ **Camilla: I'm longing  
** _

_ **Petunia: Your presence soothes me.** _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Arno: **

*Confused when he found a bouquet in his room, thinks it was mistake that the flowers were meant for one of his female employees, until everyone confirmed no it was for him, what baffled the Frenchman even more is that they were from you!

*Panics wondering if he's forgotten something important? but couldn't think of anything. Your birthday wasn't for months/ had already passed and it wouldn't make sense that you'd send him flowers.

*Finally decides to check out the meanings behind the the flowers, and oh boy these little colorful plants gives him a lot of insight on what you think of him!

*Asks you about the flowers when you come home, You tell him everyone deserves flowers every once in while regardless of gender, Arno decides to take you out on a date right then and there, you ask him about his contracts and he looks over at his fellow assassin's who smirked waved him off,they had him covered.

*He definitely shows you just how much appreciates and loves you later that night. ;) 

_ **red carnations: Love ** _

_ **Coral rose: desire** _

_ **Blue salvia: thinking of you  
** _

_ **Primrose: can't live without you.** _

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shay:**

*Curiosity was his first reaction he been gone for four months, So, when he first saw the flowers in his home he was very curious, But then his thoughts shifted to suspicion as to who sent them, and why?

*Pokes them with a cane to make sure that it wasn't bomb or trap, when he's satisfied that they're just regular flowers, his mood quickly switches back to curiosity over who would send him flowers?

*Investigates around the fort asks his ship crew if they seen anyone enter or leave his home? Gist mentioned seeing Y/n but couldn't recall if she had flowers with her...the plot thickens so it would seem.

*Shay started wandering around New York looking for any sign of his fiancee, he ran into Haytham who pointed him the direction to park not to far from here the former assassin could tell by the grand master's tone that he was hiding something.

*Eventually makes it to the park Haytham said she was waiting and was stunned when he saw his fiancee sitting on bench with a very obvious baby bump, He snapped out of his stupor and awkwardly approached unsure.

*Asks immediately why didn't you say anything? he returned earlier. You were nervous didn't want him distracted, and asked if he got the flowers and read the meanings on the note you'd left? Shay stated that there was no note just flowers. you cussed Gist must've dropped it...

*It didn't seemed to matter at the moment to Shay quickly busied himself with talking to your belly, quickly introducing himself to the baby as their father... your heart heart melted when his eyes lit up feeling a kick against his hand, knew he was just as excited at that he was going to be a father.

*Let's just say the prospects of being a father wasn't the only thing Shay was excited about, the second Shay got you back to the fort and two of you got reacquainted. 

** _the daffodils: new life  
_ **

** _Baby's Breath: purity,happiness  
_ **

** _dark pink roses: gratitude _ **

** _Celandine: Joys to come_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy day of hearts!


	39. Someone flirts with you in front of them.: Shay, Edward, Shaun.

**Shay Cormac**: Y/n's father had hired a new assistant undertaker at the funeral home, a one Mr. Ronald McFinley he was an average looking brown hair, gray eyes freckles and a somewhat spoiled man from a upper-middle class upbringing, His parents had asked (begged) Y/n's father to take him on as an apprentice as favor due to Ronald being barred from other medical education and practices _*e.I. he's a spoiled brat who thinks he knows everything.* _ Mr.L/n reluctantly agreed to take him on the Scotsman wasn't a bad worker but he wasn't a good one either as Mr L/n or and another worker would have to fix any mistakes he had made in his haste and laziness.

Another thing that started to show was Ronald's very obvious affections for the undertaker's pretty daughter Y/n, often starring at her from afar or slacking in his studies daydreaming about an imaginary life together, he'd often abandon his post at work just to waste time and talk her.

The young y/ec woman however found him annoying she had a dislike for men like Ronald; flashy, rich and obnoxious. men who only wanted a woman like herself; simply because she's pretty.... not because of her personality or her intelligence, No... Men like Ronald just want a pretty little ornament to hang off his arm and make babies for him. evident by the expensive gifts, clothes and money he would flash at her in hopes she'd swoon into his arms and every time she would send it back and every time she would say "No." each time Ronald would never get the hint.

That was until Shay came home, it seemed like any other day, Ronald was slacking in his studies trying again trying vain to get Y/n's affection and hand which her father had rejected when the young Scotsman had asked for his permission to marry her, it's was a silver and pearl necklace this time. He cleared his throat to get the y/ht woman's attention and she sighed rolling her eyes waiting for his "My lovely or dear Y/n" spiel again only to noticed someone come in the funeral home someone who Y/n greatly missed tears welled in her eyes as a happy smile slowly found it's way on her face.

Ronald not seeing the man behind him thought he'd finally done it, and won Y/n's heart! He opened his arms wide thinking she was going to leap into his arms with happiness instead he was blindsided when she shoved him aside and tearfully called out "Shay!" and watched as she ran into the arms of a very large dark haired stranger dressed in black with a scar on his face the gray eyed man stared slack jawed as the object of his affection pulled this "Shay" into a passionate kiss before pulling away eyes locked lovingly on each other.

Only for their moment to be broken by a seething Ronald who cleared his throat getting their attention, Y/n's mood dropped having her reunion with her lover interrupted. "Oh... still here um...Roy?" Ronald blinked in disbelief one kiss with this filthy street dog, and she couldn't remember his name?! a vein appeared on the Scotsman's neck.

"Ronald Howard McFinley." he hissed venom dripped on every word as he glared daggers at Shay who looked like he was about to say something only for Ronald suddenly reach out and slap him with a glove. "And challenge you... to a duel!?!?" he screamed as Y/n and Shay looked at each other than at Ronald"Are you serious?" the Irishman snorted but the brown haired man started rambling pistols at dawn and all that, before Shay sighed calmly lifted his left hand like he was going to ask a question.

Ronald quieted down to hear what the Irishman had to say only to get a palm-Strike to the forehead knocking Ronald flat on his arse, the gray eyed man rolled around on the floor holding his forehead and wailing all while the couple shook their heads at the spectacle.

"I thought your father was exaggerating, when he wrote you were being tormented by a man-child." Shay said as they stepped over the rolling man, Y/n clung to his arm affectionately. "Oh, Shay you know my father's bad at jokes." she stated as they when to somewhere private to be reacquainted. From then on, Ronald. Who was sporting a ridiculous bruise on his forehead started behaved himself and take his job seriously (Shay had few words with him) stayed away from Y/n and was best warn any other potential suitors of her scary husband to be.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward**:

They weren't together per say... mainly due to Edward's wife Caroline and Y/n respected that boundary no matter how much it hurt, But that still didn't stall the bubbling rage Edward felt the second redheaded man sat down next to Y/n taking up much of her attention away from him, he watched at the man said something that made his lass laugh...

Edward's lips curled into a snarled and averted his eyes to look at his ale not even paying attention to the barmaid who kept trying to get him to look at her and left in a huff when Edward wouldn't budge, Then Edward noticed something was askew in Y/n's voice her laughter seemed tight and forced, Edward swallowed pride and looked back at the the Y/hc who disappeared from her original spot he scanned the tavern and found her a few tables down from his, he grimaced seeing the y/nat woman squirming in in her seat as she shrugged the red haired man's arm off her for what seemed to be the umpteenth time on her end.

The assassin Y/n tried move away Red would follow her and plant himself right next to her. Finally Edward had enough the next time Y/n went to find somewhere to sit the assassin nodded at a few of his crew to sit up and start walking around in a cluster effectively blocking Red's view of Y/n.

Edward took this opportunity to grab her arm and pulled Y/n into his lap and shushed her, just as his men sat back down, they sat back to chest as Edward's larger frame hid Y/n from the Red haired man who looked around the tavern confused before noticing Edward.

"Oy mate you see where that tarty bar wrench went?" Y/n felt a growl rumble in Edward's chest Next thing she knew Adéwalé had lifted her out of Edwards lap she heard Red let out a girly "Eep!" as the blond pirate suddenly grabbed him by his collar and had pinned to the counter down by the back of his neck.

"That Lady is named Y/n and she no wrench, if I see you any of your friends near her again." Edward unsheathed his hidden blade and lowered it towards the red haired man's crotch. "I will cut your instruments off and feed em' to a shark, do you understand?" Red went ghost white and nodded before Edward threw him of the counter. "Good. Now get out of my sight!" the blond hissed retracting his blade Red did as he was told before Edward grabbed his tankard gulped down his ale and got Y/n out of that tavern and back to the Jackdaw to help Y/n get Red's stench of her. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Shaun**: _Takes place in AC III: before heading to the temple the Assassin's had stopped off in a very small rural town that acted as a base for the american assassin branch almost everyone in this town was an Assassin. Reader is a Civilian who got pulled into their group by accident._

They were in the laundromat/pizza parlor waiting for food and their spare clothes to dry, when Rebecca alerted Shaun to Y/n's situation seems his girlfriend (no matter how much he denies it) has attracted a very unwanted guest, Shaun looked up from his lap top to see what Rebecca was prattling on about to see Y/n at her washing machine being hounded by a pimply faced teen who looked 16-19 years old who was getting very lewd and grabby with his unwanted flirting.

Desmond shot the British man a look and mumbled "say something to the little creep!" a Shaun lips formed a thin line as he observed them for a moment before going back to his computer seemingly not caring what was happening, Rebecca and Desmond were taken aback by this seemingly cold act they wondered if they had it wrong and that Shaun and Y/n weren't together?

Desmond was about to go scare the guy off, when Suddenly there was a shriek Y/n's back was pressed up the machine she held her arms against her chest, her bra strap were slipping of which pretty much told her friends that the perv had unhooked and tried to pull her bra off, Desmond got up only for Shaun to speed walk passed him with an eerily calm look on his face.

Rebecca and Desmond watched Shaun take his jacket off give it Y/n before turn to the teen who took a swing at the bespectacled assassin who dodged grabbed the boy's free arm spun him around pinned him to the wall, Shaun had the boy arm twisted painfully around his back. The blond's face was still eerily calm as he whispered something to the boy who's face contorted into horror before Shaun let him go the boy ran out of the Laundromat. 

Shaun check on Y/n who went back her laundry and went back to Rebecca and Desmond who were gawking at the brit curiously. "What...What ya say to the little creep?" Rebecca dared to ask as Desmond went over Y/n to keep watch while awkwardly eyeing Shaun.

"I told _Carmen Schultz_, if he didn't back off now I was going to break into his house; 7555 Dune street , and I was going scope out his eyes with a melon-baller and then his rich parents would have to get him a eye pig to dragged his blind ass around town." 

"Why a pig?"

"He's allergic to dogs."

"...Okay, I'm going to write a reminder for D to never to hit on Y/n."

Shaun just huffed and went back to his research as William returned from the the used car-lot with their new van.


	40. incorrect quote dump 4 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring quotes from: Night Court, Angry Kid,Texts from last night, Malcolm in the middle, The Maxx, The Simpsons, Blackadder, parks and rec, law & order,undergrads

[Connor walks in on Edward who is leaning over the rear end of a horse]

**Edward:** Hi, Lad; it's not what you think!

**Connor:** God, I hope not!

* * *

(modern Au)

[_Edward's new computer is having difficulties. It's picked up air traffic control information]_

**Edward**: _[frantically talking and typing]_ Ey! You're losing the altitude! Go left, go left!

_[Connor claiming to have fixed the computer's problems]_

**Connor:** I just took all that air traffic control stuff and just wiped it right off the screen.

**Arno**:*from outside* Bon dieu!?!

_[a roar of engines, and landing gear can be seen passing by the window of the manor front lawn. Ziio,Haytham and Elise leap to the window's ledge and looks]_

**Ziio**: [to the others about the confused passengers ] You should see the looks on their faces!

* * *

> Why does everyone think all I do is drink? I go to class on wednesdays  
**-Arno Dorian**

* * *

**Arno yah no sotally tober**: Why was I handcuffed to the roof?

**Connor Concerned Grizzly bear**: It was easier then trying to explain why you couldn't fly

* * *

**{Ezio and Leonardo’s carriage being chased by the Pazzi’s men.]**

**Ezio**: Jesus better clutch those motherfucking reins, then.

**Leonardo**: I'M NOT PUTTING MY TRUST IN JESUS! I'M PUTTING MY TRUST IN YOU!

* * *

**Evie [thank gawd it’s Fryeday]:** When I planned out my evening, "co-author lesbian vampire erotica" was not anywhere on my list of expected activities.

**Elise [Arno’s last braincell]:** Me neither, but hey, this is where we've ended up. Let's embrace the moment.

* * *

**Edward wherez meh rum gone?**: When have you ever know me to go too far?

**Haytham world’s morally grayish dad** : Besides the alcoholism, the HR issues, and getting fired from Best Buy for tackling a display?

**Edward Wherez meh rum gone**: Yeah. Besides those.

* * *

**Jacob pretty fly for a Frye guy**: Can I use your boat

**Jacob Pretty fly for a Frye guy**: Also, what’s the deal with international water? Do they have signs out there like a city does or do I need a map?

**Connor Concerned Grizzly Bear**: WTH is going on? It’s the middle of the night!

* * *

_{Jacob in his living room circling a Totem pole Ezio and Arno found outside and has spent days trying to figure out it’s meaning.]_

**Jacob**: I have fasted, I have meditated. *looks at his bandaged fingers* I got frostbite from spending the night in the wilderness!...*voice cracking* I just want to know what to do! What am I missing?!

_*he examines the Animals carved into the pole.*_

**Jacob**: Okay, Let’s see... There a wolf, What’s that?.. Loyalty! ...uh, an eagle that’s um...Keensight *shakes head* no.. Insight! and...and a frog?... bug eating???

*drops to his knees*

**Jacob**: ... WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?! *nearly in tears* Please just give me a sign! O-or a signal! or something!?

*Jacob’s door burst open the icy wind blows in as a figure stands in the doorway.*

**Jacob**: OH MY GOD!

*the figure turns out to be Connor.*

**Connor**: You’re the dirt bag that took my pole?

**Jacob**: huh?

**Connor**: *turns on lights* That’s my pole, I want it back!

**Jacob**: oh, of course I’m so sorry! I didn’t take it! Please I’m going crazy, Can you tell me what it means?

**Connor**: Well if I hit it, it means I’m five inches away from my car port.

**Jacob**: *stunned* What? Y-you use this as wheel stop?! This... Beautiful sacred thing?!

**Connor**: Sacred? It’s a decoration! Y’know like a coat of arms or a story book... It’s a pretty chunk of wood that I carved with my dad one Saturday so he’d stop whining about how I never want to spend time with him.

**Jacob**: _*Flabbergasted*_ You can’t tell me that you can’t feel the energy!

**Connor**: Argh...You white boys are all the same! I've got dark skin, so I must dance with the bears and listen to the spirits of the wind! I got news for you! _*lift up pole and carries it to the door*_ I work for a living! I’m a baptist and dang proud of it!...

**Jacob**_: *in shock* _But... you sure???

_*Connor is halfway out the door then stops and turns back to Jacob*_

**Connor**: By the way, I only have one word for snow... Snow! *leaves*

* * *

I wish I were drunk. At least that would explain all of this.  
**-Desmond Miles and all his ancestors at one point.**

* * *

**Jacob**: "Do you think it's right to totally change who you are and turn your back on everything you believe in just to impress a hot guy?"

[silence]

**Connor**: "....Burt Reynolds or Sting hot?"

* * *

**[Ziio is driving the boys to hockey practice Arno’s sleeping while Connor & Jacob are discussing comic book characters.]**

**Jacob:** Well, you know what I think? I think Casper is the ghost of Richie Rich.

_*they compare the covers*_

**Connor:** Hey, they do look alike!

**Jacob:** Wonder how Richie died...?

**Connor:** Perhaps he realized how hollow the pursuit of money really is and took his own life.

_*from the front seat*_

**Ziio:** Kids, could you lighten up a little?

* * *

**Jacob**: [singing] Oh F/n, you came and you gave without flaking, But I sent you Ben Gay. Oh M/n, you kissed me and stopped me from something, And I -- [sees Arno watching] Uh oh.

**Arno**: Jacob, why are you singing?

_ **Jacob’s mind:** _ _ [thinking] Tell a lie, tell a lie. _

**_J_****acob**: Um, because I have a small role in a Broadway musical. It's not much, but it's a start. 

_ **Jacob’s mind** _ _:Bravo.... *sarcastic clapping.*_

**Arno**: Are you hiding something?

**Jacob**: Like what?

**Arno**: Judging from your song, you're infatuated with a woman named F/n....Or a man named M/n.

**Jacob**: _*panicking*_ Arno, look out behind you!

**Arno**: pfft..Please, I'm not gonna fall for that.

**Jacob**: No, Frenchie, I swear to you: I'm 100% completely serious! You've got to turn around right now before it's too late!

**Arno**: _*turns*_ Huh?

**Jacob**: Sucker! *jumps out window*

* * *

**{Haytham shoots Benjamin Church’s smuggler Connor captured.]**

**Connor**: *_to Haytham_* You killed my hostage? You killed my hostage!

**Connor**: _You killed my hostage!_

_[He punches his father]_

**Haytham**: Ouch?

**Connor**: Never do that again!

_[At the brewery Haytham does it again....Fort George he does it again.]_

* * *

**Y/n**: Did you miss me, Arno?

**Arno**: Ma Cherie, life without you was like a broken pencil.

**Y/n**: [confused] Explain...?

**Arno**: Pointless.

* * *

**Evie**: I may have the body of a weak and feeble woman, but I have the heart and stomach...of a concrete elephant!

**Random Bloke**: Prove it!

**Evie**: Certainly will! [picks up a tankard] First I'm going to have a little drinky...and then I'm going to execute the whole bally lot of you!

* * *

**[After Jacob breaks a tooth from trying to do a flip off a playground. refuses to get it fixed leaves the dental office and hangs out with Connor.]**

**Jacob:** _[drinking a soda] _Ow. _[drinks again] _Ow. _[drinks again] _Ow!

**Connor:** Jacob, you need to get your tooth fixed.

**Jacob:** No way, I'm not going back there. I already won all the magazine mazes.

**Connor:** Come on, I'll drive you back.

**Jacob:** Fine. Let me just wolf down this peanut brittle real quick. _[picks up a box of peanut brittle which Connor smacks out of his hands] _Why would you do that?? ...Oh, right, 'cuz calories.

* * *

_ **[the assassin are having a BBQ when Connor notices Altair with a live pig walking towards the fire pit.]** _

**Connor:** Hey, Altair You're not gonna slaughter that pig here, are you?

**Altair:** Not to worry. I have a permit. _[hands paper to Connor]_

**Connor:**This just says "I can do what I want."

* * *

_(at Aunt Jenny's funeral, Connor curiously stares into the casket before grabbing one of his aunts hands lifting it up then letting go, repeats this a few times, when Achilles stops him.) _

**Achilles**_: _Don’t hassle the dead boy they have eerie powers.

**Connor**:_ *shrugs* _huh...

_(Connor goes to find his brother and sister, Achilles follows to make sure they stay out of trouble. while Haytham and Ziio go up to the casket.)_

**Ziio's Brain**: *_Oh, I thought this thing was going to be catered. Boy, am I hungry. I mean, I'm really, really, hungry.*_

**Ziio**: It's just not fair, dammit! _(breaks down crying and slams her fist on casket, Haytham hugs and leads her away.)_

_(Elise goes up to the casket; not seeing Connor & Arno sneak behind it)_

**Elise**: Goodbye Aunt Jenny. I wish I made more of an effort to know you these last few years.....

**“Aunt Jenny”**: _*in a raspy voice*_ Don't worry about it...

_(Elisa blanches runs away screaming in terror; as Connor and Arno come out from behind the coffin laughing.)_

* * *

**Pearl**: I don't understand why they won't unload my parcels.

**Rook in disguise**: Ship's impounded, ma'am

**Rook in disguise 2**: Yeah, we, uh, found a couple of barnacles on the hull; that and, uh, the deck was, uh, wet.

**Pearl**: That's crazy! And what are those men doing under my bus? [the men flee the van]

**Maxwell**: (suddenly grabs her arm) Look, Pearl, if I was you, I would just run away and leap into the air as I am preparing to do. [they both run away and leap as the bus explodes]

* * *

**Connor:** Dad, I can't believe you're risking my life to save your own.

**Haytham:** Son, you'll understand one day, when you have kids.

* * *

{Jacob is out bowling with the gents, they listen to him sing ‘My way’ as he takes his turn.]

**Jacob**: And now the end near~... And so I face the final curtain...*hums*

**Ezio**: Jeez, Jacob’s singing to his ball again. 

**Arno**: [Keeping the scores] Yeah, and he's bowling a 280!

**Altair**: Oh, yeah? *shifty eyes*...There's a kind of hush All over the world tonight.~

[the others follow suit.]

**Connor**: Somewhere over the rainbow.~

**Ezio**: There’s no tomorrow!~

* * *

**Jacob**: Have you ever thought about having kids?

**Evie**: Why, when I have you? 

[Jacob blows a raspberry at her.]

* * *

**Ethan**: [to Giovanni while perched on a viewpoint] There’s a lot of black smoke coming from my chimney.

_[at the Frye residence, Evie and Jacob watch the teenager drifter their father hired to babysit them burn documents.]_

**Evie**: Mr. Oberon , why are you burning all your personal papers?

**Oberon/???** : As of this moment, Oberon no longer exists. Say hello to Maxwell Roth

_[The twins share a worried look... cut to the next morning.]_

**Jacob**: Hey, it's morning and Dad isn't home.

**Evie**: Don't worry. Mr. Ob- Roth is still here to take care of us.

_[Jacob nudges Maxwell, who wakes up with a growl and takes out a switchblade.]_

**M.Roth:** [defensively] Don't touch my stuff! [Sees the twins holding each other startled and realizes where he is] H-Hey, this isn't the train station.

* * *

**Arno [yah no Sotally tober]**: Elise is writing hockey erotica again.

**Jacob [Pretty fly for a Frye guy**]: Tell her to pick another team besides ours this time.

* * *

[After Jacob rescues some orphans from a burning building and the assassin goes to confront the perp.]

**Roth**: [slipping out from the shadows]: How are you doing today Jacob?

_*stunned silence*_

**Jacob**: ......but you did this *points at orphanage* for what?

**Roth:** why not?

**Jacob**: _Why?_

**Roth**: Why not?

**Jacob**: Why though?

* * *

Okay, and now you're smiling, which means in about two seconds I'm going to look like a jackass.

_ **-Jacob to Evie** _

* * *

**{Shaun is training Jacob and Desmond for video game tournament.]**

**Shaun:** Now, your joystick...

[holds joy stick at crotch level as he demonstrates how to use it, not realizing how it looks from Jacob’s perspective.]

**Jacob:** Hawhaaaahawhawhaa.

**Shaun**: Is there something funny about your joystick, Private Jacob? As I was saying, your joystick must be harnessed as the instruments of digital devastation. You must master your joystick like a fisherman masters bait.

**Jacob**: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

[Doubles over]

[Shaun rolls his eyes notices Desmond is missing and hears a weird grunting noise coming from the Mens room down the hall ]

**Shaun**: _[opens a bathroom stall revealing Desmond and a joystick] _Private Desmond! What is your major malfunction?

**Desmond**: _[ creepily]_ Heyy guyy. I'm mastering my joystick! hehe...

_[Shaun backs slowly out of the room]_

* * *

[After a heavy night of drinking Arno wakes up on the Frye’s porch where Jacob gives him two aspirin and a drink] 

**Arno**: _*Spit take*._..Ugh. You drink this crap? What the hell is it?

**Jacob**: Water.

**Arno**: Wah... tur?

* * *


	41. incorrect quote dump 4 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Featuring quotes from: Night Court, Angry Kid,Texts from last night, Malcolm in the middle, The Maxx, The Simpsons, Blackadder, parks and rec, law & order,undergrads,venture bros, south park the stick of truth, it always sunny in Philadelphia,archer, Hellsing Abridge,Corner gas, Tik Tok, that 70's show

_[Connor,Jacob and Evie are in a store when Jacob spies some chocolates bars, unfortunately Ethan had sent the three to by a can of tomato paste which they did.]_

**Jacob**: I got to have those candy bars.

**Evie**: Jacob we don’t have any money.

**Jacob**: There’s gotta be a way!

**Connor**: you better not be planning on stealing those candy bars..

_(Connor & Evie wince when they see the light bulb go off in Jacob’s head)_

**Jacob**: That’s it! *He looks to make sure the coast is clear*

**Evie**: you better not Jacob...

_(Jacob ignores her as he begins shoving chocolate bars into his pockets)_

**Jacob:** So long suckers! 

_* He runs for the door gets caught immediately.* _

**Jacob:** Urk! they got me...*Clerk drags him to the back*

**Clerk 1**: You just sit right there and think about your crime, you dirty little shop lifter...

**Jacob: ***Sarcastically* Yes sir! 

_*Clerk leaves Jacob with the candy he stole while Evie and Connor awkwardly wait outside*_

**Clerk 2**: is he scared?

**Clerk 1**: [smugly] I think I got that kid so scared he can’t even look straight!

**Clerk 2**: Good spook him some more while i call his parents!

**Connor**: poor Jacob...

**Evie**: [annoyed] hmmm...

_[in the back room]_

**Clerk 1**: Alright boy looks like the jig *gasps in horror *

**Jacob**: [Proudly] I know my rights, you can’t hold me without no evidence copper... 

_[Jacob’s voice cracks when his reflection in an old mirror shows his face and hands covered in chocolate and surrounded by candy wrappers.]_

**Jacob**: [sheepishly] _ *gulp*_ uh, is it to late to make a full confession? 

_[Cut to the car ride home] _

**Ethan**: I am very disappointed in you Jacob!

**Jacob**: oh Gee I hadn’t noticed.

**Evie**:_ Jacob.._.

**Ethan**: what have you learned from this experience Jacob?

**Jacob**: Well dad, I might’ve been caught and had a few bad moments there, But I've got to admit... the chocolate was delicious! 

**Ethan**: No, no no! The lesson is ultimately the crime hurts the criminal! 

**Jacob**: That not true dad! I got a free ride home didn’t I?

_[the car screeches to a halt as the muffled voice of Ethan tearing his son a new one is heard by people passing by, before Jacob is kicked out of the car which speeds off leaving the chocolate covered boy to walk the rest of the way home.] _

* * *

**Connor:** Well, I never thought I’d say this, but I think I know what’s going on inside your head.

**Jacob**: Oh. Well then, welcome to the terror dome.

* * *

_{Jacob,Arno,Connor,Ezio and Altair are put in a scared straight program.)_

**Hickey:** You! _*Points at Connor._* Get up, 

**Connor:** _*stares blankly*_

**Hickey:** I SAID GET UP! _*yanks Connor to his feet.*_ What’s your name?

**Connor:** Connor Ken-

**Hickey:** Your name is Bitch! and I own you...you’re property, and when I’m tired having my way with every hole god drilled into your bulky frame...

_(He looks at a bored Maxwell.)_

**Hickey:** Roth! You got a cigarette? 

_*Maxwell hands him a cig and Hickey shoves Connor over to him.*_

**Hickey:** there I just sold you for a cigarette, and I don’t smoke!

_*The he realizes who Connor is*_

**Hickey:** HOLY SHIT! YOU’RE CONNOR F*ING KENWAY!? _*he holds the cigarette out to Maxwell*_

**Hickey**: Roth! I gotta buy my bitch back, here’s your cigarette.

**Maxwell**: Fuck you! give me a dollar.

* * *

_[The Mighty cool wizard king Jacob gives the new kid Connor a tour of his kingdom Rookshire when they are greeted by Arno wearing a pink dress and a blond wig over his normal clothes.]_

**Jacob**: Ah, I see you’ve met the breathtaking princess Arno, the fairest maiden in all the land.

**Arno**:_ [high-pitched]_ Tee-hehe _*winks*_

**Connor**: _*looks at Arno confused* _

**Jacob:** _*whispering*_ _Don’t ask why Arno wanted to be a chick, it just seems to be the way he’s rolling right now..._ _*normal voice* _Ah-hem! Now follow me to the throne room and gaze upon the artifact’s glow... [drags Connor into a tent.]

* * *

_Jacob finds a spell book and tries to resurrect Evie’s cat, only he read the spell wrong and ends up rising the dead in the neighboring cemetery.)_

**Evie**: Jacob, you cast the wrong spell! Zombies!

**Jacob**: Please, Evie, they prefer to be called the 'living impaired'.

_(Later the twins along with the other kids, Arno,Connor,Elise,Ezio and Altair are trapped in the Frye’s Treehouse as Jacob tries to reverse the spell.)_

**Jacob**: _(reads random spell)_ Trojan, Enron, WalMart...

_(Turns Evie into a giant snail causing everyone to gasp in shock.) _

**Evie**:_ (oblivious)_ What?

**Jacob**: Uh, We’ve just... never noticed what a lovely young lady you’ve become!~

(everyone smiles and nods)

**Evie**: aww..

_(Jacob finally finds the correct spell stops the Zombies from conquering Davenport.)_

* * *

{Connor and Jacob burst into the Davenport police staition after Shay was arrested for shooting Starrick.] 

**Jacob:** I am Jacob Frye. And this is my associate, Connor R. Kenway. **Connor**: [awkward little wave.] **Jacob:** Officers: you have arrested an innocent man.

**Abberline**: Really? Ah, geez. [releases Roth from his jail cell] All right, Roth. You're free to go, but stay away from the Lumber yard. **Maxwell**: [disappointed as he leaves] All my stuff is there. **Jacob**: Ahem-hem-hem-hem! I was referring to Shay Patrick Cormac. Mr. Starrick was shot Friday at 3 p.m., the very time that Cormac was at home watching "Pardon My Zinger". So you see, he couldn't have done it.

**Shay**: [gasps] Yes, you're right! I remember now, I watched that entire show. In fact...

_[flash to shot of Shays's feet weaving down sidewalk]_

**Shay**: [voice-over] I left the town meeting early so I could get home in time. [in a flashback; slurred] Ohh, I've got to run or I'll miss the opening rank-out. [a shadow approaches in front] Get of my way, please...

**Achilles**: Slow down. The sidewalk's for regular walking, not for fancy walking. 

**Shay**: Get out of my way, I'm in a hurry. [He grabs and holds Shay steady]

**Achilles** : You simmer down, I'll let you go. [Shay pulls a gun and shoots]

_[back to the current time]_

**Shay**: So...instead of wounding an evil man, I may have killed a gray-minded old man. That's much worse!

**Jacob**: Wait, if you shot Achilles... Why didn’t Connor report it?

**Connor**: [shrugs] Don’t look at me, the old man was walking fine this morning!

[cut to Achilles showing them he has a wooden leg with a bullet wedged in it.] 

**Shay**: Thank god. Sir, I only hope you can forgive me for shooting your wooden leg. 

**Achilles**: [looks confused] You shot who in the what now?

* * *

**Maxwell:** Pearl, I swear you would be of more use to me if I skinned you and turned your skin into a lampshade or fashioned you into a piece of high-end luggage. Add you to my collection.

_[Pearl looks at him in mild horror.]_

**Pearl:** Are you saying you have a collection of human skin luggage?

**Maxwell: ** Of course I'm not, Pearl. Don't be ridiculous. Think of the smell. You haven't thought of the smell, you bitch! Now, you say another word and I swear to god I will dice you into a million little pieces. And put those pieces in a box. A glass box. That I will display on my mantel.

* * *

**Maxwell**: Okay I got the information, let’s go.

**Pearl:** Wait, you’re just gonna leave him with a bomb stuck up his ass?! 

**Maxwell:**Yes, Pearl, I am on a rampage! And also kidding, it’s a smoke bomb. 

**Poor bastard:**Oh, thank -

_{Bomb goes off, blowing up the building they’re in and throwing Maxwell and Pearl to ground leaving them alive, but having a horrible ringing in their ears)_

**Pearl**: Arsehole. 

**Maxwell**: What? 

**Pearl**: What? 

**Maxwell**: What?!

_[Pearl puts her hands to her ears and looks around confused.]_

**Maxwell**: What. Pearl?!

* * *

**Jacob asks his father why "Ambulance" is written backwards on vehicles:**

**Ethan:** Cos it’s so that when I see in my rear-view mirror it comes out backwards, Right? {Jacob nods) So they write it in reverse so...because its already backwar- 

**Evie**: Daddy.

_(Evie shows the word "Daddy" written on a piece of card backwards on the mirror)_

**Ethan:** That's it, Poppet, exactly.

_(Jacob snatches the paper, writes "Daddy is a twat", and reveals it)_

**Ethan**: (Reading) Daddy is a... _OI! (_at Jacob)one more word out of you and you’ll get such a hiding!

_(Jacob writes THE backwards.)_

**Ethan**: *angry* Right! (smacks Jacob with a rolled up newspaper) I TOLD YOU!

**Jacob**: [writes: ouch] (gets hit again) [writes: Shit] (get hit again) [holds up Ouch sign] (gets hit again) [Holds up: Ouch,Shit.] (Gets hit again)

**Evie:** {writes: Ha! ha!} 

**Jacob:** *glares at her* [ Holds up: Shit.] (gets hit again)

**Evie**: {Writes: Harder Daddy!} 

_(Jacob gets hit again as he uses the Shit sign as a shield)_

**Evie:** {Writes: Again with feeling!}

_(Ethan keeps hitting Jacob with his newspaper.)_

* * *

**Evie:** What did you do?

**Jacob:** Okay, I'll tell you, but you can't get mad at me.

**Evie**: _What. Did. You. Do_.

**Jacob**: Well first, I was just minding my own business-

**Evie:** Bullshit!

**Jacob**: I was!

* * *

**Jacob**: Hold up, hold up, HOLD UP!

**Connor**: This is your opinion!

**Jacob**: HOLD UP! Her sister was a witch! Right?! And what was her sister?! A princess! The wicked witch of the east, bro! [starts walking away]

**Arno**: _*whose recording* [laughing] _

**Connor**: [stands] I’m gonna stab him...

**Jacob**: [turns around] You’re gonna look at me and tell me that I’m wrong?! Am I wrong?!

**Conno**r: It’s my favorite movi-

**Jacob**: She wore crown and came down in a bubble, Bud!

**Connor**: [walks away] I’m not fighting with you. I’m not fighting with you...

**Jacob**: [upstairs] Grow up, bro! Grow up!

**Connor**: Get educated Buddy!

* * *

**Ezio:** I had a dream about your mom.

**Connor:** You have five seconds to make my skin stop crawling.

* * *

**[Evie holding a rally about Climate change but, Jacob gets bored and finds some Walkie-Talkies and decides to have some fun and hides one of them in in his sister backpack, and Waits for Evie to start talking about green house gas.]**

**Jacob**: The only gas is coming from Evie's butt! [The rally goes laughs.]

**Evie:** People, please! I am talking about toxic vapors. [Jacob makes farting sound, and the rally laughs again.]

**Evie**: Emanations! [Another farting sound, and more laughter.]

**Evie**: Miasmas! 

_[There's another farting sound. But before the anyone has a chance to laugh, another voice comes over the walkie-talkie.]_

**Inspector Abberline**: [on walkie-talkie] Hey, whoever's doing that, get off the frequency. We're combing the woods. There's a killer loose out here! [The scene shifts to the woods, where Henry and Abberline are searching.]

**Henry**: Aww, let him do it, Inspector. It'll lighten the mood. [Blood drips onto his face and he looks up] Oh, my god! That used to be a face!

**[The scene shifts back to Jacob staring at the walkie-talkie confused, Evie then grabs the walkie-talkie from him and turns it off]**

* * *

**Jacob [Pretty fly for a Frye guy]:** woke up this morning wit a massive hangover. walked to my truck and found at least 35 for sale signs, a stop sign, and a Maxwell Roth sign...need answers

**Evie {thank gawd it’d Fryeday]:** yea, you decided to become a real estate agent last night on the way home from the party. You started bitchin about how Maxwell Roth was stealing all your buisness....

* * *

A Horse told me not to drive home last night I think there was a cop on top of it

**-Jacob Frye after a night drinking.**

* * *

[A slideshow of a couple Davenport citizens are shown leaving a cabaret club. Their eyes are covered to protect their identity.]

[slide of Arno]

**Elise**: Arno!

[slide of Edward]

**Haytham**: Father!

[slide of Ezio]

**Mario**: Nipote!

**Maria**: Ezio!

**Ezio**: Mother...

[slide of Evie]

**Jacob**: [flabbergasted] Evie?

[slide of Jacob]

**Y/n**: [off-screen] Jacob!

[slide of Gist which nobody reacts to...then Haytham elbows Shay.]

**Shay**: Huh? Oh, uh... [awkward mock outrage] _Christopher!_

[another slide of Edward]

**Connor**: Grandfather!

**Edward**: Hey, come on! You did me twice!

[slide of Leonardo]

**Claudia**: [very confused]... Leonardo?

**Leonardo**: They commissioned me for some paintings.

* * *

**Jacob**: Don't you worry,Henry... I'm gonna make them pay for it.

**Henry**: What are you-? Mr. Frye, No! You're not well. What are you going to do?

**Jacob**: Cry havoc and let slip the hogs of war!

**Evie**: Dogs of war...

**Jacob**: Whatever farm animal of war, Evie! Shut up!

* * *

**Jacob**: Eh Evie?

**Jacob**: Evie?

**Jacob:** _Evie._

**Evie:** _[keeps ignoring him.]_

**Jacob**: _*inhales*_ **_EVIE!!!!_**

**Evie: ** _What?!_

**Jacob**: Danger zone.~

* * *

**Jacob**: Hey gents, want to drive through that cactus patch?

**Henry**: Yeah!

**Evie**: Yeah!

**Maxwell Roth**: _(from under the car)_ No!

**Jacob**: Well, two against one.

[drives through cactus field].

**Maxwell Roth:** Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!

* * *

we were running to make last call and you stopped me and said very seriously "if i fall, go on without me. just make sure theres a beer in my hand when you go"

**Arno reminding Jacob how their bros night went.**

* * *

We decided to go to McDs, but we only had a few minutes to make it to breakfast. We were sprinting full speed ahead when she tripped and you just yelled 'LEAVE HER' and kept your course.

**Y/n reminding Elise how their girls night went.**

* * *

_Jacob and Evie are watching TV._

**Evie**: All right, that’s enough for me. [heading to her room] are you going to bed too?

**Jacob**: Yeah, in a minute._ (starts flicking through the channels until he finds stops on a Spanish couple arguing) _Hmmm.

_[Cut to the living room the next morning, where Jacob is still watching TV hugging a pillow while Crying. he turns off the TV, gets up and rubs his eyes. Evie comes in wearing her PJs.]_

**Evie **: Wow, you sure got up early.

**Jacob [pretending to yawn]**: Yep, no rest for the weary.

**Evie **: Wait a minute. _[sees he’s still wearing the same clothes as yesterday]_ Did you even go to bed last night?

**Jacob** **_[sarcastically]_**: No, sister dear. I stayed up all night watching Mexican soap operas. _*snorts*_ Bye-bye.

* * *

**Connor** : _[in the Circle in his basement]_ I don't want to get into a religious argument, but my Spirits can kick your God's ass.

**Jacob **: God is dead, man. It said so in Time Magazine.

**Edward **: No, man. I - I sat next to God once on the bus. He told me the meaning of life, and then he gave me a pretzel.

**Connor **: So, what's the meaning of life, Grandpa?

**Edward **: Uh - yeah. I guess I should'a written it down. But it was a good pretzel, man.

**Ezio :** Maybe this life doesn't even matter, y'know. Maybe we're not even here. Or, no, maybe I'm here, but you're not.[_freaking out and feeling alone_]...Hello?!

**Arno **: Y'know what the best thing God ever did was? Boobs!

**Jacob**: Yes. And God said, 'Let there be boobs!' And then there were boobs.

**Ezio **: Hey, if God is all-powerful, can he make a boob so big that even he can't lift it?

**Edward **: That's a good question, man. I'll ask him next time I'm on the bus!

* * *

**{Jacob and Y/n making out on a beach.]**

**Jacob**: Y/n..

**Y/n**: Jacob...

**Jacob**: [talking sly] I've got sand in my underpants.

**Y/n**: Me too. Let's go home.

_[they leave; Jacob runs back quickly to scoop more sand into his pants] _

* * *


	42. Dad!Connor and reincarnated! Modern reader!

Burning and calling out for your dad that's the last thing you remembered when the ceiling collapsed and the flames consumed you, next thing you knew you were freezing your eyes looked around wildly as you took in the surrounding area, this wasn't the streets of [city/town], it was night time and you were in a forest?... and it was winter now? Not not possible it was July, you were sure of it! 

_*How did I get here?!*_

You wondered as you tried to stand but couldn't move you looked to see what was restraining you. and felt your stomach curdled when you saw that you were swaddled in a soot covered blanket next to body of a woman who had her limp arms wrapped securely around your now tiny body, her dead eyes stained with frozen tears as they stared blankly at you it didn't take long for you to register that you were now in the body of a newborn and were very sure this woman is.._.was_ your mother.

Struggling between fear and confusion you did the only thing a baby could do in this situation wail at the top of your lungs and hope someone finds you, before a wolf or bear comes around.

_ **Connor's pov ** _

He was returning to the homestead from Boston after ordering some upgrades and repairs for the Aquila, it was getting colder as the night settled snow crunched under the hooves as they trotted down the road home, when the assassin's nose caught a whiff of smoke in the air, he assumed some hunters had made camp somewhere and kept on route when his ears caught a high pitch scream in the distance, at first he thought it was a fox, rabbit or maybe a cougar? But something didn't feel right about it.

Connor's gut felt twisted as he brought the horse to a stop got off and strained his ears to hear through the wind before pinpointing where the scream was coming from and followed it, the screaming slowly turned into a the wails of a baby, causing the hairs on the back of Connor's stand on end as he quickened his pace to the location. 

There the assassin was met by a sickening sight as his eyes wildly swept over the remains of still smoldering cabin, he felt bile bubbling up in his throat as the smell of smoke and burning flesh invaded his nose triggering visions of his mother's death as his gaze soon landed on the snow covered body of a woman holding onto a screaming infant. 

He stared down at the pair he locked eyes with little one soon Connor eyes started burned with tears as a rogue sob escaped his throat he crouched down and hesitated before his shaking hands gently took the baby from their mother's body, he held the baby close trying to keep them warm as he managed to calmed down investigated the surrounding area, where it became very obvious that the fire was no accident.

Connor eyes noticed a mark on what was left of the walls he ran finger along it felt oily; Bear grease. the fire had started here after someone dumped bear grease around the cabin and lit aflame with the woman and child still inside, the mother's body had marks and what looked like rope stuck to her burns, the fire must've burned through the bindings and she used what all the strength left in her to get her baby out.

Someone wanted them dead, but why? there were footprints leading away from the site; Connor would've followed them, but his concerned gaze went back to the baby who was oddly quiet now and was alarmed at how cold their cheeks felt. The assassin made the wise decision to return to the homestead.

Achilles was not pleased when Connor returned late but his frustration soon turned to confusion and shock when he saw what his student was carrying a baby, his shock was replaced by fear when he noted how blue the child was looking he brought a hand up and felt the their cheek the old man retracted his hand. 

"Give me that child, and go take of your robes and shirt sit near the fire" Connor gave Achilles a incredulous look. "Do it" the old man barked before snapping a Faulkner to wake up and go get Dr. Lyle the sailor was confused until he saw the situation sobered up and ran out of the manor like a bat out of hell,

Connor was sitting in front of the fire place as he watched Achilles take the wet blankets and dress off the baby which turned out to be a girl, and handed the unresponsive child to native man as his mentor showed him how to hold her. a the old draped a blanket over them as they waited those few minutes that passed felt like hours.

Achilles mumbled to himself wondering what was keeping the doctor, Connor while kept nervously starring at the baby she wasn't as blue looking anymore, but she was still unresponsive it was unnerving, finally the door open and Faulkner and a sleepy Lyle walked in the doctor was immediately on high alert when he saw the baby in Connor's arms. 

"Oh, my what happened?"

"Cabin fire she was the only one alive when I got there."

"Good job at keeping her warm, however she doesn't seem to be breathing too well... may i see her?"

"..."

Connor reluctantly handed the baby over, Lyle carefully held her over his knee and gave her back a few small slaps which caused the native man to jump out of his chair. "What are yo-" the baby suddenly threw up before letting out a wheeze followed a series of small coughs as air filled her lungs, her skin had a more healthier hue now before bursting out crying, doctor White wiped her mouth before handing her back to Connor.

"She was choking the poor thing! must of inhaled a lot of smoke... Your lucky you found her when you did." Connor just hummed as he tried to calm the baby down but failing, Achilles huffed and took her from the young assassin then snapped at him to put his shirt on as he rocked her, the baby instantly quietly down as Faulkner handed Achilles a blanket to cover the baby with. 

While Doctor White was instructing Connor to observe the baby overnight to make she was alright which caused a bit of a stir with both mentor and student. "W-Wait your not suggest that I take care of her?!" the young man sputtered as he awkwardly eyed the baby who seemed more alert now. 

"Well of course, who else?" Lyle hummed Connor started trying to make up excuses why he couldn’t do that! they don't have a cradle, clothes, how was he supposed to feed her? Achilles pointed at his son's old cradle that was stored under a table which also had some old baby clothes inside, and was sure Prudence wouldn't mind helping with the feeding problem, she's been complaining about making too much milk to the other women. 

Connor sighed pinching the bridge of his nose it was clear he wasn't going to win this, he then looked back at the baby who eyes were looking around the den tired and curious, She was small, alone and defenseless he felt his heart throb before sighing. "Alright, I will watch her and will send for help should something happen, thank you doctor." Lyle nodded bidding Connor and Achilles a good night.

** _[skip through Achilles showing Connor how to dress the baby and put her to bed.]_ **

** _back to your pov_ **

_*What happened?*_ you thought waking up fully and looking around the room; happy that you were dry and warm, but but exasperated about still being in the dark on where the hell where you were, your e/c eyes scanned the ceiling brows furrowed somehow this room was familiar; you've seen it before, but where? you sighed and struggled to move your head to get a better look around, but your neck refused to move. _*damn newborn limbs!* _you huffed frustrated as your tiny hand made a fist damming whoever thought it would be a good idea to bring you back as a baby!

The the sound of footsteps and voices talking got your attention. "She's in the library, and didn't make a sound all night." a worried male voice stated, Odd you could've sworn you've heard that voice before, But damn if you can't remember where! the male's voice was followed by a reassuring female voice. "Babies can differ from one and another, I sure she's just fine." Goddamn you knew that voice too! _*Just where the hell am I?_* you babbled loud and annoyed as the voices were now in the room with.

"See? she's chatting up a storm now!" the woman's voice exclaimed as a large shadowy figure came into your sight, You felt kind of scared at first at the man's imposing figure before he leaned in giving you a better look at his face ,you jaw dropped in a form of a toothless grimace when you realized who it was. _*Holy Shit It's Connor Kenway,*_ then the second realization _*Holy shit I'm in a video game!*_ of course the only thing that came out of your mouth was an nonsensical babble.

the assassin hummed at the sound before he carefully took you out of the cradle and presented you to Prudence "Aw, look at you! hello pretty one.~" She cooed with big smile the second she saw you and took you from Connor. _*why was she here?*_ you thought not seeing Connor leave as the farmer sat down in a chair you awkwardly watched the new mother _[Hunter's two moths older than you.]_ lifted her shirt up presenting her breast to you _*oh...okay."_ You probably would've fussed or resisted but your empty stomach gurgled leaving you no choice but to got to town.

**[Skip, after feeding time, and 3rd pov]**

Prudence was soon joined by Diana and Catherine who were cooing and coddling at the two babies sitting on the couch next to each other as Warren had dropped Hunter off fawned over you too before returning to work, said boy looked down right confused to see another baby for the first time, while You were having an existential crisis about your current situation which the women giggled at as they talked about you two becoming friends, sharing clothes, toys, extra blankets they had for You, however their meeting was soon interrupted by Connor arguing with Achilles. 

"My answer is no, she can't stay here!"

"Funny you didn't have a problem about it last night, old man!"

"Don't be a hypocritical and That was an emergency!"

"Well, this is an emergency as well, someone wants that child dead and I intend to find out who! So until then she stays!" 

Connor's decision as final causing Achilles let an annoyed bellow before seemingly leaving the manor to cool off, there was an a tense silence filled the air as Connor's foot steps came upstairs and he appeared in the library doorway and awkwardly stared at the women who starring stunned at the native man.

"Ah, I apologize you all had to hear that." he coughed before looking at you and Hunter sitting on the couch you were being propped up by pillow while Hunter was on his belly starring than up at Conner confused while his mom and the women found their voices mainly questions as to how exactly did you come into Connor's care?

** _If reader is of native decent:_ **

_[At First they thought you were his child as it appeared you were a native as well, your skin had a similar maroon tone like his, but at a second glance it seemed getting a bit lighter/darker than his, also you shared no facial features that resembled Connor's what so ever, your hair looked black, but they could see it was falling out and patches of [Blond,Ginger,Brown.] hair was growing back in it's place, and it's type was turning out more [Wiry,Coarse,Curly,Wavy.] then Connor's and you're eyes were [Blue,grey,amber,green,hazel,brown] it became increasingly obvious that you were half or at least have some native in your bloodline.]_

** _English,Hispanic Italian,Asian,African. descent:_ **

It was obvious you weren't his child as your skin was too/had [fair, bronze, marigold, or chestnut ] tones to it and your eyes were [blue/green/gray, black, hazel] and your hair was looking too curly/wavy/straight [red/blond/brown/black hair, and your facial features showed a clear sign you were of [English,Hispanic Italian,Asian,African.] descent... that and the fact Connor would've told at least told one person in town _(Norris)_ that he was seeing someone and was going to be a father, the native man answered as truthfully as he could.

The women's maternal instinct were now on high alert and stated if he was going to be this baby's guardian he was going to need help and started giving Connor child rearing advice and teaching him how to change her nappies, and assured him that they watched her if he had to go on another exposition, Connor thanked them before Diana realize they didn't know what the wee one's name was.

Connor looked down at you for a few moments thinking hard before a ghost of a smile played on his lips. "Y/n. Her name is Y/n." all the women cooed and started greeted you by name, meanwhile you were reeling in annoyance. _"Seriously? "_ you huffed blowing a raspberry at Connor who blinked before wiped up the drool dribbling down your chin as a result.

_*I get reincarnated and you give the same name I've always had, you couldn't think of something cooler?*_ your e/c eyes glared daggers at hoping he'd hear you; of course he couldn't hear you or your complaints, guess you'll just have to have to live with it, what could go wrong? 


	43. Father!Connor x reincarnated! reader p2

** _[5 months later...]_ **

You were developing normally... well as normally as a reincarnated twenty-something year old woman trapped in baby's body could develop, at age two months you figured out how roll yourself over and sit, something Connor who's was now your father seems to have taken pride in, as doctor Lyle has informed him that babies usually shows that sort of skill at four months instead of two he also gave Connor the okay to start feed you mashed food, Now if only you could figure out how to crawl or walk! ... also in the news Achilles seemed to have taken a grandfatherly liking to you as as he would have you sit in his lap while he was reading or hum to you while rocking your cradle.

Today you were left alone to your own advances while your foster dad and grandpa discussed somethings in the basement, No surprise you were bored as hell! That that Goddammit did you miss YouTube and computer games.

_*hell I'd even settle for an episode of Jerry Springer, and I hate that show!*_

you pouted before averting your gaze to staring blankly up at the ceiling of trophy room #2 which was converted into your nursery, boredly watching the dream catcher Connor had hung over your cradle spin around leaving little amusement to your imagination.

You were laying there chilling wondering what the date was, when you randomly decided to see if you could catch your own feet as babies were pretty flexible at this age, it was awkward at first you just kind of flopped around in your cradle kicking your legs up,

When finally... success!

you happily grabbed your foot _*Ha-ha! I did it I-...*_ Suddenly the air felt cold and thick as a figure slowly made it's presence known to you, the person glaring down at you was too short to be Connor. he was a pale skinned, dark haired, a juvenile a real the runt of the litter, his gray eyes showed you some sort of self confliction as he looked around your room uncomfortably before taking a deep breath seemingly coming to terms with whatever he was planning.

He pulled out a knife out of his jacket causing a pit to form in your stomach; fear paralyzed your body, you couldn't cry out for help! as he raised the knife up ready to take your new life away... His shaky voice resonated in your ears. "Maybe now that bastard will acknowledge me." he hissed but before he could bring the knife down the boy's neck suddenly tore open and something warm and wet splattered on your cheek, as Connor suddenly appeared before you; he frown as he used this thumb to wipe away whatever landed on you're cheek; it was blood... that boy's blood. 

And like that the world around you contorted into a cold realm of static as frantic voices were coming from everywhere at once; the haunting sight of orange flames filled your vision, as a sickening heat burns at your flesh and smoke fills your choking lungs as you desperately cry for help! but no one ever comes..., 

*blink*

Suddenly you were back in your body, but everything felt empty and robotic as your eyes stared blankly into space.. You felt nothing but a permafrost like chill, as you body lay still, almost corpse like."Y/n's body has gone cold..." a trembling voice wept snapping you out of shock you were now starring up at a teary eyed Diana who's entire body was shaking as she held you _*w-Why are you so scared aunt Dia?...*_ your inner voice stammered listlessly knowing fully well she can't hear you. *I'm the the one who almost died...* then you heard a sound like a desperate scratching at your ears it took hard moment of concentration for you to realize it was Diana calling your name.

Your eye focus on her as she whimpered out "You're alright now" and like that it was like a switch was pulled you gasped and started wailing as Diana sobbed trying soothe you._ *I was scared... no one would come! I'd die alone again!*_ you sobbed harder as Diana hugged you "It's alright now," she soothed hugging you tightly while assuring that you were safe.


	44. Dad! Connor and reincarnated! reader p3

You, Achilles and Diana had settled in the dinning room; Diana had calmed you both down, Connor came back after removing the intruders body from the manor, his body was tense a he looked at your flushed face, he frown and took you from Diana he may not be showing it, but he was just shaken up by this whole thing his eyes were red. mentally beating himself up how could he have let someone get passed him like that?! he almost lost you. "She won't stop crying, she must have been terrified." Diana said voice trembling as Achilles brought her a drink of water.

Connor was in deep thought as he finally found his voice. "How early do babies begin to remember things?" he asked concerned about your mental state, "Everyone's different in regards of childhood memories." Achilles huffed his brows furrowed in concentration as a he tried to remembered his experiences with his own son. "luckily Y/n's young enough to forget this whole thing," _*not likely old man!*_ you mentally interjected while slowly drifting off to sleep as Connor rocked you. "however it's hard to say if it will effect her later." the old man explained.

Just then the manor door sudden burst open as Terry,Norris Warren and Godfrey holding axes,a ho and a pickax demanding where the intruder was? only to be told by Achilles it's they were late and the scoundrel's been taken care of, the men all lowered their weapons surprised before Terry spotted his wife saw the state she was in and demanded to know what happened. 

The full story was that Diana was coming to deliver some clean linens to the manor when she saw Norris ducking behind a bush looking at the manor warily, he told her there a man sniffing around the grounds before watching him try to climb up to the balcony to Y/n's room, Diana dropped the wash and ordered the miner to gather the men. Norris did as he was told while the nurse snuck up to the front porch while keeping her eyes open for the boy trying to break in then managed to quietly enter the manor, she then went down into basement and alerted Connor to the danger , they both arrived just before the man could harmed Y/n. 

Diana took another sip of water "I've never been so shaken in my life!" she said recalling how terrified she was when as she held Y/n cold and stiff in her arms. "I thought Y/n had died of fright, I was so scared!" she swallowed Terry hugged her as the other men looked at the little girl upset. "But, she alright...right? the man didn't hurt her?" Norris asked as Godfrey raged "It's not bloody right! What kind of ill minded cù (dog) tries to murder a baby?!" while Warren kept a calm head knowing full well Prudence with be screaming up a storm when she find out about this ."Does it have had anything to do with Y/n's mother?" 

Connor shook his head "No, this is Not related to her mother's murder, this was something else." he stated he found a diary on that boy, It was hidden in his room, the assassin intends to read it later and see why that boy specifically targeted Y/n he knew exactly where her room was, but for now he'd make sure everyone was alright.

Now when now to say Connor was shaken by this whole situation was putting it mildly, He went into full blown paranoid father mode, For the last month since your near murder, he'd moved you into his room keeping your cradle next to his bed and silently patrolled the homestead grounds; making sure that boy was the only intruder, Sadly he wasn't. Connor found out one of his own sailors; Louis, had betrayed him, the boy had been paying the man to spy on the assassin for months now looking for a way to hurt him, hence how he found out about Y/n, he saw a perfect target to weaken the native man emotionally. What a better way to cripple someone than to take away the things they love and want to protect the most. 

He theorized the boy snuck into the town under the guise of a traveler. Connor was disgusted by how easily the man gave into greed and left the traitorous sailor’s fate to Faulkner and his men to deal with as they were out for blood when they heard what had happened. Connor returned he took off his gear and came upstairs to find Achilles watch over Y/n, and reading that diary he'd hidden away "How is she is doing?" Connor whispered checking the baby over, she twitched but didn't wake up. "Better then she was earlier." Achilles hummed glancing up from the diary.

He looked concerned which wasn't lost on the young assassin. "Have you read this?" the old man asked keeping a steady gaze on Connor who nodded, the two started discussing what was in the diary unaware that Y/n was actually awake a listening in on their conversation.

The more y/ec eyed child listened the more she started feeling bad for her would be killer, His name was Johnathan, apparently this whole plan started after his mother had passed from fever and he was sent to the colonies to live with his father, a man he barely knew as he had sent his mother away to England claiming to meet up with her later, but that turned to be a lie.

The boy's mother was stranded in a place she didn't know forced to start her life over and worked herself to death so she could provide for her son. and not once had his father tried to find them or send them money or any kind of olive branch to prove he cared about them, it was only after she died he learned the name of his father was sent to America to live with the man who abandoned them.

Still his father ignored and treated Jonathan like a nuisance than a son, soon he was introduced to the Templars a group who visited his father's home frequently; the boy heard of their war with the assassin's saw the way his father praised and respected these men. 

Jonathan thought if he found a way to damage or Stall the Assassin's efforts against the Templars... then just maybe his father would finally notice him and let him join the Templars? Jonathan was actually quite observant and watched the streets and docks for any suspicious activity before he noticed Connor. He deduced who the "man in the white hood" was fairly quickly and managed to tail him without him noticing. he found the Aquila, and made a survey of Connor's crew to and figure out who was loyal and who would break their silence for the right price... And that's how he met Louis all Jonathan had to do was buy him a few pints and give him 10$ for him to start talking.

Louie told him about the homestead, the inhabitants, and most importantly... Connor's precious baby girl all coddled and protected up in the hilltop manor; With that Jonathan's fate was sealed. he thought he had the perfect plan and target, with Connor's child dead he'd to broken and disorganized to meddle with the Templars. He stayed in Davenport for a while observed Connor's schedule for a week assumed he knew when the assassin would be too busy watch over his child and he saw his opportunity, his last entry was hoping god would forgive him for what he was about to do. All because he wanted to be knowledge and respected by his father... Charles Lee. 

_*Wait...What?!*_

That caused Y/n to eyes to snap open as her father and grandfather discussed what to do with Jonathan's body? Achilles suggested sending him back to his father, even if the man was a sadistic fool surely Lee would give own son a proper burial. The native sighed as much as he hated the idea; Jonathan did deserve a proper burial by family even if his father was uncaring towards him, He knew Lee was in Boston at the moment they had send someone to act as a courier to tell him the news Jonathan had died when he walked on a robbery while the Inn he was staying at was thought to be empty. Luckily there were a lot of people who owed Connor a lot of favors.

_*But... Charles Lee never had any children!* _Y/n fussed wishing the adults could hear her, Sure in the modern day her knowledge in U.S. history was a little rusty at best... But, she pretty dang sure that Charles Lee never had children! He had a sister who inherited all his assets and property when he died; She also died unmarried and childless! Something was wrong here... Y/n's brows furrowed as she tried to figure out what was going on here?

_*Could...Could I be in an alternate Timeline, like King Washington?*_ That would explain a lot of inconsistencies with the plot Hunter,Norris and being here before Miriam kinda clue the y/hc girl that something was askew, Of Course she just thought she was making a mountain out of anthill, *Hmm...Let's see." Connor found her when he was about 18... that was three days after the Boston tea party... that was six...no, almost seven months ago! she read the date on the news papers, She sighed resting her hands behind her head as she tried to calculate, So if Y/n was right? Kanen'tó:kon should be here sometime to tell Connor about William Jonson's deal with the Clan leaders.


	45. How you met: Shay x Death Doula! Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> nfo on the reader's profession: A Death Doula is a person who assists in the dying process, unlike a regular doula who offer assistance for women in labor, Death Doula's deal with well... death! But they don't deal exclusively with just children, they were like an early version of grief counselors mixed with hospice nurse and funeral director all rolled into one package, their service list would include: Giving emotional,social and Psychological support, creating death plans, helping with funeral and memorial planning, and guiding mourners to their rights and responsibilities.

Shay was assigned by Haytham to investigate the rumor that a previous dead member was apparently alive and well. They were dismissed as just so... until, Thomas Hickey appeared before the grand master claiming to have seen the man, a one Robert Bancroft a former banker and tradesman wandering the New York market district, now that wouldn't be strange except Robert had dead for three months now! And what's more, apparently the late Mr. Bancroft has also gone on to calling himself Philip McCray not much info on that name though.

Haytham sent Shay to figure out this mystery, To start him off the grand master directed the former assassin to the home of an Undertaker: Father's name [l/n] seems there been a disturbance at his place of business that might just give them a lead to this mystery. 

Shay was wary at approaching the large manor-like funeral home he heard whispers and accusations of the undertaker being a demon butcher who cut up bodies and ate their livers, others that he'd chop the limbs off and sew them to other bodies and used dark arts on them. Though Mr. Franklin who was an old friend of Mr. L/n assured Shay that those rumors were hogwash; what the experiments undertaker does with the deceased was simply a misunderstood science that will one day change the way everyone looks at life and death.

That didn't do much to calm the Irishman's nerves as the smell of Incense invaded his nose the closer he got closer the the mortuary, Shy paused for a moment to admire the birdcage shaped censers hanging by the door he thought them they were lanterns, but duty calls Shay walked inside where smell of lavender potpourri lingered in the air and the sound of arguing invaded his ears Shay followed where the voices were coming from and found himself in a large sitting room, where a y/ht y/hc woman in a black and purple dress around his age was arguing with older man.

"Well someone has to do something about this, The man's wife thinks we're hiding him!"

"I said no! No interrogations, no investigations, no bloody mystery solving! This will blow over soon."

"Yes and meantime Mr.Cray's wife is telling everyone under the sun, about how I'm some husband stealing harlot, While at the same time some ne'er-do-well going around pretending to the man!"

"The woman is grieving Y/n, you've been trained to recognize such delusions, she saw him die, their friend saw him die and...and..."

The man's voice trailed off finally noticing Shay watching them, he straightened himself up and cleared his throat, while the woman whip her head around to see what got his attention."Oh, a customer, Y/n go make some tea for... um" The Templar held his hand out. "Shay Cormac, and that won't be necessary... I'm here regarding a break-in three months ago?" the undertaker looked uncomfortable as he look at Y/n who this knowing smirk on her face. "Yes we.. Well my daughter's office was broken into..." He led Shay to back of the manor to Y/n's office now that the Irishman could get a good look at her noting some resemblance between her and the undertaker they both had the same eye/hair color, they got to the office as Y/n spoke up as the assassin hunter looked around.

Soon Mr. L/n left and Y/n took over "Thieves weren't after any trinkets or valuables." She directed him to a large row of cabinets with a broken locks, "they were only after papers & records of the recently deceased, and was very careful at who he was selecting." She showed him an old file with details of that person's life. {Identification papers, birthplace place and cause of death etc.] and sketches of the deceased persons face she explained they used them for an "in case" scenario of multiple funerals in one day and if the families have the same or similar sounding names.

"Here's the man who papers were stolen" she said handing the Templar the sketch he took out a painting of Bancroft and compared the two "This is very well done." Shay commented taking in the sketch's detail right down to the scars and birthmarks. "Uh, thank you?" Y/n said incredulously not used to hearing her work be complimented especially from a man, Shay wasn't joking when he said it was good this McCray could be Bancroft twin, Except...

Shay checked the death record McCray had black hair, Bancroft was blond, his first thought was a wig but the way Hickey had described the bloke his hair looked too natural to be a wig, nor did it look like soot and grease as Lee had suggested, was he using ink? his dark eyes glance over at a Y/n looking out the window shaking her head at something. "Is there way darken one's hair color, without wigs?" the assassin hunter asked not being familiar with cosmetics, Y/n cocked a brow as she thought. "Yes through henna and katam." Shay gave her a confused look Y/n sighed and took off her gloves and pulled up her sleeve to reveal a very impressive tattoo on her hand.

Shay took her hand her to get a better look, if it wasn't fading he'd almost mistaken another glove, the lotus design was delicate the way the ink ringed around her fingers like lace was almost fairy-like. "This is mehndi art made with henna it's a type of dye made from tree dyes from India, it can also be used to change hair color...if mix with the right components." She explained the as the Irish man flipped her hand over to stare at the moon design on her wrist.

"How long does this usually last for?" He asked giving her hand back. "Well depending on type and quality three weeks? applying oils is a good way to extend it." Y/n stated as she put her gloves back on._ *who'd thought that wedding tribute for my friend in India would come in handy?*_ She thought not noticing Shay's attention suddenly shifted to the window, in a split second the large man suddenly yanked Y/n towards him using his body to shield her from her window exploding glass shards flew everywhere as rocks were thrown through the window.

Followed by a woman screaming "PHILIP KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!?" then there was some struggling Shay pulled away from Y/n the two went the window to see what happened, the Irishman kept her behind him just in case. as they watched a hysterical woman throwing rocks at the funeral home, as a man and two women and adolescent boy struggled to control her.

"PHILIP COME OUT!" The man finally got a hold of her. "Stop this right now Sarah, Philip is dead!" the Sarah shook her head not believing him as the women pleaded with her to listen to her brother, she gasped seeing Y/n and Shay watching her "GIVE HIM BACK YOU WHORE!?!?" Sarah screeched ready to throw a another rock as her brother dragged her away as the boy walked over over to the shattered window. "I...I'm sorry for my mother Miss Y/n, My aunt says they'll pay for the window..." The y/hc woman the boy off. "Don't worry about it I know it's not your mother's fault." She assured as they watched his aunts and uncle load his mother into a carriage. the boy then looked around making sure his mother couldn't hear.

"Is it true?" 

"Absolutely not, I'm not hiding your father..."

"No, not that I know fathers gone, I meant...I heard things about you being able to speak to the dead, solving murders?"

"I don't speak to dead, I speak _for_ the dead and I swear on your father's resting soul, I will find out whose behind this and bring peace to your mother."

The boy thanked and went to join his family, Y/n winced hears Mrs. McCray scream at the top of her lungs "I WON'T LET YOU HAVE MY BOY!?" before being restrained by her sisters-in law as her brother shook his head clearly at loss and tired of his sister fits, as they rode away...

"Speak for the dead, eh?" Shay queried sounding amused and intrigued as Y/n averted her eyes embarrassed /face red from embarrassment as she thought he'd gone to find her father once Mrs. McCray was whisked away, "Well being a death doula, that_ is_ what I do in a way..." they were suddenly interrupted by her father entering the study, wooden planks under one arm hammer and nails in the other "Except most death doulas don't go on path of Derring-do just because they think someones a killer." Y/n looked offended at her father's words.

"Well I wasn't wrong before!" she huffed agitating her father more. "Stay out of it." he warned boarding her window up, he then turned to their visitor. "And you've got your evidence Cormac, Now I suggest you take you leave." Shay bid the last name's farewell, but before he reached the door he was stopped by Y/n grabbing his arm "Mr. Cormac, when you find this man." She made her father wasn't listening; he'd blow a gasket if he found out she was meddling. 

"If possible I would like you to return him here," Shay's brows furrowed at this request, "Here, why?" he asked confused over why she would want the thief whose caused her so much disarray in her house. "I think it might help if Mrs. McCray saw "Philip" for herself." Irishman nodded seemly understanding what the y/nat woman was planning. "I'll see if can keep him in one piece." He noted Y/n hadn't let go of his arm. "Is there something else you wanted" The y/ht woman fidgeted for a moment.

"Erm...Yes, if it doesn't trouble you, perhaps I could help you again?" Shay blinked wondering if he heard right? meanwhile Y/n inner thoughts were going haywire. _"You idiot, why would you ask him? no man wants the creepy undertakers daughter especially someone as handsome as-_" Shay's broke through her pity party. "That wouldn't trouble me at all." Y/n up at Shay who looked equally startled by his words, cue an awkward starring contest before Y/n realized she was still holding his arm,after letting him go the y/hc shyly averted her eyes to the floor/cheeks went pink, Shay was thankful for that she couldn't see the tips of his ears were pink, he calmed himself before walking out of the funeral home. "I'll see you again." he promised before heading back to Haytham with his findings. 


	46. I just had a stupid Idea: Jacob Frye with a pet Chicken.

[I mean Connor has a Turkey so I figured]

<s>*****</s>He accidentally finds out he egg he bought at the market, was fertilized when he noticed it was making peeping noises!

<s>*****</s>Keeps egg in a box next to his bed being warmed by a lamp, it hatches a few hours later the baby chick immediately imprints on Jacob who affectionately names her Fuzzy.

<s>*****</s>Treats that chicken like a queen. custom made pet bed high end Chicken feed and he may or may not of bought Fuzzy a tiny top hat and bow tie.

<s>*****</s>Damn right he brings Fuzzy to London, he had her waiting at the train station he just whistled for her and fuzzy came flying.

<s>*****</s> Sometime Pisses off Evie by letting Fuzzy free roam around the train scaring the hell out of the female Frye, the last thing she always expecting is a chicken flying out from her closet or out from under her bed.

<s>*****</s>Fuzzy is usually found perched on Jacob’s shoulder when he’s idling around at the pub, sits on Evie’s lap when she reading, or sits in a basket on the counter in Henry’s shop when the twins are on a mission.

<s>*****</s>Jacob taught her how to sit, stay, speak, jump on to his shoulder and play fetch with a cork.

<s>*****</s>Free eggs!

<s>*****</s>God help whoever tries to harm Jacob Frye’s chicken! they still don’t know what happen to that Blighter who grabbed her by the neck...

If Fuzzy ever dies I imagine it’ll be like a[ Homer and Mr. Pinchy situation](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F3FhVvNGsJV8%3Ft%3D23&t=Y2RmZDA1ZDY5MjljNDg3YjZjZWJhNjk5YTQ5YmE2YTZkNWNkZThjYixmZTRhZmRiNjg1Mjg0YTg2ODQ0MjcwYzMwNGU5OTM0MWM2YWFkMWE5&ts=1598822890) or Jacob will get her cremated.


	47. Soulmate au: Shay Cormac x Reader

**Au: your Soulmate gets a scar, you get a tattoo in the exact same place it disappears once your soulmate kisses it , Reader's tattoos resemble ivy vines with a small black flower with red tips blossoming on the ends.**

Y/n frowned as she heard giggling coming from behind her back, Her older sisters were laughing at her again or to be more specific her soulmate's mark, ever since it showed up they've been more rotten than usual, possibly out of all them she wants to meet her soulmate instead marrying the first rich sod that blinked at them.

Their parents obviously shared Y/n's churning as both were soulmates and always encouraged their daughters to seek out their soulmates however when the scars started showing on the twins there was no rejoice in their eyes; just disgust and annoyance when they did meet their soulmates they laughed in their faces, declaring fate be damned they would never be with "the help" or some low waged dock worker!

Sara the oldest twin who soulmate was a stable boy in Lexington, She married the prominent banker's son and lives in New York. Who's unbeknownst to Sara cheating on her with his actual soulmate who is a man, Y/n was the one who caught him, but won't say anything because she knows what will happen to those poor boys should anyone find out. 

while Lana the younger of the two whose soulmate was a quartermaster and large shipping vessel, is a mistress of a disgusting plantain owner who was a two decades older her who claims he's going to leave his wife for her. (good luck with that!) 

They mock and chastised Y/n for chasing a pipe dream and rave about how ugly and poor her soulmate must be and he's probably a smelly drunkard for getting such an ugly marks on the y/ht woman's body, Y/n just kept a straight face while they and their gaggle of high-class hens peck and squawk at her supposed misfortune.

As their Mother chided twins for picking on their sister, Y/n sighed and decided she needed a break from this posh gig and being mocked the y/ht decided to take a walk, after changing out of her dress and into a shirt, jacket and trousers and wandered out into the streets of New York enjoying the silence, when a black blur suddenly slammed into her knocking the y/hc woman to the ground bringing whoever it was down with her. 

The y/nat woman wince and looked up to see what hit her y/ec met brown Y/n was suddenly forcibly hoisted up to her feet a man and dragged away as distant sound of several angry footsteps came barreling in their direction, the stranger dragged her into ally and covered her mouth "Don't make sound do as I say..." a hoarse voice hissed in her ear as a flask suddenly found it's way in her field of vision, the y/ht swallowed then awkwardly nodded. 

When the guards turned the corner they were met by two men one tall and y/ht awkwardly walking down the alley reeking of alcohol and the barely conscious one was just barely holding on to a flask, [Shay had tossed his jacket into a hay pile] "Oy you two," the y/nat 'man' turned to look at them while struggling to keep 'his' friend steady. "Eh, w-whaz ya wunt?" the annoyed soldier grimaced at their hoarse scratchy voice and assumed they were a young lad. "Did you see a man run by, wore a black hood?" Y/n stared blankly at the group leader trying to register what he had said then slurred out "Him rynning vy n' knuck meh n' frewns ohver.." the men looked very confused. "What?" another soldier answered.

" I believe he said 'he ran on by and knocked him and his friend over' sir." 

"oh.. did you see where he went?"

" waz halpin hin upf bot i tink i zaw 'im goh dat wah [points an unsteady finger towards the docks.]'

"Hmmm?!"

"He thinks he went that way {points in the same direction Y/n pointed in]"

"Thank you, Oh and lad? [Y/n and Shay tense.] take it easy with the ales..."

The y/ht woman awkwardly nodded as Soldiers rushed down the alleys towards the docks and Y/n sighed in relief when they finally left them alone, the man next to her stood up to his full height nearly dwarfing you in comparison; you were shocked that you were able hold him up giving the bulk on him/

**_{Tall reader}_ **you sighed annoyed seeing your were almost the same height if this man, if he knew you were female he'd surely be intimidated by that, almost all the men you've met felt threatened by your height... they avoided you like the plague. 

You sighed ready leave when your new "friend" suddenly moved your h/c bangs out of your face staring intently at your tattoos... your face felt hot when you realized he had the scars to match them, after a few seconds of silence the man broke the silence with a smile. "I have to say, this was definitely not how I thought to meet you like this...Lass." You starred at him shocked that he guessed your gender he chuckled before awkwardly pointing out that your neck tie had come lose and could see you didn't have an Adam's apple. 

So needles to say the walk back to your home was a lively one. Shay told you he was bounty hunter who worked for a private company, he seemed pretty interesting you wanted to ask about this company but were abruptly interrupted by the snobby laughter of your sisters and their friends having their little party, you grimaced debating if you should bring him inside however your Mother saw you through the window and waved. You sighed annoyed walking up the porch and towards the firing squad...

third POV

The snobby whispers and giggling from the girls soon died down when Y/n walked in with a very handsome and well dressed man, the tall/petit woman grimaced seeing her sisters eyeing Shay like hungry bobcats, as her mother & Father stood up and walked over curiously eyeing the man next to their youngest daughter warily. "Y/n dear would you introduce us?" the older woman press hope was clear in her voice as Shay stood up a bit straighter.

"Shay Patrick Cormack ma'am, I'm uh...*ahem* Miss Y/n's soulmate." immediately Y/n's sister's expressions shifted into annoyance and jealousy they processed Shay's word's "I would like to know if I may have your blessing.? I wish the court Y/n." He asked as Y/n's father eyed him reluctantly as his older daughter's whispered and boasted about this whole thing being a ruse, Y/n paying mister Cormack, but the second Mr. L/n noted the matching scars he knew this was real.

"Very well Mr. Cormac you may court my youngest, But be warned should you hurt her..." Shay assured him that he would never harm his fated one, before kissing Y/n on her cheeks making her tattoos disappear, causing the women in attendance to ooh and aww, while her sisters glared venomously at her... Of course Y/n could care less about what those harpies thought, from then on out she knew she'd be happy for as long as she was with Shay.


	48. Father! Connor PT. 4

Seems you were right in your prediction however the scenario was vastly different then what happened in the game, Connor wasn't in the basement being shown the rope dart, Achilles had shown him that, the day before, Currently the assassin had you sitting in a highchair trying to feed you this bright orange mush which you suspected to be carrots or yams. 

Either way you weren't to enthusiastic to try it as your dad's cooking skills were.. let's just say you rather eat burnt popcorn... But soon you gave in as he kept doing the puppy dog eyes, with a heavy heart you opened your mouth waited for whatever beetroot and cabbage concoction he'd thought up to for today's menu.

Only to be greeted by a rich creamy sweetness, causing you to squeal with glee and bonce in your chair. "Wabo! ubar!" You babbled excitedly as Connor chuckled at your reaction giving you another spoon full. "You like it, I had I known I would've went through Miss Abigail's recipe book earlier." He hummed catching some of the baby food dribbling down your chin.

_*Thank-you granny Abby, you are my angle!"_ you babbled away, Achilles often talked about his wife to you often stating if she were still here she would've love you like a granddaughter, Connor looked around making sure no one was around before dropping his stone face and unwinding into a giant goofball. 

"O tsi seksa’tí:io " _{You are so cute!}_

"Na...um" * _That I am Daddy-O, that I am... * _

"Can you say kwé kwé?_{hello}_..." 

"Bwa?" _*If I do. can I have some more sweet pump-tato mush?*_

Connor kept trying to coax you to talk, not noticing Kanen'tó:kon walking in with Achilles the old man shook head at the assassin's antics while the confused native beside him just stared wide and slacked jaw at what he was witnessing before him. 

"Ratonhnhaké:ton?" Connor let out this not so manly yelp; nearly leaping out of his chair when he heard his best friend's voice behind him, he cleared his throat and straightened himself up and awkwardly turned to greet his friend, who was looking at him strange.

The assassin stood up putting you food down out of your reach, causing you to fuss and make grabby for the bowl "Um...y-Y/n... Kheién:’a" [My daughter]" Connor stammered out to his friend who was even more confused. "Oh niiawenhátie?? _{what is going on??}_" Kanen'tó:kon started but shook his head remembering why he was there.

Immediately informed Connor of Jonson's plan much to you dad's shock after all they destroyed all that tea, the natives were discussing what to do and were were almost out the door, You heard Achilles yell at Connor for embedding a tomahawk in one the porch columns, Connor explained it's meaning briefly coming back inside kissed your head and went into mission mode. 

Normally your goodbye was to laugh and clap, but your frustration being denied lunch was finally at it's boiling point, you gathered all your baby might and cried out "Dah-deeee!!" the was tense silence as Achilles and Kanen'tó:kon watched Connor curious of what he'll do, while you repeated Dah-de a few times wondering if he had heard. 

_*Hey, Dad I just said my first word... Yay?* _You stared at his back expectantly, the assassin didn't say a word he silently pulled his hood up kept walking, leaving you hurt and confused. "That's something you'll have to get used to my dear." Achilles stated somberly as he finished up feeding you. Suddenly the pumpkin didn't taste as sweet anymore... 

On the way to Jonson hall was quiet one that was until Kanen'tó:kon spoke up. "Are you okay?" he asked observing his friend's body language it was tense and puppet like. "yes I am fine." Connor said curtly as his friend thought back to the expression on his friend's face when that child called him father.

Kanen'tó:kon felt his stomach flop when he realized what was bothering Ratonhnhaké:ton."Was that her first-" he was cut off by the taller man "I don't want to think about that right now." the assassin hissed trying to keep his mind focus on the mission and keep his family life in a place separate.

**Two years in the future.**

Y/n is three was sitting out on the porch pretending to play. Achilles was in New York; Connor had been arrested you knew he had been, He talked about Hickey before he left, You felt your stomach churn as you placed a green block on...to be honest you had no bloody idea what the fuck you were building!

It started out as copy of the manor, but now it looked like a rainbow colored Eldritch monstrosity, with a frustrated huff your tiny fist took a swing; knocking all the blocks over, your lips formed a pout as you wondered if Connor was alright, then looked over at Godfrey who was napping on the bench, he been asked by his wife to keep an eye on you, while she tended to Miriam who was sick with a cold. 

the little girl threw a block at his belly to make sure he was really asleep, Y/n cautiously stood up making sure not to step on creaky boards and toddled off the porch, and into the front yard where Connor's dog Fran immediately started whimpering at seeing Y/n walking around and started following. "No Fwanny." you huffed not wanting to play with her right now, the dog suddenly let out persistent bark, it wasn't until a shadow casted over you tiny form did you realize she wasn't barking at you. 

You thought Godfrey had woken up and were in in for it, you swallowed cautiously looked behind you and felt your throat go dry. It was Connor! and damn he looked like hell, you winced seeing the rope marks on his neck and how worn out he looked. Y/n felt sick as she managed to whimper "Dadd-" Before she could finished Connor had swept her up into a tight hug; nearly knocking the wind out of her tiny lungs, Y/n instinctively went to wrap her arms around his neck, but then felt Connor tense up and remembered the bruising she clung to his shoulder instead.

"Daddy sad?" You asked placing a tiny hand on his cheek seeing what looked tears threating to fall, Connor took a breath. "No, I'm not sad Teri, I just missed you." he assured giving you a kissed on the forehead, Just then Godfrey came bounding in the front yard like a bat out of hell. "Y/n lass! where are-" He sighed in relief seeing you in Connor's arms but then noticed your dad's condition. 

"Connor? Good God lad. what hell happened to ya?" He demanded with fatherly concern as he help the native man inside, Achilles filled everyone in with a fake story that Connor was arrested with a gang of counterfeiters simply because he was in the same pub as them and was nearly killed for their crimes until his friends Stephane & Duncan managed to pay his bail and cleared things up. 

Speaking of which Y/n curiously glanced over Connor's shoulder to see said men fallowed after Connor both of whom seemed very surprised to find out their mentor was a father, she could hear the two of them whispering amongst themselves.

Something about how all those child rearing questions Connor was asking Zenger made sense now? they stopped when and noticed you staring at them curiously and immediately your face felt hot and tried to hide behind Connor's shoulder. "Sorry, she's cautious around strangers." Connor explained as his recruits waved it off.

"She' beautiful mon ami, But I could've sworn you told us you were unmarried?"

"I'm not married, Y/n is my daughter, but not by blood."

"...then her family is, Oh I see, was it the Templars?” 

"I suspect so...I believe her father may aligned with them. "

Connor said briskly as he placed Y/n her in her room closing a a small wooden gate Lance installed so she wouldn't wander off, said toddler tensed when she heard this *Hold up what? my birth father's a Templar?!* you mentally stalled as you tried to process this, before standing and rushing toward the baby gate shaking it trying to get his attention. *Come back! Come back!* you begging but in vain once Connor goes assassin mode there was no coming back till his job is complete.

_[Teri is short for Terì:teri means Blue Jay in Mohawk, it's Connor's nickname for you.]_


End file.
